Namoro de Aparências
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Se Lily precisasse urgentemente fingir que tinha um namorado, quem seria a melhor pessoa para interpretar esse papel? COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**NAMORO DE APARÊNCIAS**

O silêncio era torturante. Esfregar suas mãos na saia cinza-escura de pregas, na tentativa de disfarçar o suor proveniente do nervosismo, simplesmente não estava dando certo. Ela sabia que por trás daqueles óculos, ele a estava analisando. E o sorriso divertido no rosto dele não lhe parecia ser efetivamente positivo. Ao menos não para ela. Talvez ele pensasse em algo que o divertia, mas ela sentia que a resposta não lhe seria exatamente favorável.

- Lily, minha queria, entenda bem... – ele começou, e ela sentiu que prendera a respiração – A senhorita é mais do que qualificada para isto, mas não sei se será realmente bom para você. Sua dedicação é exemplar, mas devo dizer que é exatamente isto que me faz pensar se não seria bom você ser uma simples estudante. - ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos ainda a analizando - Parece-me que a monitoria, juntamente com os estudos, lhe tira o tempo que você deveria aproveitar como uma simples jovem, saindo para Hogsmeade, conversando com os amigos, namorando, essas coisas leves da vida que não acarretam responsabilidades típicas de um adulto.

Então ela entendeu aonde ele queria chegar.

- Mas eu _tenho_ uma vida social! Eu tenho amigos! Eu saio! Eu vou à festas!

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Minha queria, tomar conta dos alunos em Hogsmeade não é sair, e organizar as festas do Slughorn não é aproveitá-las...

Lily negou-se a entrar no assunto de namoro. Não era nem um pouco da conta do diretor. Podia sentir, mesmo não o encarando, que ele tentava ler sua reação, mas não parecia surpreso com a revolta da garota.

- Desculpe-me, professor, mas minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito. Isso não influencia de forma alguma na minha atuação como monitora. Não posso acreditar que o senhor esteja realmente reclmando da minha dedicação ao cargo.

- Não, minha jovem. - sua voz doce e acolhedora não a faziam se sentir melhor - Não é sua qualificação como monitora que estamos discutindo aqui, mas sim sua diversão como simples aluna.

Mais forte do que nunca, ela se sentiu ofendida.

- Eu me divirto sim!

- Não tenho dúvidas. - ele respondeu rindo - Mas acredito que você merece dedicar mais do seu tempo para si, e não dedicá-lo integralmene aos outros alunos, aos professores, a esta escola.

Após respirar profundamente, Lily começou a pensar melhor sobre as palavras do diretor. Havia algo subentedido nas entrelinhas, que ela podia afirmar com certeza que ele queria que ela entendesse. E então ela achou a brecha.

- O senhor então gostaria de uma monitora que, além de se dedicar ao cargo, conciliasse isto com sua vida social?

Foi a melhor maneira que ela encontrou de perguntar "Se eu arranjar essa vida social, posso ser monitora-chefe ano que vem?".

- Exatamente. - ele respondeu com um amplo sorriso e um brilho nos olhos.

* * *

'Certo', ela pensava, enquanto andava na sala dos monitores de um lado para o outro. Estava no seu sexto ano de escola e o que mais queria era ser monitora-chefe no ano seguinte. 'O que eu preciso fazer então? Por onde vou começar?'.

Pesando cada alternativa que lhe vinha à mente, chegou à conclusão de que precisaria de algo grande. Se apenas conversasse mais com os amigos ou aproveitasse mais as idas a Hogsmeade, tais fatos não chegariam até o diretor facilmente, se é que chegariam. Precisava de algo que causasse impacto, que fosse notável, que efetivamente demonstrasse que tinha uma vida social separada da monitoria. Algo que visivelmente nada tinha a ver com estudos.

Precisava de um namorado.

A porta da sala foi aberta abruptamente, mas ela não se assustou.

- Remus!! Preciso mesmo falar com você!

- O que Dumbledore queria? - perguntou ansioso.

- Que eu arranje um namorado. - foi a resposta dela.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou por uma resposta mais clara. Vendo que ela estava entretida demais em pensamentos, resolveu perguntar.

- Como assim, Lily?? Duvido que ele iria lhe forçar a ter namorado.

- Não ria!! É isso mesmo! Ele praticamente disse que eu não serei monitora-chefe ano que vem se não tiver uma vida social ativa, então eu tenho dois meses pra arranjar um!

Remus suprimiu um riso, o que não passou despercebido pela garota, que o encarou furiosa.

- Bom, tendo em vista sua vida amorosa nos últimos anos... - ele começou, controlando-se para não rir - parece que terá um certo trabalho nisso...

- Remus!! Isso é sério! Eu estou desesperad-! Espere...

Parando abruptamente, ela ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para o outro.

- Lily, eu conheço esse olhar determinado, o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Eu não preciso _efetivamente_ namorar. Eu posso apenas _parecer_ estar namorando. E _você_ pode me ajudar nisso!

Ele pareceu ponderar, depois sorriu, depois voltou a ficar sério novamente.

- Pode dar certo. A idéia é boa, Lily, seria realmente engraçado isso, mas eu não posso me comprometer.

- Remus, por favor!! Você sabe o quanto eu quero isso! E só você poderia fazer isso comigo! Quero dizer, entender e me ajudar, sabendo que é só um fingimento, você sabe...

- Eu não posso! Eu sinto muito! Você sabe como as coisas são complicadas pra mim... e nós somos amigos há tanto tempo... todo mundo sabe que nós dois não somos mais do que isso... o diretor poderia disconfiar...

Lily cruzou os braços, decepção em seus olhos.

- Exatamente. Somos amigos há tanto tempo...

E deixou a sala, rumo ao seu quarto.

No caminho, entretanto, encontrou os amigos de Remus. Os dois prepotentes que mais lhe davam trabalham na escola. E que mais a irritavam.

- Hey, Lilys! Vai sair comigo hoje à noite? - perguntou James, com aquele tom de voz que ele achava ser divertido.

- Nem no dia em que eu perder completamente o juízo! - ela respondeu, sem ter parado de andar.

* * *

Ao final do dia seguinte Lily se jogou na cama, exausta. Com frustração, percebeu que tinha passado o dia inteiro com os preparativos para a ida ao vilarejo bruxo no próximo dia. Apenas papeladas, alunos, listas, autorizações e aulas. É, talvez ela não tivesse mesmo uma vida social, mas quem disse que ela _gostaria_ de ter? Bom, isso não importava mais, ela _precisava_ ter. Tentaria arranjar um namorado no dia seguinte, primeiro tinha de conseguir uma boa noite de sono.

Mas não conseguiu. Após rolar incessantemente de um lada para o outro em sua cama, teve ótimos sonhos com vários garotos da escola lhe dizendo que não queriam namorar com ela. O pesadelo terminou com um dos convites de Potter para sair. Sentada na cama, olhou para a janela e viu que o sol ainda tentava nascer. Desistiu de tentar dormir e foi tomar logo seu banho.

A noite mal-dormida foi notada por Remus ao encontrá-la nos preparativos para a saída.

- Acordou cedo ou nem dormiu? - ele perguntou.

- Os dois? - ela tentou responder.

- Bom, tente se divertir. - ele disse em um tom sarcástico, distanciando-se.

- Não enche! - ela gritou, fazendo alguns terceiro-anistas arregalarem os olhos.

A partir do momento em que já estavam em Hogsmeade e não havia mais nada para organizar ou resolver, Remus foi encontrar seus amigos e Lily apenas permaneceu na rua, parada, pensativa.

Como exatamente se faz para arranjar um namorado? Ou alguém que finja ser um? Por onde começar? Certamente não deveria ir perguntando a cada rapaz que aparecesse se ele gostaria de fingir ser seu namorado. Precisava de algo para começar. E a resposta surgiu a sua frente.

- Jake! - ela gritou, fazendo o corvinal parar.

- Oi, Lily! Tudo bom? - perguntou ele com belo sorriso.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu, sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Eu estou indo para o Três Vassouras, você vem?

- Claro!

Por um momento ela pensou que as coisas estivessem indo pelo caminho certo, mas ao entrar e perceber que havia uma garota sozinha em uma mesa esperando por ele, entendeu que não era bem o que ela estava pensando. Sua sorte foi ver suas amigas numa mesa próxima e poder fugir para lá.

- Lily, eu disse que o Jake era um fofo, por que você demorou tanto para me ouvir? - perguntou Anne, assim que ela se sentou.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ora, eu vi seu olhar de decepção quando você viu a nova namorada dele!

- Fale baixo, menina! E você me entendeu errado, não é nada disso!

- Sei...

Lily pensou em explicar a situação, mas achou que seu plano seria melhor se ninguém mais soubesse do fingimento.

* * *

- Prongs? Hey! Volta pra mesa ainda hoje? - perguntou um irritado Sirius.

- O que foi? - perguntou James, finalmente voltando sua atenção para os outros na mesa.

- Você saiu do ar quando ela entrou na bar. - explicou Remus.

- Ele ficou com ciúmes! - disse Peter.

- Claro que não, eu só estava... olhando... - respondeu, fazendo uma careta - eu vou pegar nossas bebidas, do jeito que o bar tá cheio, elas vão demorar demais se alguém não for lá...

Sirius respirou fundo, controlando-se para não reclamar. Até que James se afastasse o suficiente para não ouvi-lo.

- Cara, mas que saco! Por que ele não supera de uma vez essa garota?!

Remus riu, mas não foi do amigo.

- Essa semana ela me pediu pra fingir ser namorado dela. - controu entre risos - Parece que ela precisa mostrar ao diretor que tem uma vida social além da monitoria.

Foi então que Sirius abriu um sorriso tão grande que só poderia significar uma coisa: uma idéia maldosa. Remus juntou as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e curioso.

- Anda, Padfoot, desembucha.

- Ora, eu conheço alguém que poderia interpretar esse papel muito bem.

- Como assim? - perguntou Remus.

- Não é óbvio? - o sorriso se mantinha largo.

- Aqui está. - disse James, colando as bebibas na mesa.

* * *

**N/A: **Não será uma fic longa, longe disso! É só uma fic curta e divertida, estava com saudade do meu shipper fofo favorito e tive essa idéia vendo um filme aí cujo nome não lembro. xD

Gostaria de aproveitar pra agradecer (já que não dá pra responder os e-mails automáticos do rs) a todos que leram minhas fics e, mesmo sem deixar reviews, adicionaram a mim ou a fic em seus favorite stories e autors, muito obrigada mesma!!

Deixem reviews que eu atualizo mais rápido! hahaahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Esclarecendo uma coisa: **Na verdade essa foi a maneira que eu encontrei de viabilizar o fingimento do namoro, mas não vejo a Lily como uma nerd, e sim como uma garota inteligente e dedicada. Eles estudam em um colégio interno, não é muito fácil ter uma vida social. E ela tem amigas, apenas não tem um namorado. Pelos livros, parece-me que não existe uma faculdade bruxa, então Hogwarts seria a formação bruxa, o que faz com que a repercussão das notas e atividades seja muito importante. Lily certamente é o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com seu futuro, então eu penso que ter monitoria-chefe no seu currículo seria muito importante para ela. Espero que tenha esclarecido um pouco. xD

Nossa, recebi tantas reviews em cerca de 24 horas! Fiquei tão feliz!

Continuem assim que eu vou tentar continuar postanto rápido! hahaahahah. Adoro chantagem. xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Lily abriu a porta da sala dos monitores da Grifinória, mas não chegou a dar mais do que dois passos. Parada, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, ela encarou a figura sentada em sua cadeira, por trás da mesa cheia de papéis. Ele tinha as mãos entrelaçadas por trás da cabeça, em um apoio relaxado, sentava-se com a perna direita dobrada, tornozelo direto sobre joelho esquerdo, e trazia um sorriso confiante no rosto, até mesmo sarcástico, como se a desafiasse por estar ali, sabendo que sua atitude não seria apreciada.

- Black. – disse ela, numa mistura de pergunta e exclamação.

- Olá, Evans. – ele respondeu, mantendo o sorriso.

- Hey, Lily.

Só então a garota notou a presença de Remus, sentado à mesa dele, com alguns papéis nas mãos, os quais ele depositou na mesa cuidadosamente.

- Pode fechar a porta, querida? Precisamos conversar com você. – disse Black, com uma prepotência que fez Lily respirar fundo antes de fazer o que ele pedia.

- Será que posso reaver a minha mesa, Black?

- _Oui, madame_. – respondeu ele, levantando-se.

Antes que a garota se dirigisse a sua mesa, contudo, Remus pediu que os dois se sentassem em frente À mesa dele.

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, Remus? – ela perguntou em voz baixa para o amigo.

- Só queremos dar uma ajudinha, querida. – intrometeu-se Black – No seu _probleminha._

Lily olhou para Remus em busca de respostas, e as obteve.

- Acidentalmente eu falei pra ele sobre a sua idéia de namorar comigo, você sabe, de fingir namorar, – vendo que ela abrira a boca para contestar, ele se apressou em continuar – então ele teve uma idéia!

Fechando a boca e cruzando os braços, ela ponderou se era melhor começar a brigar com ele ou perguntar que idéia havia sido esta. Partindo de Black não poderia ser boa coisa, contudo ela não tinha ainda nenhuma solução para o seu "probleminha". Acabou por optar pela segunda hipótese.

- É o óbvio! – Black continuava com sua prepotência – Só há uma pessoa nesse castelo que gostaria de participar desse seu teatrinho. – ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior (sim, isso era possível, admirou-se Lily) e fez uma pausa de efeito. Vendo que a garota não tinha conseguido captar a obviedade do assunto, ele concluiu – James Potter!!

Lily levantou-se de um pulo.

- De jeito nenhum eu vou namorar Potter!! Nem mesmo fingir namorá-lo!!

- Querida, pensa-

- Pare de me chamar assim!! – novamente ela gritou.

- Evans, pensa bem! – tentou Black mais uma vez – Você precisa de um cara que tope isso e, independente do motivo pelo qual você pensa que ele continua a te convidar pra sair, seja porque gosta de você ou-

- Ele não gosta de mim!

- ou porque você é um troféu exatamente porque ele nunca conseguiu, de qualquer forma, ele vai topar porque ficaria bem pra ele _parecer _que está com você! Entende? Você consegue a monitoria e ele consegue o troféu!

Sem palavras, Lily olhou para Remus, que parecia estar de acordo com a linha de raciocínio desenvolvida pelo outro, inclusive parecia a encorajar a aceitar esta opção.

- Mas eu o detesto! Há anos! O castelo INTEIRO sabe disso! Todo mundo desconfiaria que não é de verdade!

- Queri- começou Black, mas parando diante do olhar furioso da garota – Evans, ninguém desconfiaria porque todo mundo sabe que ele dá em cima de você há anos e todo mundo espera que um dia você ceda. Simples assim. – ele voltou a dar o seu sorriso confiante – E todo mundo sabe que o amor e o ódio são convertidos facilmente um no outro.

Sem resposta, apenas com um intenso sentimento de raiva e repulsa formigando por todo o seu corpo, Lily ficou inerte, a mandíbula tensa a impedia de falar.

- Não precisa responder agora. – disse Black, ainda sorridente – Você pode pensar sobre isto o quanto quiser... quando se decidir, nos procure que lhe ajudaremos.

- O que te faz pensar que vou precisar da sua ajuda? – sentir-se menosprezada a fez arranjar forças para falar.

- Simples, querida, nós conhecemos o James, você não.

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, ele saiu da sala. Lily virou-se para o Remus.

- Você _realmente_ concorda com isso?

- Por que não concordaria? – respondeu o outro com uma voz serena.

- Porque me parece o tipo de armação que Potter e Black fariam pra me enganar!

- Isso eu posso te garantir que não é. James nem mesmo está ciente dessa nossa sugestão. Ele nem mesmo sabe do que você pretende.

Pensativa, ela procurava outro argumento para rebater.

- Eu vou pensar. – disse ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas vou pensar em outras alternativas.

- Tudo bem. – disse Remus apenas, então pegou os papéis em sua mesa e levantou-se – Vamos à reunião?

Por um momento ela ficou atorada, até que se lembrou do motivo de entrar naquela sala em primeiro lugar: pegar suas anotações para a reunião de monitoria.

- Claro.

Ambos se dirigiram para a sala da monitoria-chefe e lá se sentaram em duas das cadeiras do círculo. Logo chegou Jake, monitor da Corvinal, que se sentou ao lado de Lily.

Respirou fundo. Após Remus ter negado fingir um namoro, Jake tinha sido sua segunda alternativa, mas uma alternativa verdadeira. A primeira alternativa verdadeira. Se ao menos ele não estivesse, justo agora, namorando, talvez ela investisse nele. Sabia que a amizade deles possuía um clima que era potencial para um próximo nível, mas nunca chegara a desenvolvê-lo. Ele tinha traços fortes, olhos e cabelos pretos, músculos timidamente definidos. E um belo sorriso, o qual exibia para ela naquele momento, quando ela percebeu que o estivera admirando. Com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, voltou sua atenção para frente, onde o monitor-chefe se preparava para iniciar a reunião.

Sua mente, contudo, não se concentrou na reunião.

E nem no sono.

Naquela noite não importava se Lily estava de olhos fechados ou abertos, seus pensamentos não a deixavam em paz.

Com mais um sentimento de frustração, ela chegou a pensar que seu problema estaria resolvido se ao menos ainda fossem amigos. Sua terceira alternativa, que nem chegava a ser uma alternativa, era Severus. Ainda lhe doía muito a briga do ano passado, a forma como terminou a amizade, a maneira com que se distanciaram. Ignoravam-se desde então, como se nunca tivessem trocado uma palavra antes. Talvez ele chegasse até a ser a segunda alternativa verdadeira.

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, virou-se e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Nenhuma dessas alternativas era realmente viável. Sua mente estava na velocidade máxima e mesmo assim ela não conseguia pensar em uma solução. Não se interessava por nenhum outro cara do castelo e nenhuma outra amizade era forte o bastante para aceitar essa idéia louca.

Exausta, acabou caindo no sono. Para sua sorte, o dia seguinte era domingo e não precisaria se preocupar com horário. Acordou se sentindo melhor, mais otimista. Espreguiçou-se na cama e pensou no que faria ao longo do dia. Como Dumbledore podia dizer que ela não tinha vida social? Ela não trabalhava nem estudava aos domingos. Não, domingos eram feitos para relaxar. E um belo raio solar entrava por sua janela para lhe dizer que este seria um dia relaxante.

* * *

Na segunda a volta de aulas e atividades lhe ocuparam a mente e Lily não perdeu seu tempo pensando na idéia absurda que tivera na sexta, nem na idéia absurda que Black lhe propusera no sábado. Na terça, após as aulas, ela apenas estudou e conversou com as amigas na sala comunal, mais conversando do que estudando. Na quarta foi forçada por suas amigas a ir até o campo de quadribol, onde o time da grifinória treinava.

Ao vê-la, tanto Black quanto Potter lhe lançaram sorrisos e piscar de olhos, por motivos diferentes, é claro. Ela apenas revirou os seus e sentou-se.

- Não tinha nada melhor pra fazermos, Annabelle??

Arrependeu-se assim que viu a expressão ofendida da amiga.

- Lily! Me chame de Anna, de Anne, de Belle, mas nunca de Annabelle! Como se você não soubesse disso! Tudo bem que Potter faz vir à tona o pior de você, mas o quê que custa dar uma força para o nosso time?! Ou você não é mais grifinória, senhora monitora-sem-casa?

- Eu sei, desculpe... – disse a ruiva.

Numa tentativa de evitar o olhar da amiga, acabou virando-se para o campo, onde o treino acontecia. Arrependeu-se imediatamente, pois seus olhos não conseguiram desgrudar do apanhador, que ela tanto detestava, mas agora virara sua quinta alternativa. Quinta, porque a quarta seria perder a monitoria.

Respirou fundo, a quarta estava fora de cogitação. Não pôde evitar imaginar como seria levar essa idéia louca a sério, com o agravante de aturar Potter. Talvez Black tivesse razão, ele aceitaria.

De fato, ele adoraria tê-la dependendo dele para conseguir algo. Depois de anos de discussões públicas, Potter ficaria extasiado em exibir esse namoro pelo castelo, Lily tinha certeza disso. Mas até que ponto poderia confiar nele? Remus, prevendo essa linha de raciocínio, já havia lhe dito os Marotos prezavam muito a confiança, que uma vez comprometido ninguém volta com a palavra, e que _James_ jamais usaria isso contra ela, jamais a magoaria.

Lily engoliu em seco. Potter exibia o mesmo sorriso confiante de Black, era inacreditável como os dois eram tão parecidos na prepotência. Talvez fosse possível fazer um acordo. Uma trégua entre as brigas seria bom para ambos. Os Marotos já não davam mais tanto trabalho quanto antes, ou seja, não todo dia, mas se conseguisse fazer com que eles reduzissem ainda mais as azarações e piadas fora de hora, seria até um bom exemplo na escola e, como fim de ano letivo geralmente é uma confusão só, isso lhe daria uma boa folga no trabalho como monitora.

- Lily? – ouviu a voz preocupada da amiga ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – perguntou, ainda sem mover os olhos.

- Você está olhando _pro James_??

Como que acordando abruptamente de uma hipnose, Lily virou-se para a amiga.

- Claro que não! Por que eu estaria olhando pro Potter! Eu estou vendo o jogo!

O olhar preocupado de Anne se transformou em desconfiado, trazendo um sorriso de lábios fechados.

- Eu só estava distraída, não estava realmente vendo nada. – confessou Lily.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, Lily mal conseguia acreditar que chegara a pensar em aceitar a sugestão de Black. Mal conseguia acreditar que havia se imaginado namorando, mesmo que falsamente, com Potter.

Mesmo sem acreditar, essa hipótese a assombrou o dia inteiro.

Na manhã de sexta recebeu um recado de que o diretor gostaria de lhe ver após as aulas da manhã. Isso a fez perdeu totalmente o apetite no café da manhã. Durante a aula última aula, sentou-se próxima a Remus.

- O diretor quer me ver. – disse em voz baixa.

- Acha que é sobre aquilo? – perguntou Remus, enquanto o professor elogiava um aluno pelo seu trabalho do outro lado da sala.

- Certeza.

- Boa sorte. – disse Remus, com um sorriso encorajador – Nos falamos no almoço.

Numa perfeita coincidência, a aula terminou e Lily reuniu forças para ir até a sala do diretor.

* * *

Sirius havia notado a conversa dos monitores no final da aula e a preocupação evidente no rosto da ruiva o fez sorrir com satisfação. Ela iria morder a isca. James, mesmo sem saber, ficaria lhe devendo essa. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Notou quando Remus parou, após o almoço, para falar com Evans. Pediu ao Peter que distraísse James e foi se meter na conversa dos monitores. Pôde ouvir, enquanto se aproximava, o que a garota contava.

- Ele só quis me encorajar, disse que ficou sabendo que eu tinha ido assistir um treino de quadribol e que tinha ficado muito feliz com isso. Você não acha que ele está se metendo muito na minha vida?

- Eu só acho que Dumbledore se preocupa com seus alunos. – respondeu Remus – Ele sempre se preocupou muito comigo e eu agradeço a ele por tudo que fez por mim, eu nem estaria em uma escola se não fosse por ele.

- Eu acho que você só tem uma coisa a fazer, querida. – disse Sirius.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de pedir pra não me chamar de 'querida'? – perguntou a irritada garota.

- Todas. – respondeu Sirius, com seu enorme sorriso sarcástico. – Mas não brigue, eu vim aqui ajudar.

- Ajudar? – havia um tom de ironia na voz dela.

- Claro. Ajudar a você a ao meu amigo James. – seu sorriso agora era de confiança e satisfação. – não havendo resposta ou objeção, ele continuou – Hoje é um ótimo dia. Amanhã tem jogo de quadribol, ele está com a cabeça no jogo, você fala com ele hoje. Assiste o treino, fica lá depois do jogo, sozinha, ele mesmo vai até você. Aí você conversa, conta seu problema, conta a idéia maluca de fingir um namoro, conta que pediu a Remus e ele negou... com sorte, ele mesmo vai se oferecer pra o papel de pseudo-namorado.

Sirius exibiu seu sorriso confiante novamente e esperou a reação da garota. Ela parecia travar uma discussão interna, mas ele sabia que ela acabaria aceitando. Piscou para duas Lufas que passavam sorrindo para ele e voltou-se mais uma vez para a ruiva. Olhou para Remus, buscando apoio.

- Eu não quero me meter – disse o outro maroto – até porque eu já disse a Lily minha opinião, que James é confiável, que ele adoraria ajudar e que ela não tem nada a perder.

Sirius controlou sua vontade de rir. Era incrível como Remus sempre conseguia influenciar sem necessariamente se responsabilizar pela influência.

* * *

'Eu não tenho opção, eu preciso fazer isso', Lily repetia para si mesmo o tempo todo. Durante as aulas da tarde, durante o banho, enquanto se vestia para descer, durante o treino de quadribol.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Anne, após o término do jogo.

- Não. – respondeu Lily – Preciso tomar mais um ar.

A amiga a encarou curiosa, até que deu aquele sorriso de lábios fechados novamente.

- Entendi. Tudo bem. Não fique fora até tarde. – e foi embora entre risos.

Lily permaneceu no campo de quadribol vazio. 'Eu não tenho opção, eu preciso fazer isso'. Sua vontade era sair correndo dali, mas não podia deixar seu objetivo de lado por causa de um simples obstáculo assim. Por que estava com medo? Só precisava conversar com um garoto mimado e prepotente, não é como se nunca o tivesse enfrentado antes. Aliás, sabia muito bem como lidar com Potter e Black tinha razão, ele até mesmo iria se sugerir para o papel de namorado. Ela só precisava se fazer de triste e esperar que ele fosse conversar com ela.

Viu quando os jogadores começaram a ir embora. Notou como os outros três marotos se livraram dele e foram na frente. Não demorou muito para ele viesse se sentar ao lado dela.

- Perdida, Evans? – perguntou ele, ajeitando os cabelos, sorridente.

- Não. – respondeu em um tom de voz triste. – Pensando.

- Em mim, aposto.

- Claro que não. – respondeu ela, a raiva tomando conta.

- Em que mais você poderia pensar? – perguntou ele, como se não conseguisse ver outra possibilidade.

Lily respirou fundo, era difícil não se irritar com ele. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes dissera a ele que o mundo não girava ao redor dele.

- Na monitoria. – respondeu finalmente.

Notou que ele estranhou o fato dela não ter reclamado, apenas respondido amigavelmente.

- Você quer muito ser monitora-chefe, não é mesmo?

Então foi a vez dela estranhar a resposta. Não sabia que Potter poderia ter uma conversa séria.

- Sim, eu quero. Mas o diretor não quer.

- Como assim?

Normalmente sua resposta seria 'vai tomar conta da sua vida, Potter!'.

- Ele tem alguma visão distorcida da realidade e acha que eu preciso me divertir, não só estudar e trabalhar, mas eu me divirto! – confessou mais do que desejava.

- Aposto que sim. – disse ele, num tom sarcástico.

- Você acha que se divertir é apenas à custa dos outros? – Lily, irritada, aumentou o tom de voz e levantou-se – Eu não preciso humilhar ninguém pra me divertir, nem sair com todo o sexo oposto do castelo, ou fazer brincadeirinhas de mal-gosto pelos corredores, nem me exibir num jogo idiota!

- Não, você se exibe como monitora. E se diverte tentando humilhar a mim. – respondeu, com um olhar desafiador.

- Eu não me exibo! Eu _gosto_ do trabalho de monitoria. E não tento te humilhar, tento fazê-lo parar de brincar com os outros e pôr algum juízo nessa sua cabeça.

- E eu _gosto _de jogar esse jogo idiota. E adoro que você se preocupe em colocar algum juízo na minha cabeça – disse Potter sorrindo.

- Por que você _sempre_ distorce as coisas?

- Mas eu ainda nem disse que você faz tudo isso porque no fundo é apaixonada por mim! Nem mesmo te chamei pra sair ainda! – ele parecia se divertir com aquilo.

O sorriso divertido no rosto dele acabou por irritá-la ainda mais. Lily se sentou, frustrada, com raiva de si mesma e xingando todas as gerações do diretor, anteriores e posteriores.

- Como pude achar que você ia me ajudar?

- Ajudar em quê? – ele subitamente ficou sério.

Antes mesmo que Lily percebesse, ela já havia despejado a resposta, falando como um metralhadora.

- Eu preciso enganar o diretor que acha que eu preciso de uma vida social então eu vou fingir que tenho um namorado e minha primeira opção recusou e me fizeram acreditar que você seria uma boa alternativa então eu vim aqui te pedir que fosse meu pseudo-namorado por cerca de um mês pra convencer o diretor a me dar a monotoria-chefe.

Ela finalmente inspirou ar e se arrependeu do que havia dito.

Potter a encarou por um tempo tentando processar todas aquelas informações, até que arregalou os olhos, com um misto de surpresa e reprovação.

- Você _o quê?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Nossa, eu reli os 2 primeiros capítulos e vi tanto erro!! Hahahaha. Gente, por favor, releva! Minha beta anda muito ocupada com o trabalho e eu estou postando sem reler! Eu estudo tanto português, me revoltei ao reler! rs

Aliás, eu não deixei de estudar não, tá, Nanda! Eu deixei foi de dormir noite passada...rs...

Bom, sábado eu tenho aula o dia inteiro, então não sei quando vou postar o próximo.

Obrigada pelas reviews! xD

Deixem mais! \o/

* * *

**Capítulo três**

- Você _o quê?!_ – perguntou James.

Ele estava totalmente perplexo. Nunca pensou que Evans um dia faria algo como aquilo, muito menos que pediria sua ajuda para algo.

Então percebeu, ela não estava ali pedindo ajuda humildemente, estava ali porque o achava idiota o suficiente para ser usado por ela naquela idéia maluca de enganar o diretor da escola.

Notou, pelo olhar arregalado da garota, que seu próprio olhar deveria estar mostrando a revolta que sentia.

- Calma, Potter, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o quê? Explicar como você tem coragem, depois de anos me insultamdo em público, como você tem a cara de pau de vir pedir pra me _usar_ num plano ardiloso pra você conseguir o que quer?

- Não, não é bem assim... eu não-

- Evans – ele a interrompeu – você me decepcionou...

- Não! Eu não quero te usar, eu nem queria que fosse você, eu pedi pro Remus, que é meu amigo...

Se ela estava tentando se explicar, só conseguiu piorar as coisas.

- É, eu não sou seu amigo, nem faz sentido você me pedir isso. Eu sou o quê? Um garoto mimado e prepotente que azara o castelo inteiro e despenteia o cabelo pra parecer que acabei de sair da vassoura. Por que você não pede ajuda pra lula gigante?

James se surpreendeu consigo mesmo por lembrar de tudo o que ela havia lhe dito naquela briga nos jardins no ano anterior. Uma das inúmeras brigas.

Mas o olhar ferido dela acabou por derrubar sua defesa, por amenizar sua raiva. Aqueles olhos verdes arregalados pareciam realmente tristes. Ele respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, eu sei, você veio a mim porque eu sou irresistível.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso debochado, mas não respondeu.

Tampouco ele diria alguma coisa. Se ela não tentasse convencê-lo, ele não se renderia facilmente. No mínimo, ele merecia uma explicação mais razoável. Então ficaram ali em silêncio.

Ele a admirava enquanto ela encarava as próprias mãos. Não sabia o que ela tinha que mexia com ele. Certamente ela era linda, mas muitas outras garotas também o eram. Não gostava de vê-la assim triste, vê-la irritada era muito mais divertido. Tentou não rir com esse pensamento. Na verdade, o que lhe chamara a atenção nela fora o fato dela não querê-lo.

- Não é que eu queria enganar o diretor, muito menos usar você. – ela finalmente disse, olhando para ele – Mas eu estou nessa situação e não sei sair dela. Eu acredito que você teria interesse em me ajudar. Seria um acordo, entende? Eu consigo a monitoria e você pode me exibir como namorada por todo o castelo, já que eu posso ter arranhado sua reputação aqui recusando seus convites. Só até o diretor se convencer que eu sou a pessoa mais apta para cargo.

James a encarou pensativo. Estava cansado, era tarde, precisava ir dormir, tinha um grande jogo na manhã do dia seguinte. Não era como se ela estivesse aceitando sair com ele, se fosse ele não pensaria duas vezes. Entretanto, era justamente o contrário. Ela _nunca_ havia aceitado sair com ele. Agora estava lhe pedindo para _fingir_ namorar ele. Era uma idéia tão surreal que ele simplesmente não tinha resposta.

- Eu vou pensar... – disse apenas.

Em seguida, levantou-se e a deixou sozinha no campo de quadribol.

* * *

Lily acordou naquela manhã de sábado com algo preso na garganta. Talvez fosse uma vontade louca de gritar, talvez de desabafar com uma amiga, talvez de perguntar a Potter sua resposta, talvez de gritar com Black e Remus por a terem convencido de se prestar a esse papel idiota com Potter.

Talvez tudo isso junto.

O café da manhã foi uma tortura. Ela tentava não olhar para nenhum dos Marotos. Tentou se concentrar na conversa das meninas, mas sua ansiedade não ajudava.

Na saída, levou um susto quando uma voz lhe disse ao ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, vamos ganhar, e ele vai estar feliz e empolgado o suficiente para aceitar.

Sirius sorriu e se distanciou. Lily não sabia se ficava com raiva ou com esperança. Agora que já tinha começado, torcia para ficar pior ainda, pois uma recusa de Potter seria o fim do mundo. Era melhor que ele aceitasse e levassem essa idéia maluca a diante do que sentir-se desprezada e humilhada e ainda perder a monitoria.

Ela não prestou muita atenção no jogo, que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Black estava certo, a grifinória ganhou e todos da casa estavam muito felizes. A sala comunal pareceu uma festa durante todo o dia. Enfeites por todo lado, comemorações e congratulações todo o tempo. O clima ainda era o mesmo de noite.

Lily estava sentada com suas amigas no sofá perto da lareira. Elas se levantaram para ir dormir, mas a ruiva parou ao ver Black balançar a cabeça negativamente, indicando que ficasse. Era só o que faltava, ter de receber ordens de Black. Mesmo contra sua vontade, a garota sentou-se novamente, dando uma desculpa qualquer para suas amigas.

Não demorou muito para alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Lily o analisou cautelosamente. Largado no sofá, ele parecia feliz, sorridente e corado. Talvez corado pelo esforço de imitar repetidas vezes a jogada final na qual pegara o pomo de ouro. Ele se aproximou mais dela e lhe disse em voz baixa:

- Eu aceito.

Lily primeiramente arregalou os olhos, depois respirou aliviada e quando percebeu já havia pulado para abraçá-lo. Ambos perceberam que a sala comunal inteira parou. Era como se nenhum dos alunos restantes lá respirassem mais, apenas os encaravam. Lily imediatamente se afastou dele.

- Parabéns, - ela disse, numa tentativa de disfarçar – foi uma ótima jogada.

Levantando-se, ela sibilou um 'obrigada' quase que inaudível.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte Lily foi surpreendida por Black na sala dos monitores.

- Você é minha assombração pessoal? – perguntou, enquanto pegava sua agenda na mesa.

- Prefiro me considerar o mentor intelectual do seu plano, querida. – respondeu sorrindo.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? Me dar mais instruções?

- Precisamente, _chéri_. – ela revirou os olhos, mas Black continuou, ignorando-a – É o seguinte, ele vai te convidar pra sair hoje e você vai aceitar. Aquele abraço ontem foi providencial, você é um gênio, garota. Assim não vão estranhar tanto quando vocês saírem. Mas vocês não podem namorar logo, então eu diria que uma semana é tempo o suficiente, aí vocês começam a espalhar a boa notícia.

Lily absolutamente não gostava de receber instruções de Black, mas admitia que era um alívio não ter de pensar em como deveria proceder pra que seu plano desse certo. Já era difícil o suficiente aceitar o fato em si, sem precisar pensar nos detalhes. Sendo assim, não perdeu tempo contestando.

- Quando ele vai me convidar?

- Surpresa. – respondeu o sorridente confiante.

- Black, seria melhor se eu pudesse me preparar!

- E aonde ficaria a espontaneidade?!

Ele definitivamente estava se divertindo com tudo isso. E ela ficava cada vez mais indignada. Antes de sair, ele se voltou novamente para ela.

- Ah! E você vai deixá-lo lhe chamar como ele quiser, _querida_. E é bom se tratarem pelo primeiro nome.

- Black! - seus olhos estreitos e os braços cruzados demonstravam a idignação, mas o que poderia fazer se no fundo ele estav certo? - Certo, mas isso não se aplica a você. E me diga quando será o convite!

O outro apenas sorriu satisfeito e foi embora, deixando uma irritada garota para trás.

A resposta veio durante o almoço. James sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa da grifinória e, sem fazer muito tumulto, mas com platéia o suficiente, ajeitou os cabelos, abriu um sorriso e se virou para ela.

- Hey, Lilys, sai comigo hoje à noite?

Lily sentiu-se grata por ele ter sentado ao seu lado e não a sua frente, assim não precisaria olhar para ele.

- Defina 'sair'. – respondeu, continuando seu almoço.

- Piquenique nos jardins. – mesmo não o encarando, podia sentir o sorriso galanteador dele.

- Piquenique à noite? – contestou, não poderia aceitar facilmente, todos ao redor estavam olhando.

- À luz de varinhas. – sabia que o sorriso ainda estava lá.

- Tá bom. – respondeu somente.

Lily pegou seu copo e bebeu um gole do refrigerante. Sentia olhares chocados sobre si.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria muito tempo... – disse Potter, fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos.

- Pois é, você sempre disse isso.

- Acho que a lula gigante não é párea pra mim, afinal.

Ela deixou escapar um riso debochado. Claro, ele não poderia perder a chance de jogar isso na cara dela. Era justo. O que não era justo, era ele ir além.

- Parece que você perdeu completamente o juízo.

Boquiaberta, Lily teve de engolir suas próprias palavras de quando ele lhe convidara para sair da última vez.

Ainda sem olhar, notou que ele se levantou e foi embora. Imediatamente o lugar foi ocupado.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ACEITOU SAIR COM JAMES POTTER?? – perguntou Anne.

Lily riu.

- Sutileza é uma arte. Obrigada pela publicidade. – disse a ruiva, com sarcasmo na primeira frase, mas sinceridade na segunda.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada?

- Não, eu só cansei de negar e resolvi que sair de uma vez acabaria com isso. – sim, ao menos em uma boa desculpa ela havia pensado sozinha, sem as brilhantes instruções de Black.

- Sei... – disse a amiga sorrindo – Por isso você não tirava os olhos dele...

Depois do almoço Anne a arrastou para o quarto para que pudessem escolher a roupa que Lily usaria no encontro. A ruiva apenas ria enquanto deixava a amiga escolher por ela. Um trabalho a menos, estava sinceramente grata por isso. Seria uma tortura ter de se arrumar sozinha para o pseudo-encontro com um cara que detesta.

A tarde passou rápido e logo estava na hora. O sol ainda não havia se posto, mas Lily fora empurrada para fora do quarto. Quando percebeu, já estava na porta do castelo. Respirou fundo e saiu. Havia um considerável número de pessoas nos jardins. Quanto mais platéia melhor para o seu plano, pior para seus nervos.

Potter estava sentado de frente para o lago. Ela se sentou ao lado dele sobre a enorme toalha vinho e deixou o silêncio tomar conta.

- Quer um refrigerante? – ele ofereceu após um tempo, com seu sorriso galanteador – Normalmente eu usaria um vinho ou algo do tipo, mas em locais públicos assim não dá.

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou o refrigerante.

- O que fazemos agora? – ela perguntou.

- A gente dá um tempo, depois some e as pessoas vão tirar suas próprias conclusões. Mas até lá, seria bom se conversássemos um pouco. Então, por que não me fala um pouco de você?

Ele se deitou, apoiado no cotovelo, olhando diretamente para ela. Era uma situação constrangedora.

- O que você quer saber?

- O que você faz quando não está em Hogwarts?

- Tento não brigar com minha irmã.

- Parece que temos algo em comum, então. – disse ele rindo.

- O quê? – ela perguntou descrente.

- Eu tento não brigar com você, você tenta não brigar com ela. E, pelo visto, sempre acabamos brigando.

- Certo. – ela respondeu, ainda que incerta, mas querendo sair do assunto de sua irmã. – Você tem irmãos?

- Só o Sirius, se servir. – Lily se perguntou se para tudo que dissesse ele precisava rir – Eu não tenho, mas o Sirius mora comigo. Você sabe, ele fugiu de casa.

- Ah, sim, acho que ouvi algo sobre isso.

- Pois é, ele é a ovelha branca da família de ovelhas negras. – e ele riu mais uma vez.

O sol começou a se pôr, roubando a atenção deles. A imagem era fantástica. Ao final, já escurecendo intensamente, Potter pegou sua varinha e a iluminou.

- Você sempre programa as coisas assim?

- Agrada as garotas. – respondeu ele, com o sorriso confiante.

Lily se controlou para não revirar os olhos.

- Você não consegue ser nem um pouquinho romântica? – ele questionou, sério.

- Claro que consigo, só que não com você.

- Mas consegue ser sempre cruel. – seu tom agora era sarcástico.

- Claro que consigo, mas só com você.

- Me sinto lisonjeado, com todo esse tratamento especial.

- Que bom que o agrada.

Ficaram nesse tom ácido até acharem que já era hora de se esconderem. Potter a levou para a entrada da floresta e eles se sentaram atrás do grosso tronco de uma árvore.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou.

- Durante essa semana... – começou ela.

- Não precisamos sair – completou ele – apenas nos falarmos de vez em quando.

- Não espere sorrisinhos pelos corredores.

- Não de você. – disse ele sorrindo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Quatro rostos ansiosos a encaravam quando Lily entrou em seu quarto naquela noite.

- Conte TUDO!! – exigiu Anne.

- Não vou contar nada! – recusou-se a ruiva, pegando sua camisola e entrando no banheiro.

- Ah, vai sim! – ouviu mesmo após fechar a porta.

- Por que parece que todo mundo está mais animado e mais chocado do que eu? – perguntou quando voltou ao quarto.

- Alooooow?! Lily Evans aceitou sair com James Potter! É chocante! E é a fofoca do século! Todo mundo quer saber!

Lily não gostou nada do jeito que a amiga falou, muito menos de ser a 'fofoca do século', mas precisava dar alguma informação a elas para embasar sua farsa.

- Ora, vocês viram, foi só um piquenique nos jardins. Conversamos, vimos o pôr-do-sol, fomos dar uma volta e pronto, aqui estou eu.

- E então? – continuou Anne, ávida por detalhes – Como foi?

Lily baixou os ombros, frustrada, revirando os olhos.

- Eu acabei de te contar!

- Não! O beijo! Como foi?

A ruiva corrigiu a postura novamente, numa atitude típica de defesa. Endureceu a expressão.

- Em primeiro lugar, não é da conta de vocês. Em segundo, não é como se ninguém aqui nunca o tivesse beijado antes.

E, com o rosto severo, enterrou-se sobre as cobertas em sua cama.

Boquiaberta, Anne demorou a responder. As outras apenas se entreolhavam.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Lil. Eu saí algumas vezes com ele, mas foi só por diversão. Todo mundo sabe que ele nunca quis nada além de sair e se divertir.

Houve um silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Quem disse que não é diferente comigo? – disse Lily, pensando que se elas soubessem que tudo não passava de uma farsa, não estariam assim tão empolgadas e radiantes.

- Nossa, parece até que vocês tiveram uma briga, e não um encontro. – disse Anne, enterrando-se em sua cama também.

O silêncio desta vez predominou.

Quando Lily percebeu, já era segunda-feira de manhã.

Ela e Potter foram o assunto do dia. Ou melhor, da semana.

Ela não fazia mais do que responder ao aceno dele no corredor, mas as pessoas estavam tão excitadas que exageravam na interpretação e na fofoca. Assim, não precisaram fazer mais nada para que todos achassem que existia algo a mais.

Na tarde de sexta Lily abriu a porta da sala dos monitores e riu debochadamente.

- Por que eu ainda me surpreendo? – perguntou, entrando e fechando a porta.

- Por causa da minha magnitude e beleza. – respondeu Black, sorridente.

- Deve ser. – ironizou ela – Fale logo.

- Vá para a primeira sala a leste no primeiro andar. É bem movimentado por lá, mas a sala está vazia.

- Entendi. – respondeu Lily, fazendo uma careta.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo e foi até a maldita sala. Passou por várias pessoas no corredor antes de entrar. A sala não estava, contudo, vazia. Fechou a porta e sentou-se sobre uma das carteiras, como ele estava, só que de braços cruzados.

- Então é hoje que a gente começa a 'namorar'?

- Sim, Evans. Já nos viram entrar, sabem que estamos sozinhos aqui. Diga que eu lhe pedi em namoro aqui.

- E diga que eu relutei em aceitar.

Ele sorriu, mas ela sabia que ele estava rindo _dela_.

- Nada de inventar. – exigiu ela.

- Inventar?

- É, as pessoas vão perguntar, não vá dizer que eu me joguei nos seus braços e dei pulinhos de felicidade.

- Bom, a verdade também não posso contar, não é mesmo? – desafiou ele.

- Certo, precisamos inventar uma história convincente em que ambos estejamos de acordo.

Lily olhou para o teto, pensativa. Não percebeu que ele continuava a olhá-la.

- Você me mandou um recado, eu vim te ver...

- Aí eu segurei suas mãos – continuou ele, de repente já ao seu lado, realmente segurando suas mãos – E perguntei se você queria namorar comigo.

Ela soltou suas mãos e se afastou. As maçãs do rosto coradas de raiva pela ousadia dele. Notou que ele ria _dela_ novamente. Parecia que ele _gostava_ de deixá-la com raiva.

- Então eu aceitei e nos beijamos. – concluiu ela.

- Simples assim? – ele parecia discordar.

- Você quer mais o quê?!

Ele começou a rir.

- Até parece que você aceitaria sem contestar!

Lily cruzou os braços mais uma vez. Ele tinha razão. Olhou para o teto buscando mais respostas.

- Não, eu diria que... – ainda sem encará-lo – que você não quer nada sério com ninguém, por que iria querer namorar comigo?

- Eu responderia que você é diferente das outras garotas.

- Clichê.

- Certo – ele ria –, então que tal 'por que eu já saí com todas as outras garotas do castelo e fiquei sem opção, aí resolvi para com uma garota só e...'

* * *

- '... e essa garota só poderia ser você.' – terminou de contar.

- Eu não acredito que ele te disse ISSO! – contestou Anne no quarto das meninas.

Lily precisava admitir que isso estava sendo divertido.

- Eu sei! Mas o que eu podia esperar? É _a cara dele_ dizer algo assim!

- Mas ele não saiu com todas as outras garotas do castelo – disse Claire.

- Todas as disponíveis, ele quis dizer. – explicou Lily.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estejam namorando!! – disse Anne, embora sua expressão não fosse de descrença, mas sim de empolgação.

As pessoas então passaram a olhar para Lily com admiração. Era impressionante, e revoltante, como um namorado trazia mais repercussão do que a monitoria. Impressionante também era como os Marotos pareciam se divertir tanto com esta brincadeira que nem fizeram nada de errado nesse tempo, pelo menos nada aparente.

A repercussão da notícia fora tão grande que eles nem se preocuparam em fazer nada em público no fim de semana. O máximo que Potter fez foi sentar ao lado dela no sofá da sala comunal no domingo, com o braço por volta dela no encosto sem, contudo, efetivamente tocá-la. E, é claro, o fato de não terem discutido por todo esse tempo.

Na terça havia a reunião semanal de monitoria.

- Oi, Lily. – disse Jake, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Hey, Jake! – respondeu animadamente, mas o sorriso se desfez ao notar o olhar do outro, ao mesmo tempo questionador e embaraçoso.

- É verdade – começou ele, cuidadosamente – o que estão falando de você? Digo, de você e do Potter?

- É sim. – respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Puxa – ele parecia inconformado –, eu podia jurar que era uma fofoca de mal-gosto.

- Pois é – ela _tentava_ não parecer inconformada igualmente – eu também fui pega de surpresa.

Por um lado, detestava que a notícia tivesse chegado até Jake. Por outro, ficava feliz de saber que a notícia se espalhara para outras casas também.

* * *

Lily molhou sua pena na tinta e quando voltou para escrever o que o professor falava em seu pergaminho, um outro pedaço de pergaminho aterrissou sobre ele. Ela fez sua anotação e, assim que o professor parou, ela abriu o bilhete.

Primeiramente olhou a assinatura, fazendo uma careta ao ver o nome de Black. Ele lhe dizia que aquela noite era de treino da grifinória. Como se Lily já não soubesse do treino de quadribol às quartas. Esse pensamento a fez revirar os olhos. Continuou lendo e sua costumeira indignação se mostrou presente, pois ele lhe dizia para ir ao treino, como uma boa namorada. A indignação se transformou em revolta quando, em seguida, ele dizia para que ela olhasse pra trás para confirmar sua ida, mas olhando para James, com um belo sorriso.

A garota amassou o pedaço de pergaminho com raiva, deixando-o no formato de uma pequena bola, o que só piorou as coisas, já que lhe fez lembrar de um pomo. Respirou fundo para controlar sua raiva, concentrando-se no seu papel de 'boa namorada'. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes. Continuava com raiva. Repetiu o gesto. Sentiu-se melhor. Pensou na monitoria. Sentiu-se feliz.

Então olhou para trás, viu Potter sorrindo para ela. Não estava rindo _dela_. Estava sorrindo _para ela_. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso, ele sempre sorria para ela. Ela não gostava disso e continuava não gostando. Mas quando se tem algo ruim e se descobre algo pior, parece que o ruim fica menos ruim.

Sorriu para ele.

Foi então que viu Black ao lado dele, rindo _dela. _Desfez o sorriso e voltou a olhar para o professor.

Lily ficou fazendo um dever de casa na sala comunal até suas amigas chegarem lhe chamando para ir ver o treino. Ela fechou seu livro e saiu com as outras.

Gostava de quadribol, mas não o suficiente para torcer animadamente num simples treino, muito menos para ficar gritando histericamente como Anne fazia. Aliás, isso chegava a ser engraçado, além do que, fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Logo o treino terminou e as meninas foram embora, sem se preocuparem em perguntar se Lily iria com elas, apenas lançando sorrisinhos maliciosos para a ruiva.

Quando ficou sozinha, abriu seu livro e começou a ler. Pouco tempo depois alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- Estamos sozinhos, não precisamos fingir. – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu sei, só vou ficar aqui com você até o pessoal do time passar e entrar no castelo. – respondeu, num tom casual.

- Não ouvi nenhum absurdo sobre nosso namoro. – ela disse, os olhos agora parados numa mesma linha – Parece que você contou o que combinamos mesmo.

- Um Maroto honra sua palavra. – ele respondeu, confiança e orgulho em sua voz.

- É, Remus me disse isso.

- Ele que te convenceu?

Ela não precisou perguntar mais nada para entender sobre o quê ele falava.

- Não. Sirius. Remus ajudou.

- Há! Eu sabia! Desconfiei com o negócio do bilhete... – Lily estranhou a empolgação do outro – Por isso ele anda todo orgulhoso de si mesmo! Cara, ele vai me cobrar por isso... e caro!

- É, ele disse isso. – ela comentou sem emoção.

Potter riu, mas ela ignorou.

- Te perguntaram muito? Do namoro?

- O tempo todo. – respondeu Lily, revirando os olhos.

- O que mais perguntaram?

- Nada. – um tom inseguro a denunciou.

- O que perguntaram? – ele repetiu, sorrindo.

- Eu disse que nada!

- Mas você corou. – ele rebateu.

Lily fechou o livro abruptamente. Virou-se para ele.

- Perguntaram como foi o beijo.

- Há! Sabia! – a expressão dele se iluminou – E o que você respondeu?

- Eu não respondi. Disse que não ia contar isso e pronto.

- Hum... – fez ele, decepcionado.

- Pelo menos eu não falei mal, né? – ela se defendeu.

Ele deu de ombros. Virou-se para frente e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Eu disse que você beijava bem.

A garota não sabia se se sentia mal, se ficava feliz ou se ignorava o fato como se irrelevante. Optou pela última.

- Você realmente esperava que eu dissesse algo do tipo?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Até porque – continuou ela, lembrando de um fato que retirava totalmente a possibilidade de se sentir mal por isso – não é como se as garotas não soubessem como é o seu beijo.

- Fato. – respondeu ele sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Inacreditável.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Você.

- Eu sei. – disse, voltando a sorrir orgulhoso.

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Levantou-se e foi embora.

* * *

Na sexta-feira Lily estava na sala dos monitores com Remus quando Potter entrou. Por um momento não deu muita importância a isso, acostumada com um dos Marotos entrarem lá atrás de Remus. Percebeu que não se tratava disso quando notou Potter parado em frente a sua mesa.

- Olá, Lily.

Ela ainda não se acostumara em tê-lo lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome.

- Olá, Potter.

- Hoje fazemos uma semana de 'namoro'. – ele sinalizou as aspas com os dedos.

- E...?

- Como uma garota pode não ligar para isso? – perguntou indignado.

- Quando não está apaixonada. – respondeu, com um sorriso frio.

- Certo. Mas custa fingir? – seu tom era ofendido, embora Lily soubesse que ele estava apenas se divertindo com a encanação.

- Potter, eu não quero que você se iluda nesse mundo de faz-de-conta – retrucou, num tom de preocupação que Potter sabia que era na verdade sarcasmo –, não quero que você confunda a realidade com a falsidade e ache que realmente namoramos...

- Você parte meu coração assim, Evans. Bom, eu vim aqui te dizer que vou guardar um lugar ao meu lado no jantar pra você.

- Certo – respondeu sem pensar.

- Ótimo. – disse ele, antes de se retirar.

Lily encontrou o olhar zombeteiro de Remus e juntou as sobrancelhas em raiva.

- Por que só eu que não estou me divertindo nisso?

Remus apenas riu e Lily não sabia se era _para ela_ ou _dela._

- Acho bom não rir, não, porque você vai estar ao lado pra me ajudar, ouviu bem?! – demandou ela.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que ela vai vir? – perguntou Peter.

- Tenho. – responderam James, Remus e Sirius.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Remus.

- Tenho. – respondeu James, olhando para a porta de entrada do salão principal.

Os quatro estavam sentados na mesa da grifinória. O jantar ainda não havia sido servido, a maioria dos estudantes ainda estavam se acomodando no agitado salão.

O cabelo vermelho se destacou na confusão de alunos e os quatro se viraram para frente e começam a conversar como se estivessem distraídos.

A garota chegou calmamente, quase que relutante, e olhou para o lugar vago ao lado de James, em frente a Sirius. Remus do outro lado do local vago e Peter à frente.

- Oi, _meu amor_. – disse James, em alto e bom som, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Ela se sentou sem dizer nada.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – perguntou James, como um bom namorado preocupado.

Por dentro, ele tinha uma imensa vontade de rir, mas por fora aparentava seriedade. James resolvera que estava na hora de se divertir mais, esse namoro à distância era muito sem graça. Testando novas formas de tratamento, estava descobrindo que deixar Evans sem graça era ainda melhor do que deixá-la com raiva.

- Sim, por que não estaria? – respondeu ela, com ironia.

- Não sei – James continuava em seu papel de bom namorado preocupado –, é que eu não gosto de te ver com essa carinha insatisfeita.

Viu que a garota estreitou os olhos, num misto de confusão e raiva.

- Está com fome, _amor_? – insistiu ele.

Notou que algumas pessoas que passavam por ali não deixaram de escutar e alguns olhos se arregalaram. O que notou mais, contudo, foram as bochechas coradas de Evans, que combinavam perfeitamente com o rubor de seus cabelos. Confirmado, havia descoberto a maior diversão de todas.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela em voz baixa – Eu não preciso de um namorado meloso!

- Ora, Lily, todas as garotas estão morrendo de inveja de você! – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de cochicho – Por que não tira proveito disso?

- Temos conceitos diferentes Potter – ela continuava falando baixo, mas ouviu um som reprovador vindo de Sirius – Eu não acho que associar a minha imagem a sua seja vantajoso!

- Sabe, querida, quando temos opiniões isoladas, começamos a nos perguntar se nossa opinião é a certa, não é mesmo?

- Depende! Em algumas situações sim, mas não é porque todos estão errados que o errado passa a ser o certo.

- Do que vocês estão falando mesmo? – interrompeu Sirius, sorrindo ironicamente – Acho que me perdi!

James riu vendo que ela virara para frente, cruzando os braços. A comida então se materializou e todos começaram a jantar. À princípio ela comia timidamente, em silencia, então Remus puxou algum assunto de monitoria e eles conversaram por algum tempo. Ela parecia mais relaxada. James sabia que isso se devia ao fato dela estar concentrada no assunto, ignorando a presença dele ao seu lado. Estava começando a ficar entediado.

- _Querida_. – chamou ele.

Um tanto quanto relutante, ela se virou para ele.

- O que foi?

James passou a mão pelo canto da boca dela.

- Está sujo aqui. – respondeu.

Ela estreitou os olhos furiosa e preparava-se para contestar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Comporte-se, o diretor está olhando. – disse ele, ainda com a mão no rosto dela.

Notou que imediatamente ela baixou suas defesas. Apenas o encarava agora. Ele sorriu, vencedor. Viu que ela parecia discutir internamente como reagir. Sabia que ela seria muito mais cautelosa com suas reações com o diretor observando-na, afinal, esse era todo o objetivo. Acariciou o rosto dela, depois os cabelos vermelhos e, satisfeito, viu as maças do rosto dela corarem.

- Vamos sair agora. – disse em voz baixa.

- Já? – ela perguntou, visivelmente na defensiva.

- Sim, assim todos nos verão saindo juntos.

Ela pareceu ponderar. Não ter rejeitado a idéia era tudo que James precisava. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Sorriu ao ver os olhos dela se arregalarem para sua mão. Ela havia entendido, ele queria que eles saíssem do salão principal, destacando-se pelo fato de todos permanecerem sentados, de mãos dadas.

**N/A: REVIEWS! \o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Por um lado, Lily pensou que aquilo seria perfeito. Não havia maneira melhor de demonstrar publicamente que estava namorando do que andarem de mãos dadas. Principalmente pelo fato do diretor ainda estar jantando, na mesa dos professores, de frente para todo o salão.

Por outro lado, Lily desejava mais do que tudo nesse mundo não ter de segurar a mão de Potter, principalmente na frente de todo o castelo. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter precisado tomar uma decisão mais difícil em toda a sua vida.

Contudo, como sua mãe lhe dizia num belo ditado trouxa "se está na chuva, é pra se molhar". Ela já havia iniciado tudo aquilo, já havia passado por tudo aquilo, parar agora era jogar fora todo o esforço anterior e isso definitivamente não valia a pena. Tinha pedido ao cara mais prepotente do castelo para fingir namorá-la. Segurar a mão dele não poderia ser pior do que isso.

Então foi o que fez. Segurou a mão de Potter e levantou-se. Ignorou o sorriso dele e começaram a andar em direção à saída do salão principal.

Mas Lily estava errada. Sentir a mão quente dele pressionando a sua fez com que todo o sangue do seu corpo migrasse para suas bochechas. Sentir todos aqueles olhares sobre si intensificou o formigamento do seu sangue em suas veias. E pior ainda não era isso. Vê-lo rir, se _divertindo_ com o seu constrangimento era demais para ela.

Assim que deixaram o salão, Lily o jogou na primeira sala vazia que encontrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Você está fazendo de propósito! – gritou ela.

- Lily, _você_ me pediu pra fazer isso! – defendeu-se ele.

- Você está exagerando!

- Estou tentando parecer um namorado! Diferente de você, que acha que é só dizer pros outros que está namorando e nem olhar direito na minha cara!

- Você está tentando se aproveitar da situação! – argumentou ela – Eu sabia que você faria isso!

- Não estou! Mas tudo bem, se você não está gostando, termine o nosso pseudo-namoro e pronto! Eu já consegui o que queria, teoricamente agora nenhuma garota jamais me recusou. Você ainda me deu mais moral no castelo, as garotas estão mais admiradas comigo agora do que nunca! Todas suas recusas e discussões comigo que antes eram rebaixamento agora se transformaram em magnetismo, pois se até você não resistiu ao meu charme, quem vai resistir. – ele sorria abertamente, a irritando mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, então ele desfez o sorriso e levantou as sobrancelhas – Já você... não sabemos se conseguiu o que queria, se isso foi o suficiente pra convencer o diretor... de qualquer forma, a escolha é sua, eu continuo a sua disposição.

Lily não conseguia processar a segunda parte, ficara presa na primeira, indignada com a presunção dele, com a futilidade, a superficialidade do objetivo dele. Sabia que o estava usando, mas pensava ser por um ideal que valia pena, mas ser usada por um motivo tão fútil assim a fez sentir repulsa.

- Eu não agüento! – foi tudo o que disse antes de deixar a sala, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

Furiosa, Lily passou boa parte da noite sozinha nos jardins. Estava frio, mesmo para uma noite de primavera, portanto, poucas pessoas se aventuravam a passar por ali, o que fazia com que tivesse privacidade. Pensava no rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Parecia-lhe tudo um pesadelo, surreal demais para ser verdade.

Surreal o fato do diretor se meter em sua vida pessoal, surreal o fato de tido essa idéia absurda de fingir um namoro, surreal o fato de estar constantemente recebendo ordens do segundo cara que mais desprezava em Hogwarts e, mais surreal de todos, o fato de estar dependendo da ajuda do primeiro cara que mais desprezava em Hogwarts, tendo de estar em frequentemente em contato com ele, contra a sua vontade.

Os dedos de suas mãos estavam frios. Havia ido direto para o quarto, quando percebeu que logo as meninas chegariam e fariam perguntas. Pegara um casaco leve e descera para os jardins, não prestando muita atenção em como realmente estava o tempo. Mas isso era o que menos importava no momento.

Potter estava certo, pensava Lily, ela era quem seria prejudicada se abandonasse o plano agora. Lembrar daquele maldito sorriso presunçoso de quando ele lhe dissera isso a fez cerrar os punhos e socar a grama.

- Posso?

A pergunta fez Lily pular de susto. Deu um sorriso sem graça ao ver Jake em pé ao seu lado, incerto se deveria sentar ou deixá-la sozinha.

- Claro. – respondeu, sentindo-se idiota por ele tê-la visto socar a grama.

- Eu vi quando você desceu correndo e saiu pra cá. – explicou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não foi nada. – respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso sem graça.

- Vocês brigaram, não é mesmo? – Jake tinha um sorriso reconfortante.

- Sim. – respondeu somente, sem saber o que dizer.

- Terminaram?

- Sim... Não... não sei... – Lily realmente não sabia, ainda não havia se decidido.

- Eu entendo. – riu.

- Entende?? – É claro que ele não entendia, ele não sabia do que se tratava de verdade.

- Namoro é assim mesmo... sabe, às vezes a gente tem de relevar algumas falhas... mesmo estando certo, a gente deve passar por cima disso pra poder seguir em frente... Eu e Fernanda passamos por uma fase assim também... mas já estamos juntos e felizes de novo.

- Hum... – fez Lily, pensando sobre o que ele dizia.

- Você vai ver, logo isso passa...

Sobre isso, ela duvidava. Passaria? A prepotência? A superficialidade? O sorriso presunçoso? A raiva que ela sentia? A indignação? Duvidava muito.

Devia estar com uma expressão de ceticismo clara no rosto, pois viu que Jake ria dela. Não houve tempo para resposta, pois ele se levantou e a deixou para meditar sozinha.

Ali, olhando para o lago, percebeu que estava no exato local do suposto "primeiro encontro". Pensando em todo o tempo que passaram juntos desde então, percebeu que ao menos ele tinha sido sempre gentil e tentava deixá-la à vontade, apesar de toda a agressividade dela.

Ao menos isso tinha de admitir, ela sempre dificultou, tratando-lhe mal, coisa que ele nunca fizera. Ao contrário, como ele mesmo disse, já havia conseguido o que queria, e mesmo assim estava disposto a continuar a farsa para ajudá-la, como havia se comprometido a fazer.

Mais uma vez o argumento de "já começou, vai até o fim pra fazer valer a pena" ganhou. Lily se levantou e entrou no castelo, indo em direção a sala comunal da grifinória.

Ao entrar na sala comunal logo avistou os Marotos sentados em dois dos sofás. Sofás de dois lugares, onde três marotos e uma garota sentavam. Mesmo frustrada, ela foi até lá.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou, o tom de voz firme.

Black sorriu imediatamente.

- Na sala dos monitores. – respondeu – Esperando por você.

Lily olhou para Remus, que meneou a cabeça confirmando. Como ele poderia estar esperando por ela? Só se ele tinha certeza de que ela mudaria de idéia. Ela deu um riso debochado. Ele era inacreditável mesmo. Quanta confiança.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu da sala comunal. Caminhou a passos rápidos. Temia que mudasse de idéia se demorasse muito a falar com ele. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Sabia que me procuraria. – disse ele, sorridente.

- Percebi. – respondeu, com seu sorriso debochado.

- E então...?

- Eu quero continuar. – ela foi direta – Quero dizer, eu _preciso_ continuar. – se corrigiu.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu, mas não daquela maneira prepotente.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai dizer que é porque eu supostamente percebi que não vivo sem você?

- Não. – ele respondeu, rindo.

- Nem que será um imenso prazer continuar o falso namoro?

- Não.

Ela o encarou, tentando ler a expressão dele. Parecia apenas um sorriso amigável.

- Lily, querida, eu já abusei muito por hoje. A gente se vê amanhã.

Então ele se levantou, passou por ela e abriu a porta.

- Boa noite. – disse antes de sair.

Boquiaberta, Lily demorou algum tempo até processar aquilo e finalmente sair da sala. Foi para o seu quarto, passando pela sala comunal e sem conseguir evitar uma troca de olhares com James, agora no sofá com os outros.

- Onde a senhorita esteve todo esse tempo? – perguntou Anne, assim que ela entrou no quarto.

- Aposto que estava com o namoradinho. – provocou Claire.

- Sim, estava. – Lily respondeu séria.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Anne, fazendo a ruiva se perguntar se tudo o que estava sentindo era tão evidente assim em sua expressão.

- Sim. Mas acho que tá tudo bem. – respondeu com sinceridade.

Lily pegou sua roupa de dormir e foi tomar um bom banho quente. Depois, dentou-se em sua cama macia e gostosa, se sentia cansada. Fechou os olhos e relaxou. Entretanto, não dormiu.

Pensou em Jake. Não era como se fosse apaixonada por ele, Lily ponderou, era apenas um bom amigo, mas um amigo com o qual ela sairia sem pensar duas vezes. Era uma pena que as coisas tivessem tomado este rumo, mas não chegava a se sentir mal por não tê-lo.

Pensou em Severus. Frustrada. Se ele não fosse tão cabeça-dura e tão enterrado naquela maldita arte das trevas, ela provavelmente não estaria passando por nada disso.

Pensou, por fim, em Potter. Com raiva. Odiava o modo como ele a deixava sem graça, na frente de todo mundo. Sentiu o sangue migrar para o rosto novamente. Pelo menos naquele momento, na escuridão do quarto, ninguém a veria corada.

De repente, Lily se sentiu indignada com ela mesma. Desde quando sua vida passara a girar ao redor do sexo masculino? Revoltada, virou-se na cama, encarando a parede. Não pôde evitar xingar mentalmente o diretor intrometido.

Lembrou-se que o dia seguinte era sábado. Iria estudar, o ambiente calmo da biblioteca era tudo o que precisava, longe de todos eles.

* * *

O sábado passou tranqüilo para Lily. Agradeceu aos céus ao descobrir que domingo haveria um treino extra da grifinória. O próximo jogo seria apenas em duas semanas, mas parecia que a sonserina estava treinando pesado, então a grifinória iria intensificar os treinos também.

Então estava na sala comunal, conversando com as meninas no sofá, ao entardecer. Lily riu consigo mesma, desde quando sabia tanto sobre o quadribol da escola? Potter a tinha avisado disto no sábado à noite no jantar, fingindo estar preocupado por deixá-la triste, já que não poderiam passar o domingo juntos. Ela precisara se controlar muito pra não revirar os olhos e passar tristeza ao invés de alívio. Ela não voltara a se sentar ao lado dele na mesa da grifinória, mas ele tinha ido até ela para contar, na frente do maior número de pessoas possíveis.

Após o treino, contudo, Potter jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Lily.

- Oi, _meu amor_. – disse ele, praticamente no ouvido dela.

Lily fez de tudo para ele não perceber o arrepio que ele lhe causou.

- Oi. – respondeu somente.

- Olá, meninas. – disse Potter, com seu sorriso galanteador.

- Oi. – responderam as amigas de Lily, todas em um tom quase meloso.

A ruiva se perguntou se ela era a única que não cedia ao charme dele. Provavelmente era. E ela pagava caro por isso.

- Então, como foi o treino? – perguntou, para puxar assunto.

- Foi ótimo! Nós somos, sem dúvida, o melhor time! – ele tinha aquele sorriso confiante.

- Claro. – respondeu, quando na verdade pensava 'Você e esse seu complexo de grandeza, de eu-sou-o-melhor'.

- Senti sua falta. – disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

- Aposto que sim. – respondeu, não contendo um riso.

- A gente se vê depois. – disse ele subitamente.

Potter então segurou sua cintura e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Lily sentiu o sangue quente no rosto e sabia que estava da cor de seus cabelos. Estreitou os olhos ao notar que ele ria dela. Odiava o fato dele se divertir com isso. Odiava o fato de ficar corada com facilidade.

Lily o acompanhou sair da sala com os olhos semi-cerrados. Então se voltou novamente para as amigas e percebeu todos os olhares sobre ela.

- O que foi? – perguntou friamente.

- Sei lá, é que parece que perdemos alguma coisa... – disse Claire.

- Ele deve ter feito algo que a gente não percebeu, tipo uma piada interna que a Lil não gostou. – explicou Anne, com um sorriso malicioso – Coisa íntima de casalzinho.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

* * *

A segunda passou tranqüila. A única coisa fora do normal na terça foi que Lily percebeu, na reunião de monitoria, que Jake parecia distante. A quarta também foi normal, ela já estava se acostumando em assistir o treino de quadribol, com suas empolgadas amigas. Um dia ela ainda levaria pompons para Anne. A quinta passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Na sexta, Potter foi até a sala dos monitores à noite.

- Olá, _meu amor_. – disse ele, sentando-se em frente a mesa de Lily.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim quando não tiver ninguém pra ouvir! E o Remus não conta.

- Tudo bem. Eu só passei aqui pra te lembrar que hoje fazemos duas semanas de pseudo-namoro.

Lily sentiu-se congelar. Lembrava-se muito bem do que tinha acontecido da última vez em que ele falara isso.

- E o que você está armando? – perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada demais, _meu amor_. – ela ia protestar pela forma de tratamento, mas ele continuou – Apenas vamos juntos à festa do Slughorn amanhã.

- Oh. – fez ela, entendendo.

Lily sabia que Potter era sempre convidado para a festa. Como um promissor jogador de quadribol não poderia ficar de fora. Sabia também que eles deveriam ir juntos, como bons namorados.

- Tudo bem. – disse apenas.

- E seria melhor se você não fizesse cara feia lá.

Ela o encarou. Certamente ele se referia à reação dela no domingo. O que ele estaria programando para a festa? Então notou que Remus tentava conter um sorriso.

- O que você pretende? – perguntou, olhos semi-cerrados.

- Nada demais, eu já disse! Só estou avisando pra você não fazer caretas quando pegar na sua cintura ou algo assim. Nós não podemos parecer namorados se ficarmos totalmente distantes um do outro.

- Certo. – concordou, ainda que a contragosto.

E foi com apreensão e ansiedade que Lily passou o resto de sexta e todo o dia de sábado.

- Você parece agitada. – disse Anne, enquanto Lily escolhia a roupa que vestiria para a festa – Você nunca foi de se preocupar tanto em se arrumar! Já sei! É sua primeira festinha com o namoradinho! Que bonitinho!!

- Annabelle! Já falei pra você parar com esse negócio de diminutivo!

- Certo, entendi. – respondeu, de repente séria – Você não gosta de falar de vocês dois. Não gosta de admitir que está namorando o cara que você mais detestava no mundo. Eu entendo.

Lily jogou-se na cama ao lado da amiga, frustrada.

- É que isso é difícil pra mim – confessou – e quando você faz piada, piora ainda mais.

- Eu deveria ter sacado isso antes. Foi mal, Lil.

- Tudo bem. – disse a ruiva, abraçando a amiga.

Anne pulou da cama e pegou um vestido, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você vai com esse aqui. – ordenou.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos para decote e para a altura do vestido.

- Esse está fora de cogitação. Não é um baile, é só uma festa social do Clube do Slug.

- Eu sei, mas você vai arrasar com James Potter. Arrasar _ele._

Então Lily sorriu. Gostava dessa idéia. Ele podia se gabar por todos acharem que ele a tinha, mas ela poderia arrasá-lo mostrando o que ele _não tinha_. Pegou o vestido e foi se trocar.

* * *

James estava na sala comunal com os outros três Marotos. Conversavam jogados nos sofás. Mas a conversa foi interrompida quando o maxilar de James despencou. Os outros três olharam para ver o que causara tal reação e não se surpreenderam ao ver Lily parada no meio da sala. Sirius assobiou para ela, que finalmente os viu e foi até lá. James levantou-se de um pulo, ajeitando seus cabelos.

- Você está linda. – disse ele, ainda encantado.

- Obrigada. – ela sorria satisfeita.

- Vamos? – ele lhe ofereceu a mão.

Quando ela lhe deu a mão, James sorriu, vendo que ela parecia estar menos resistente naquela noite. Talvez nem reclamasse dele na festa. Juntos, deixaram a sala comunal rumo à festa.

* * *

**N/A: Mode Slytherin off **Dedico esse capítulo a minha amiguinha **Nanda Weasley**, que tá tristinha no momento, porque ler sempre faz bem. xD . O personagem Jake é em homenagem ao novo shipper que nós duas compartilhamos, contra a opinão majoritária dos fans de Twilight, então o nome da namorada dele originalmente seria Bella, mas achei que você gostaria disso, Nanda. Beijinhos.

**Mode Slytherin on again **Não espere isso de novo! Chega de recados fluffy! Hahaahahaha.

Qualquer erro, foi mal, mas não reli. Apenas escrevi e postei.

Deixem reviews!! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

James tentava olhar para ela discretamente enquanto caminhavam, mas parecia que ela percebia, ele não tinha como evitar sua expressão embasbacada. Ela estava simplesmente demais, aquele vestido vermelho a deixa tão _sexy_. James respirou fundo e tentou controlar sua vontade de jogá-la na parede e beijá-la até levar um tapa e uma joelhada, o que com certeza seria a reação dela. Bem, pensar nisso fez as coisas esfriarem um pouco.

Estranhou. Pelo sorriso satisfeito dela, aquilo tinha sido de propósito. O vestido. Ela estava brincando com ele. James estreitou os olhos, analisando-a. Normalmente Lily ficaria totalmente sem graça nessas circunstâncias. Já estaria corada só por estar vestida assim e estaria com o rosto pegando fogo de ter alguém olhando desse jeito para ela. Mas não naquela noite. Certo, ela estava mesmo sacaneando ele.

Mas tudo bem, pensava James, ao menos no fundo, mesmo que ela não percebesse, mesmo que o sentido de tudo aquilo fosse demonstrar que ele não era _realmente_ namorado dela e, portanto, não poderia fazer nada além de olhar, no fundo ela tinha feito aquilo _para_ _ele_.

Contudo, ela não pôde evitar mostrar sua insegurança quando os dois pararam em frente à sala na qual estava acontecendo a festa. James sorriu, pois era engraçado o fato de ela estar se sentindo segura enquanto estavam apenas os dois. Pressionou levemente a mão dela e abriu a porta.

Assim que entraram, as pessoas próximas pararam para olhar. James a puxou para andarem e sorria e cumprimentava todo mundo. A popularidade tinha suas vantagens. Notou que Lily apenas sorria. De repente o professor Slughorn surgiu na frente deles.

- Lily Evans e James Potter! O casal mais promissor de Hogwarts! E um lindo casal, devo confessar. – ambos James e o professor riram, Lily apenas deu um sorriso – James, tenho boas notícias para você, consegui trazer o técnico do _Tornados de Tutshill_! Você sabe como eles estão procurando outro apanhador que faça história... Continue jogando bem ano que vem que com sorte você terá um contrato assinado muito antes de se formar!

Slughorn os levou até o famoso técnico do famoso time britânico e os apresentou. Iniciaram uma animada conversa e James contava animado alguns de seus melhores lances, gesticulando como se contasse aos seus incansáveis colegas grifinórios.

Não deixou de notar, contudo, que o olhar de Lily não deixava um certo canto da sala, onde estava aquele maldito corvinal pelo qual James sabia que ela tinha uma queda.

Fingiu não se importar quando ela discretamente lhe disse ao ouvido que voltaria logo e foi em diração ao corvinal. Tentava continuar concentrado na animada conversa com o técnico, mas seus olhos sempre o traíam e observavam a ruiva com o moreno. Não podia perder o foco, essa era uma chance única na sua carreira, sempre quisera entrar pro_ Tornados de Tutshill_, um time com tradição de bons apanhores, mas Lily Evans estava abraçando o maldito corvinal! Parecia estar consolando-o.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil concentrar-se. James terminou de recriar como apanhou o pomo no seu último jogo e tomou uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida. Afinal, uma coisa era imediata, enquanto a outra poderia esperar mais um pouco. Certas oportunidades surgem na vida apenas uma vez e se desperdiçadas não há como voltar a trás. Esse era um desses momentos em que a decisão era definitiva. Tinha batalhado muito para conseguir isso. Queria isso mais do que nunca. Sabia que estava prestes a conseguir. E sabia que teria tempo depois para conseguir a outra. Abriu seu melhor sorriso para o técnico.

- Sábado que vem será um grade jogo. É a final e nós iremos ganhar a Taça. – disse confiante – Se o senhor puder vir nos ver, não se arrependerá.

James sabia que os grandes times gostavam de garantir suas próximas estrelas antes do último ano de formação, pois quando os outros times fossem procurar jogadores para contratar no último ano, os melhores já estariam fora de cogitação.

- Vamos ver, meu jovem. – disse o técnico, admirado com a confiança do garoto.

- Agora por favor, me dê licensa que eu preciso ir.

Com um sorriso, James se despediu o mais rápido possível e um segundo depois estava ao lado de Evans.

- O que raios está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou para ela, seus braços cruzados sobre o abdômem.

- Não vê que estou conversando com um amigo? – perguntou ela, com obviedade.

- Ah, tá – James tinha um tom irônico e sarcástico, mas falava de forma que apenas ela ouvisse – Por um momento pensei que tivesse esquecido quem era seu namorado.

- Não seja idiota. – disse ela.

- Então por que você não vem dançar comigo, _meu amor_. – seu tom era desafiador.

Ele estendeu uma mão, a qual ela acabou aceitando. Disse qualquer coisa para o corvinal e se afastou com o grifinório.

James passou uma mão pela cintura dela. Permanecia sério e via que ela também não estava nada feliz.

- Você não tem o direito de ficar com ciúmes. – ela lhe disse ao ouvido.

- E você não tem o direito de me colocar no papel de corno. – respondeu, no mesmo tom de sussurro.

- Ah, claro, como não adivinhei que estava preocupado com a sua imagem?

- Estava preocupada demais com o seu amiguinho pra pensar nisso.

- Não devo me sentir culpada por tentar consolar um amigo! – ela contestou, furiosa – Ele está mal, a namorada acabou de terminar com ele!

- Claro, está tão mal que veio a uma festa! – James ficara ainda mais furioso com a informação – Não vê que é isso que ele quer?? Que você o console??

- Não acredito que esteja sugerindo que ele veio aqui atrás de mim! – ela estava indignada.

- Não! – ele também estava – Estou afirmando!!

- Não estou acreditando. – dizia ela, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele.

- Você não vai voltar pra ele, vai? Não é porque nosso namoro não é _real_ que você fazer o que quer. Não é só com a minha imagem que me preocupo! Não fica bem pra mim que você me largue numa festa pra consolar seu amiguinho, mas também não fica bem _pra você_ correr pros braços de outro cara na minha frente, na frente de parte da escola.

- Eu não estou _correndo pros braços_ de ninguém! Da onde você tira essas idéias estapafúrdias??

- Você acha mesmo que eu nunca percebi o climazinho romântico de vocês dois??

James viu os olhos dela se arregalarem e tomou isso como uma confirmação. Surpreendeu-se com a maneira que isso lhe doeu. A soltou imediatamente.

- Faça o que você quiser. – disse ele, e então se virou e foi em direção à porta.

James saiu da sala e fechou a porta, bloqueando parte da música e do barulho vindos da festa. Não conseguiu bloquear, entretanto, a fúria dos sentimentos que lhe atingiam. Encostou-se na parede do corredor vazio. Não sabia nem ao menos para onde ir. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Na sabia por que insistia nessa garota que nunca lhe dera valor. Bem que sua mãe lhe dizia que se deve "gostar de quem gosta você", mas ele e Sirius sempre riam desse conselho.

Talvez fosse melhor parar de mentir para si mesmo, ele nunca conseguiria conquistá-la, não estava prestes a conseguir, muito pelo contrário, estava tão longe como sempre esteve. Começou a achar que tomara a decisão errada, que devia ter ficado lá convencendo o técnico de que ele era a melhor opção para o _Tornados de Tutshill_ e que o time não iria se arrepender. Mas não, tinha sido um completo idiota achando que iria afastar aquele maldito corvinal da sua Lily, e agora ela devia estar nos braços dele.

O barulho da porta abrindo o tirou de seus pensamentos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Evans e, imediatamene, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em uma demonstração de raiva e seus braços se cruzaram em desaprovação.

- Você não tem _o direito_ de ficar com ciúmes. – ela repetiu, as mãos na cintura.

- E você não tem _o direito_ de fazer isso comigo publicamente. – argumentou novamente.

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, agitado.

- Então, se você realmente acha isso, se não se sente culpada, o que está fazendo aqui fora ao invés de ficar consolando seu amiguinho lá dentro?

Notou que ela arregalou os olhos, sem resposta. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não achava palavras. James respirou fundo, deixando um outro sentimento se sobrepôr à raiva.

- Você sabe o que chamou a minha atenção pra você, no começo de tudo? – perguntou ele.

Percebeu que ela juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa. Ela definitivamente não esperava que a discussão tomasse esse rumo.

- Óbvio, porque você me recusou. – ele respondeu – E ninguém recusa James Potter. – ela parecia pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou, sem lhe dar oportunidade de interromper – Eu precisava reverter isso, então tentava fazê-la mudar de idéia. Acontece que a cada vez que você recusava, eu passava a prestar mais atenção em você. E a cada vez que te observava, mais eu passava a te admirar. E a cada vez que eu te admirava, mais eu me envolvia com você. Eu vi que você era mais do que uma garota bonita, que você era inteligente, dedicada, determinada, batalhadora... Comecei a ver o seu sorriso divertido com as suas amigas e queria que você sorrisse assim comigo. Via o seu sorriso tímido para algum cara e queria que você sorrisse assim pra mim um dia. Eu achei que eu pudesse te conquistar, se você visse o cara por trás do Potter prepotente e mimado, mulherendo e jogador de quadribol, mas até agora não consegui fazer nem com que você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Então tudo bem, eu desisto. A gente termina aqui o falso namoro e eu paro de te perturbar.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, respirou fundo e saiu, deixando a garota desnorteada e sem palavras para trás. Passou pela sala comunal da grifinória ignorando seus amigos ali e foi direto para o quarto.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali no parapeito da janela, olhando a noite estrelada enquanto jogava seu pomo inerte para cima e o pegava, sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia. Não olhou nem mesmo quando ouviu a porta se abrir e os outros três entraram, sentando-se nas camas perto dele.

- Nós brigamos. "_Terminamos_". E eu desisti. – disse para os outros, ainda olhando pela janela.

- Quer contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus.

- Não agora.

- Mas, cara, ela simplesmente deixou você terminar com ela?? O que ela disse?? – perguntou Sirius, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Remus.

- Nada. Ela não disse nada.

Um silêncio momentâneo tomou conta do quarto. Todos estranharam a falta de argumentação da garota que sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo o que James dizia ou fazia.

- Bom, ela vai dizer. Ela vai me procurar, então eu te falo, certo, Prongs?

- Certo, Moony. – disse James, esboçando um sorriso para o amigo.

* * *

Lily estava perplexa. Chocada. E parada. Há muito, muito tempo, no corredor. A porta se abriu ao lado dela e um estudante saiu. Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente e percebeu que precisava sair dali.

Sem saber o que fazer, onde ir, ou o que sentir, percebeu que estava agora em frente a sala dos monitores. Abriu a porta, estava vazia. Fechou a porta e continuou a andar. Deu uma boa volta pelo castelo até chegar na sala comunal. Olhou ao redor. Viu suas amigas lhe observarem aflitas.

Estranhou ao entender que não era por elas que estava procurando. Engoliu em seco e subiu rapidamente para o seu quarto. Arrancou aquele maldito vestido vermelho, vestiu sua macia camisola e enterrou-se sobre as cobertas, fechando as cortinas da cama de dossel. Com um gesto rápido de sua varinha, isolou acusticamente sua cama, para não ouvir som algum vindo de fora.

* * *

No dia seguinte Lily acordou confusa e desnorteada. Pensava se seria assim que acordaria depois de um bom porre, pois, exceto pela dor de cabeça e enjôo, era assim que Anne ficava quando acordava de ressaca. Abriu a cortina para ver o quarto vazio. Levantou-se e jogou-se debaixo do chuveiro quente.

Sentia-se cansada. _Exausta_ era a palavra certa. Tinha tido uma noite agitada, com sonhos confusos que não a deixaram relaxar um só minuto. Tentava não pensar em nada, mas isso era totalmente impossível. O banho não estava adiantando, seus músculos continuavam tensos e sua cabeça girando. Quando as palavras de Potter voltaram a sua cabeça ela mudou para água fria. O choque térmico teve o efeito esperado, limpou sua mente. Ficou lá algum tempo até a pele de seus dedos começarem a se enrugar. Então fechou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha e saiu do quarto.

Procurou um relógio e assustou-se ao ver que já estava na metade do horário de almoço. Colocou uma roupa qualquer correndo e desceu. Passou correndo pela sala comunal vazia e pelos corredores e escadas, até o salão principal. Agradeceu aos céus por suas amigas estarem logo nos primeiros lugares da mesa da grifinória e sentou-se sem olhar para mais nada no salão. Notou que as meninas a observavam, mas não disse nada, tampouco elas perguntaram.

Após o almoço Lily voltou para sua cama, levando um bom livro de ficção que pudesse prender sua atenção e impedi-la de pensar em qualquer coisa além da história que lia. O jantar fora como o almoço e o resto da noite fora como a tarde.

Lily tentava agir normalmente na segunda, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Anotava toda as matérias nas aulas, conversava com as amigas nos intervalos e no almoço, estudava e cuidava de seus afazeres de monitoria à noite. A terça seguiu seu curso do mesmo jeito. Apenas à noite a realidade voltou a bater a sua porta quando ela não teve como fugir mais de Jake após a reuinão.

- Lil, espere. – disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço – Eu preciso falar com você.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, ela assentiu e eles foram para um lugar mais isolado.

- Há rumores pelo castelo inteiro de que vocês terminaram. – ele começou, meio sem jeito – Foi por minha culpa?

- Não, Jake. Foi por culpa dele.

- Então por que você está me evitando?

Lily não tinha a resposta. A verdade era que ela estava evitando tudo que a fazia se lembrar daquela noite de sábado. Evitava Jake, Potter, até mesmo Remus. Evitava pensar no que tinha acontecido, no que tinha ouvido. Evitava sua própria reação com tudo aquilo. Percebeu que estava fugindo, mas nem ao menos sabia de quê.

Lily deixou Jake sem resposta e foi buscas sua própria resposta. Ela não era do tipo que fugia. Foi até a sala dos monitores da grifinória. Entrou e fechou a porta. Sentou-se em frente à mesa de Remus.

- Preciso conversar com você. – ela disse.

- Eu estava esperando por isso. – disse Remus, sorrindo carinhosamente.

* * *

- Ela me procurou. – disse Remus no quarto, sentando-se de frente ao outro na cama.

- Eu não sei se quero saber. – disse James.

- Quer sim.

James notou o amigo radiante e deixou-se contagiar por aquele sentimento.

- Certo, desembucha.

- Ela está mal, cara, mesmo tentando parecer feliz e normal o tempo todo, ela ainda não conseguiu processar tudo o que você contou pra ela depois da festa.

- E você é um grande amigo! – intrometeu-se Sirius, sarcástico – Feliz porque a amiga está mal!!

- Ela te disse isso? – perguntou James, ignorando o outro.

- Palavra por palavra. Ela definitivamente não esperava que você realmente sentisse algo por ela.

- É, foi um choque para todos nós. – intromeuteu-se Sirius, novamente sarcástico.

- Cala a boca! – gritou James, em seguida voltando para Remus – O que mais?

- Ela ainda não conseguiu falar nem com o Jake.

- O corvinal? – perguntou James, para confirmar.

Remus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ela perguntou alguma coisa sobre mim?

- Sim – Remus riu – Perguntou se você ainda está comprometido com o seu papel ou se já saiu com metade do castelo nesses dias.

James sentiu-se insultado.

- Hey! Foram só três dias! Ela acha que eu já estou saindo com outras?! Quem ela pensa que eu sou?!

- James Potter. – respondeu Sirius, como se fosse óbvio.

Os outros riram, James ignorou, estava confuso.

- Então ela está preocupada com a imagem dela? Ela ainda quer voltar a fingir namorar comigo?

- Digamos que ela deixou escapar que não sabia se um namoro relâmpago de duas semanas seria o suficente para convencer o diretor.

- O que significa – começou Sirius, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – que ela quer uma desculpa pra voltar com você, cara.

- Na verdade – descordou Remus – eu acho que ela se sente culpada.

- Culpada? – perguntaram James e Sirius juntos.

- Sim, culpada por ter ferido os sentimentos do James. Talvez ela queria se aproximar, ela não sabe o que fazer, a única maneira que ela tem de falar com você, James, é nessa farsa de namoro. Assim ela não se compromete, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta amenizar o que fez.

James cruzou os braços em negativa. Não sabia se queria voltar a ter contato com ela. Não sabia se isso lhe faria bem.

- James – começou Remus – lembra como foi difícil pra você mesmo aceitar que gostava dela? Dê um tempo pra ela aceitar isso.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Foi mal a demora, mas eu estive numa pequena viagem nos dois últimos dias, mas minhas idéias me acompanharam e eu já tinha esse cap todo em mente! .rs. Adorei quando voltei e vi meu e-mail cheio de msg do ! Obrigada pelas reviews, elogios, sugestões, etc! Espero que gostem!

Apesar da idéia ponto de partida dessa fic ter sido totalmente surreal, acho que essa é a fic em que eu consegui passar maior realismo nos sentimentos dos dois e, principalmente, que consegui explicar melhor a razão de James gostar da Lily. Vamos ver se eu consigo manter isso na mudança de sentimentos dela! hahhaaha.

Deixem reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Na sexta-feira à noite o time da grifinória estava repassando as últimas táticas para o jogo com a sonserina no dia seguinte. O jogo final do campeonato de quadribol. Todos queriam muito a Taça, especialmente James. As chances do técnico do _Tornados de Tutshill_ aparecer eram pequenas, mas mesmo assim ele deveria ganhar a Taça, certamente Slughorn se encarregaria de fazer a propaganda.

O treino não poderia ser muito demorado para que os jogadores não se cansassem, pois eles precisariam de toda a sua energia no dia seguinte.

James e Sirius conversavam animados enquanto deixavam o campo, as vassouras nos ombros. Os risos cessaram quando viram Evans parada no final do campo.

- Posso conversar com você, _James_. – pediu ela, quando os dois ficaram próximos o suficiente dela.

Os dois pararam, surpresos. Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo, deu um sorriso malicioso e foi embora. James se aproximou da garota, mas não disse nada.

- Eu estive pensando – começou ela, tão sem graça que suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas – e percebi que você tem razão. Eu tenho sido injusta contigo. Você me ajudou muito naquelas três semanas e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era não te colocar em uma situação ruim publicamente.

James tentava controlar o impulso de sorrir. Como adorava vê-la envergonhada. Certamente isso se devia ao fato dela ter aceitado que ele realmente gostava dela. Notou que ela corara ainda mais, talvez tivesse percebido que ele a admirava.

- Está tudo bem. – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, o semblante sério.

Aparentemente ela esperava uma resposta melhor e, como ele não tinha facilitado, ela parecia lutar para dizer o resto do que se propusera a dizer ao ir até lá. James notou que ela mexia nervosamente as mãos e olhava para o chão, não conseguindo encará-lo.

- Então eu achei que, mais uma vez, seria bom pra nossa imagem se a gente voltasse, você sabe, a namorar.

Sim, James estava sendo mau. Ele sabia que ela chegaria a esse ponto, mas quis que ela mesma propusesse isso.

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu sério, embora sua vontade fosse de sorrir abertamente.

- Certo. – disse ela, as bochechas ainda vermelhas – Te vejo amanhã.

Ele a observou ir embora, tentando não demonstrar sua vontade de sair pulando de felicidade. Ela o havia chamado de _James!_ Assim que viu a garota entrar no castelo, montou novamente sua vassoura e começou a dar loopings pelo campo vazio.

- Cara, tem noção?! – perguntava James já no quarto – Ela me chamou de _JAMES!_

- Errr, porque esse é o seu nome? – debochou Sirius.

- Cara! Esse é o maior avanço da história! – insistia James.

- Nossa! Mais importante do que a descoberta da Varinha! – Sirius continuava debochando.

- Seu cachorro idiota! – revoltou-se James – Isso quer dizer ela mudou o conceito dela sobre mim, porque foi isso que eu disse pra ela! E ela fez de propósito, porque sabia que eu entenderia!

- Cara, sem querer acabar com a sua alegria, mas acho que você viajou. – disse Sirius sério.

- Não! Ela só me chamaria pelo primeiro nome quando parasse de me achar um garoto mimado e prepotente. E como isso foi isso que eu falei na briga depois da festa, ela sabia que eu entenderia.

Sirius continuava com a sua expressão de deboche.

- Aposto que o Remus concordaria comigo! Maldita lua cheia!

Os últimos dias haviam sido de lua cheia e, apesar de continuar assim por mais duas noites, James e Sirius não poderiam ir ficar com Remus e Peter na Casa dos Gritos por causa do jogo. Eles sempre ficavam irritados de perder a diversão. Dessa vez, pensava James, pelo menos tinha valido a pena.

* * *

Lily fora acordada por uma animada Anne na manhã de sábado.

- Ei, porque toda essa agitação? – perguntou a sonolenta ruiva.

- Porque eu amo quadribol, porque os jogadores são gostosos, porque é a final contra os sonserinos, porque vocês voltaram e você deveria estar pulando de animação também!

- Você está me fazendo me arrepender de ter te contado. – disse Lily, virando-se para o outro lado na cama.

- Não! Levanta!

Anne pegou o travesseiro de Lily, que resmungou e xingou todas as gerações da amiga, e começou a bater nela.

- Tá bom, eu desisto! – disse uma descabelada Lily.

- Quero ser uma das primeiras a chegar pra ficarmos na primeira fileira!

- O que você quer é descer cedo porque sabe que os jogadores tomam café mais cedo nos dias de jogos...

Anne apenas sorriu. Lily se arrumou rápido e em instantes elas estavam no salão principal. James já estava saindo, mas, ao ver a ruiva, ele parou e sorriu. Lily pôde perceber que não gostaria do que ele iria lhe falar. Anne continuou em direção às mesas.

- Bom dia, _meu amor._ – ele disse, quando ela parou em frente a ele.

- Bom dia, _James_. – ela não sorriu.

- Sabe querida, eu estive pensando e cheguei à conclusão de que precisamos subir um nível no nosso namoro.

- O que você está armando dessa vez? – perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada em desconfiança.

Ele se aproximou para falar ao ouvido dela.

- Depois de um mês de namoro você não acha que as pessoas vão estranhar que nunca viram a gente se beijando?

Lily sentiu seu rosto ferver. Os olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente. E o sorriso satisfeito dele demonstrava que ele estava adorando vê-la envergonhada.

- Até porque, depois de uma semana brigados, vai ficar mais difícil convencê-los sobre o namoro, não é mesmo? – argumentou ele – Então pense nisso. E se sente na primeira fileira pra ver o jogo.

A garota simplesmente não conseguiu responder. O viu dar um último sorriso satisfeito e sair, enquanto ela permaneceu parada por mais alguns segundos, até recuperar-se e ir sentar ao lado de Anne.

- O que houve? – perguntou a amiga, achando a expressão da outra engraçada – Porque você está da cor dos seus cabelos?

- Nada. – respondeu Lily, enfiando uma torrada na boca para não falar.

Mas a tática de comer para manter a boca ocupada só funcionou nos primeiros dez minutos, depois Lily não agüentava mais. Precisava contar pra alguém. Não agüentava mais mentir para Anne. E, mais do que nunca, precisava desabafar. Mas não ali.

Levantou-se e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- Ei, eu ainda não acabei! – protestou Anne.

- Não importa, você vai querer ouvir isso.

Anne parou de resistir na mesma hora e seguiu a amiga para um local mais afastado e isolado.

- Eu preciso te contar a verdade – começou Lily – Sobre mim e o James.

- Como assim?

- Nós não namoramos, não de verdade.

Então rapidamente Lily contou sobre o diretor, sobre sua idéia maluca, sobre o Remus ter recusado, sobre a sugestão de Sirius, sobre o falso namoro, sobre a briga. Anne estava boquiaberta.

- E agora ele acha que precisamos nos beijar em público!

- Eu concordo. – disse a amiga, pensativa.

- Anne! É pra _me_ ajudar, não a ele!

- Não, é sério! Porque realmente nós já estávamos começando a estranhar o fato de que ninguém nunca tinha visto vocês dois se beijando.

- E nem vai ver, porque o namoro não é de verdade! – disse Lily, no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu.

- Como assim não é de verdade? – ouviu uma voz masculina perguntar atrás dela.

Lily se virou para ver Jake atrás de si, com uma expressão de choque no rosto.

- Ele está te obrigando a namorar ele? – perguntou Jake, o choque se transformando em raiva.

- Não é nada disso! – se apressou em explicar Lily – Foi um acordo!

A ruiva levou a mão à boca como que para lhe impedir de falar mais. Não deveria ter contado a verdade, mas as palavras foram saindo contra a sua vontade. Vendo que era tarde demais, resolveu explicar melhor.

- Eu precisava de um namorado, ele concordou em me ajudar. Ele nunca me obrigou a nada.

- Até agora. – disse Anne entre risos.

Lily a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Ops. – fez a amiga.

Para a sorte das duas, parecia que Jake estava preso em algum pensamento que o impediu de ouvir Anne.

- Então quer dizer... – começou ele – que você não _gosta_ dele?

- É. – confessou Lily.

Então a expressão de raiva se transformou em um sorriso.

- Isso é ótimo, Lil.

- É? – perguntou a ruiva, recebendo uma cotovelada da amiga e, ao entender, corando levemente.

A agitação no salão principal demonstrava que já estava ficando tarde.

- Nós precisamos ir. – disse Lily, para sair daquela situação constrangedora.

- Espere. – pediu ele – O que vocês estavam falando sobre beijo?

Lily sentiu seu rosto ferver intensamente pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Corar já era ruim, ferver era insuportável. Sem saber o que responder, Lily notou que Jake parecia ter entendido.

- Ele não pode te obrigar a beijá-lo!

- Ele não vai me obrigar! – protestou Lily – Ele apenas _sugeriu_ isso!!

- E você não pode aceitar isso! – Jake estava revoltado, indignado.

- Eu não decidi ainda!

- Você está _cogitando_ a possibilidade! – não fora uma pergunta, fora uma afirmação em tom de indignação e decepção.

- Talvez seja necessário!

- Mas por que _ele_? – perguntou Jake – Por que você não veio falar _comigo_??

- Porque você já tinha uma namorada!

- Pois eu não tenho mais!

- Agora eu já fui longe demais nisso, não posso simplesmente mudar as coisas.

- Claro que pode, sempre se tem opção. Você _escolheu _ele!

- Você não entende!

Lily chegou ao seu limite e saiu a passos rápidos de lá, sendo seguida de perto pela amiga que ainda processava o diálogo acelerado.

- Lily, você percebeu que ele disse que namoraria você? – perguntou no caminho, tentando alcançar a amiga.

A ruiva parou bruscamente.

- É verdade. – só então tinha percebido.

- O jogo já deve ter começado, você vai ou não? – perguntou Anne, vendo que Lily não se movia.

- Vou. – respondeu sem pensar.

Ao chegar ao campo as duas viram Claire acenando para elas, apontando dois lugares vazios que tinha guardado para as amigas, na primeira fileira. Ao se acomodar, Lily viu James sorrir para ela.

Lily simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem ao menos o que pensar. Lembrava-se das palavras de James na briga após a festa, lembrava-se das palavras de Jake pouco tempo antes. Realmente seria complicado terminar tudo com James agora e iniciar um namoro com Jake, poderia prejudicar o seu objetivo, poderia magoar James.

Ele a tinha ajudado incondicionalmente, não era justo ferir seus sentimentos agora. Até porque faltava pouco tempo para o fim do ano letivo, apenas duas semanas, nem precisaria levar o namoro até o fim, e as provas finais os afastaria de qualquer forma.

E um namoro com Jake não seria seguro, envolveria todo o processo de um namoro de verdade, requisitando tempo para realmente passarem juntos, ciúmes e outros sentimentos, com o risco de não dar certo.

E James estava tão feliz, não era justo fazer isso com ele naquele dia. Seria um balde de água fria se ele estivesse comemorando a vitória ou seria um golpe cruel se ele estivesse abatido pela perda.

Quanto ao beijo, ela não precisava gostar dele para beijá-lo, não iria morrer por causa disso. Não conseguiria fazer isso se ainda o detestasse, mas ele a tinha surpreendido naquelas últimas semanas. Além do que, agora não se sentia mais um prêmio a ser conquistado. E ele havia mudado, Remus havia lhe garantido que ele não estava saindo com nenhuma outra garota durante todo aquele tempo. Lily jamais tinha pensado que isso seria possível. Riu consigo mesma ao pensar isso.

E se assustou como todos esses pensamentos.

Sentiu suas mãos geladas, contrastando com o rosto fervendo.

- Você vai beijá-lo! – disse Anne ao seu lado, rindo – Tá na sua cara!

- Eu estou me decidindo! – disse Lily, mentindo para a amiga e para si mesma.

E então aconteceu. James pegou o pomo de ouro, a partida acabou, a grifinória ganhou e James voou até a arquibancada onde Lily estava, desceu da vassoura ao lado dela e a envolveu pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela e pressionando seus lábios contra os dela.

O beijo estava longe de ser suave, havia uma urgência nele, como uma vontade reprimida que finalmente estava sendo libertada, como se aquele fosse o último dia do universo.

Lily não resistiu nem por um segundo, deixou-se levar pelo beijo e passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

Ouviu a ovação de todos no campo de quadribol, torcidas, jogadores, todos pareciam estar vendo o beijo. Quando eles se separaram, Lily sabia que não poderia ficar mais corada na vida.

James simplesmente montou sua vassoura novamente e decolou, sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo.

- Uau! – disse Anne – Imagina se você tivesse decidido!

Lily riu com a amiga. Aos poucos, todos foram retornando ao castelo. No caminho, contudo, aconteceu algo que chamou a atenção dos muitos que passavam. Lily parou para ver e arregalou os olhos quando viu que envolvia James e Jake. Correu para perto a tempo de ver Jake dar um belo soco em James. Este já ia para cima do corvinal quando a ruiva o segurou.

- Você ainda está do lado dele?? – Jake estava desconcertado.

- Você não entende, Jake! – gritou Lily.

- Não, realmente não entendo. – disse, antes de virar-se e sair.

- O que raios foi isso?? – perguntou um furioso James.

- Eu te explico depois. – disse ela.

Mas parecia que _depois_ não servia para James, pois este a pegou pela mão e a levou a uma sala vazia.

- Por que ele me disse que eu não podia te obrigar a me beijar?? – perguntou James – Isso deveria fazer sentido pra mim??

- Ele entendeu errado! Eu acabei contando pra Anne e ele acabou ouvindo, foi um acidente! – se explicou Lily.

- E então ele presumiu que eu estava te _forçando_ a me beijar? Ele realmente acha que você seria _forçada_ a algo assim? – a indignação de James surpreendeu Lily, pois ele não estava furioso com Jake pelo soco, mas sim pelo que o corvinal fazia dela.

- Ele se preocupa comigo!

- Não defenda alguém que pensa isso de você!

- Eu sinto muito pelo soco. – ela se sentia culpada – Mas eu tentei explicar a ele!

- Isso não importa, não é como se eu nunca tivesse entrado numa briga. – ele ainda estava sério, as sobrancelhas juntas em revolta e indignação.

- Você não está chateado comigo?

- Claro que não, Lily.

- Então porque está com essa cara?

Ela percebeu que ele parou pensativo, decidindo se responderia ou não.

- Porque parece que o que vocês têm é mais do que um climazinho.

- Ah, não! – revoltou-se a garota – Eu já disse, você não tem o direito de ficar com ciúmes!

Para a sua surpresa, ele relaxou a expressão e os ombros, e concordou com ela.

- Eu sei. Vamos fazer assim, então, eu esqueço o soco que levei sem poder revidar e você esquece o meu ciúmes. – propôs ele, com um sorriso encantador.

Ele ofereceu a mão a Lily, que a aceitou, e a conduziu para fora da sala, para a animada festa de comemoração na sala comunal da grifinória.

* * *

James estava rodeado de jovens grifinórios admirados enquanto reproduzia mais uma vez sua pegada. Peter entre eles. Nada mais animado do que uma festa pós-jogo em que a grifinória havia ganhado. Viu Sirius se gabando também pela vitória, rodeado de admiradoras. Sentia falta de Remus, que devia estar na enfermaria. Essa noite ele e Sirius poderiam estar com ele.

Mas mais do que tudo isso, uma outra coisa lhe ocupava sua mente. Olhou para ela, no outro lado da sala comunal, conversando animada com as amigas. Estava preocupado, parecia que seu ciúmes tinha fundamento. Não apenas ela tinha uma queda pelo corvinal, como era recíproco, ele gostava dela a ponto de lhe dar um belo soco, sem pensar poderia ter apanhado do time de quadribol inteiro, pois se Lily não o tivesse impedido de revidar, a briga poderia ter tomado maiores proporções.

James pensava no que mais ela teria falado para o corvinal quando ele descobriu a verdade. Ou o que ele entendeu que fosse a verdade. E os corvinais ainda se gabavam pela inteligência!

Será que o corvinal a convenceria a desistir do falso namoro? Já era difícil o suficiente conquistar Lily sem concorrência e seu tempo estava acabando, mais duas semanas e entrariam de férias e só a veria de novo no sétimo ano.

A ruiva encontrou o olhar dele, percebendo que estava sendo observada e corou levemente. James sorriu para ela. Com todas essas dúvidas, era bom ver que ela ainda ficava corada com ele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

James deixou o grupo de jovens grifinórios animados e foi se sentar ao lado de Lily na sala comunal. Estava ansioso para saber mais da reação dela quanto _ao jogo_. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção quando ele se sentou, tampouco se moveu. Parecia estar se acostumando com a presença dele. Ela continuou a conversa com as amigas, mesmo após James passar o braço por cima dela no encosto do sofá. Ela parecia estar à vontade com isso.

Ele não disse nada, não quis interromper a conversa. Ficou lá, apenas a observá-la. Mas isso não passou despercebido por uma das amigas dela.

- E aí, James – começou Anne, com seu sorriso malicioso, trazendo-o de volta à realidade –, aquela parte do beijo também foi ensaiada?

- Muitas vezes. – respondeu ele, a mão ajeitando os cabelos.

Notou que a ruiva estava corada e sorriu. Desfez o sorriso ao ver Sirius sinalizando para ele.

- Meu amor – disse para Lily – eu tenho que ir, nós vamos fazer uma visita pro Remus na enfermaria.

Lily acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não precisa me esperar acordada. – acrescentou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Viu que ela estreitou os olhos quase que imperceptivelmente, apenas por um segundo, enquanto ela devia estar pensando algo do tipo 'como se eu fosse esperar' e riu. Depois se levantou e deixou a sala comunal juntamente com os outros dois marotos.

Notou que Sirius estava muito calado. Logo após chegarem à enfermaria, entendeu o motivo. Remus estava ansioso.

- E aí? – perguntou Remus, levantando-se da maca – Ouvi rumores estranhos. Ela beijou, mas te deu um soco?

- Beijou. – respondeu Sirius por entre os dentes cerrados, enquanto tirava algo do bolso – Toma aqui.

- Háhá! Eu Sabia! – disse Remus, pegando as moedas.

James ficou boquiaberto.

- Vocês apostaram?!

- Claro! – disse Sirius, as sobrancelhas ainda juntas em frustração – E eu apostei que ela _não_ ia beijar, ou que ia te dar um tapa, ou um soco...

- Você apostou _contra_ mim?? – ele estava horrorizado.

- Claro! – disse Sirius, sem o menor remorso – Qual é?! Sem sentimentalismos! Nós sempre fazemos apostas!

- Obrigado, Moony. – disse James, ainda de cara feia para Sirius.

- Mas então quem deu o soco? – perguntou Remus.

- Um corvinal idiota. – James percebeu que Remus entendeu imediatamente de quem se tratava – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso??

- Só suposições. – respondeu pensativo.

- Vamos logo! – alertou Peter – Antes que a enfermeira veja a gente!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse James.

* * *

- Lily? – ouviu alguém sussurrar por trás das cortinas da sua cama – Você está dormindo?

- Não.

A cortina se abriu e Anne entrou, sentando-se na sua cama e fechando a cortina novamente. A garota fez um rápido feitiço de isolamento acústico no ambiente. Lily se sentou também. Pela cara sorridente da amiga, já sabia qual seria o assunto.

- Ele é tão fofo!

A ruiva riu.

- Você acha? – seu tom era de discordância.

- Se você reparasse no jeito que ele te _olha_, você saberia!

- Anne, nós estamos fingindo!

- Ele não está, Lily!

- Bem, isso não importa, nós fizemos um acordo e estamos _fingindo_ que somos namorados. Só isso!

- Mas aquele beijo foi tudo. – sorriu Anne, maliciosa – Vai negar que foi bom?

Lily corou instantaneamente. Procurava palavras, mas não as achava.

- Se você vai mentir é melhor nem começar! – advertiu Anne – Vamos falar do Jake então.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele também foi fofo, todo preocupado com você.

- Na verdade ele me pareceu meio neurótico. – respondeu Lily, pensativa.

- E aquele soco?! Os dois iam brigar por você, menina! – o sorriso animado então se desfez – Se você não tivesse interrompido, é claro...

- O que você queria que eu fizesse?? Deixasse os dois brigarem até se matarem?

- Sim! É assim que as fêmeas escolhem seus parceiros no mundo animal! – disse Anne, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – O mais forte é o que vence, e é com esse que ela fica!

Lily percebeu que estava com uma expressão horrorizada quando a amiga começou a rir.

- Calma, Lil, não precisava deixar um deles morrer. Só assistir um pouquinho a briga! Afinal, só assim pra você conseguir escolher um deles...

- Eu não preciso escolher um deles! E nem precisaria de uma briga pra isso!

- Então você já escolheu?? – Anne se apoiou nos joelhos, ansiosa.

- Não! – respondeu Lily frustrada – Eu não vou ficar com nenhum dos dois!

- Não? – o tom de voz era de desapontamento.

- Não! Eu vou continuar com esse plano maluco enquanto nós temos as provas finais e depois vamos pra casa nas férias!

- Você vai desperdiçar essa oportunidade com o Jake?

Lily não respondeu de imediato. Encarou a amiga enquanto ponderava.

- Eu não tenho cabeça pra lidar com isso agora. – respondeu finalmente – Tem as finais, a monitoria, esse namoro maluco... eu vejo o que fazer quanto a isso no ano que vem...

- E se ele voltar com a namorada nesse meio tempo?

- É um risco que eu vou correr. – respondeu Lily, ela era racional, ao contrário da amiga.

- Então você não gosta dele tanto assim...

- Não, Anne, eu só sou afim dele, não sou apaixonada por ele.

- Hum... – fez a outra, abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Isso quer dizer que você ainda pode se apaixonar...

- Isso não vai acontecer. – seu tom era de certeza.

- Claro que não, Lil. – concordou Anne, porém em tom de ironia.

* * *

James acordou e procurou um relógio. Eram onze horas da manhã. Seu corpo pedia mais algumas horas de sono, mas ele não queria perder o domingo no quarto. Os Marotos foram dormir depois do nascer do sol, jogando-se exaustos em suas camas.

James se levantou, se espreguiçou e foi tomar um bom banho frio para acordar.

Logo ele estava pronto, olhando o mapa do maroto em sua cama. Estranhou. Seria muita coincidência Lily estar sozinha na sala comunal àquela hora? Guardou o mapa no bolso e desceu. A garota lia um livro no sofá. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Lily. – disse sorridente.

- Boa tarde?

James ignorou o sarcasmo.

- Por que você não está lá fora com os outros?

Lily fechou o livro e virou-se para ele. Era estranho, mas com Remus doente, ele era a única pessoa com quem ela poderia falar racionalmente sobre isso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou James, estranhando a franqueza da conversa.

- Sobre isso tudo.

- Você quer terminar o falso namoro?

- Não, James.

Ele sorriu, gostou de como ela respondeu rápido e com segurança.

- Falta tão pouco... – ela continuou – e nem está sendo tão insuportável quanto eu pensei que seria...

- Eu sei – James sorria como que para um comercial de pasta de dente –, você finalmente está percebendo o quanto eu sou irresistível.

- Pára, James. – ela, contudo, se mantinha séria – É sério. Eu não posso contar a verdade pro Jake, ele é um monitor. E se ele for falar com o diretor?

- Eu sei – ele ficou sério também –, eu já tinha pensado nisso. A melhor coisa a se fazer é convencê-lo de você _quer_ ficar comigo.

Notou que ela levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- James Potter, você não está se aproveitando da situação, está?

- É claro que estou! – respondeu sinceramente, sorrindo, e viu os olhos dela se arregalarem – Estou aproveitando cada segundo dessa situação toda! Mas não fique com raiva, eu estou tentando te ajudar. Eu _realmente_ acho que isso é o melhor pra você, pro _seu plano_ dar certo.

Lily cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos, ainda desconfiada.

- Qual é! – começou ele – Eu só acho que está muito em cima da hora pra você trocar de namorado! E se não der certo? Se ele estiver atrás de você só porque ficou mal com o fora que ele levou?

Ela descruzou os braços, baixando a guarda.

- É, eu já pensei em tudo isso. Não seria seguro.

James pensou no que ela queria dizer com 'seguro'.

- Então quer dizer que ficar _comigo_ é _seguro_? – perguntou, com o seu sorriso de comercial no rosto.

- Sim, porque não é _real_.

- Ou porque eu te dou segurança? Vamos, admita, Lily, você _gosta_ de passar esse tempo comigo! Não é nada insuportável, admita.

Sorriu ainda mais quando a garota revirou os olhos. Ela se levantou.

- Eu vou procurá-lo, preciso falar com ele antes que ele faça alguma besteira.

- Diga a ele que ele ainda me deve um soco.

Percebeu que a garota não sabia se ele estava falando sério ou se era mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Ele sorriu e piscou pra ela, que revirou os olhos mais uma vez e foi embora.

James pegou seu mapa no bolso e procurou pelo corvinal. O viu dois andares abaixo, em um corredor conversando com a amiga de Lily. Guardou o mapa e foi até lá. Chegou a tempo de vê-lo discutir com a garota.

- Você é amiga dela! Não devia concordar com isso!

- Aloooow, eu sou_ amiga_ dela, não a _mãe_ dela.

James riu, viu o garoto se afastar raivoso e foi falar com ela.

- Anne, doce Anne. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Olá, James. – ela também sorriu.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Ihhhhh... Nem adianta jogar esse charme maravilhoso pra cima de mim, eu não caio mais nele. Porque você é o namorado da minha amiga.

- E é sobre ela que quero falar. – respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu sei! – Anne disse, com um meio sorriso confiante – Eu estava te testando, pra ver se você merece ter as respostas que você quer...

James riu, gostava do temperamento divertido de Anne. Mas então ficou sério.

- O que ele queria?

- Saber se você enfeitiçou a Lily ou algo do tipo. – respondeu ela, como se a hipótese fosse algo comum – E aí ele ficou revoltado porque eu disse que vocês dois fizeram um acordo de paz, que a Lily tinha resolvido te dar uma chance.

- Boa resposta! – James riu – Mas ele acreditou nisso?

- Claro que não! Ele foi lá atrás dela...

- Ótimo, ela também foi falar com ele.

- E você diz 'ótimo'?! – ela parecia achar aquilo um absurdo – Você sabe que a Lily tem uma quedinha por ele, não sabe?

James desfez o sorriso.

- Sei, mas ela me pareceu segura em querer manter o plano e eu a convenci de afastar esse corvinal.

- Bom, eu não acho que ele vá ser facilmente afastado, mas você é quem sabe...

- Se ele não se afastar, eu tenho um plano B.

Anne deu um grande sorriso.

- Sabe – começou ela – eu costumava torcer pelo Jake e adorei o soco que ele te deu – ela riu –, sem ofensas, mas ultimamente eu tenho torcido por você. Então, se precisar de ajuda, é só me falar.

- Obrigado. – disse ele rindo – Ajudaria se você não constasse a ela sobre a nossa conversa. Mas contasse a conversa que teve com o corvinal.

- Por que, James?

- Porque se ele ficar no pé dela, ela vai se irritar.

Ambos riram. Ele sabia disso por experiência própria.

Assim que Annabelle saiu, James pegou novamente seu mapa e procurou por Lily. Ela já estava com o corvinal. Correu em direção ao local onde os nomes apareciam no mapa.

Chegando lá, James parou em um lugar onde pudesse ouvi-los sem ser visto. Notou que a conversa não estava indo nada bem. A desculpa que Lily estava dando era esfarrapada demais, o garoto nunca iria acreditar, ela mentia muito mal. Resolveu interceder. Puxou sua varinha e sussurrou '_Confundo_'.

Logo o corvinal parou de contestar as explicações de Lily. Não parecia estar completamente convencido, entretanto já não encontrava mais argumentos para contestá-la.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, guardou a varinha e foi para o salão principal almoçar.

* * *

Lily estava sentada nos jardins com suas amigas naquela tarde ensolarada quando James se aproximou. Levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada quando ele lhe ofereceu a mão, com aquele sorriso galanteador no rosto.

- Uma bela tarde para um passeio, não acha, _amor_?

- Er... mais tarde, James, estamos conversando aqui.

- Eu sei, me desculpem por interromper – ele lançou o sorriso que fazia todas as garotas se derreterem para as amigas dela – mas é que eu estava com saudade de você...

- Ahhhhhhh – fizeram as outras garotas.

A vontade de Lily era esganar James por jogar sujo. Sabia que todas ali, exceto ela, estavam achando a atitude do maroto super fofa e romântica, mas a ruiva usava toda a sua força para manter o sorriso agradável no rosto e controlar a vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Ora, Lil, vai lá! – interveio Anne, o sorriso malicioso sempre presente – Nós conversamos depois, pode aproveitar o seu tempo com o seu namoradinho lindo.

Lily fuzilou Anne com os olhos. Viu-se sem saída. Respirou fundo e aceitou a mão ainda estendida para ela. Apertou a mão dele com força, demonstrando sua vontade de esganá-lo, o que apenas fez com que ele risse dela.

Então, de mãos dadas, eles foram andando, se afastando dos outros estudantes nos jardins. Lily percebeu que ele a estava levando para algum lugar vazio, provavelmente para pensarem que eles estariam _realmente namorando_, então tudo que ela teria de fazer seria desaparecer por um tempo.

Mesmo já estando deserto, eles continuaram caminhando. E continuaram de mãos dadas. James parecia não estar disposto a soltar a mão dela. Ao perceber que não havia mais motivo para continuarem assim, percebendo que estavam sozinhos, simplesmente andando e de mãos dadas, Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

Estranhou sua própria reação de não largar a mão dele. De alguma maneira estava se acostumando com esse ato de forma que não a incomodava mais. Entretanto, o fato de isso não incomodar mais, a incomodou. Se é que isso fazia algum sentido.

Lily parou.

- Pronto. Já podemos parar de andar.

- Andar? – ele riu – Eu não te tirei de lá pra andar. Mas pra voar.

- Voar?

Só então ela reparou que eles estavam na entrada do campo de quadribol.

- Nós podemos sentar e esperar o tempo passar pra manter nosso disfarce... – ele tinha uma expressão entediada pra demonstrar o quão ruim era a opção, até que abriu um sorriso – ou podemos nos divertir.

- Hum... – fez Lily, pensativa – Desde que você prometa não aprontar nada...

- Claro, Lils.

Ela tinha que admitir, era muito mais difícil recusar um pedido dele quando ele abria aquele sorriso encantador. Assustou-se com esse pensamento. Não havia muito tempo ela era totalmente imune ao sorriso dele, como isso tinha mudado? Pensou que o desprezo que sentia por ele, por detestá-lo tanto, era o que a deixava imune. Contudo, como percebera que ele tinha mudado, amadurecido, sua barreira de imunidade havia baixado.

James lhe ofereceu uma vassoura. Com um simples feitiço convocatório ele tinha trazido as duas vassouras.

- Cuidado, Sirius me mata se descobrir que eu emprestei a vassoura dele pra alguém.

- Se nada acontecer comigo, nada acontece com a vassoura. – ameaçou ela, com um meio sorriso e uma sobrancelha levantada.

Lily não era ruim em voar, mas sabia que ele era muito bom nisso, então resolveu tirar uma vantagem. Com um forte impulso do chão, decolou antes dele. Foi seguida por James, que logo emparelhou com ela. Deu uma guinada brusca e tomou a dianteira novamente.

Por um bom tempo os dois ficaram voando nessa perseguição. A ruiva apenas fugia e ria dele. Revirava os olhos quando ele parava para fazer algumas manobras e loopings para aparecer. A cada vez que ela desprezava as tentativas dele de se exibir, ele acelerava na direção dela, fazendo-a ter de fugir novamente.

Quando Lily viu que não conseguiria escapar, arriscou acelerar para baixo. Eles estavam descendo tão rápido que ela não sabia se conseguiria mudar de direção. De repente o chão estava muito perto, ela precisou frear e tudo o viu foi um borrão e tudo o que sentiu foi a mão dele na sua cintura e ambos rolarem no chão.

Ao invés de ficar furiosa, ela começou a rir. Estava cheia de areia. Ele, ao seu lado, também estava coberto de areia e rindo.

- Foi a captura mais difícil que eu já fiz. – brincou ele.

- E a mais divertida. – disse ela, no tom convencido dele.

Ele deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão e ficou a olhá-la. Envergonhada, ela parou de rir e corou.

- Nós estamos sozinhos, James, não precisamos fingir.

Lily desviou o olhar, pois ele continuava a admirá-la.

- Eu não estou fingindo.

Ela se sentou.

- James, eu não sou _realmente_ sua namorada. E só estou aqui porque precisamos que os outros pensem que estamos... você sabe... _namorando._

- Definitivamente eu sei a diferença. – disse ele, rindo, deixando-a ainda mais corada por estar se referindo ao que eles estariam fazendo se fossem mesmo namorados. – Mas sabe, Lily, pra uma pessoa que _geralmente_ não se importa com o que os outros estão pensando, você anda se explicando demais, não acha?

- Eu só estou tentando esclarecer as coisas. – defendeu-se ela.

- Ou está se explicando pra você mesma? – desafiou ele.

- Por que eu estaria me explicando para mim mesma?? – o tom de voz dela indicava o quanto achava aquilo absurdo.

- Porque não você consegue admitir que está _gostando_ de passar todo esse tempo comigo. – respondeu ele, abrindo seu sorriso encantador.

Ela se jogou na areia, deitando novamente ao lado dele, olhando para o céu que começava a escurecer.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – respondeu finalmente.

No instante seguinte viu que ele estava de pé, com as duas vassouras nas mãos.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- O sol está se pondo. – disse ele, jogando a vassoura de Sirius para ela – Vamos para o topo da arquibancada.

- Nossa, que romântico. – ironizou ela, enquanto se levantava.

- Assim você vai ter o que contar as suas amigas. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Claro, propaganda positiva pra você. Muito esperto.

Ele piscou o olho e decolou. Lily o seguiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de um pequeno período de bloqueio, finalmente está aí. O capítulo está meio parado porque é um cap de transição. A história está chegando ao fim, acho que temos mais ums dois capítulos. Espero que gostem.

**Deixem reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

James olhava para o céu, mas seu campo de visão lhe permitia saber que Lily estava desmontando da vassoura de Sirius e, logo após, se sentando ao seu lado na arquibancada. Ele não disse ou fez nada. Notou que ela olhava para o sol se pondo e que ela não teve como não se admirar. Ele deu um sorriso discreto, sabia que aquele era o melhor lugar para ver isso.

- Então é pra cá que você traz suas vítimas? – ela perguntou.

- Só as normais, você sabe, as garotas românticas e sensíveis.

- Eu _sou_ romântica e sensível. – ela contestou, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu.

- Ah, é verdade, só não é _comigo_.

- Exato. – respondeu ela, com o sorriso típico de uma criança que contrariava outra.

Os raios de sol alaranjados tomavam conta do horizonte. Os dois sentados, lado a lado, apenas admiravam a natureza. James vinha se controlando para não ser impulsivo e estragar tudo o que estava conquistando com a tática da aproximação gradativa. Quase a tinha beijado quando eles rolaram na areia do campo de quadribol. Tinha sido por tão pouco! Ele a tinha agarrado pela cintura, tinham rolado juntos e terminado no chão praticamente um em cima do outro. O riso divertido dela fora tão convidativo. Mas sabia que se a beijasse, ela fugiria. Se pressionasse, até mesmo com as palavras, ela fugiria.

Tudo o que ele poderia ter no momento, era tê-la ao seu lado. Isso não bastava, mas mesmo assim era tão bom que ele não estava disposto a perder. Não podia arriscar. Até porque a evolução era evidente! Ela nunca tinha se divertido antes com ele. Definitivamente não, antes recebia apenas sorrisos irônicos, sarcásticos ou debochados. Tinha gostado tanto quando descobrira o sorriso tímido. Agora estava apaixonado pelo sorriso divertido. Será que conseguiria vê-lo de novo?

Em poucos minutos já era noite. Lily se levantou rapidamente. Talvez tivesse notado que ele a admirava.

- Vamos, senão perdemos o jantar. – ela disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele sorriu discretamente. Ela tinha ficado sem graça. Talvez soubesse o que estivera pensando, ou talvez pensasse que se continuassem ali ele tentaria beijá-la ou, ainda, simplesmente tivesse ficado sem graça por estar sozinha ali com ele no escuro. O sorriso se alargou quando a seguiu voando para fora da arquibancada. Definitivamente a terceira opção, mas em conjunto com as outras duas.

* * *

Após o jantar os Marotos estavam sentados nos sofás da sala comunal. Remus fazia os deveres de casa atrasados enquanto ajudava Peter, no chão a sua frente, com os dele. Sirius, jogado no sofá ao lado, enfeitiçava pedaços de pergaminhos para voarem até algumas garotas. James, no sofá ao lado de Remus, olhava o mapa do maroto.

- Prongs, ou relaxa ou vai lá dar uma porrada nele!! – gritou Sirius, impaciente.

- Eles estão nesse corredor vazio há muito tempo! – James estava irritado.

- Cara, mais chifres do que você já tem é impossível! – Sirius agora ria.

James o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Certo – Sirius revirou os olhos –, vamos falar de outra coisa então... amanhã tem aula de história, qual vai ser o feitiço?

- Aquele dia do _Confundo_ foi muito engraçado! – disse Peter.

- Na verdade não, porque ele ensinou tudo errado e teve de repetir a aula, aí depois na hora de fazer o dever eu é que fiquei confuso... – discordou Remus.

- Só porque você presta atenção na aula! – disse Sirius – Eu peguei um resumo na biblioteca e fiz o dever rapidinho.

- O melhor foi quando alteramos a voz dele. – Remus ria.

- Wow! Com certeza! – entusiasmou-se Sirius – Aquela voz feminina sensual melhorou muito a aula!

- E se tirarmos a voz dele? Não teria aula? – perguntou Peter.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam.

- Ele pode nos suspender, ele sabe que fomos nós que o deixamos com voz de mulher. – ponderou Remus.

- A não ser que ele não possa provar que _nós_ tiramos a voz dele. – argumentou Sirius.

- Planejem depois, a Lily vem vindo. – interrompeu James.

No momento em que a garota passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, todos os olhares se viraram para ela. O que chamava a atenção era a peculiaridade da cor do seu cabelo. É claro que ser ruiva chamava a atenção, mas não era esse o caso. Era o rosa pink.

- Mas que porra é...? – perguntava Sirius.

Uma furiosa Lily de cabelos rosas entrou na sala comunal e foi até os sofás.

- Ele enlouqueceu! – ela disse, parada em frente a James – Ele me perturbou até que eu bebesse a maldita poção e olha o que aconteceu!!

- Calma, Lily, explica direito. – pediu ele.

Ela se jogou no assento ao lado de Sirius e cruzou os braços.

- Jake. – disse somente.

- Isso eu sei. – disse James, arrependendo-se depois – Quero dizer, quem mais poderia ser?

- Ele disse que essa poção – ela se inclinou para se aproximar dos outros e baixou o tom de voz – extinguiria o efeito de qualquer feitiço ou poção que eu pudesse estar sob o efeito...

- Ela acha que eu enfeiticei você? – gritou James, antes que pudesse se conter.

- Shiiiiiiiii – fez ela – Sim. E me infernizou até que eu tomei a poção e aí de repente meu cabelo mudou de cor! Pára de rir, Sirius!!

Por um segundo, os quatro Marotos arregalaram os olhos. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Isso só fez com que ele risse ainda mais.

- Calma, querida, nós podemos dar um jeito nisso. – disse ele, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Ela olhou para James assustada, como se perguntasse se poderia confiar no outro. Ele sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Qual é, _chéri_? – Sirius estava falsamente ofendido – Não confia em mim? Não se lembra do nosso segundo ano?

- Quando nós descobrimos o feitiço que faz as coisas mudarem de cor... – completou James.

- Oh... – fez Lily, lembrando-se – Claro, como pude me esquecer? Vocês pareciam um arco-íris frenético, cada um com uma cor de cabelo e que mudava a cada dia!

- Sim. – disse Sirius, sorrindo orgulhoso. – Mas você está enganada se achava que o prazer estava em ter cabelos coloridos.

- Estou?

- Sim, querida, o prazer estava em mudar a cor do cabelo _do outro_. Sem ele saber.

- Ele foi o primeiro. – disse James, os olhos estreitos em direção a Sirius – Ou melhor, o _meu cabelo_ foi o primeiro. Roxo.

- E o meu ficou igualzinho ao que o seu tá agora. – Sirius ria.

- E como você tirou? – perguntou ela.

- Não tirei! Ficamos assim quase duas semanas! Como não consegui tirar, pintei o do Remus de azul e do Peter de verde! Até que descobrimos esse feitiço:

Sirius apontou a varinha e disse rapidamente duas palavras em latim, sem dar tempo a ela para contestar.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com o meu cabelo eu te mato, Black!

- Então mate é o corvinal. – disse Sirius, sorrindo e piscando o olho.

Lily pegou seu cabelo para olhar e viu que tinha voltado ao ruivo normal. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo todo pra ver se estava tudo bem. Jogou-se no encosto do sofá, aliviada.

- Er... obrigada. – disse ela.

- Não, querida, diga '_muito obrigada, Sirius querido_'.

- Nem pensar!

- Nem um beijinho?

- De jeito nenhum!

Sirius olhou para James com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Cara, como é que você consegue??

James riu e se inclinou para dizer sussurrando.

- Você não sabia? Eu a enfeiticei!

Todos riram.

- LILY! – o riso cessou e todos os olhares se voltaram para Anne – É verdade que você deu um show de _drag queen _aqui e só eu não vi??

- Não se preocupe, querida – disse Sirius, apontando a varinha para a própria cabeça –, Eu vou colocar numa penseira e cobrar ingressos.

- Não vai nada! – brigou Lily.

Anne sentou-se no chão aos pés de James enquanto Lily discutia com Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela, em voz baixa, apontando para a cena ao redor dela.

- Parece que Lily Evans e os Marotos estão se entendendo de vez. – respondeu ele sorridente.

Anne sorriu malicosamente.

* * *

Aquela manhã de segunda-feira parecia normal para Lily (inclusive o fato de o professor de história ter problemas na primeira meia hora de aula, tendo de ir para a enfermaria e voltando em seguida) até que algo muito estranho aconteceu. Estava saindo da sala de aula em direção ao salão principal quando foi puxada para dentro do banheiro feminino. Antes que entrasse totalmente ainda conseguiu ver uma placa na porta que dizia "Fora de uso". Já ia gritar quando, ao se virar, deparou-se com Jake.

- O que raios está fazendo...? – começava ela, quando foi interrompida.

- Eu estava sob um feitiço. – disse ele, as mãos nos ombros dela – Você tem de acreditar em mim.

Lily apenas o encarou, boquiaberta, sem entender completamente do que ele estava falando.

- Estava tudo muito estranho, então hoje quando eu troquei as salas de aulas eu entendi! Colocaram um _Confundo_ em mim, por isso eu estava confuso, eu errei a poção, eu errei as salas de aula, eu não conseguia raciocinar direito... e tudo isso começou ontem quando eu estava com você.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Você não pode estar achando que fui eu!!

- Claro que não, Lil, mas quem teria motivo pra me confundir quando você tentava me convencer sobre esse seu namoro com James Potter??

Lily olhava fundo dentro daqueles olhos negros, havia sinceridade demais ali para que ela duvidasse. Não, definitivamente alguém o havia enfeitiçado, não poderia duvidar disso. Mas daí a achar que James tinha feito isso...

- Você tem certeza que isso começou naquele momento?? – ela tentou.

- Você não pode estar defendendo ele... Lil! Abre os olhos!! Por que outra pessoa faria isso comigo??

- Sei lá! Sua ex-namorada ciumenta! Algum aluno com humor negro!

- Potter é o aluno típico com humor negro pra azarar outros alunos!

- Ele não faz mais isso como antes!

- O que não significa que não possa fazer!

Lily precisava admitir, era totalmente típico dos Marotos fazer algo do tipo. E James tinha motivo. Talvez ele tivesse ido atrás dela checar se ela estava mesmo seguindo com o plano de convencer Jake sobre o namoro para afastá-lo, tivesse visto que ela não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso e tivesse achado que azá-lo iria ajudar. Fechou os olhos, deixando a aceitação preenchê-la. Um sentimento de decepção a atingiu. A raiva veio em seguida.

Ela se soltou dos braços de Jake e abriu a porta furiosa. Saiu como um furação pelos corredores até que alcançou James já no salão principal, próximo à mesa da grifinória, e o puxou pelo braço. Ele ameaçou abrir um sorriso, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar duro dela.

- Você não pode sair azarando as pessoas pra conseguir o que quer!

- Lils, do que você-

- Quando você vai aprender a respeitar os outros?!

- Eu sempre te respeitei!

- Não estou falando de mim, Potter! Estou falando do que você fez ontem pelas minhas costas! Lançando feitiços pelos corredores! Você realmente se acha superior aos outros, não é mesmo??

- Quando você se acalmar a gente conversa. – disse ele, virando-se e indo embora.

Lily sentiu uma mão a puxar pelo braço. Era Anne, que a tirou do meio da multidão e a levou à mesa da grifinória.

- O que foi isso? – a amiga lhe perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela explicou tudo rapidamente.

- Lil, ele só estava tentando te ajudar...

- Desrespeitando a integridade mental de outra pessoa?

- Não! Confundindo-o temporariamente pra que ele acreditasse em você!

- Ele não pode passar por cima dos outros desse jeito! Eu pensei que ele tivesse amadurecido e entendido isso, mas obviamente eu estava errada!

O resto do almoço foi em silêncio.

O resto das aulas também. A voz de Lily só foi ouvida novamente quando o professor lhe fez uma pergunta.

* * *

James movia nervosamente a pena por entre os dedos, os olhos fixos mais adiante. Os ouvidos ignoravam os que o professor dizia. A testa franzida, quase juntando as sobrancelhas.

Assim que entrara naquela sala de aula algum tempo atrás, tinha recebido um bilhete flutuante. Era de Annabelle.

"_O Jake contou a ela que jogaram nele um feitiço de confusão. Foi você mesmo, né? Depois daquela nossa conversa, você foi atrás deles e azarou ele. Ela tá muito puta. Logo agora que vocês estavam indo tão bem! Bom, não negue, ela tem certeza de que foi você. É melhor dar um tempo pra ela se acalmar e depois explicar que você não queria prejudicar ninguém, apenas ajudar."_

Logo agora que eles estavam indo tão bem. De repente ela estava novamente do lado do corvinal. De repente, depois de tanto esforço e progresso, estavam novamente brigando nos corredores. Novamente ela o via como um garoto mimado e prepotente e irresponsável.

James amassou o bilhete em sua mão.

- Se é algo tão interessante assim, Sr. Potter, vamos dividi-lo com a turma. – disse o professor.

James levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Com um movimento rápido de sua varinha o papel foi incendiado e, em um segundo, virou cinzas.

- Que papel? – perguntou, o tom desafiador.

- 10 pontos a menos para a grifinória.

James pegou seu material e se levantou.

- Tire 20 então. – disse, antes de sair da sala.

Sua raiva era tão grande que gostaria de ter naquele momento um grande saco daqueles esportes trouxas em que se fica batendo, socando e chutando, pra descarregar essa energia que seu corpo sentia, principalmente seus punhos.

Andando a passos pesados, parou em um local vazio e tirou o mapa do bolso. Procurou por um determinado nome, mas a ansiedade e a raiva o prejudicavam. Procurou mais uma vez e lá estava.

Ao final das aulas, James estava parado ao lado de uma porta fechada, recostado na parede. Logo a porta se abriu e os corvinais começaram a sair da aula.

* * *

- Pára de me olhar desse jeito, não foi culpa minha! – dizia Lily, enquanto o professor terminava de verificar os trabalhos dos alunos no fundo da sala.

- Mas _é_ culpa sua. – respondeu Anne.

- Ele resolve voltar a ser arrogante e imaturo e a culpa é minha? – a ruiva estava indignada.

- Claro que é! Ele estava indo tão bem! Ele estava amadurecendo com você! Você não devia ter brigado com ele!

- Puxa, pelo menos você também acha que o progresso dele também é culpa minha!

- Sem sarcasmo, Lil, eu só estou dizendo que você devia ter dado uma chance a ele antes de sair atirando pedras! Depois de tudo o que ele fez por você!

- Mas ele azarou o Jake!

- E daí? Foi _um_ erro! Ele é James Potter, o que você esperava? Ninguém muda completamente da noite pro dia!

Lily descansou os ombros tensos, desistindo de continuar a briga. Talvez a amiga estivesse certa, talvez ela tivesse pegado muito pesado com ele. Agora estava se sentindo culpada.

- Anne... – começou a ruiva, insegura – Você realmente acha que ele estava se tornando uma pessoa melhor _por minha causa_?

A outra abriu um sorriso radiante.

- É claro que sim.

E Lily tinha que admitir, estava gostando do homem que ele estava se tornando. Talvez ela própria devesse amadurecer e parar de agir como uma criança briguenta.

- Talvez eu devesse procurá-lo agora então... conversar com ele e... – ela fez uma pausa insegura, Anne a incentivou a continuar, mas a continuação veio em tom de pergunta – perdoar?

- Sim! – disse Anne, jogando-se em cima dela pra lhe dar um abraço animado.

* * *

James observou os corvinais saírem um a um. Até que, finalmente, saíram os últimos. Jake e a ex-namorada pararam à porta ao verem o grifinório. James encarou o outro por um momento, depois se virou para a garota e sorriu.

- Fernanda, certo? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu a menina, um tanto quanto sem graça.

- Será que eu poderia conversar com você um segundo? Sabe o que é? Amanhã é nossa aula conjunta e eu ainda não consegui fazer o dever. Tenho certeza de que meus amigos só vão fazer no último minuto, mas eu precisava terminar logo, então estava imaginando se alguém poderia me dar uma ajudinha... – James finalizou com seu sorriso galanteador.

Ambos perceberam que o corvinal estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. James observou que a garota pareceu gostar da reação dele.

- Claro, por que não? – disse ela, sorridente – Eu vou estar livre depois do jantar, podemos ir pra biblioteca.

- Combinado. – ele, ainda com seu sorriso, piscou pra ela e girou nos calcanhares para ir embora.

Entretanto, ao se virar James se deparou com duas grifinórias de olhos arregalados. Boquiabertas, inclusive. Viu Lily engolir a seco, abraçar forte o material em suas mãos, desviar o olhar e passar por ele a passos rápidos.

- Mas que porra foi essa?? – perguntou Anne.

James, ainda com raiva e sentindo-se ferido, deu um sorriso frio.

- Plano B. – respondeu somente.

* * *

**N/A**: Não, o próximo ainda não é o último. xD

Deixem reviews! \o/


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Dez

**Noite de terça-feira.**

Lily levou as mãos à cabeça, confusa. Estava sentada, recostada a parede fria de pedra, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Tentava processar toda a explicação que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas não sabia o que pensar. Sentiu a mão dele levantar seu queixo para que olhasse para ele.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não planejei nada, as coisas foram acontecendo, se embolando cada vez mais e, quando eu vi, estava no meio dessa confusão toda.

As estrelas brilhantes podiam ser vista facilmente da Torre de Astronomia. Elas, juntamente com a lua minguante, eram toda a iluminação que eles tinham.

- Mas, Jake – começou ela, incerta –, então você precisa fazer uma escolha...

- Nós dois precisamos. – ele disse, firme – Mas, na verdade, nós dois já fizemos.

Ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela. Lily fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem os seus.

* * *

**Tarde de segunda-feira.**

- Seu idiota!! – gritou Anne, no corredor, após Lily e os corvinais terem se afastado – Eu estava convencendo ela a te perdoar pelo _Confundo_!! Ela veio atrás de você pra fazer as pazes!!

- E se _eu_ não estivesse disposto a perdoar?? – contestou James – Ela acha que pode vir gritando pra cima de mim sempre que alguma coisa não sai do jeito que ela quer??

- Não, James! Mas eu já estava fazendo ela perceber isso!!

- Anne, eu cansei de estar sempre à disposição dela, ela precisa ver que o que ela faz também traz conseqüências.

James saiu do corredor, deixando Annabelle para trás.

Ele ainda tinha essa conversa em mente, e a raiva pulsando em seu sangue, quando chegou à porta da biblioteca mais tarde. A corvinal estava esperando por ele lá. Ela sabia que o que ele queria não era estudar. James abriu um belo sorriso.

* * *

**Noite de segunda-feira.**

Lily estava em sua cama, fingindo ler um livro. Suas amigas entraram, tiraram o uniforme, tomaram banho, desceram, e ela continuava na mesma página do livro. Desistiu, fechou o livro e resolveu ir até a sala de monitoria. Para a sua sorte, a sala estava vazia. Ela entrou, fechou a porta e foi para a sua mesa. Concentrou-se nos relatórios que precisava fazer e sentiu-se melhor. Só percebeu o quão tarde era quando Remus entrou, chamando-a para fazer a ronda, já que era dia deles na escala.

A maior parte do trajeto percorrido fora em silêncio. Quando já estavam retornando à Torre da Grifinória, contudo, Remus fez a pergunta que ela não queria responder.

- Vocês terminaram? Ou melhor, cancelaram o acordo?

- Parece que sim.

- Por você tudo bem?

- Por mim tudo bem. – ela respondeu prontamente.

Lily então voltou ao seu quarto. Tomou um bom banho quente para relaxar e jogou-se em sua confortável cama.

* * *

**Manhã de terça-feira.**

- Certo, eu entendi, você não quer falar sobre isso. – dizia Anne, enquanto puxava a cadeira para sentar-se com Lily na aula de Poções.

- Você se incomodaria? – perguntou Jake para Anne.

Lily sabia que a amiga tinha entendido o _"não"_ escrito em sua testa, mas o sorriso malicioso denunciava que iria ignorar o aviso.

- Claro, sem problemas. – disse Anne, indo se sentar na cadeira de trás.

Lily deu um sorriso sem graça para o corvinal ao seu lado. Durante o início da aula, enquanto o professor explicava o procedimento para o novo feitiço, eles se mantiveram calados. Até que o professor mandou que alunos praticassem o feitiço e a sala se encheu de vozes.

- Vocês terminaram, né? – ele perguntou, mas sem dar tempo para respostas – Ele saiu com a Fernanda ontem.

- Eu sei. Mas...você sabe... nós nunca... enfim, ele é livre pra sair com quem ele quiser... – tentava dizer Lily, sem poder falar claramente por estarem rodeados de outros alunos – Acho que nós dois já conseguimos o que queríamos, então estava mesmo na hora de terminar...

- Hum... Lil, você não chegou a me explicar direito essa história...

- A gente pode conversar hoje, depois da reunião. – sugeriu ela.

- Claro. – respondeu Jake, um sorriso contente no rosto.

Aquele belo sorriso que ela tanto admirava. Ela sorriu em resposta. Ambos olharam para frente, envergonhados. Foi então que viram Fernanda enfeitiçar um pergaminho dobrado, fazendo-o voar para o final da sala. Aquele definitivamente não era o exercício proposto pelo professor. Eles acompanharam o pergaminho flutuante e não se surpreenderam ao vê-lo pousar na mesa de James. Este, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, abriu o pergaminho, leu e piscou para a corvinal.

Lily revirou os olhos, largou sua varinha na mesa e se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

- Ele poderia ao menos ser mais discreto. – disse ela mais para si mesma do que para o outro, o olhar perdido na própria mesa.

O silêncio do corvinal lhe chamou a atenção. Ela notou que Jake também tinha os braços cruzados e que olhava fixamente para a ex-namorada. A expressão tensa.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- O que esse cara tem de tão irresistível? Por que é sempre ele??

Lily ia perguntar o que Jake queria dizer com aquilo, ou responder que James não era irresistível, mas o professor dispensou a turma e Jake pegou a mochila e saiu rapidamente da sala.

- Vocês marcaram um encontro? – perguntou uma maliciosa Anne, já ao lado de Lily.

- Não. – respondeu a ruiva, enquanto pegava seu material para saírem da sala – Apenas marcamos de conversar com privacidade, sobre um assunto que não podemos falar em público.

- É, Lil, eu sei, ainda está muito cedo para um encontro, vocês ainda gostam dos seus ex...

Lily não respondeu, apenas socou de leve no braço da amiga.

- Ei! Isso dói!

- É pra você aprender a não falar bobagens, Annabelle!

- É, eu sei, a verdade dói... – e apanhou novamente – Ei!!

As duas riram e saíram da sala.

Durante todo o trajeto da ida até o salão principal, durante todo o almoço e também durante o trajeto de volta, Lily fora abordada inúmeras vezes por garotas de todas as casas.

- É verdade que você e James Potter terminaram? – elas perguntavam.

Nas primeiras três vezes ela respondera que sim. A partir de então ela começara a se irritar e passara a responder coisas do tipo "Faça bom proveito", "Sim, ele está disponível", até que já não agüentava mais e começou a dar respostas desaforadas como "Isso não é da sua conta", "Vai cuidar da sua vida", "Por que não pergunta pra ele?!".

Lily jogou os livros sonoramente em cima da mesa e jogou-se na cadeira. Anne segurou o caldeirão que balançara com o movimento da mesa.

- Calma, Lil, temos que sobreviver a esta aula! Eu sei que a concorrência é dura – Anne se aproximou para falar em voz baixa –, mas nós duas sabemos que, no fundo, ele prefere você.

- Olha a minha cara de quem está se divertindo com a piada. – Lily estava corada de raiva.

- Nossa, seu humor estava bem melhor de manhã!

O som de uma risada chamou a atenção da ruiva. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que vinha de Sirius. Este fez uma saudação para ela com a mão direita e piscou. Ela deu um sorriso debochado. Viu que James também ria. Virou-se novamente para frente e cruzou os braços. Com certeza eles tinham visto todas aquelas candidatas-a-sair-com-James-Potter abordando-a, como ferozes predadoras prontas para atacar.

- Deixa que eu faço a poção hoje sozinha. – ordenou Anne.

- O quê? – Lily descruzou os braços, desencostando da cadeira – Eu sou boa em Poções, Anne, você sabe disso! Por que eu não ajudaria?

- Você é boa, quando não está querendo matar alguém...

- Até que não seria uma má idéia fazer uma poção venenosa, mas será que teria doses o suficiente para matar Potter, Black e _você_?!

- Ai, Lil, assim você me magoa. – debochou a outra.

- Só porque eu estou de mal humor não significa que não sou capaz de fazer uma poção.

- Se você diz... – disse Anne, subindo e descendo os ombros.

Lily provou que era competente mesmo diante de circunstâncias hostis. A poção ficou na exata cor que deveria ficar e elas receberam elogios do professor sonserino. Durante aquele breve momento a ruiva sorriu satisfeita. Até que saiu da sala de aula e uma garota parou na sua frente.

- Por Merlin!! Será que eu preciso pendurar uma placa na minha testa escrito "Sim, James está solteiro"?!

A garota apenas arregalou os olhos e saiu de fininho.

- Lil, quando você vai perceber que sente alguma coisa por ele? – perguntou Anne.

- Eu não posso simplesmente estar de saco cheio de todas essas garotas em cima de mim??

- Pode, mas saco cheio e raiva de ciúmes sãos coisas completamente diferentes.

- Ah, Anne, não enche você também!

Lily apressou o passo e deixou a amiga pra trás.

* * *

**Noite de terça-feira.**

Jake sorriu para Lily ao se sentar ao lado dela na reunião semanal dos monitores. Ela sorriu de volta, mas tentou não olhar para ele durante a reunião para evitar ficar corada. Quando a reunião terminou, os dois enrolaram o máximo possível na sala para serem os últimos a sair.

- E então? Para onde vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Para um lugar onde ninguém possa nos escutar. – respondeu ele, sorridente.

Lily o acompanhou enquanto ele guiava o caminho e demorou a perceber para onde estavam indo. Quando finalmente entendeu, as palavras de Anne lhe vieram à cabeça: "_Vocês marcaram um encontro_", porque aquele lugar era notadamente perfeito para encontros. Ela subiu a escada que levava à Torre de Astronomia com o coração acelerado.

A brisa fria batia suava no rosto e nos cabelos vermelhos de Lily. Notou que Jake estava parado ao seu lado, esperando que falasse. Ela então finalmente conseguiu explicar toda história da conversa com o diretor e do acordo com James.

- Me sinto um idiota agora. – disse Jake, passando a mão por entre os cabelos, gesto este que a fez lembrar de James.

- Não, Jake, era perfeitamente normal duvidar desse namoro se você me conhecia o suficiente pra saber o quão improvável era eu sair com James. Foi muito fofo o que você fez por mim, tentando me proteger.

Ele sorriu, envergonhado. Em seguida, voltou a ficar sério.

- Lily, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei sobre o término do meu namoro, mas que você precisa saber.

A garota apenas o encarou, esperando que ele lhe contasse.

- Nós terminamos porque eu descobri que ela tinha saído com o Potter.

A informação fora demais pra ela. Os olhos se arregalaram, os pensamentos ficaram confusos. Ela se sentou no chão, as costas na parede fria de pedra. Lembrou-se do dia da festa do Slughorn. Jake tinha acabado de terminar com a namorada e fora procurá-la na festa. Ou tinha ido procurar pelo James? E James tinha saído com outra garota enquanto eles fingiam namorar? Remus tinha mentido pra ela? De repente ela estava se sentindo decepcionada com Jake, James e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu só descobri naquele dia, mas eles já tinham saído antes de vocês dois começarem a namorar. – apressou-se em explicar Jake, já sentado ao lado dela.

Ela não sabia se sentia aliviada ou indignada.

- Isso quer dizer que você me usou pra se vingar?

- Não! Claro que não! – apressou-se em esclarecer novamente – Eu te procurei porque eu realmente estava mal e a primeira pessoa em quem eu pensei foi você. Quando eu vi o Potter na festa eu até pensei em pular no pescoço dele, mas isso afastaria você de mim. E então, quando vocês se separaram depois da festa eu achei que era coincidência demais pra não aproveitar e tentar ficar com você...

Lily sentiu as bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar para o chão. Ele continuou.

- Aí depois eu descobri o negócio do fingimento, fiquei obcecado em não te deixar cair também nas garras do Potter...

- Bom, se isso te deixa mais tranqüilo, eu nunca caí "nas garras do Potter" – ela disse entre risos, fazendo as aspas com os dedos – e o único beijo que demos foi aquele espetáculo no campo de quadribol.

- Hum... – fez ele, como se duvidasse de algo que ela tinha dito.

- É verdade, não houve outro beijo!

- Nessa parte eu acredito.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, até que entendeu.

- Eu não gosto dele!

- Tudo bem, Lil, mas não gostou de ter terminado o falso namoro, não é mesmo?

- Não gostei da forma como terminou, nós estávamos ficando amigos, sabe, depois de todo esse tempo, depois de todas as conversas...

- Aí de repente vocês brigam e ele começa a sair com a Fernanda de novo! É óbvio que ele me culpa por vocês terem terminado...

- E vê-la agora com o James de novo foi demais pra você, não é mesmo, Jake?

A mudança súbita de foco pegou Jake de surpresa.

- Eu sei que isso te abalou, eu vi sua reação na aula. Talvez você ainda goste dela.

- E eu vi a sua, no corredor ontem, quando o viu chamando a Fernanda pra sair. – Lily ia negar, mas teve tempo apenas de balançar a cabeça – Você pode ainda não ter percebido, mas você sente alguma coisa por ele sim.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, por que todos insistiam em afirmar isso?

- Alguns dias atrás ela tinha me procurado – começou Jake, o olhar perdido – pedindo pra voltar... disse que sair com Potter não significou nada pra ela, que ela tinha se arrependido, que gostava mesmo era de mim... – ele riu – só porque eu não aceitei prontamente ela já volta a sair com ele?? O que ela esperava? Que eu perdoasse na mesma hora?

Ele fez uma pausa. Passou as mãos por entre os cabelos negros.

- Escuta, Lily, eu gosto de você. E sei que você gosta de mim. Mas não sei se devemos ficar juntos.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou. Ele abriu a boca para explicar, mas não saiu palavra alguma de sua boca, ele simplesmente não sabia como dizer. Então ela entendeu – O que você sente por ela é mais forte. – não foi uma pergunta.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Apenas a encarava.

- Aquele soco, você bateu no James por mim ou por ela?

Jake fechou os olhos, espremendo-os.

- Pelas duas.

- Tem certeza de que você não estava atrás de mim só pra se vingar dele, ou pra provocar ciúmes na Fernanda?? – o tom de voz era ferido.

Lily levou as mãos à cabeça, confusa. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Tentava processar toda a explicação que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas não sabia o que pensar. Sentiu a mão dele levantar seu queixo para que olhasse para ele.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não planejei nada, as coisas foram acontecendo, se embolando cada vez mais e, quando eu vi, estava no meio dessa confusão toda.

As estrelas brilhantes podiam ser vista facilmente da Torre de Astronomia. Elas, juntamente com a lua minguante, eram toda a iluminação que eles tinham.

- Mas, Jake – começou ela, incerta –, então você precisa fazer uma escolha...

- Nós dois precisamos. – ele disse, firme – Mas, na verdade, nós dois já fizemos.

Ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela. Lily fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem os seus. Ela se deixou levar pelo beijo suave dele. Logo ele se afastou.

- Não pode me culpar por ter tentado. – ele disse, sorrindo, mas logo desfez o sorriso – Eu sinto muito se te magoei no processo.

- Tudo bem – ela disse sorrindo também – pelo menos não vamos precisar pensar em como teria sido se tivéssemos tentado.

Jake se levantou e olhou para ela, sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Vá procurá-la! – ordenou Lily.

Ele sorriu e deixou a torre.

Lily permaneceu sentada, pensativa. Tinha coincidência demais naquela história. Acreditava em Jake, a parte dele não havia sido proposital. É claro que o fato de ele ter ficado atrás da ruiva havia mexido com a ex-namorada dele, que voltara pedindo perdão. Mas se ela queria tanto assim voltar com Jake, por que sairia justamente com o cara que tinha atrapalhado o namoro?

Então ela entendeu. E um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto. Não que fosse algo que a deixasse feliz. Ela simplesmente estava satisfeita com seu raciocínio inteligente, sua dedução lógica. Uma súbita ansiedade lhe preenchera. Precisava dizer que sabia de tudo. Lily se levantou e se ajeitou, batendo na saia para tirar a poeira do chão. Mas e se estivesse errada? O sorriso se desfez.

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir isso. Desceu a escada da Torre de Astronomia a passos rápidos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Lily chegou à sala comunal da grifinória e encontrou a prova de que sua dedução lógica estava certa. Sorridente, satisfeita e orgulhosa de si mesma, ela se sentou no sofá, ao lado dele.

- Até quando você vai continuar fingindo? – ela perguntou, o tom de desafio.

James estava sério e não olhou para ela em momento algum.

- Eu já parei, achei que você tivesse percebido que nós terminamos quando você gritou comigo no salão principal.

- Certo. – ela manteve o tom desafiador – Mas você gostou da idéia de fingir, não é mesmo?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – o tom dele era frio.

- Eu estava com o Jake agora-

- Bom pra vocês. – ele a interrompeu.

- E ele me contou – continuou ela, ignorando-o – que você saiu com a Fernanda.

- Eu não te "_traí"_, se é o que está pensando. – ele continuava sem encará-la.

- Não, seu idiota, eu estou falando que você e a Fernanda armaram de fingir que estão juntos pra atingir a mim e ao Jake, quando na verdade vocês nem estão saindo!

Ele finalmente olhou para ela, mas não disse nada.

- Você foi a razão deles terem terminado – Lily continuou, explicando como chegara àquela conclusão –, ela não iria ficar com você, só queria causar ciúmes nele. E você estava chateado comigo... o que eu totalmente compreendo. – apressou-se em completar, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Então ele sorriu. Realmente ele tinha um sorriso encantador quando era sincero, e não aquele galanteador barato.

- E você ficou toda _animada_ assim quando descobriu que eu não estava saindo de verdade com outra garota e veio _correndo_ falar comigo.

Lily sentiu seu próprio sorriso se desfazer. Não era bem assim, pensou que ele estava interpretando a reação dela da maneira errada.

- Eu só fiquei feliz por ser tão inteligente! – ela deu um sorriso debochado, que não o convenceu.

- Você quer voltar, é? – ele continuava sorrindo.

- Não. – ela respondeu prontamente, mas o tom de voz dela era incerto – Acho que já foi o suficiente. Agora podemos ser apenas bons amigos. Semana que vem são as finais e depois vamos pra casa mesmo.

- Certo. – a resposta dele também foi rápida, mas o sorriso foi desfeito.

A ruiva percebeu que ele continuava olhando, como se esperasse ouvir mais.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Você ainda não se desculpou.

- Ah, isso... – ela baixou o olhar, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – bom, eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você, mas você errou em enfeitiçar o Jake.

- Sim, me desculpe, mas eu só quis te ajudar, Lily.

- Eu sei, James, tudo bem.

- Amigos? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo, apertando a mão dele.

Eles permaneceram no sofá, em silêncio, por mais algum tempo. Já estava tarde e eles eram os únicos na sala comunal.

- O Jake voltou com a Fernanda. – ela disse.

- Eu imaginei que eles fossem voltar.

Houve mais uma pausa silenciosa.

- Você está bem com isso? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, melhor do que eu esperava. – ela respondeu.

James sorriu.

- Vou indo dormir, até amanhã. – ela disse, se levantando.

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, James.

* * *

O resto da semana passou voando. No final de semana havia alunos com livros por todos os lados. A biblioteca estava lotada. Alunos se reuniam nos jardins e nas salas comunais para debater possíveis questões.

No domingo Lily e Anne estavam sentadas no sofá, James e Remus no chão aos pés delas. Claire no outro sofá. A ruiva estava concentrada em decorar todos os ingredientes de todas as poções estudadas naquele ano, o que parecia humanamente impossível.

Sirius chegou, sem trazer livro ou pergaminho algum, e jogou-se no assento livre no sofá. Peter veio em seguida, sentando-se no chão.

- Você não vai nem se dar ao menos ao trabalho de estudar? – perguntou Remus para Sirius.

- Não, vou absorver por osmose o que vocês estudarem. – respondeu sorridente.

- Se você conseguiu as questões da prova de amanhã pode me passar.

- Anne! – repreendeu Lily.

- Nós não temos as questões. – respondeu James – Paramos de fazer isso no segundo ano, quando Remus disse que colar é para burros que não sabem as respostas.

- E nós _sabemos_ as respostas. – Sirius mantinha um sorriso orgulhoso.

Então as provas, os estudos diários, os relatórios de monitoria, incluindo a reunião semanal e a ronda na escala ocuparam a mente de Lily ao longo daquela agitada e nervosa semana.

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou e a sala comunal se transformara num mar de alunos jogados nos sofás, poltronas, tapetes, cansados de tanto raciocinar. Exceto alguns alunos.

- O time tá no campo! – avisou um animado terceiroanista na porta da sala comunal.

- De jeito nenhum que eu saio daqui. – disse Lily.

- Ah, vai sim! – disse Anne, puxando o braço da ruiva – Vamos! Vai ser divertido!

Lily viu que não adiantava discutir e logo elas estavam na arquibancada. Havia jogadores de várias casas em campo, mais brincando do que jogando. Uma bagunça divertida.

O sábado fora de sol e já que o expresso de Hogwarts só sairia no domingo, os alunos aproveitaram para ir pros jardins e para o lago.

Os Marotos levaram, magicamente, uma mesa para a beira do lado, transfigurando-a em um trampolim, de onde saltavam e mergulhavam no lago, molhando todos à beira do lago. Lily sabia que quanto mais reclamasse, mais choveria sobre elas. Então viu no sorriso de Anne que esta planejava fazer alguma coisa. De repente Anne se levantou, correu para o trampolim, saltou e mergulhou ao lado dos garotos, fazendo chover sobre _eles_.

- Pronto, agora já estou suficientemente molhada. Não adianta mais! – disse ela.

Mas ela viu que ainda adiantava sim, quando todos eles começaram a jogar água em cima dela. Lily riu. Levantou-se e mergulhou também, indo ajudar a amiga. As duas estavam perdendo a guerra de água, então Anne tentou uma abordagem diferente, pulou em cima de Sirius (que era quem mais lhe jogava água) e o afundou.

Os outros três olharam para Lily, mas ela não fez nada, apenas arregalou os olhos. Então ela mesma foi afogada, quando James pulou sobre ela. A ruiva abriu os olhos debaixo d'água e o viu sorrindo. Não ficou muito tempo lá, pois ele logo a trouxe de volta à superfície. Ela bateu no braço dele, brincando. Só então percebeu que ele ainda a segurava pela cintura. Corou intensamente. Ele sorriu e a soltou. Ambos voltaram à brincadeira ignorando aquele momento.

No final da tarde Lily recebeu um recado para ir à sala do diretor.

Apreensiva, ela ajeitou o uniforme diante da gárgula. A porta se abriu, ela entrou e se sentou em frente a ele.

- Algum problema, diretor? – perguntou ela.

- Não, minha querida, eu apenas queria lhe desejar boas férias e dizer que fiquei muito feliz por você ter seguido os conselhos deste velho aqui. – ele disse sorrindo, com aquele olhar gentil.

- Certo. Obrigada. – ela disse incerta.

- Você me deu uma ótima inspiração nesses últimos meses.

Ela o observou, tentando entender, mas Dumbledore era indecifrável.

- Isso é tudo. – ele disse finalmente, ainda sorrindo.

- Certo. Obrigada. – repetiu ela, sem saber o que dizer.

Então se levantou e saiu.

* * *

A viagem de volta fora como sempre. Agitada, animada, com feitiços voando por todos os lados, despedidas tristes, promessas de cartas no verão e desejos de boas férias.

- Prongs, vai logo lá, eu sei que você tá morrendo de vontade de se despedir dela!! – disse um Sirius malicioso na cabine.

- Claro que não! Eu estou deixando ela comandar as coisas, ela fala comigo quando quer, se aproxima quando quer... não vou forçar nada. Ficar no pé dela nunca deu certo.

- Puxa, eu me orgulho de ser seu amigo! – Sirius forçava uma voz de choro emocionado – Você amadureceu tanto! Aprendendo com os seus erros!

- Você vai ver, ela vai sentir a minha falta nas férias!

- É um belo plano. – concordou Remus.

- Eu sempre tenho bons planos. – James sorria orgulhoso.

Os rapazes se despediram na plataforma. James e Sirius seguiam com os pais de James quando passaram por Lily, que se despedia de Anne. Elas sorriram e acenaram com a mão. James apenas sorriu, Sirius sorriu e piscou para elas.

- Viu? – perguntou James quando eles se afastaram delas – Eu nem preciso mais fazer nada.

- Sei. – Sirius riu.

* * *

Durante as férias Lily recebia diariamente os exemplares do Profeta Diário, para não ficar tão alienada sobre o que acontecia no mundo bruxo. Certo dia estava lendo, deitada em sua cama, e se deparou com uma matéria que dizia que, em decorrência dos ataques constantes dos comensais da morte, todos os esportes haviam sido suspensos. Não haveria mais competições, não havia mais jogo algum.

Imediatamente pensou em James e no contrato com o _Tornados de Tutshill_ que estava prestes a assinar. Essa notícia certamente o deixaria arrasado. Balançou a cabeça ao perceber que estava pensando nele.

O mundo bruxo estava se tornando tão perigoso que as pessoas praticamente não saíam de casa. O único jeito de Lily conversar com as amigas era através da lareira, e mesmo assim não por muito tempo, ou através de cartas.

Em um dos últimos dias de férias, Anne estava no quarto de Lily, havia ido visitá-la pela lareira – com toda a proteção que o pai de Anne, auror, pôde pensar em colocar –, quando uma carta chegou para a ruiva. Anne fora mais rápida e pegou a carta da pata da coruja.

- Vocês estão trocando cartas!! – gritou Anne, eufórica.

- Somos amigos, o que tem demais?!

- Você e James Potter trocando cartas nas férias!! Tem _tudo_ demais!

- Ora, eu mandei uma carta pra ele depois de saber do negócio dos jogos de quadribol, aí começamos a conversar, foi só isso! – disse Lily, roubando a carta das mãos da outra.

- Sei... – Anne tinha um meio sorriso desconfiado.

Lily abriu a carta e, lendo, estreitou os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou uma ansiosa e curiosa Anne.

- Ele diz que tem uma surpresa pra mim, mas que só conta no trem.

- Ai, que romântico! Será um anel de noivado??

- Não viaja, Anne!

Anne ria, enquanto Lily quebrava os neurônios tentando descobrir o que seria.

- Deixa isso pra lá! – reclamou Anne – Eu vim aqui pra ver!! Me mostra!!

Lily sorriu e correu para sua mesa de cabeceira. Abriu a gaveta e pegou o broche.

- Não é lindo?!

- Sim, Lil! Ah!! – Anne gritou e a abraçou – Fico tão feliz por você! Promete que vai sempre livrar a minha barra agora que você é monitora-chefe??

A ruiva riu.

- Você já sabe quem é o seu parceiro de banheiro privilegiado? – perguntou Anne, levantando as sobrancelhas repetidas vezes.

- Não. – Lily desfez o sorriso – Eu mandei uma carta pro Remus quando recebi o meu distintivo, mas ele disse que não recebeu nada. Talvez a coruja dele tenha se perdido.

- Talvez... ou talvez seja alguém de outra casa! Já pensou se for algum sonserino?! Ou um certo corvinal? – Anne sorria maliciosamente.

Lily coçou a cabeça, pensativa.

- Não faço a menor idéia.

* * *

A plataforma agitada e animada era acolhedora. Os pais estavam felizes por mandarem seus filhos de volta à escola, pois achavam que ficar Hogwarts era mais seguro do que ficar em casa.

Lily se despedia dos seus pais quando ouviu a voz de Anne lhe chamando. Ela se virou e viu a amiga acenando de uma janela aberta, com a cabeça e o braço para fora. A ruiva deu um último adeus pros pais e correu para o trem, indo para a cabine da amiga.

- E aí? Ansiosa? – perguntou Anne, quando o trem começou a andar.

- Muito! É o nosso último ano!!

- Não, boba, ansiosa pra vê-lo??

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Anne!!

- Não está ansiosa nem pra saber qual a surpresa??

- Bom, talvez um pouco...

- Pois eu estou MUITO!! Vamos procurá-lo!! – Anne puxou a mão da outra.

- De jeito nenhum!! – contestou Lily, fazendo força para não ser puxada.

- Ora, vamos!! – pediu Anne – Ficar aqui parada a viagem inteira é muito chato!

- Certo, eu vou, mas só pra agradecer por ele ter me ajudado com isso... – disse pegando seu distintivo na bolsa.

- Ótimo! Vamos trocar de roupa, coloca isso e vamos esfregá-lo na cara do trem inteiro!

Anne ria malevolamente. Lily não teve como não rir da amiga.

Já de uniforme, as duas saíram da cabine. Não demoraram muito até achar uma barulhenta cabine, com Sirius na porta conversando com uma loira que vestia uma mini-saia, Lily não se lembrava de que casa ela era.

- Cuidado – a ruiva juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver que Anne estava falando com a loira – fiquei sabendo que ele saiu muito nas férias e pegou umas coisinhas – Anne apontou para a própria boca – se é que você me entende...

A garota, boquiaberta e com expressão de nojo, girou nos calcanhares e saiu sem dizer nada.

- Qual é?! – reclamou Sirius.

Anne apenas riu e puxou Lily para dentro da cabine. Ambas tiveram de se abaixar para não serem atingidas por um feitiço.

- Nossa, bons reflexos! – elogiou James.

- Cuidado, você pode acabar perdendo o posto no time de quadribol! – brincou Anne.

Remus e Peter riram, mas James levantou uma sobrancelha, como quem duvida. Anne olhou para Lily, gesticulando para que ela falasse.

- Então, eu vim aqui pra agradecer. – ela disse, apontando para o reluzente distintivo no peito.

- Parabéns! – disse James, sorridente.

Ainda sem uniforme, ele se levantou e segurou a porta.

- Por favor, nos dêem licença, voltem em cinco minutos.

- Acho que é agora que ele pega o anel. – disse Anne para Lily, enquanto elas saíam.

- E nada de espiar! – acrescentou Sirius, fechando a porta.

As meninas esperaram no corredor, curiosas. Anne efetivamente tentou espirar por entre a cortina da janela na porta da cabine, mas afastou-se frustrada quando não conseguiu ver nada.

Logo James abriu a porta, sorridente, e estufou o peito. Lily tinha uma expressão de interrogação até que Anne começou a gritar e apontou para o peito dele, onde um distintivo reluzia. Boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados, Lily puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço sobre o broche. Nada aconteceu.

- É de verdade! – ela gritou – E é... Seu?!

- Por que todo mundo duvida antes de me parabenizar? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Ah! – gritou Lily, pulando em cima dele para abraçá-lo.

- Acho que eu também tenho que te agradecer. – disse ele, no ouvido dela.

Lily então percebeu o que tinha feito e, corando levemente, o soltou e se afastou. Ela se lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore: "_Você me deu uma ótima inspiração nesses últimos meses_".

- Pode ter certeza disso! – ela sorriu – Se não fosse por mim, Dumbledore não teria pensado em você!

- Ele viu que nós somos bons juntos. – arriscou James.

A ruiva pressionou os lábios com força, tentando não corar novamente. Percebeu que o corredor ao seu redor estava cheio de alunos cochichando.

* * *

Enquanto entrava no castelo, Lily percebeu que muitas pessoas paravam para olhá-la e que muitos comentários eram feitos.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – ela perguntou pra Anne, em voz baixa.

Anne riu.

- Ora, não é óbvio?! Estão comentando que você e seu ex-namorando são os monitores-chefes e estão preocupadas com a possibilidade de perder o James pra você de novo!

Lily olhou para a entusiasmada mesa da grifinória onde os alunos começavam a se sentar e parou, insegura.

- Anda, senta do lado dele! – disse Anne, dando uma nada leve cotovelada em Lily – Vocês são os monitores-chefes, precisam ficar no início da mesa pra controlar os pirralhos!

Ela não teve outra saída, já que James havia percebido que ela estava ali parada e sorriu para ela. Ele e os outros três estavam sentados nas primeiras cadeiras da mesa.

- Certo. – respondeu Lily – Mas você vai ficar do meu lado!

As duas voltaram a andar e tomaram os assentos vagos depois de James.

A cerimônia, a última que eles veriam, passou rápida e deixando uma leve tristeza nostálgica. O jantar, entretanto, foi animado. Ao final, percebendo que os alunos estavam terminando a refeição, James virou-se para Lily e sorriu.

- Preparada?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Sim. – respondeu.

James então se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Houve um segundo de pausa em que os dois pareceram perdidos no tempo. Lily encarou a mão dele, suspensa no ar, com constrangimento. Ele puxou a mão de volta e a colocou no bolso.

- Foi mal, esqueci.

Ela se levantou, sem encará-lo.

- Vamos lá, então. – disse James, antes de se virar para a mesa e assoviar pedindo atenção. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ele. – Grifinórios, queridos, como já devem ter percebido, o diretor teve a brilhante idéia de me nomear monitor-chefe. – ele deu aquele sorriso orgulhoso dele, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos – E a Lily aqui, que vai fazer continuar a fazer o trabalho chato, que é repreender os alunos que saírem da linha... – alguns estudantes riram. James tinha uma expressão de quem acabara de descobrir algo importante – Hey! Você não pode mais me repreender!

Lily bateu de leve no ombro dele.

- Claro que posso! – e então se virou para os outros na mesa – Primeiro-anistas, sigam os monitores da casa – dois estudantes se levantaram e se apresentaram – que eles os levarão aos seus dormitórios. Quanto ao resto, já sabem as regras. Bem vindos a Hogwarts!

Os alunos, ansiosos, se levantaram rapidamente.

- Mas aviso logo, primeiro-anistas – gritou James, fazendo os mais novos pararem para olhar –, não façam nenhuma gracinha, essa monitora aqui é braba!

Ela bateu novamente no ombro dele.

- Viram? – ele perguntou, com um olhar de vítima – Eu sei disso por experiência própria!

O monitor da grifinória chamou os alunos e Lily cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar repreensivo para James.

- O que foi? Eu não disse nenhuma mentira! – ele ria.

- Vamos logo falar com os outros. – ela permanecia séria.

* * *

**N/A:** Só mais um!!

Especial thanks to: Carol Lair., por todas as sugestões e ajudas! E à minha enciclopédia querida, Gutinha, por responder sempre que eu pergunto detalhes que não me recordo sobre o mundo de HP.

Deixem reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Na sexta-feira à noite James estava na sala dos monitores-chefes. Não que ele não tivesse convites de outras coisas para fazer, mas ficar ali na sua cadeira olhando a garota que dormia suavemente sobre a pilha de papéis na mesa em frente lhe parecia mais atraente.

Durante essa primeira semana em Hogwarts eles tinham descoberto o quão trabalhoso era ser monitor-chefe, tendo de resolver problemas de todas as casas, fazer relatórios sobre os alunos de todo o castelo e comandar os outros monitores.

James estava pensando em como faria na semana seguinte, já que seria de lua cheia. Deixar Lily sozinha não era justo, mas não ir com Remus e os outros também não o era. Remus já havia ficado sozinho as férias inteiras. Peter não era de grande ajuda nos momentos difíceis, Sirius dava conta, mas não durante tantas noites seguidas.

Olhando para o relógio da sala, notou que a varinha na mão do bruxo apontava para "Hora de dormir". Ele deu uma olhada rápida para a ruiva, que continuava dormindo, e abriu o mapa do maroto. Percorreu cuidadosamente o castelo no mapa com os olhos e viu que não havia nenhum estudante fora das casas. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa da outra.

- Lily? – chamou suavemente.

Nada aconteceu.

- Lily? – chamou de novo, um pouco mais alto.

Ela abriu os olhos e, lentamente, levantou a cabeça.

- Que tal ir pro seu quarto?

- Não, temos de ver se tá tudo bem no castelo... – a voz dela era sonolenta.

- Não precisa, eu já fiz isso.

Com sono demais para contestar, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e se levantou. James abriu a porta, eles saíram e ele trancou a sala.

* * *

Lily esfregou os olhos e se sentiu subitamente acordada. Estava andando com James, num corredor vazio, no que parecia ser um castelo adormecido, silencioso e deserto. Tinha uma sensação estranha. Tentou não olhar para o lado enquanto andava. Mas não conseguia ignorar, sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa. Como se tivesse algo errado. Olhou para ele e corou, entendendo. Estava sentindo falta de andar de mãos dadas com ele.

- Lily – ele chamou.

- O que foi? – ela parou, sem encará-lo.

- Tá com tanto sono assim? – ele riu.

Confusa, ela olhou para ele. Corou ainda mais percebendo que estava quase indo pelo caminho errado.

Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer quando ele foi em sua direção. Inspirou, buscando por ar. Ele passou a mão pelos seus ombros.

- Vem, eu te guio. – ele disse, fazendo-a andar.

Para sua sorte, ele estava achando que a desorientação e a expressão assustada se deviam ao sono. Ela se deixou recostar nele enquanto ele a levava para a Torre da Grifinória.

O caminho de repente pareceu incrivelmente curto. Logo ela estava diante da escada para o dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite, Lily. – disse James, soltando ela e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Boa... noite... – ela respondeu e, vendo que ele esperava que ela subisse, correu para a escada.

Tendo perdido o sono, ela demorou um bom tempo tomando um banho quente, para relaxar. Adorava o banheiro dos monitores, mas já que estava no quarto, não iria voltar. Então depois do que pareceu ser mais de uma hora, ela saiu, vestiu sua camisola e foi para sua cama.

A cabeça bateu no travesseiro, mas os olhos não se fecharam.

Estava muito feliz por ter conseguido o cargo que queria, como sempre sonhara. Estava muito feliz por estar finalmente no último ano, ansiosa para se formar. Entretanto, não estava _plenamente_ feliz. Aquela sensação de que faltava algo lhe preenchia mais uma vez.

Virou-se para o lado na cama, encarando a parede. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O sono não veio. Virou-se para o outro lado. Pela janela fechada podia ver uma lua crescente iluminada.

* * *

Lily acordou tarde naquele sábado. O quarto já estava vazio e com certeza havia perdido o café-da-manhã. Após lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, ela parou em frente ao armário aberto. Deveria colocar o uniforme com o distintivo ou poderia usar roupa normal? Pegou uma blusa branca de manga comprida e uma calça jeans. Era sábado, e poderia resolver algum problema vestida daquele jeito.

Desceu e não viu suas amigas na sala comunal, nem os garotos do sétimo ano. Resolveu ir até a cozinha ver se conseguia alguma coisa para comer. Desceu vários andares, andou por vários corredores e, quando estava próxima ao seu destino, encontrou James vindo no caminho contrário. Ele sorriu e jogou uma maçã para ela, que a pegou no ar.

- Realmente, tenho que tomar cuidado pra não perder a vaga de apanhador.

Ela sorriu.

- Também perdeu o café?

Ele deu um sorriso de lábios fechados, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ainda bem que esse cargo traz certas regalias. – disse, mordendo a própria maçã – Vamos pros jardins? Acho que o pessoal está lá.

- Vamos. – ela respondeu, comendo a sua.

Eles caminharam juntos e Lily não pôde deixar de se lembrar daquela sensação da noite anterior. Tentou andar afastada dele, com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Chegando aos jardins, Lily ouviu a voz de Sirius se sobressaindo. Ela e James correram para ver o que acontecia. Aparentemente ele estava brigando com Anne.

- Você é muito sem noção, garota! – gritava ele.

- Ah, obrigada. – ironizou Anne.

- Eu quero que você desfaça isso AGORA!

- Claro, meu senhor, às suas ordens. – debochou ela, rindo.

Sirius parecia enfurecido.

- Annabelle, você tem que falar pra garotas que é mentira!! Eu não tenho doença nenhuma!!

Anne ria descontroladamente.

- Eu não estou achando graça NENHUMA!

- Mas eu estou, Sirius, _querido_! E MUITA! – respondeu ela.

Lily olhou para o lado e viu James rir.

- Você não percebeu? – perguntou James.

Lily franziu a testa, juntando as sobrancelhas. James apontou para os dois discutindo. A ruiva olhou novamente para a cena e entendeu, então riu.

- Se tudo acabou bem pra gente, vai acabar bem pra eles também, não precisamos nos preocupar. – disse ela.

- Não, Lily, ainda não acabou. – ele disse, sério.

A garota inspirou buscando ar antes de engolir em seco.

- É melhor eu interferir. – disse ela, indo em direção à amiga.

No meio dos dois que discutiam, Lily cruzou os braços.

- Anne, diga a verdade logo. E Sirius, pare de gritar.

- Tá bom. – disse Anne, revirando os olhos, depois assoviou – Ala feminina de Hogwarts, pode comemorar, eu tava brincando quando disse que o Sirius tinha pegado umas doenças no verão!

Sirius levantou as mãos pro céus.

- Finalmente! – e sorriu orgulhoso.

Anne cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua para ele. Quando Sirius saiu de perto, Lily virou-se para a amiga e riu.

- Se você quer ele só pra você, Anne, esse não é o caminho.

- Certo. Se esse fosse o caso, Lil, eu perguntaria pra você o que você fez com o James pra consegui-lo só pra você.

A ruiva desfez o sorriso. Anne foi se sentar com as outras grifinórias e Lily a seguiu.

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo ontem à noite até tarde, heim? – perguntou Claire.

- Errr... trabalhando? – respondeu Lily.

- E por isso perderam o café? – provocou Anne, que continuava chateada.

- É sábado! Não é como se vocês nunca tivessem perdido um café-da-manhã. E ele acorda tarde com tanta freqüência que não foi nenhuma anormalidade hoje.

As garotas deixaram de provocar Lily e entraram em um assunto trivial.

- Então, hoje tem a festa de boas vindas do Slug! Animadas?? – perguntou Anne, o sorriso malicioso de volta ao seu rosto.

- Claro! – disse Claire – Esse ano finalmente fomos convidadas!

- Deve ser porque nossos pais são aurores e o Slughorn tá achando que é bom nos agradar...

- Por que eu tenho a sensação de que o veneno está sempre escorrendo pelos cantos da sua boca, Anne?

- Não sei, Lil, acho que deve ser porque ele sempre está mesmo! – ela riu – Você vai, não é mesmo??

- Claro! Eu já ia como monitora, agora então!

- Então James também vai, né? – perguntou Claire.

- Ele sempre vai. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Mas você vai _com ele_?

- Não – respondeu ela depressa – Quero dizer, primeiro que ele não me convidou, depois que não estamos mais namorando...

- Mas vocês devem acabar indo juntos porque vão chegar atrasados porque vão ficar trabalhando na sala dos monitores, não é mesmo? – perguntou Anne, com um meio sorriso.

- Talvez... – foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu responder.

* * *

De fato, enquanto as meninas se arrumavam Lily estava na sala dos monitores-chefes, fechando os relatórios semanais das casas, uma vez que não haviam terminado no dia anterior. James havia puxado uma cadeira e estava na mesa dela, passando os relató passando os relatdeira e estava na mesa dela estava na sala dos monitores-chefes, fechando o relatrios dos monitores das casas. Ao olhar para o relógio, viu que faltavam apenas quinze minutos para a festa.

- Se você quiser ir indo - ela começou - quero dizer, se você tiver compromisso, eu termino aqui sem problemas, vou pra festa mais tarde.

Ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tenho compromisso algum fora daqui.

Lily franziu levemente a testa, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Pensou que ele se referia ao compromisso com o cargo de monitor-chefe.

Passaram-se cerca de meia hora até que eles terminassem.

- Você vai se arrumando, eu vou entregar isso pro diretor. - disse James, pegando todas os relatórios.

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu, antes de sair da sala.

Lily foi para o banheiro dos monitores, onde já havia deixado suas coisas e seu vestido verde.

* * *

James foi à sala do diretor, que era próxima, e depois fez uso de todas as passagens secretas que conhecia para chegar rapidamente ao seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou. Fechou os botões de sua blusa social preta em frente ao espelho. Penteou o cabelo para depois desarrumá-lo com os dedos. Sorriu para si mesmo e saiu. Percorreu o mesmo caminho, através das mesmas passagens, e parou à porta do banheiro dos monitores. Puxou o mapa do bolso, vendo que o corredor estava seguramente vazio, e ativou o mapa. Sim, ela estava lá dentro. O desativou e o guardou novamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e arrepiados.

* * *

Lily ajustou o laço do vestido na nuca, deu uma última olhada no espelho e abriu a porta. Estranhou ao ver James ali, já que não era exatamente caminho para a sala onde estava acontecendo a festa. Mas não reclamou, já que não gostaria de chegar atrasada e sozinha na festa.

- Achei que gostaria de companhia. - disse ele, sorridente.

Lembrou-se do que Anne tinha falado.

- Certo. Mas não estou _saindo _com você... Apenas vamos juntos.

- Claro, Lil.

Eles começaram a andar. Agora mesmo é que definitivamente tinha aquela sensação estranha. Tentou não pensar nisso, mas o caminho lhe pareceu muito mais longo do que sabia que realmente era. Quando finalmente chegaram, James abriu a porta. Lily respirou fundo.

Assim que eles entraram na sala barulhenta e agitada, viram o professor vir na direção deles, de braços abertos.

- Aí estão vocês! Meus monitores-chefes! – dizia Slughorn em voz alta, para se sobressair à música – Eu _disse_ que vocês eram um casal promissor!! Eu nunca erro!

Lily desviou o olhar para o chão, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Era isso que temia. Notou que James apertava a mão do professor.

- Divirtam-se! – disse Slughorn, antes de se afastar.

A festa, como sempre eram as SlugParties, estava lotada e animada. Lily viu suas amigas e acenou para James, demonstrando que iria para o outro lado. Não queria sua imagem associada a dele por mais tempo, já bastava a entrada.

Chegou até suas agitadas amigas e se sentiu contiaga pela animação. As garotas se divertiram, dançando, por um tempo. Quando Anne foi dar uma volta com umas garotas, Lily foi puxada por Claire para um canto com menos barulho.

- Lily – começou Claire, parecendo meio sem graça – você e o James terminaram mesmo, né?

Mas uma vez pensou que não deveria ter ido com ele para a festa.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou a ruiva, a testa franzida.

- Bom... porque eu quero saber se ele está disponível...

- Claire!! Você parecia tão orgulhosa ano passado ao dizer que nunca tinha saído com ele!

- Eu sei, Lil, mas é que eu terminei com o Tomas e o James parece um cara legal agora...

- Então fique à vontade. – disse a ruiva, embora seu tom de voz parecesse dizer o contrário.

A loira pareceu perceber isso.

- Se você for ficar chateada, eu juro que entendo e nem me aproximo...

- Não, Claire – Lily tentou parecer despreocupada, afinal James nunca fora mesmo seu namorado –, é sério, pode ficar com ele, eu totalmente superei isso. Somos amigos.

Com um sorriso, Claire se afastou. As outras meninas voltaram e notaram que Lily estava um tanto quanto pensativa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Anne.

- Não, mas vai acontecer. – respondeu Lily, sem pensar.

- Ei! Vamos dançar mais! – chamou Anne, puxando Lily de volta para o centro.

Lily estava se divertindo, a festa continuava boa, mas, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, estava menos divertida do que antes.

* * *

James e Sirius pulavam com a batida da música, sem se preocupar em derramar as bebidas dos copos. Remus apenas ria e Peter tentava imitar os outros dois, mas a quantidade de garotas que os rodeavam atrapalhava. Sirius parou de pular quando foi abrodado por duas sonserinas que, uma a sua frente e a outra atrás dele, foram dançar com ele. James deu de ombros e continuava a dançar loucamente quando foi abrodado também, pela quinta vez naquela festa: Três no seu caminho até os amigos, desde o momento em que Lily havia se afastado e duas no pouco tempo em que tinha dançado. James adorava aquela sensação de que era um troféu que todas queriam conquistar e exibir como prêmio para as outras que não tinham conseguido.

Ele não havia dado um fora em ninguém, apenas sorria, continuava o que estivesse fazendo, fosse dançando ou andando, e não fazia nada, o que era o suficiente para as garotas perceberem que não iam conseguir nada naquela noite e se afastarem. A festa se passou assim por um bom tempo.

Ele stranhou quando uma loira grifinória começou a dançar com ele, mas quem era ele para recusar? Depois de alguns minutos ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e o chamou para sair dali. James pensou que já estava na hora de aceitar algum contive. O fato de que nunca tinha ficado antes com esta contava a favor dela, além de ser uma garota muito bonita. Não precisou pensar duas vezes, segurou a mão dela e a puxou para sair. Sorriu ao ver a cara de frustração das outras.

* * *

No dia seguinte, domingo, as meninas conversavam no quarto antes do almoço, ainda de pijamas, uma vez que todas tinham acabado de acordar e tinham perdido o café.

- E então?? Como foi? – Anne perguntava para Claire, que sorria como uma garotinha.

- Ele é tãaaao... _bom_! – respondeu a loira.

Lily respirou fundo em sua cama, tentando não reagir.

- Não precisa dizer como ele é ou como beija! – ria Anne – Isso praticamente todo mundo sabe! Eu quero saber o que _você_ fez!

A ruiva não agüentou, levantou-se da cama, colocou o robe por cima da camisola, pegou umas roupas e saiu, batendo a porta com mais força do que gostaria. Iria tomar um bom banho no banheiro dos monitores.

- Droga, eu devia ter percebido que ela ainda gosta dele! – ainda ouviu Claire dizendo dentro do quarto.

Deu um riso debochado ao pensar no "_ainda_". Ela _nunca_ tinha gostado de James Potter, o namoro _todo_ havia sido apenas fingimento. Ela só não gostava de ouvir essas coisas, afinal... era... era o _James_... elas estavam falando dele como se ele fosse propriedade comum no castelo... era tão... _estranho_. Durante tanto tempo ele tinha ficado "fora do alcance" das outras garotas. Parece que agora ele tinha voltado à ativa.

Ela atravessou a sala comunal a passos rápidos, segurando o enorme robe preto ao redor do corpo. Andou até o banheiro dos monitores ignorando os olhares questionadores para ela. Abriu a porta bruscamente.

Então arregalou os olhos e parou, como se estivesse congelada, ao ver James na banheira.

- Se importa de bater antes de entrar? – ele não parecia constrangido, ao contrário dela.

- Se importa de trancar? – ela retrucou.

- Se importa de fechar a porta e se virar para eu poder sair? - ele ria.

Completamente corada, Lily fez o que ele pedia. Aguardou que ele se vestisse com o coração acelerado pela adrenalina.

- Pronto. - disse ele.

Lily se virou e o viu sorrindo, fechando lentamente os botões da sua blusa.

- A festa foi boa, ontem, não foi? - provocou ele.

A ruiva pressionou os lábios com força para não dar uma resposta da qual se arrependeria depois. A vermelhidão em seu rosto agora era de raiva.

- Até mais, Lils. - disse ele, passando por ela e saindo do banheiro.

* * *

**N/A**: OMG! A fic tá ganhando vida própria!! Eu já escrevi mt mais do que eu esperava! E nem sei se o próximo é o último!hahahahaaha.

Adoro suas reviews, vocês são demais! xD


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Treze

Quando Lily terminou o banho já estava na hora do almoço. Ela encontrou suas amigas na mesa e se sentou, porém, passou a refeição inteira calada. Simplesmente não sentia vontade de fazer comentário algum. Após, quando as meninas se dirigiram à Torre da Grifinória, ela retornou ao banheiro dos monitores. Quando saiu, viu Anne esperando por ela no corredor, encostada à parede, de braços cruzados.

- Você não tem o _direito_ de sentir ciúmes. – disse Anne.

Lily não pôde evitar dar um riso debochado, lembrando de que estas foram as exatas palavras que ela mesma disse ao James no final do sexto ano.

- Você está achando isso engraçado? A Claire tá lá no quarto, super mal, achando que traiu e magoou a amiga dela! Sendo que ela ficou com um cara que você nem gosta e com a sua permissão!! Lily, você teve oportunidades o suficiente para ficar com o James se quisesse! Por Merlin, você nem ao menos era namorada dele de verdade!!

- Anne! – gritou Lily, para fazer a outra parar de falar – Do que você está falando??

- De você ficar puta com a Claire e ficar evitando a gente!!

- Eu não estou evitando vocês, só preferi usar meu banheiro dos monitores ao invés de disputar com aquele banheiro com mais três!

- Hum! – fez Anne, cruzando os braços novamente, desconfiada – Então vá falar com a Claire que você não ficou chateada com ela.

- Eu vou. – disse Lily, a voz firme.

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha para a expressão desafiadora da outra. Decidida, foi à Torre da Grifinória. Ao entrar no quarto, notou que a conversa se transformou em silêncio.

- Claire, será que eu poderia falar com você? – pediu ela.

- Claro. – respondeu Claire.

Mari, a outra sétimo-anista, saiu do quarto. Lily se sentou na cama de Claire, de frente para esta.

- Eu sinto muito, Lil, você me perdoa? – começou a loira.

- Não, Claire, não tenho porque te perdoar, eu não fiquei chateada nem nada! – se apressou em explicar – Eu só achei... estranho... ouvir aquilo tudo, entende?

- Claro, claro! Foi muita indelicadeza da nossa parte! Eu prometo que não vou sair com ele de novo!

- Não precisa, Claire! O James é livre pra sair com quem ele quiser! Se não for você vai ser alguma outra garota no castelo, isso não faz a menor diferença pra mim!

- Sério? – perguntou à loira, Lily percebeu que a outra parecia aliviada – Bom, de qualquer forma, eu não quero mesmo sair com ele de novo...

- Então ele vai achar alguém que queria... – Lily revirou os olhos – E sem dificuldades...

As duas riram. Claire abraçou a ruiva.

- Achei que eu tivesse estragado a nossa amizade, Lil.

- Não, eu não perderia uma amizade por causa de James Potter! – a ruiva riu.

Claire se afastou para olhar a outra.

- Sei lá, você pareceu com tanta raiva hoje de manhã...

- Raiva? – surpreendeu-se Lily.

- Sim, de ciúmes.

- Não, não... foi só que... vocês falando dele daquele jeito...

- Eu sei, você ainda gosta dele...

- Não! Claro que não! – negou Lily, com um sorriso frio que não convenceu a loira.

Houve uma curta pausa, então Claire riu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily.

- Ele é... _gentil_, né?

- Ãh? – fez a ruiva.

- Tipo... claro que ele tem uma pegada maravilhosa – Lily não estava acreditando que ela ia entrar nesse assunto de novo – mas bem que dizem que o Sirius é que é... _selvagem_...

Elas riram.

- Bem, quando a Anne ficar com Sirius ela vai poder fazer a comparação. – disse Lily.

- Você acha que eles vão sair? – perguntou Claire, sua expressão demonstrava discordância.

- Certeza. – respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, depois das aulas, Lily não viu mais James. No final da tarde ela acompanhou as amigas até o campo de quadribol, onde a Grifinória treinava. O que quer que James estivesse fazendo naquele dia, era importante, pois ele não estava no jogo. Assim como Sirius. Aqueles dois realmente eram inseparáveis, pensou ela, revirando os olhos.

- Nossa, eles são ruinzinhos! – reclamou Anne, ao seu lado.

- Não são ruins, é que os titulares são melhores! – explicou Claire.

Lily prestou mais atenção no jogo e viu que, realmente, a garota que substituía James não voava como ele, e o garoto que substituía Sirius não aparentava ter muita habilidade com o bastão.

Certo tempo depois o capitão do time deu o treino por encerrado e saiu do campo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Lily pensou se James e Sirius não estariam encrencados por faltar ao treino assim.

- Vamos? – chamou Anne.

- Hum... – fez Lily, sem saber o motivo – acho que vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui.

- Tá bem. – respondeu a outra, dando de ombros.

Logo tanto a arquibancada quanto o campo estavam vazios. O sol começou a se esconder no horizonte e Lily percebeu que estava no mesmo local do último pôr-do-sol que havia visto ali.

Inspirou fundo, lembrando de como fora divertida aquela tarde.

Ficou admirando ali, sozinha, os raios solares se recolherem enquanto a esfera alaranjada descia atrás da planície, deixando a escuridão tomar conta de onde antes estava iluminado. Apenas quando já era definitivamente noite foi que Lily resolveu levantar-se e ir embora, ainda que um pouco relutante em deixar o local.

À noite Lily estava sozinha na sala dos monitores. Aparentemente James realmente tinha um compromisso inadiável. Primeiro o treino, depois isso. Tinha achado que ele era mais responsável.

Entretanto, a ausência dele não era exatamente um problema, já que nas segundas não havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Após resolver uma questão com o monitor da Lufa-Lufa, Lily largou a pena e se perdeu em pensamentos, encarando a mesa do outro lado da sala, mas sem realmente vê-la.

Ao perceber que já não havia mais o que fazer ali, levantou-se e foi para a sala comunal fazer o dever de casa com as meninas.

No dia seguinte Lily percebeu que James estava muito sonolento nas aulas. Revirou os olhos pensando em como ficara trabalhando enquanto ele se divertia até tarde. Então reparou que os outros três também pareciam cansados, principalmente Remus, cuja expressão abatida demonstrava que estava passando por uma de suas crises mensais.

Então seu maxilar despencou quando ela entendeu. Sentiu-se mal por tê-lo julgado erroneamente.

À noite, na sala dos monitores, Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa dele, sobre a qual ele dormia.

- James – chamou ela, tocando no braço dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça como se tivesse tomado um choque. Uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela.

- O Sirius não conseguiu curar esse machucado. – respondeu ele, sonolento demais para mentir.

- Que machucado? – ela não via nada de diferente no braço.

- Bom – ele coçou a cabeça, parecia ponderar se contava algo ou não, arrependido de já ter começado – quando não conseguimos nos curar, nós fazemos feitiços de ilusão pra ninguém ver o machucado...

Lily puxou a sua varinha e desfez o feitiço. Sua careta deve ter demonstrado o quanto achara feio o machucado, pois ele riu. Parecia uma enorme mordida. Ela achou melhor não fazer perguntas. Disse duas palavras em latim e logo o machucado foi cicatrizando a olho nu, de dentro para fora. Em segundos a pele já havia se fechado e voltado ao normal.

- Valeu, Lils.

- Por nada. Agora vai pro seu quarto dormir. Eu termino aqui.

- Tem certeza? – ele parecia receoso.

- Claro, tá tranqüilo hoje. – mentiu ela, mas ele estava sonolento demais para perceber.

O que ela não sabia era que ele também mentiria dizendo que iria dormir, quando na verdade iria para a Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

Na quarta-feira Lily reparou que os três Marotos presentes pareciam agitados demais nas aulas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, no corredor, a caminho do salão principal.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou James, nada convincente.

- Por acaso vocês andaram tomando uma poção energética?

- Dá pra perceber? – perguntou ele, frustrado – Não podíamos cair de sono na aula de novo. De vez em quando precisamos tomar... mas evitamos por causa dos efeitos colaterais...

- Claro...

- Você não anda prestando muita atenção na aula, heim, Lils?

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas ferverem.

- Não é de hoje. – começou a explicar, mas logo corando intensamente, se arrependendo do que havia dito – Quero dizer, eu trabalhei o ano passado inteiro com o Remus, e já tinha percebido que vocês _todos_ ficam meio... _ausentes..._ nesse período... sempre foram as épocas mais _tranqüilas_ no castelo. – completou ela, com um sorriso debochado.

- Ah, entendi. – ele pareceu chateado.

Lily parou para se sentar ao lado de onde suas amigas estavam na mesa da Grifinória. James continuou andando, mas se virou, sem parar de andar, para falar com ela.

- Hoje à noite eu vou estar lá. Prometo. – depois sorriu e virou-se novamente.

A ruiva voltou-se para a mesa e viu os olhares sobre ela.

- "Lá" na sala dos monitores – explicou, enquanto se sentava –, para trabalharmos, já que eu tenho trabalhado sozinha nas últimas noites.

Mas esta noite foi justamente o contrário. Lily praticamente não precisou fazer nada, a não ser acompanhá-lo nas tarefas. James conduziu muito bem a reunião dos monitores, ajudou os outros a solucionar os problemas das respectivas casas, preencheu os relatórios, fora ter ajudado os alunos que o pararam ao longo do dia pelo castelo.

* * *

James estava literalmente exausto. Nem acreditava que finalmente iria dormir. Estava indo com Lily para a Torre da Grifninória, enquanto visualizava apenas sua cama macia esperando por ele há dias.

Até que ela não havia reclamado da sua ausência, esperava algumas críticas sobre responsabilidade, entretanto, elas não haviam vindo em nenhum destes três dias. Pelo contrário, Lily havia sido sempre compreensiva, demonstrando-se até mesmo preocupada com ele. Deu uma rápida olhada para ela, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

Isso o fez pensar se ela sabia mais do que deveria saber. James deu de ombros, inconscientemente. Não importava, ela não era uma ameaça ao segredo dos Marotos. Estava apenas muito agradecido por não ter de brigar com ela durante esse período cansativo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Parecia que ele havia sido pego em seus olhares e expressões.

- Nada. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Sei... – disse ela, desconfiada.

Ao chegar a seu quarto vazio ele fechou a porta e sentiu falta de seus amigos. Aquele silêncio era incômodo. Mas não podia passar outra noite sem dormir, então se conformou em ficar ali sozinho, trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama. Deixaria o banho para a manhã do dia seguinte. Instantaneamente caiu no sono.

Estava saindo do quarto, pronto para a aula quando os outros entraram, exaustos e, sem dizer uma palavra, se jogaram em suas camas. Eles agüentavam o máximo que conseguiam, mas sempre tinha um dia em que precisavam faltar aula.

James saiu e foi até sua sala de aula.

Sentou-se sozinho na carteira dupla de poções. Notou que Anne cutucava Lily, nada discretamente, cochichando algo no ouvido da ruiva, que fazia esta discordar veementemente.

- Esse lugar está vago? – ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar, então se virou para ver quem era.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

A loira se sentou. James olhou para frente novamente, à tempo de ver Lily estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

- Sabe, ela está morrendo de ciúmes. – disse Claire.

- Eu sei. – disse James, sorridente.

- E você está adorando isso.

- Sim, estou.

Claire riu. O professor iniciou a aula e eles precisaram parar de conversar. Apenas durante o exercício da poção que puderam voltar a falar.

- Eu conversei com ela no domingo. – começou Claire.

- E...?? – James estava ansioso para saber mais sobre isso, o que fez a loira rir.

- Bem, ela diz que não gosta de você, que não ficou chateada comigo, mas deu pra perceber que não é bem assim... ela nem agüenta ouvir alguém falando de você! A Anne me perguntou do seu beijo e começou a falar de como você beijava e aí a Lily simplesmente pirou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta!

O sorriso de James era tão grande que ele pensou que rasgaria sua boca.

- Não faça isso! – advertiu Claire – Ela vai achar que você está sorrindo pra mim!

- E vai ficar com mais ciúmes ainda?? – perguntou ele, como quem gosta da idéia.

- Certamente.

- Então vou continuar sorrindo.

Os dois riram.

- Você ainda gosta dela, não é? – perguntou a loira.

- Sempre. – respondeu, olhando na direção da ruiva.

- Então por que você não diz isso pra ela?

- Por que ela precisa ver isso primeiro.

- Oh. – fez Claire, entendendo.

Após uma curta pausa, James virou-se para a loira novamente.

- E como é o meu beijo?

Ela riu, envergonhada.

Naquela noite James resolveu que faria ambas as coisas. Depois do jantar, primeiro passou na sala dos monitores, depois iria para a Casa dos Gritos.

Após resolveu alguns assuntos em sua mesa, ele se levantou, foi até a mesa dela, girou a cadeira ao contrário e se sentou, apoiando os braços no encosto da cadeira invertida.

- Por que você não se sentou comigo na aula hoje? – perguntou.

A garota pareceu surpresa com a pergunta direta e inesperada. Ela piscou algumas vezes até inclinar a cabeça para o lado e perguntar:

- Era pra eu ter ido me sentar com você? Foi mal, não tinha percebido que o assento tinha meu nome.

- Bem, estava reservado.

- Não por muito tempo, se eu notei bem.

- Ah, Lil, você não foi porque não quis.

- É verdade. Não quis mesmo. – disse ela, enquanto lia um pergaminho em sua mão.

- Tudo bem. – disse James, se levantando – Só não fica com ciúmes, tá?

Ela imediatamente levantou os olhos, do pergaminho para ele.

- Ciúmes?

Ele se sentou novamente.

- Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi dizer. – ele sorria.

- Pois ouviu errado. – ela se mantinha séria.

- Bom, nesse caso eu não preciso explicar porque eu estava sorrindo hoje na aula de poções, certo?

Lily pressionou os lábios, como se impedisse as palavras de saírem.

- Certo. – ele mesmo respondeu, se levantando novamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela, se apressando em explicar – A título de curiosidade.

Ele sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

- Por que a Claire me contou sobre você sair do quarto quando o assunto era o meu beijo.

Notou que ela corou instantaneamente.

- Eu só fui tomar banho. – explicou – E por que isso faria você sorrir daquele jeito bobo?

- Por que isso mostra que você gosta de mim. – ele tinha um sorriso desafiador.

- Ah, James, voltamos a isto? Pensei que tivéssemos superado essa fase há tempos!

- Certo, naquela época você _realmente_ não gostava de mim, nem um pouco, pra falar a verdade, mas vai negar que as coisas mudaram?

- Não, claro que não. Mudou tudo!

Ele sorriu triunfante.

- Mas também não precisa exagerar, né?! Somos amigos, trabalhamos juntos, isso é _tudo_!

- Vai dizer que você não sente falta daquela época em que estávamos juntos o tempo todo, fingindo que namorávamos?

- Mas _continuamos_ juntos a maior parte do tempo, por causa da monitoria!

James notou que ela não havia negado.

- É diferente...

- Não é. – ela parecia indignada. Ele já sabia que ela negaria com veemência, mas precisava tentar fazê-la enxergar – E sabe por quê? Por que não estávamos namorando _de verdade!_

- Então você não sente falta de eu te abraçar no sofá, de andarmos de mãos dadas nos corredores, de conversamos sobre coisas que não sejam trabalho?

Percebeu que ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Não... – ela disse somente, com o tom de voz mais firme que pôde conseguir.

- Certo. – disse James, com um sorriso desconfiado.

Ele se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Eu preciso ir agora, vê não sente a minha falta, ok?

James riu da expressão debochada dela e saiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Êeeee, um cap betado! hauuahau

Thanks Dy Mione!

Deixem reviews! E sugestões tb! Tô aceitando todas! hauhauhauhau

i


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Lily parou em frente à entrada, incerta. Não sabia o que esperar, não sabia por que havia sido chamada. Respirou fundo e disse a senha. A gárgula girou e ela entrou. O diretor sorriu e gesticulou para que ela se sentasse.

- Pois não, diretor. – disse ela.

- Olá, minha querida. – começou ele, com seu sorriso gentil – Eu a chamei aqui porque gostaria de saber se está tudo bem.

- Está sim, senhor, tudo está indo muito bem.

- E como vai James Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore, olhando-a por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

- Muito bem também. – o tom de voz dela era firme.

- Sabe, querida, eu não nomeei o Sr. Lupin porque este cargo exige muito do aluno e as ausências dele durante suas irrefutáveis crises deixariam o trabalho excessivamente oneroso para a senhorita.

Lily pensou em como James tinha sido um tanto quanto ausente naquela semana, mas também em como ele havia lutado para estar ao lado dela lhe ajudando, e entendeu aonde o diretor queria chegar.

- Não se preocupe, senhor – começou ela, com um sorriso confiante no rosto – James tem sido um ótimo parceiro e um ótimo monitor-chefe.

- Muito bom. – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente mais uma vez – Eu o escolhi, Lily, porque, além de sua inteligência e talento natural para liderança, eu vi que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para não corar.

- A propósito, se não for muita intromissão da minha parte, satisfaça minha curiosidade. – o diretor deu um sorriso divertido – Vocês ainda estão namorando?

Então todo o esforço de Lily foi em vão, ela corou intensamente.

- Ah, não, não estamos. – respondeu, sem conseguir encarar o outro.

- É uma pena. – disse Dumbledore, com o mesmo sorriso divertido – Horace me disse que vocês eram um casal promissor!

Lily revirou os olhos, antes que pudesse evitar.

- O professor fala como se nós dois fôssemos salvar o mundo! Um casal de super heróis!

Dumbledore riu alto.

- Todos nós salvaremos o mundo, minha querida, todos nós.

* * *

No sábado à tarde Lily estava fazendo um dos milhares de deveres de casa que havia acumulado durante a semana, sentada no sofá da sala comunal. Levou um susto quando alguém se jogou no assento vago ao seu lado.

- Hey, Lils.

- Você também não está cheio de dever de casa para fazer não?

- É, eu também não vivo sem você. – ironizou ele.

Ela largou a pena e se virou para ele, impaciente. Sabia que ele queria alguma coisa.

- O que foi, James?

- Que tal você me contar sobra a sua conversa com o diretor ontem?

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

- Eu sou o monitor-chefe, tenho de saber de tudo o que acontece nesse castelo. – ele respondeu sorridente.

- Bom, ele queria saber como estávamos nos saindo.

- Ou como _eu_ estava me saindo. – sugeriu ele.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. Como ele poderia saber tanto.

- Dedução lógica. – respondeu ele, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos dela – Afinal, ele só chamou você.

- Certo. – ela resolveu baixar suas barreiras – Ele me perguntou como você estava se saindo sim.

- E o que você respondeu? – James parecia apreensivo, o que surpreendeu Lily, pois achava que ele sempre teria aquele sorriso confiante no rosto.

- _Muito bem_. – respondeu ela, sinceramente.

Então o sorriso confiante que ela esperava iluminou o rosto dele.

- Obrigado, Lils. – disse satisfeito – O que mais?

- Mais? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você descreveu uma conversa de um minuto, mas você ficou muito mais tempo lá dentro!

Novamente ela se perguntou como ele poderia saber tanto.

- Eu tenho meus meios. – ele respondeu, orgulhoso.

Ela revirou os olhos. Pensou que se contasse logo o que ele queria ouvir, a deixaria em paz para continuar sua pilha de deveres.

- Dumbledore me disse... – fez uma pausa, sentindo-se envergonhada por ter de enumerar as qualidades dele – que escolhe você "porque, além de sua inteligência e talento natural para liderança" – ela fez outra pausa para revirar os olhos diante do sorriso orgulhoso e satisfeito dele, definitivamente estava se arrependendo de inchar tanto o ego dele assim – e porque... – ela desviou o olhar, não conseguindo encará-lo – ... porque ele sabia que você sempre estaria ao meu lado.

Quando voltou a olhar para ele, percebeu que ele havia desfeito o sorriso.

- Ele sabe que eu te larguei um pouco essa semana. – James parecia se sentir culpado.

- Mas eu neguei! – apressou-se em dizer ela.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- É que... o Remus...

- Precisava de você, eu sei. – ela completou – E você só sumiu uns dois ou três dias, não me abandonou completamente. – ela riu.

- Obrigado, Lils. – disse ele, dando-lhe um beijo suave na bochecha e em seguida se levantou – Eu também estou com muito dever atrasado, se importa de eu fazer aqui com você?

- Claro que não. – ela respondeu, ainda meio paralisada pelo beijo repentino.

Ele subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino. Só então Lily percebeu que seu coração não estava no ritmo normal de batidas. Mal teve tempo de desacelerá-las e James já estava de volta à sala comunal, com uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos. Sentou-se ao lado dela novamente e jogou tudo no chão aos seus pés. Pareceu pensar por um segundo sobre por onde começar, até que olhou rapidamente para ela e puxou a mesma matéria.

- Como está indo sua redação de DCAT?

- Ãh? – fez ela, aérea demais para ter ouvido o que ele disse.

- Você está bem, Lily?

- Sim. – respondeu, endireitando-se no sofá e segurando seu pergaminho com firmeza – Minha redação? Ah, estou terminando, eu tirei a maior parte da página... – ela olhou para o livro aberto sobre o seu colo – 687.

Ele pareceu observá-la por mais um segundo, antes de agradecer e abrir o livro dele na referida página, ajeitando os óculos antes de começar a ler.

Lily tentou se concentrar em terminar sua redação, mas o tempo estava passando sem que ela tivesse muito sucesso nisso. Notou que ele já estava na metade da dele enquanto ela não havia escrito mais do que dois parágrafos.

Não conseguia deixar de lembrar da conversa que tivera com ele poucos dias atrás, na qual ele lhe perguntara se ela não sentia falta do abraço dele quando estavam assim – como estavam naquele momento – sentados juntos no sofá, como costumavam ficar no final do sexto ano, ao fingirem ser namorados.

Que achava estranho quando andavam juntos, lado a lado, sem estar de mãos dados, ela não podia negar, posto que já havia pensado nisso antes, mas dizia para si mesmo que era apenas força do hábito. Mas qual seria a desculpa para o que sentia naquele momento, quando aquela situação simples de estudar juntos no sofá a fazia sentir coisas estranhas no estômago, uma ansiedade constrangedora e a aceleração das batidas cardíacas?

- Não pode ser. – disse Lily, pensando em voz alta.

- O quê? – perguntou James, parando de escrever e olhando para ela.

- Nada. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está muito estranha hoje, Lils. – disse ele.

- Não estou não.

Lily pegou seu livro e começou a procurar as duas características que faltavam para terminar sua redação. Assim que as encontrou, foi escrevê-las no pergaminho. Notou, através de sua visão periférica, que James se dera por satisfeito e voltara a escrever também. Logo eles terminaram o dever desta matéria e passaram para outra. E assim passaram o restante da tarde. James parecia bastante concentrado, fazia seus deveres de forma independente, fazendo apenas pouquíssimas perguntas quanto às informações perdidas durante as aulas devido ao sono. Assim que terminaram, James pegou a varinha, enviou os livros de volta para o seu quarto e se despediu, sem dizer para onde ia.

Lily permaneceu estática no sofá. De alguma forma não esperava que o interesse dele fosse realmente apenas estudar, abandonando-a ali sozinha em seguida. A garota se assustou consigo mesma. Tinha pensando na palavra "abandonada"? Não, não, isso não fazia o menor sentido. Em primeiro lugar porque ninguém a tinha abandonado ali, ela só continuara na sala, provavelmente ele achava que ela também iria se levantar e sair. Em segundo, porque tinha que parar de ficar divagando sobre coisas sem sentido e literalmente sair dali.

Ela então se levantou, pegou suas coisas e foi até o seu quarto. Este estava vazio, razão pela qual ela simplesmente deixou seu material e saiu. Precisava encontrar alguém, precisava ouvir alguém, precisava parar de pensar. Tinha medo do caminho que seus pensamentos a estavam levando.

Até mesmo o fato de cogitar pensar nisso era absurdo, efetivamente pensar, então, uma aberração da natureza.

Já havia chegado aos jardins, um tanto quanto deserto tendo em vista o horário, e não encontrara ninguém para conversar.

- Hey, Lil! – levou um tremendo susto ao ouvir alguém chamá-la.

Expirou aliviada ao reconhecer, um segundo depois pela lerdeza de seus pensamentos confusos, a voz de Jake.

- Jake! Que bom vê-lo!

- O que houve? – perguntou ele, desconfiado – Porque você está assim tão... agitada?

- Nada, não é nada. Converse comigo, fale qualquer coisa. – disse ela, se sentando no gramado, ele seguiu o movimento.

- Qualquer coisa? O que você tem, Lil?

- Como você está? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Estou bem... – ele continua com o semblante desconfiado – estar fora da monitoria me deu mais tempo pra estudar, pra namorar, até mesmo pra relaxar... acho que você devia tentar isso de vez em quando...

- Vou sim. – disse ela, claramente sem intenção.

Ele parou por um segundo, mas vendo o olhar ansioso dela, continuou, puxando outro assunto.

- A Fernanda quer que eu passe o natal na casa dela, com a família dela, sabe... estou meio nervoso...

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Qualquer coisa... menos isso... vamos falar de qualquer coisa que não envolva relacionamentos, certo?

- Oh – fez ele, finalmente entendendo – Você descobriu...

- Descobri o quê?? – a ruiva estava realmente preocupada com o que ela poderia ter descoberto.

Ele sorriu.

- Que gosta dele.

- Dele quem? – perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo a resposta, talvez por isso mesmo não tenha esperado por uma – Eu não gosto de ninguém.

- Então porque esse estresse todo?

- Muito trabalho acumulado – foi a primeira coisa em que conseguiu pensar – Essa semana foi muito pesada pra mim... e hoje eu passei o dia inteiro fazendo os deveres atrasados... acho que estou muito cansada... só isso...

- Então porque evitar falar sobre relacionamento? – ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ora, porque eu não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar sobre isso... minha vida amorosa é... nula...

- É nula porque você quer... porque você é teimosa e orgulhosa demais pra admitir...

- Mas que saco! Porque todo mundo acha que eu gosto ou deveria gostar de James Potter?!

Lily se levantou furiosa e foi embora, deixando o garoto que ria dela para trás.

Após o jantar, as meninas riam devido a algum assunto trivial na sala comunal, onde esta também estava, mas apenas fisicamente. A sala lhe parecia muito lotada e menos animada sem aqueles quatro. Sentia falta até mesmo do humor sarcástico de Sirius. Mas, principalmente, daquele certo garoto que tanto implicava com ela, ou que simplesmente sentava ao seu lado e sorria, fazendo sua presença ser notada.

Precisava admitir que, de alguma forma, havia se apegado a ele. Sentira sua falta durante toda aquela semana, assim como sentia naquele momento. Havia se acostumado a tê-lo sempre por perto. E tinha gostado disso. Havia aprendido a admirá-lo ao invés de detestá-lo. Mas ele parecia nem ter notado nisso, ou nem ter se importado com isso. Como as coisas podiam ter mudado tanto nos últimos meses? E como isso podia tê-la abalado tanto? Bom, definitivamente fora algo inesperado, imprevisto. Ela se sentia como se o chão tivesse mudado aos pés, sem terem dado tempo a ela de levantá-los, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio.

Mas havia mudado tanto a ponto de...

- LILY!! – gritou Anne, fazendo a ruiva dar um pulo no sofá.

- O que foi?? – perguntou, assustada.

- Eu te chamei umas dez vezes!!

- Ai, que exagero...

- Em que estava pensando?? – Anne tinha aquele seu sorriso malicioso de sempre.

Lily percebeu que todas a olhavam ansiosas.

- Em nada demais!! – disse, um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

- Pra cima de mim?? – perguntou Anne, debochada – Com a cara que você tava fazendo??

- Acho que a pergunta certa, Anne, é em _quem_ ela tava pensando! – provocou Claire.

- Ah, essa pergunta eu nem preciso fazer! – respondeu Anne, rindo.

- Mais uma vez... – disse Lily, para si mesma, revirando os olhos.

Ela se levantou, balançando a cabeça, e foi em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Não tá tarde demais pra dar uma voltinha, não? – perguntou Anne.

- Exato. E eu sou a monitora-chefe. Vou checar o castelo, o que é melhor do que ficar ouvindo vocês fazerem suposições a meu respeito.

- Mas que grossa! – ainda ouviu Anne dizer antes do retrato se fechar atrás dela.

Lily subiu até o último andar, o qual verificou todo, depois foi até a Torre de Astronomia, onde encontrou um casal e os mandou ir para suas casas, em seguida foi checando os andares um por um, descendo, até que finalmente chegou ao primeiro andar. Durante todo o trajeto, mil possibilidades absurdas passaram pela sua cabeça. Por volta do quarto andar, pensou no que faria se, efetivamente, gostasse dele. Chegou à conclusão de que nunca daria certo, tendo em vista que ele era um dos dois caras mais mulherengos e mais cobiçados do castelo, uma péssima combinação. Fora que, como tinha pensado no sofá minutos antes, ele parecia não ter mais aquela obsessão por ela, nem ao menos esboçando reação quanto ao fato de as coisas terem mudado entre eles. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo era de receber os famosos 'não's que ela sempre lhe dera. Talvez ele fosse masoquista e gostasse de receber foras, gostasse de fazê-la ficar irritada e, agora que eles haviam se tornado amigos, isso perdera a graça. Ou seja, mesmo que ela gostasse dele, não adiantaria nada. Era melhor não gostar mesmo.

Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, já estava pensando que, a melhor maneira de não pensar nisso, era arranjar outra coisa para ocupar sua mente. Algo que não estivesse ligado a estudos e monitoria. Talvez Jake tivesse razão, sua vida amorosa era nula porque queria.

- Lily?

Ela se virou e se deparou com o monitor da Lufa-Lufa.

- Oi, Edgar.

- Pensei que fosse nossa vez de fazer a ronda. – ele pareceu confuso.

- E é! – ela respondeu, um tanto quanto constrangida – Não é que eu não confie em vocês, só estava dando uma volta...

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele sorriu.

- E você está sozinho? – indagou ela, só percebendo depois que sua pergunta poderia ser mal interpretada.

- Sim, sim – ele respondeu, com um sorriso desconfiado – A Susan não pôde vir, eu estava fazendo a ronda sozinho mesmo... e o James, não está com você? – na pergunta dele, sim, o duplo sentido estava evidente.

- Não. – respondeu somente.

* * *

N/A: Não reclamem! James não é o único cara no mundo e tudo vai fazer sentido depois! rs

Deixem reviews!!

PS: Galera, tô precisando diminuir o ritmo aqui pq tô desesperada estudando! rs


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

- Você já percorreu todos os andares? – perguntou Edgar.

- Sim, já. – respondeu Lily, sem muito emoção.

- Bom, tudo certo então?

- Sim, o castelo está deserto e tranqüilo, exceto por um casal que eu encontrei na Torre de Astronomia – ela deu uma curta risada antes de continuar –, mas que já foi embora.

- OK.

"OK?", pensou Lily. Estava tão acostumada a receber sempre uma resposta sarcástica ou irônica que um simples e sério "OK" lhe soou estranho. Com certeza Anne teria pergunta quem estava na torre, Sirius teria perguntado _exatamente como_ eles estavam e James teria lhe perguntado se ela não gostaria ir pra lá fazer o que o casal estava fazendo.

- Boa noite, então, até amanhã, Lily.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ela, sem emoção na voz, ainda estranhando a seriedade.

Então ele se virou e foi embora.

Naquela noite, Lily fez uma poção do sono para simplesmente dormir, sem pensar em nada.

Isso fez com que ela acordasse se sentindo bem melhor no domingo. Espreguiçou-se na cama e se levantou. Desceu com as outras para o café da manhã. Tentou ignorar a ausência dos quatros grifinórios na mesa. Partiu uma fatia do bolo de cenoura e o colocou no seu prato. Pegou um pedaço com o garfo.

- Lily, o Bones tá dando uma _baita olhada_ em você. – disse Anne, ao seu lado.

A ruiva parou com o garfo no ar, a centímetros de sua boca. A mão desceu e depositou o garfo de volta no prato. Ela levantou o olhar e lá estava ele, lhe encarando sério da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu devesse saber, Lil?

- Não – a ruiva engoliu em seco –, só nos encontramos por acaso ontem à noite durante a ronda. Mas não foi nada demais.

- Nossa, parece que esse _simples encontro_ despertou alguma coisa nele! – riu Anne.

Lily não respondeu nada. Não havia o que dizer. Realmente não tinha acontecido nada. Ela não sabia mesmo porque ele estava lhe encarando.

Sua resposta, ou uma indicação para uma possível resposta, veio no início da tarde quando ouviu Edgar lhe chamar no salão principal. A convidou para passear pelos jardins. Um convite. Convites lhe lembravam James. Lembravam-lhe a palavra "não". Para interromper a linha de raciocínio, para não ficar pensando nisso, ela acabou dizendo "sim".

* * *

James estava parcialmente deitado em sua cama, olhando furiosamente para o mapa aberto em suas mãos.

- Mas que porra é essa? – perguntou, pensando alto, revoltado.

- Shhhh! – fez Sirius – O que foi, cara? – perguntou de sua cama, em um tom de voz baixo para não acordar Remus.

- Eu não acredito! – James dizia mais para o mapa do que para Sirius – Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha uns diazinhos e ela já arranja outro?

- O que você tá vendo aí, Prongs?

- Lily Evans e Edgar Bones passeando juntos à beira do lago!

- Ah, eles devem estar falando de monitoria!

- Pode ser. – a testa franzida de James demonstrava que ele não considerava muito essa possibilidade – Porra, logo agora que ela tava praticamente na minha!

- Bom, eu vou voltar a dormir porque ainda tenho muito sono acumulado – disse Sirius, socando o travesseiro para deixá-lo no formato desejado – Onde está Peter? – James deu de ombros, então Sirius juntou as sobrancelhas em raiva – Eu tenho certeza de que aquele rato fica dormindo em algum buraco da casa enquanto nós trabalhamos a noite toda...

Sirius virou-se para o outro lado e logo começou a roncar. James, que havia perdido o sono, continuava a encarar o mapa com os músculos da face tensos.

* * *

- Então você não acha abusiva a liberdade que o professor Slughorn tem de passar por cima das nossas determinações? – perguntou Edgar, visivelmente contrariado.

- Eu não acho que ele passe por cima da gente, pelo menos não por cima de mim... ele gosta de _opinar_, é só isso!

- Talvez ele não faça isso com você porque você é uma dos queridinhos dele, mas ele definitivamente não é justo e parcial.

Lily desistiu de tentar mostrar seu ponto de vista para alguém tão firme em sua decisão já tomada. Parou de andar, notando a discussão de um casal sentado no gramado por onde passavam. Parecia que a garota estava terminando o namoro por algum motivo tão fútil e sem sentido que o rapaz tinha dificuldades para aceitar. Reparou no jeito afetado e dramático que ela gesticulava e mexia o cabelo. Sentiu uma grande vontade de rir. Viu que Edgar também observava a cena. Lily jogou o cabelo para trás do mesmo modo exagerado que a garota havia feito e imitou os gestos e a voz dela:

- Nunca vai dar certo entre nós, você não combina com os meus sapatos e minha bolsa de couro de dragão! – brincou ela.

O riso dela cessou ao notar que Edgar permanecia sério. Ou ele não achara isso engraçado, ou não havia entendido a piada. De qualquer forma, Lily revirou os olhos e voltou a andar. Não podia deixar de pensar que isso teria sido muito divertido se estivesse ali com os Marotos. Principalmente com James que, pensou ela, além de rir ainda provavelmente responderia no mesmo tom com algo do tipo "Oh, como pudemos ficar juntos até hoje nessa aberração desajustada de cores?!". Ela riu com esse pensamento.

- O que foi? – perguntou um confuso Edgar.

- Nada não. – respondeu ela, ainda sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela, talvez estivesse rindo dela. Não importava, não era aquele sorriso desconcertante com o qual estava acostumada. Desconcertante? Tinha feito uma péssima escolha de palavras, queria dizer sincero, aberto, aconchegante... não, escolha errada de adjetivos novamente, queria dizer contagiante. Não que ela sempre se sentisse contagiada a sorrir quando James sorria para ela, mas muitas vezes era mais difícil permanecer séria ou, ainda, negar-lhe algo quando ele sorria daquele jeito.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntou Edgar.

- Em nada.

- Bom, esse "nada" já fez você rir e agora te fez corar. – o tom dele não era de ironia ou malícia, apenas de constatação de um fato.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos com a afirmação dele. Só então ela percebeu o sangue fluindo mais quente no rosto.

É, aquilo definitivamente não estava dando certo. Pelo contrário, estava tendo o efeito oposto ao desejado. Era melhor sair dali.

- Eu preciso ir, prometi a Anne que a ajudaria com a lição de amanhã. Ela deve estar me esperando na sala comunal. A gente se vê por aí.

E se afastou, acenando com a mão, antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

Infelizmente Anne não estava na sala comunal, mas felizmente a encontrou no caminho, impedindo por pouco que fosse vista por Edgar. A puxou pelo braço dizendo que explicaria depois e só a soltou quando estavam seguras dentro da sala comunal da gifinória. Respirou aliviada depois que as duas se jogavam no sofá vermelho.

- Anda, desembucha. – disse Anne.

- Só cobrindo uma mentira. – respondeu Lily.

- Claro, de certinha você só tem a fachada. – a outra riu.

- É, os garotos fazem isso comigo. – deixou escapar, mas logo se arrependendo ao ver a boca da amiga formar um grande "O" – Não é isso que você está pensando! Eu só queria fugir um pouco do Edgar!

- Ah. – a expressão de Anne mudou para desapontamento.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Anne virou-se para o lado, sentando com um dos joelhos dobrados para poder ficar exatamente de frente para Lily.

- Vai explicar o porquê do mal humor essa semana?

Lily arregalou os olhos em profunda surpresa, depois baixou as sobrancelhas em discordância, ia abrindo a boca para se defender, mas não houve tempo.

- Ah, nem vem, você estava _sim_ com o humor alterado essa semana. Muito distante, muito pensativa, não conversava, não ria, não brincava com a gente... não houve um só momento em que te vi relaxada!

- Eu só estava trabalhando muito, estudando muito, só isso, cansado por cumulação de afazeres... ou você não reparou que o James andou muito ausente essa semana? – o tom de voz da ruiva se alterou na última frase para um tom irônico com uma pitada de rancor.

- E chegamos aonde eu queria chegar. – disse Anne, sem se abalar com a ironia – Por que não admite que sentiu a falta dele e pronto?

- É claro que eu senti, eu fiquei sobrecarregada pela ausência dele! – o rancor se transformando em raiva.

- Lily! Sou eu! Anne! você não precisa mentir pra mim!! Você não vai me convencer de que sua alteração de humor não foi causada por ele!

- Se você pensar que a alteração de humor foi causa pelo excesso de trabalho, que por sua vez foi causado pela ausência dele, então sim, indiretamente ele é a causa do meu mal humor.

- Pára, Lily! – disse Anne, no tom mais alto antes de um grito – Pára de ser racional!!

- Pedir isso pra mim é como pedir pra você parar de ser intrometida!

Anne instintivamente levou o tronco e a cabeça para trás, afastando-se. A expressão de constrangimento da amiga fez Lily se arrepender. Baixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos.

- Desculpa, Anne, será que você pode exigir menos de mim?

Sentiu os braços de Anne ao seu redor num abraço de consolo.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu vou parar de te encher, mas só se você me prometer que vai vir correndo me contar quando finalmente ficar com ele!

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir.

Naquela noite, mais uma vez, achou a sala comunal vazia e desanimada demais.

Procurando o que fazer, saiu da sala comunal para fazer ronda no castelo.

Ou ao menos isso era o que ela repetia incessantemente para ela. No seu subconsciente ela suprimia a verdadeira razão, qual seja, a de procurar James Potter pelo castelo. Começou a subir todos os andares, já desertos e silenciosos em decorrência da hora tardia, até que chegou às escadas que levavam à Torre de Astronomia.

Parou,olhando para a escadaria. E se ele estivesse lá em cima com alguma garota? Bom, se estivesse, ela diria que estava tarde demais para ficarem fora de suas casas.

Decidida, pisou no primeiro degrau e seguiu em frente. Segurou firme a maçaneta da porta e a girou.

Destrancada, nem precisou do _Allorromora._ Abriu a porta e se deparou com a Torre de Astronomia completamente vazia. Expirou, nem tinha percebido que havia prendido o ar.

Entrou, olhou para o céu estrelado e se lembrou da noite em que estivera ali com Jake. Sentou-se no chão, como fizera naquele dia. O simples ato de se sentar trouxe à tona maiores lembranças daquela noite. O motivo de ter se sentado ali daquela vez fora que suas pernas não agüentaram mais mantê-la de pé. Sentiu explodir em seu peito o exato sentimento daquela vez, que fora a decepção e frustração com relação a James, uma vez que achara que ele a havia traído. Não exatamente como namorada, mas como amiga, quebrando a confiança que ela depositara nele. O sentimento que se seguiu a isto foi o imenso alívio trazido por Jake ao explicar melhor a situação, posto que James nunca havia chegado a ficar com a Fernanda, muito menos a tinha traído.

Então uma angustia tomou conta de seu peito. Como não havia percebido isso naquele momento? Era tão óbvio, estava bem diante do seu nariz. Jake também já sabia, ele havia lhe dito isso, como ela não enxergara? Tudo aquilo que ela havia sentido, em segundos, causado por James, céus, por Merlin, era tão óbvio, como podia ter distorcido as coisas por tanto tempo apenas para cobrir a mais pura verdade? Sempre distorcendo e denominando seus sentimentos de forma diferente...

Anne também estivera certa esse tempo todo...

Agora via claramente, sem esconder, sem negar, sem distorcer... o fato era tão simples que chegava a doer: _ela gostava dele_. E já fazia tempo que gostava dele.

Levou as mãos à cabeça, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, as costas na parede fria de pedras. Encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o céu.

E agora?

Talvez tivesse perdido tanto tempo no estágio da negação que agora poderia ser tarde demais.

O que faria?

Falar com ele?

Não, fora de cogitação.

Pedir ajuda para Anne?

Sem condições, ela transformaria isso num circo.

Perguntar a Sirius sobre os sentimentos de James?

Ela riu só de pensar na reação debochada do outro. Ele riria tanto da cara dela, além de ficar repetindo as palavras "Eu sabia!", que irritaria demais para continuarem uma conversa.

Bom, talvez a melhor opção fosse continuar ao lado dele, como amiga, como parceira de monitoria, e averiguar se ele ainda gostava dela. Daí, então, veria o que poderia fazer, como deveria agir.

* * *

James voltara a encarar o mapa após o jantar. Remus continuava dormindo, Peter havia desaparecido novamente e Sirius havia saído com uma garota qualquer. Viu o nome de Lily parado na Torre de Astronomia e ficara se perguntando o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Então viu a bandeirinha com o nome Edgar Bones indo bem perto da Torre, indo naquela direção. Sentiu o maxilar tenso, os dentes cerrados. Socou com força a coluna da cama, fazendo com que toda a cama tremesse ruidosamente. Jogou o mapa no chão e levantou-se furiosamente.

* * *

Lily encarava as estrelas, mas nem elas, nem a noite de lua minguante, nem a brisa fresca lhe davam resposta alguma.

Um barulho fez a adrenalina correr rapidamente em suas veias, fazendo-a pular com o coração acelerado, sem, contudo, sair do lugar. Virando-se no mesmo segundo para ver quem era.

- Lily? O que faz aqui a essa hora? – perguntou Edgar.

- Oi. – respondeu ela, totalmente envergonhada, entretanto sem corar. – Só... pensando.

Ele fez o que ela mais temia: sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Realmente, aqui é um bom local para se pensar. O silêncio e paz transmitidos pela escuridão e a brisa fria que bate aqui são peculiares.

- Claro... – disse, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Isso é um hábito?

- O quê? – perguntou ela, aérea demais para entender.

- Vir aqui para pensar, é um hábito seu? Eu gosto de pensar na minha sala de monitores, mas aqui definitivamente é um bom lugar...

- Ah, não, eu não vim aqui pra isso...

- Veio por que então? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Lily planejava dizer que fora fazer a ronda e que acabara ficando por ali, o que não era de todo mentira, mas um novo barulho fez seu coração saltar novamente. Dessa vez ela literalmente deu um salto, levantando-se.

- James! – exclamou, num misto de surpresa e alívio, uma idéia explodindo rapidamente em sua mente.

- Ah... – fez Edgar, subentendendo exatamente o que ela esperava.

- Finalmente você chegou. – ela disse para o surpreso grifinório.

Reparou que ele havia chegado com uma expressão muito mais severa do que a que tinha agora. Depois lhe perguntaria sobre isso. Precisava se concentrar em outra coisa. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, arregalando os olhos, como quem pedia ajuda.

- O que está havendo? – James perguntou, em um tom nada amigável.

Lily achou que poderia aproveitar isso.

- Nada, _querido_, só estávamos conversando. – ela fez um tom de voz de cuidadosa explicação, como quem se preocupa com a reação do outro.

Respirou aliviada quando viu James sorrir, entendendo o que ela queria.

- Certo, tudo bem _meu amor – _disse ele, já num tom bem mais delicado, passando o braço pelos ombros dela e girando-a para a saída – vamos indo, então? – antes de ir, contudo, ele se virou para o lufa-lufa e piscou o olho – Boa ronda pra você.

Eles atravessaram a porta e pararam em frente a escadaria.

Por um segundo, os sentidos dela passaram a perceber apenas a aproximação do corpo de James, colado lateralmente ao seu, com o braço dele ao redor dela. Puxa, como havia sentido falta disso. Foi com muita relutância que se soltou dele para poder descer as escadas na frente.

Apenas quando já estavam em outro andar o silêncio foi quebrado pelo riso dele.

- Fugindo dos rapazes, Srta. Evans?

- Ah, James, _muito_ obrigada. Eu não fui com ele pra lá, ele simplesmente apareceu lá e se sentou do meu lado e eu não sabia como sair daquela situação até que você apareceu!

- É, esse sou eu, sempre salvando Lily Evans! – ele fez um gesto de reverência, usado antigamente como forma de apresentação.

Lily riu e continuou andando. Apertava suas próprias mãos, pensando em como pedir isso a ele. Agora que tinha começado, precisava manter. Franziu a testa, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

- O que foi, Lils?

- Será que eu posso te fazer mais um favor? - Lily se sentiu como se fosse pedir aos seus pais para aumentar a sua mesada.

Ele deu um meio sorriso satisfeito.

- Depende do que eu vou ganhar em troca.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Desde quando você virou tão interesseiro?? Cadê aquele cara que está sempre me salvando?? – perguntou, fingindo um choque exagerado.

- Duas vezes no mesmo dia? – ele mantinha o meio sorriso de lábios fechados – Se é um trabalho, precisa ser remunerado...

- Que tal... – ela fazia uma careta divertida enquanto pensava – gratidão eterna?

Ele revirou os olhos, imitando o gesto que ela sempre fazia. Ela riu.

- Certo. – disse ele, uma sobrancelha levantada – Digamos que eu vou cobrar quando eu precisar. Manda. O que é?

A ruiva juntou as sobrancelhas em súplica.

- Poderia fingir ser meu namorado por mais um ou dois dias?

James riu, um riso triunfante.

- Eu sabia que era isso. Você não ia querer que ele descobrisse que você só tinha mentido naquele momento pra fugir de uma situação, iria parecer muito covarde da sua parte, mesmo que você tivesse feito isso pra não ferir os sentimentos dele.

A expressão dela ficou séria. Como ele podia entendê-la tão bem?

Percebeu que já estavam diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele disse a senha e eles entraram. Antes de subir para o dormitório masculino, ele piscou pra ela.

- Claro, Lils.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

Quando James bateu a cabeça no travesseiro ainda tinha um glorioso sorriso no rosto. Claro que não conseguiu dormir, o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções passando pela sua mente e seu corpo não o deixavam relaxar o suficiente para isso.

Sirius entrou no quarto cantarolando baixinho. James rapidamente puxou o travesseiro de debaixo da sua cabeça e jogou no outro.

- Hey! – fez Sirius, o mais baixo que pôde.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou acordado. – disse Remus, tentando se sentar na cama, mas sua expressão de dor demonstrava que isso ainda não era possível.

- Agora que está na hora de dormir?? – Sirius tinha um tom sarcástico.

- Onde estava? – perguntou James, maliciosamente.

- Por aí. – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se na cama de Remus, aos pés deste – Você tá bem, cara?

- Não mude de assunto. – disse Remus, um sorriso apesar da dor – Com quem estava?

- Se vocês sabem, por que me perguntam?? Humpf! – fez Sirius, cruzando os braços como uma criança mal criada. – E você? – ele pegou o travesseiro no chão e jogou em James – Por que tá todo felizinho??

- Eu vou voltar a "namorar" – ele gesticulou as aspas, falando pausadamente a palavra – com a Lily.

- E qual a parte de "de mentirinha" – Sirius fez o mesmo – você não entende.

- A parte em que ela fica toda feliz e saltitante me pedindo isso. – James jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiada nos dedos entrelaçados, sorrindo abertamente.

- Como foi isso? – Remus finalmente havia conseguido se sentar.

- E eu achando que ela tava dando maior mole praquele monitor chato!

- Quem?? – perguntou confuso e um tanto quanto assustado.

- Mooney! Você realmente estava fora do ar esses dias! – Sirius riu.

- Bones! Da lufa-lufa!! – indignação na voz de James.

- Oh – fez o Remus – Você quer dizer, o monitor sério, inteligente e estudioso que, numa situação normal, seria bem o tipo de cara que a Lily estaria procurando para ela?

- Wow!! Se isso era a situação normal ela deve estar agradecendo muito a Merlin neste exato momento por eu tê-la tirado da normalidade! Ainda bem que ela tem um cara divertido como eu para dar mais agitação à vida pacata dela!!

O sorriso de James foi parcialmente desfeito enquanto ele olhava pensativo para o travesseiro no chão ao seu lado. Os pensamentos se ajeitavam rapidamente em sua cabeça.

Era isso! Ela estava totalmente diferente naqueles poucos minutos que passaram juntos na volta para a sala comunal, incrivelmente diferente de como ela havia estado em toda a última semana. Na conversa ela estava sorridente, animada, brincalhona... Ela havia SIM sentido sua falta. E estava tão feliz ao seu lado de novo. A mudança no humor dela era visível. Apalpável quase, se isso fosse possível.

- Prongs? PRONGS! – gritaram Sirius e Remus juntos.

- Ãh? – fez James.

- Vai contar qual foi a da viagem? – perguntou Sirius.

James então voltou a sua posição de cabeça apoiada nos dedos entrelaçados, confortavelmente recostado no travesseiro às suas costas, sorriso orgulhoso e satisfeito no rosto.

- Ela me ama. Ela definitivamente me ama.

- Ahhhhhh! – fizeram os outros dois, cansados já de ouvir isso.

* * *

- Anne, eu preciso falar com você. – disse Lily, num tom de quem vai fazer uma reclamação.

Anne, que já estava quase na porta do quarto, parou e deu meia volta. As outras riram e saíram do quarto.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada! – começou Anne – E se fiz, nem foi culpa minha!

A ruiva sorriu.

- Eu não vou brigar com você, eu só queria falar com você _sozinha_.

- Oh, tudo parte de um plano maligno! Conta!!

- É que... bem... eu e o james...

- Estão namorando!! – a garota tinha os olhos arregalados em empolgação.

- Fingindo.

- Ah! – fez Anne em tom de decepção – De novo?

Então Lily explicou que tinha precisado fazer isso para fugir de uma situação embaraçosa. Anne levantou uma sobrancelha, tinha um meio sorriso malicioso.

- E você prefere ficar numa situação embaraçosa _com o James_ do que simplesmente dar um fora em outro cara?

- Bem... na verdade eu não pensei nisso – disse Lily, franzindo a testa, começando a ficar preocupada com aquilo – foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça na hora...

- Claro, porque _ficar com o James_ é a prioridade na sua cabeça! – brincou Anne, rindo descontroladamente – Pode falar, você tava doida pra voltar a brincar de namoradinha do James!!

A ruiva pensou em contar, pensou em dizer tinha percebido, admitido, mas se o simples pseudo-namoro fazia a outra pular de animação e brincar sarcasticamente, a reação quanto a outra informação seria demais para Lily lidar naquele momento. Talvez devesse contar em um local onde Anne não pudesse sair gritando saltitante dizendo algo como "Eu sabia!!".

- Vamos descer, já está tarde! – disse Lily, impulsionando a outra em direção à porta.

As duas desceram e foram para o salão principal, mais especificamente para a mesa da grifinória. Lily precisou respirar fundo – e ser empurrada por Anne – para se sentar no assento vago ao lado de James.

- Bom dia, _meu _amor. – disse ele, fazendo algumas cabeças se virarem ao redor deles.

Para a sua sorte Anne providenciou uma boa distração para ela, não tendo tempo, assim, de ficar corada. A garota deu a volta na mesa e parou atrás de uma loira que se sentava

ao lado de Sirius.

- Ham-ham. – pigarreou, chamando a atenção da loira – Se eu fosse você, me afastaria dele.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a outra, totalmente confusa.

- Sirius, eu sinto muito, mas vou ter de contar... – Anne tinha uma expressão de preocupação.

O maroto apenas revirou os olhos, apoiou o queixo na mão, apenas esperando para ver aonde ela iria chegar.

- Sirius, do que ela está falando?

- Ai ai – fez Anne, bufando – ele tem mau hálito matinal.

– mudou para uma expressão de consolo – Eu sinto muito.

Os da loira se arregalaram instantaneamente. Levantou-se enojada e saiu a passos rápidos. Anne tomou o lugar antes ocupado em meio a gargalhadas.

- Por que você _sempre_ faz isso?? – perguntou Sirius, sem emoção. Talvez já tivesse se cansando da revoltar-se.

- Por que é _MUITO_ divertido!!

Isso fez o clima do café-da-manhã ficar mais leve para Lily, que comeu enquanto conversava com Anne, Sirius, Remus e James como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e como se não estivesse extremamente nervosa de estar ao lado dele. Não pôde deixar, contudo, de se perder em meio às conversas quando, ao invés de prestar atenção no que James contava, ficava a admirar os traços do rosto dele, reparando como o cabelo dele não apenas castanho, mas um castanho escuro e forte do exato mesmo tom dos olhos dele; ou em como os lábios dele sempre se contorciam num sorriso no final de cada frase; ou ainda ele ajeitava os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz muito mais vezes do que passava a mão nos cabelos para desarrumá-los, sendo que antes ela só havia reparado neste último.

- Nossa, devia tirar uma foto da cara dela. – ouviu Anne cochichar para Sirius.

Recompôs-se, endireitando-se no assento e olhando para o seu prato já vazio, torcendo para que James não tivesse reparado também.

- Foto! – gritou Sirius, parecendo que uma lâmpada havia se acendido na cabeça dele.

O maroto levantou-se de repente, deixando os outros sem entender nada na mesa. Mas logo ele voltou, com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. Sentou-se e virou-se para Anne.

- Sorria _ma chéri_!

Anne, que segurava sua xícara de chocolate quente, sorriu animadamente para a foto!

Então ele se levantou novamente e foi embora.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lily.

- Ah, ele vai aprontar alguma pra mim. – disse Anne, calmamente, até mesmo sorrindo – Vamos pra aula?

Então Lily sentiu seu coração pular dentro dela quando viu a mão estendida de James para ela. E _sorrindo_ para ela. Tentou não tremer a mão quando segurou a mão dele. A agitação pulsava dentro dela enquanto caminhavam. Isso, esse simples ato, algo tão natural, tão simplório, quase inocente, era o que mais tinha sentido falta durante todo esse tempo. Percebeu que estava apertando demais a mão dele devido ao nervosismo. Torceu, mais uma vez, para que ele não tivesse notado.

Ela aproveitou aquele primeiro tempo de aula para falar com Anne, já que na aula ela não poderia gritar ou abraçá-la saltitante dando-lhe os parabéns ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Sentou-se na frente da amiga. Rasgou um pedaço do pergaminho e começou a escrever. Assim que a professora puxou a varinha e se virou para o quadro, Lily cutucou o ombro de Anne e lhe entregou o papel.

_Você tinha razão. Eu gosto dele._

Notou a agitação na carteira da frente, Anna se virou com os olhos arregalados e um grito surdo na boca. Lily a empurrou para frente antes que a professora notasse. Logo o pergaminho voltou para sua mesa.

_Eu sabia!! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!! Ele já sabe? Como foi isso? O que aconteceu??_

A ruiva revirou os olhos. É claro que a primeira coisa que ela iria dizer era o famoso "eu já sabia". E é claro que seria seguido de inúmeras perguntas.

_Ontem à noite. Eu simplesmente percebi. Estava pensando nele e o óbvio ficou realmente óbvio. Pra mim. Não, ele não sabe._

Jogou o pergaminho na mesa da frente. Viu que Anne escrevia com força e rapidez. Sorriu, sabia que a amiga ficaria super entusiasmada com o assunto.

_Ele precisa saber! Ele é totalmente apaixonado por você! Vai ser o máximo! Vocês vão namorar de verdade!! Ele vai ficar super feliz! Vai ser tão divertido!_

Anne fingiu que penteava os cabelos com as mãos e fez o pergaminho cair na mesa de Lily. Esta leu e revirou os olhos. Parecia que sua amiga tinha uma visão romântica idealizadora da realidade.

_Mas ele nem é mais o mesmo comigo. Acho que é tarde demais, acho que ele já me superou._

Enviou o pergaminho para frente. A reação revoltada de Anne chamou a atenção da professora, que se virou e quase pegou Anne em flagrante escrevendo uma resposta, se não o pergaminho não tivesse simplesmente se transformado em pó nas mãos da garota.

- Ih, acho que estourei a pena. – fez Anne.

A professora não entendeu bem, mas achou que havia sida enganada pelos próprios olhos e se virou para continuar a andar pela sala. Anne se virou para Lily e deu de ombros, demonstrando que não sabia o que havia acontecido. Então a ruiva olhou para o fundo da sala, onde dois alunos riam. James deu de ombros e apontou para Sirius, que negou veementemente. Lily deu um sorriso desconfiado e logo se endireitou, antes que a professora olhasse na direção dela novamente.

No intervalo entre uma aula e outra, quando estavam trocando de sala, Lily sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço e lhe puxar para outro corredor, mais vazio.

- Jake?! – assustou-se.

- Você não vai me contar?? – ele estava rindo.

- Ah, não! – percebeu que ele havia entendido errado. Nossa, era tão recente, a notícia já tinha espelhado pelo castelo inteiro? – Estamos _fingindo_ de novo!

- Ah! – ele fez a mesma cara de decepção que Anne havia feito.

- Mas eu tenho mesmo algo pra contar. – Lily sorria envergonhada.

- Você percebeu!! – ele gritou, não conseguindo se conter.

- Sh!! – fez ela, mas logo voltou a sorrir – Sim, percebi. E _admiti_. – completou.

- Já era tempo! E ele??

- Não! Ele ainda não sabe!! Eu vou tentar sondar primeiro, descobri se ele ainda... você sabe... gosta de mim...

O silêncio nos corredores fez com que eles percebessem que já estava no horário da aula. Lily, num ato reflexo, olhou para o seu distintivo no suéter e revirou os olhos.

- Eu não posso me atrasar!! Preciso ir!

Ela tentou se virar, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Lil, se tem alguém que tem uma boa desculpa pra se atrasar, é você!

- É verdade... – ela riu – Mas e você?

- Ah, eu me viro. E qualquer coisa eu digo que estava com a monitora-chefe. – disse piscando olho, mas logo voltou a ficar sério – Como assim não sabe? O _castelo inteiro_ sabe!

- Ah, Jake, não sabendo! Ele mudou! Ele não fica mais atrás de mim! Ele não me convida mais pra sair, não fica me elogiando, nada daquelas indiretas bem diretas que me faziam revirar os olhos... nada!

- Hum... – fez o outro, pensativo, levando a mão ao queixo – Acho que deve ser alguma tática... porque se ele continuasse fazendo essas coisas, você nunca teria percebido que gosta dele... aliás, desde _quando_ você gosta dele?

Lily desviou o olhar, corando profundamente.

- Bom... er... não sei... acho que desde... desde quando fingimos namorar meses atrás... bem... você sempre soube, né... você já tinha...er... percebido...

Ele sorriu.

- É, já...

- Mas então? O que eu faço?? – o tom de voz era inseguro e desesperado.

- Nada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa e desapontada. Jake riu mais uma vez.

- É sério, não vai precisar fazer nada! Esse pseudo-namoro aí já vai manter vocês juntos e, quando você, perceber... já vai estar acontecendo...

- Você acha mesmo? – ela o olhava desconfiada.

- Claro. Ele vai acabar te agarrando!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram novamente, enquanto ele ria.

- Acho melhor irmos pra aula! – disse Lily, fazendo uma careta e virando-se para ir para sua sala.

A ruiva entrou discretamente na sala, mas não passou despercebida. O professor apenas sorriu para ela e pediu que ela se sentasse com um parceiro para fazer a poção. Ela olhou imediatamente para Anne, que estava sentada com Sirius. Remus com Peter à frente. Claire estava logo atrás, com Mari. Ao lado estava James, sozinho, com uma expressão inocente de quem dizia "eu não planejei isso!". Ela revirou os olhos foi se sentar ao lado dele.

- Qual é a poção? – perguntou.

- _Veritaserum_.

Lily engoliu em seco. Não era um bom dia para esse tipo de coisa. Agradeceu a Merlin pela poção demorar um mês para ficar pronta.

- O que foi? – ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto – Tem algo a esconder?

- Não, nada. – se apressou em responder, já se levantando – Eu vou ao armário pegar mais ingredientes.

Enquanto andava ia xingando mentalmente sua amiga. Só podia ter sido armação da Anne, achando que iria ajudar colocando os dois juntos. Mas como isso podia ajudar? Deixando ela mais nervosa do que já estava? Abriu a porta do armário, pegou o pote e voltou para a mesa. Não, isso definitivamente não estava ajudando, ela precisava de um tempo pra se acostumar com a idéia de que gostava do cara mais mulherengo de Hogwarts e que não a convidava mais para sair. Abriu o pote e encheu a mão com as sementes.

- Lily! Ficou maluca? – perguntou James, segurando a mão dela – Sementes de Visgo do Diabo? Quer explodir o caldeirão?

Só então ela notou o que tinha em mãos.

- Ops. – fez ela, devolvendo as sementes ao pote e levantando-se de novo – Eu vou pegar as penas de Dedo-Duro.

- São as penas azuis. – o tom dele era sarcástico.

Ela fez uma careta e voltou ao armário. Anne estava lá.

- Por que raios você fez isso??

- Ai, Lil, você está muito estressa! Eu só quis ajudar!

Lily devolveu o pote e pegou as penas. Lançou mais um olhar furioso para a amiga antes de sair.

- Pronto. – disse, jogando-se no assento e entregando as penas a ele.

- Boa garota. – ele riu.

James adicionou as penas. Estas foram se desmanchando e logo o azul se dissipou no líquido, tornando a poção transparente.

- Muito bom! – gritou o professor ao lado de Lily, fazendo esta pular no próprio assento. Nem ao menos havia percebido que o professor estava li – Dez pontos para a grifinória! E olha que ela chegou atrasada na aula! – disse para a turma – Meu casal favorito. – acrescentou ele piscando para os dois.

Quando a ruiva escorregou na cadeira, começando a relaxar por ter terminado a poção, um estrondo a fez pular novamente. Um caldeirão havia explodido ao seu lado. Arregalou os olhos quando viu Sirius, parecia que uma lata de tinta azul havia caído sobre ele, da cabeça aos pés. Anne ria descontroladamente ao lado dele, sem uma gota azul nela.

- E assim a grifinória perde os dez pontos que acabou de ganhar. – disse o professor.

Tanto James quanto Lily encararam Anne furiosamente.

- Ah, qual é? Valeu totalmente a pena.

James não pode deixar de rir de Sirius, mas Lily se manteve séria.

- Bom, você mesma quase explodiu o nosso caldeirão... – ponderou James.

- É, só que não foi de propósito! – explodiu ela.

- Aliás, o que está havendo com você, Lil? Aérea no café-da-manhã, chega atrasada na aula, troca os ingredientes... você nunca foi assim!

Lily escondeu as mãos debaixo da mesa e as esfregou na saia, tentando amenizar o suor frio que saía delas. Desviou o olhar, procurando uma boa resposta, mas nada lhe via à mente.

- Por acaso você se arrependeu de-

- Não! – ela cortou a frase dele – Não, deu super certo, o Edgar saiu do meu pé, ele nem olha mais pra mim!

- Então... – James parecia analisá-la – Você não está me usando pra fazer ciúmes em alguém, está?

- Não! – gritou ela, fazendo algumas cabeças se virarem na sua direção – Claro que não! Da onde vice tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Sei lá... você parece... esquece...

Ele balançou a cabeça, como quem tenta afastar um pensamento.

* * *

**N/A: **Precisso compartilhar isso com vocês: fiquei mt feliz essa semana quando uma amiga minha me disse que eu sou "um james de saias"! huauaauauhua

Aproveito pra agradecer aqui as 165 reviews!! \o/ Vocês me fazem muito feliz! hahahah.

E agradecer a **purple-socks-rock** pelo elogio ao dizer que eu deveria ganhar um prêmio de melhor James! \o/ Eu agradeci em reply a review, mas eu nunca sei se esse troço funciona, ng nunca disse nada que tinha recebido! rs

Agradeço também a **Lady Mione** (que está, inclusive, betando essa fic!) pela linda capa que ela fez hoje pra mim!!

**Capa de Namoro de Aparências** no link:

http manoelawood(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com/art/Capa-94236430

E aproveito para colocar aqui a **Capa de Letra Marota**, pra quem não teve oportunidade de ver na época, feita pela Mari:

http manoelawood(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com/art/Capa-2-94237785

Se o fanfiction não deixar aparecer, o link está na minha bio.

Prometo que o próximo cap não vai demorar e que vai finalmente ter o que todos querer ler! hahahaha

Deixem reviews!!

\o/


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

James estava olhando para o pergaminho em sua mão esquerda enquanto a outra mão apoiava o queixo, pensativo. Na verdade ele não lia o relatório que a monitora da Sonserina havia lhe entregado minutos atrás, ele nem ao menos sabia sobre o que era o relatório, sua mente não deixava prestar atenção naquilo.

O que tinha lhe passado pela cabeça durante a aula de poções não o deixava em paz.

Definitivamente os sintomas que Lily apresentava (estar aérea, se atrasar para aula, errar um ingrediente de poções, coisas totalmente anormais para ela) demonstravam que ela estava _apaixonada_. Isso o inquietava demais porque havia duas possibilidades: ou ela estava apaixonada por ele, ou por outro cara qualquer.

Ela tinha parecido bem sincera ao negar que estava usando-o para causar ciúmes em alguém. Bom, se ela estivesse apaixonada por um cara qualquer, estaria, no mínimo, _preocupada_ com o que o cara pensaria dela estar namorando (certo, fingindo, mas o cara em questão não saberia!) ou, o que seria mais normal, estaria querendo terminar esse falso namoro para poder ficar com o tal cara. Mas não, ela parecia não estar querendo causar ciúmes em ninguém e ainda parecia muito confortável no pseudo-namoro.

A resposta então o levava ao que tinha pensando naquela manhã, no quarto: que a mudança de humor dela se devia _a ele_, que ela ficava leve e feliz do lado _dele, _logo, ela estaria apaixonada _por ele_. Como ele já havia percebido antes, ela já tinha cedido ao charme irresistível dele fazia tempo. Sentira a falta dele durante a semana passada, época de lua cheia, como ele previra (muito contente e satisfeito, embora não tivesse tido a intenção de se ausentar, para não prejudicá-la). Isso tudo significava que ela tinha finalmente _admitido_ que gostava dele.

Deveria agir?

Não, se fosse com muita sede ao pote talvez ela recuasse. Era melhor dar um tempo a ela para que ela se acostumasse com a idéia, afinal ela havia negado para si mesma por tanto tempo que possivelmente ainda estava em choque. Acabou deixando escapar um leve sorriso com esse pensamento sarcástico.

- O que tem de engraçado nesse relatório? – ouviu a voz dela, vinda do outro lado da sala.

James levantou a cabeça rapidamente, pego de surpresa. Olhou ligeiramente para o relatório, passando os olhos sobre os pontos principais.

- Nada demais. Só está relatando a detenção de dois Sonserinos segundo-anistas que infringiram a aula hoje. Eles... – ele continuou em sua leitura veloz – transfiguraram seus objetos em um gato igual a McGonagall e o outro em um cão que perseguiu o gato pelo sala toda – ele riu imaginando a cena e ficou aliviado por realmente ter algo engraçado ali para justificar seu riso – o que obviamente ela tomou como insulto e colocou os dois em detenção.

- Isso não é engraçado. – Lily o repreendeu.

- Claro que é! Mas se você achasse engraçado, eu diria que você está doente!

James riu, enquanto ela apenas o encarou séria, desgostando da piada. Então o sorriso dele desapareceu na medida em que a expressão dela abrandou e ambos ficaram a se encarar, presos em seus próprios pensamentos e presos no olhar do outro, pelo que pareceu uma hora inteira. Ambos desviaram o olhar um segundo depois, seguindo-se assim um momento embaraçoso em que tentavam disfarçar os pensamentos que haviam passado por suas cabeças.

* * *

Lily estava completamente confusa. Ao invés de o fato de ter finalmente percebido e admitido o que sentia ter clareado sua mente e mostrado uma caminho simples e direto a sua frente, na verdade havia deixado tudo em névoas ao seu redor. Era um fato tão modificador em sua vida que lhe parecia que havia mudado de nome e não conseguia se acostumar com o nome estranho que as pessoas lhe chamavam.

Mas não, nada havia mudado, muito pelo contrário, já estava naquela situação há meses, amiga dele, sempre perto dele, sempre _com ele_. O que havia de tão diferente agora? Nada, exatamente. Então era esse o problema? Sim, era, definitivamente era. Queria mais e isso a assustava.

"_Ele vai acabar te agarrando"_, lembrou-se das palavras de Jake. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

Sentia a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas estava extremamente covarde quanto a isso. Resolveu que _precisava_ descobrir o que ele sentia.

- James – chamou, fazendo-o levantar os olhos novamente –, você... bom, eu queria saber se... sei lá... se esse... esse negócio todo comigo está te prejudicando...

- Ãh? – fez ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É... você sabe... o... _namoro_... se... te atrapalha... entende? Nós podemos terminar... se você quiser...

- Ah. – fez ele, parecendo entender – Claro. – ele se ajeitou na cadeira, sentando ereto – Por mim tanto faz. – o tom era de casualidade – Atrapalhar não atrapalha... como eu já te disse, só aumenta meu prestígio, as garotas gostam de pensar em mim como um cara sério, que investe em um relacionamento... – ele riu consigo mesmo.

- Certo. – ela tentou não demonstrar reação alguma, mas a decepção era visível em sua voz. Também se ajeitou na cadeira, desconfortável – Então a gente começa a espalhar que terminamos e pronto.

- Hum... – fez ele, estreitando os olhos, parecia ponderar alguns pensamentos em uma balança invisível – Amanhã, então.

- Tá bom. – respondeu Lily, escorregando em sua cadeira.

Um momento de desconfortável silêncio se seguiu até que James se levantou.

- Eu vou precisar sair porque tem treino de quadribol agora. – ele disse finalmente.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Você não quer ir, Lil?

Ela abruptamente se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Ir ao treino? – perguntou, mesmo sendo óbvio, para ganhar mais tempo antes de ter de responder, pensando no que fazer.

- É... como _namorada_ de um dos jogadores principais? – notou que ele tentou colocar um tom divertido na voz, mas a pergunta saiu quase séria.

- Oh. – fez Lily – Claro...

Notou que ele estava esperando por ela, segurando a porta aberta, então se levantou de um pulo e saiu da sala. No corredor eles andaram lado a lado, separadamente, por um tempo, até que ouviram passos mais a frente e James pegou sua mão. Ela olhou para ele e tinha certeza de que ele podia ver a expressão de assustada dela, mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir, fazendo com que seu medo desabasse, juntamente com seus ombros tensos, e sorrisse em resposta. Sim, o sorriso dele era mesmo desconcertante. E arrebatador. De repente seu coração desacelerou e uma sensação gostosa de paz a preencheu, como se o sorriso dele dissesse (e garantisse) que tudo ia ficar bem. Parecia que apenas agora conseguia respirar plenamente, como se faltasse ar quando estava longe daquele sorriso, longe do calor da mão dele.

Incrível como agora não conseguia pensar em um único defeito dele. Enquanto até meses atrás_ tudo _o que pensara sobre ele eram péssimas referências e tudo o que conseguia sentir por ele era desprezo e nojo. Naquele momento não entendia como havia ido de um extremo ao outro, pois atualmente gostava de _tudo_ o que via nele, gostava do modo como ele a tratava, gostava de como ele se preocupava com os amigos, gostava da dedicação dele na monitoria, gostava do humor divertido dele, das piadas sarcásticas e das brincadeiras (agora não mais imaturas), gostava desse sorriso sincero que simplesmente demonstrava alegria ao invés de tentar conquistar alguém por ego, gostava até mesmo do cabelo arrepiado dele, que achava combinar com o humor divertido dele.

- Me espera no final do jogo? - perguntou ele, quando chegaram na entrada da arquibancada.

- Claro. - respondeu, com mais entusiasmo do que pretendia demonstrar.

Ele sorriu novamente e saiu. Rumou ao encontro dos outros jogadores no centro da quadra.

No instante em que Lily se virou, encontrou Anne rindo, provavelmente dela.

- Tá apaixonada... - sussurrou a amiga.

- Shhhh - fez a ruiva, embora não conseguisse conter um sorriso bobo - Vamos subir!

Ao sentar-se na primeira fileira, Lily olhou para a amiga e um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça.

- Você não perde um jogo ou treino de quadribol, não é mesmo??

- Eu sempre gostei de assistir, Lil, o que é que tem??

- Nada... É que você parece mais entusiasmada com os treinos ultimamente...

- Ihhhhhh - fez Anne - Não tá viajando, não, tá?

- Só achando que um dos jogadores tem algo a ver com isso... - era a vez de Lily rir.

- Viajou sim. - disse Anne, fazendo uma careta.

Ao final do jogo Lily permaneceu sentada enquanto a amiga se levantou. A outra sorriu e se abaixou para falar ao ouvido da ruiva.

- Vai lá garota, agarra ele!

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Observou a amiga ir embora e, quando as arquibancadas já estavam mais vazias, desceu para o campo. Permaneceu lá até que finalmente James saiu do vestiário, esfregando uma toalha nos cabelos molhados e mais arrepiados e desarrumados do que nunca. Eles foram juntos em direção ao castelo, de mãos dadas e em silêncio. Ela só conseguiu pensar em algo para falar quando já estavam na entrada principal.

- E o contrato com os Tornados? – perguntou.

- Ah, já me acostumei com o fato de que não adianta ter uma profissão que não dá pra exercer... até porque já arranjei outra que tem muita adrenalina também.

- Qual? - ela franziu a testa.

Ele sorriu e estufou o peito.

- Auror. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Surpresa e chocada, ela parou de andar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, parando também – Achei que você já tivesse imaginado isso... aliás, acho que é o que todos estão pensando em fazer atualmente, já que a guerra não tem deixado muitas opções de profissões...

- Mas é tão... _perigoso_. – o tom de voz dela demonstrava o medo que sentia.

- É... – ele franzia a testa, confuso com o fato de ela estar tão abalada – Assim como voar a 200 km/h numa vassoura a mais de 50 metros de altura com um enorme balaço no encalço!

- Mas... é _diferente_!

Três outros jogadores que também tinha acabado de entrar no castelo passaram por aquele corredor. James esperou que estivessem sozinhos novamente.

- Lily, ser Auror não é ter uma sentença de morte! Certo, é quase isso, mas nos tempos de hoje _não ser Auror_ é ainda mais perigoso! Pelo menos eu vou ter mais condições de me defender, defender outras pessoas e matar muitos comensais-filhos-da-puta no caminho!

Embora não tivesse mais argumentos, ela permanecia relutante. Ele sorriu.

- Não é como se eu fosse morrer amanhã!

Lily continuou sem dizer nada.

- Você não precisava levar essa coisa de _namorada_ tão a sério. – ele riu – Nós estamos sozinhos aqui.

Então ela percebeu que devia ter algo escrito na sua testa em letras garrafais como "_Eu gosto de você_". Sentiu como se tivesse tomado aquele _Veritasserum_. Agora com certeza suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas, podia sentir seu rosto pegando fogo. Aliás, não só seu rosto, em seu corpo inteiro parecia correr sangue fervendo em suas veias.

Notou que ele parecia estar analisando sua expressão. Será que ele havia percebido? Ora, como era óbvio! É claro que ele havia percebido, letras garrafais, lembra? A questão agora era como ele reagiria ao perceber que ela tinha sim sentimentos por ele.

Ele deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dela, seu coração já acelerado aumentou ainda mais o ritmo. Talvez fosse até possível alguém ouvir o coração dela batendo contra os músculos do peito. Pronto, era agora que ele iria perguntar o que ela sentia e iria dizer que assim não dava mais pra continuar a fingir namorar porque ele já não sentia mais o mesmo, então que era melhor eles se afastarem por um tempo porque ele não queria magoá-la. E isso na melhor das hipóteses, na pior ele riria e diria que agora era tarde demais.

Lily inspirou buscando por ar, já que seu organismo clamava pelo oxigênio que ela havia negado por tempo demais. Engoliu em seco. O que raios ele estava olhando e por que parecia pensar tanto?

--

Era isso. James sabia. Agora tinha certeza. Estava ali, na cara dela. A preocupação, o desespero, o medo de perdê-lo, ela estava demonstrando, querendo ou não, que gostava dele. Estava nítido que o que ela sentir por ele era mais do que amizade.

Esse era o momento. Precisava aproveitar. Tomou sua decisão. Não queria nem mesmo pensar na hipótese de estar interpretando erroneamente os fatos. Não perderia essa chance que surgira diante de seus olhos naquele momento.

James se aproximou lentamente dela, dando mais um passo. Depositou suavemente sua mão direita no rosto dela e a esquerda na cintura da ruiva. Aproximou-se ainda mais. Seus olhos iam da boca dela para os olhos verdes e voltavam. Sentia seu coração acelerado de ansiedade e expectativa. Desejava isso há tanto tempo. Inspirou buscando por ar, tendo percebido que havia prendido a respiração. E então juntou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo suave, carinhoso, delicado.

Afastou-se, olhou para ela e sorriu. Não conseguia não sorrir, era mais forte do que ele. A felicidade explodia dentro do seu corpo inteiro.

Ela sorriu de volta. Pronto, era tudo o que ele precisava ver.

Com as duas mãos na cintura dela agora, segurou-a com força e a girou para jogá-la contra a parede e a beijou com urgência. Subiu as mãos pelas costas dela trazendo o corpo dela para junto ao seu. Sentiu a mão dela na sua nuca, agarrando seus cabelos com força, enquanto o beijava com uma voracidade que o fez sorrir por entre o beijo. James se afastou para respirar, mas mal teve tempo de abrir os olhos, pois Lily o puxou para cintura unindo os corpos novamente. Ela subiu uma mão para puxar a nuca dele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordendo-o de uma forma que certamente deixaria marcas, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

--

Lily, pressionada contra a parede, sentia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar a cada instante. Perguntou-se por que havia demorado tanto para admitir que queria isso. O perfume dele, o cheiro dele, era inebriante. Ele voltou a beijá-la intensamente, em seguida foi para a orelha dela, mordiscando, beijando, sugando, depois desceu para o pescoço dela, fazendo os mesmos movimentos. Lily se contorcia com as sensações que ele lhe trazia. Desceu as suas mãos da nuca dele para os ombros, passou lentamente pelo peito azendo a mesma coisaida foi para a orelha dela, mordiscando, beijando, sugando, depois desceu para o pescoço dela, mente. e depois pelo abdômen dele, chegando até a cintura. Sentiu-o agarrar seus cabelos ruivos na altura da nuca e puxá-la para outro beijo urgente. A outra mão dele estava em sua coxa, subindo por baixo da saia. Ela segurou o braço dele, na altura do bíceps, mas não retirou a mão dele. Apertou o braço com força, enquanto sua outra mão, na nuca dele, o impedia de parar de beijar.

--

James a pressionava contra o seu corpo como se nunca mais fosse deixá-la sair dali. Beijava-a como se aquele fosse o último dia do mundo. Queria aproveitar cada nano segundo daquele tempo ali com ela. Afinal, não sabia se ela mudaria de idéia no dia seguinte. Sentiu que as mãos dela se moviam pelo seu peito, até que subiram e passearam pela gola da sua blusa. Ele afastou seus lábios buscando por ar, ofegante. Abriu os olhos e viu que ela também ofegava. Sorriu novamente. Ela sorriu de volta pra ele e levou a mão até a gravata dele, a qual usou para puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

--

Lily não conseguia desfazer o sorriso nem mesmo durante o beijo. Como pudera se preocupar tanto, achando que seria a rejeitada? Era tão claro quanto um cristal que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. O jeito como ela a beijava demonstrava uma vontade que ia além do desejo. Sentia que tinha perdido tempo demais distorcendo seus sentimentos e, depois, divagando sobre os dele. Desejou que tivesse simplesmente conversado com ele no instante que havia admitido tudo para si mesma. Como podia ter sentido falta do simples ato de andar de mãos dadas? Estava perdendo _muito mais _do que aquilo.

- Nossa... ano que vem quero ser monitora-chefe! – eles ouviram uma garota dizer enquanto passava.

Os dois se afastaram em um pulo. Lily arrumou sua roupa enquanto James pegou a toalha e a vassoura no chão. Eles se encararam e riram. Perceberam que estavam sozinhos no corredor mais uma vez... James sorriu e largou tudo no chão de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily deu um impulso pra frente e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e logo eles estavam se beijando outra vez.

* * *

Lily abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta demais para se situar.

- Anda bela adormecida - ouvia Anne gritando - desse jeito vai perder o café e se atrasar pra aula!!

Aula? Sim, era terça-feira, precisava se levantar para não perder a aula. O dia anterior fora segunda-feira, tinha ido dormir tarde porque fora assistir o treino de quadribol de noite e depois...

Lily sentou-se abruptamente na cama. E agora? Como olharia para ele? O que dizer? O que fazer? E se ele a ignorasse totalmente depois de finalmente ter conseguido o que almejara durante anos? E se estivesse errada por achar que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos?

- O que foi? - ouviu a voz preocupada de Anne - Você está bem, Lil?

A ruiva deu uma rápida olhada pelo quarto e viu que estavam a sós.

- Eu beijei o James.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso mesmo, ainda não acabou! hahahha

Deixem muitas reviews pra me inspirar! hahaha


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

- EU SABIA!! – gritou Anne, e então começou a rir – Eu SABIA que ia rolar um beijo logo!

A garota agarrou Lily num abraço forte e animado.

- Anda, me conta como foi!! – demandou Anne.

Lily arregalou os olhos, pensando em como descrever aquilo. Repassou em sua cabeça todos os segundos daquela cena e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Inclinou a cabeça, pensativa, e estreitou os olhos.

- Primeiro me conta você, Anne, me conta como foi quando você saiu com ele.

- O quê? – Anne parecia chocada e confusa.

- Como ele beija?

Anne riu. Endireitou-se na cama e começou a contar agitadamente, afinal isso era algo que a amiga sempre a tinha proibido de contar.

- Bom, ele é todo gostoso, né... – ela piscou pra Lily – ele tem um beijo ao mesmo tempo suave e forte... ele deixa a garota fazer o que ela quer e vai seguindo... – Anne fazia pausas pensativas – ah, ele aproveita sabe, vai passando a mão... mas não nada... digamos... _selvagem_.

Lily estranhou a escolha de palavras de Anne, mas não tinha tempo para outras indagações.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? – perguntou a morena, desconfiada.

- É que a Claire me disse que o James era... _gentil_... mais ou menos o que você disse, que ele não era...hum... _selvagem..._

- E você quis confirmar isso por que...?

- Porque eu discordo. – disse Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior e franzindo a testa.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – gritou Anne – CONTA COMO FOI!!

- Shiii! – fez Lily, rindo.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – ela continuou gritando – Eu não acredito!! Finalmente!!

- Anne!! – pediu a ruiva.

- CONTA!! Como foi??

- Bom... – Lily sorriu, mais de felicidade do que de timidez – ele me jogou na parede e começou a me beijar como se aquele fosse o último dia no mundo!

- WOW! – fez Anne – Esse não parece o James. Acho que foi muita vontade acumulada por muito tempo! – ela ria – E você? O que fez??

- Ah... – Lily desviou o olhar, tímida – bem... – depois voltou a olhar para amiga, um sorriso no rosto – Eu nunca tinha ficado com alguém assim...

- E o que achou?? – os olhos de Anne brilhavam em expectativa.

Lily desviou o olhar, tímida, não sabia o que dizer.

- Bem... eu... _adorei_... foi... foi tão... _denso_... ele estava tão... _envolvido_... faltava ar... e a gente não queria parar de beijar nunca... – ela sorriu timidamente.

- E que horas você chegou? Como vocês conseguiram parar e voltar para a vida normal? – Anne ria, o tom sarcástico.

- Cheguei _bem_ tarde – Lily ria também – Só paramos porque levamos um baita susto quando apareceu a Madame Norra lá e nós saímos correndo pra não sermos pegos pelo Filch! Foi tão engraçado!

- Eu imagino! – Anne ria descontroladamente – Susto por causa da Mademe Norra! Hahaha! Só você mesmo!

- É que eu estava muito...hum..._concentrada_... – Lily riu, mas logo cessou o riso ao ver que já estava tarde – Céus! Precisamos ir! Vamos perder o café!

Em poucos minutos ela se arrumou e as duas desceram as escadas aos pulos. Chegaram a tempo de apenas pegar um copo com suco de abóbora e umas torradas antes de tudo desaparecer na longa mesa da casa.

Enquanto praticamente engoliam a comida, Lily notou uma foto jogada no assento ao seu lado. Na foto estava Anne, sorrindo no café da manhã do dia anterior, se lembrava de Sirius ter tirado aquela foto, contudo havia severas modificações na foto que, como toda foto bruxa, se mexia. A imagem que se seguia era a de uma dentadura sair da boca de Anne e cair na xícara que ela segurava, fazendo espirrar chocolate na roupa da menina desdentada e de olhos arregalados, cujos lábios fazia um grande "O".

Lily não pôde evitar rir, já que a foto era realmente engraçada, mas fez questão de voltar para a expressão séria quando, após terminar de engolir o suco, mostrou a foto para Anne, a caminho da sala de aula.

- MAS QUE FILHO DA P - gritou Anne, na porta da sala de aula.

- Shiii! – fez Lily, antes de entrar.

As duas notaram que todos os alunos pararam o rebuliço de acomodação nas carteiras para olharem para Anne. Todos começaram a gargalhar abertamente dela. Lily notou que Anne tinha os olhos estreitos na direção de Sirius, que acenou levando a mão com dois dedos esticados à testa, como numa sutil continência.

- Sirius, você sabe que eu vou levar isso à diretora e você certamente estará em detenção, não é mesmo? – disse Lily, por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Claro! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso zombeteiro – Mas vai ter valido totalmente a pena!

- Algum problema? – perguntou a professora Mcgonagall, entrando na sala.

As gargalhadas cessaram instantaneamente.

- Depois da aula falarei com a senhora. – disse Lily.

- Muito bem. Podem se sentar então.

Lily se sentou entre Sirius e Anne para evitar qualquer discussão durante a aula. Só então notou que James ainda não havia chegado. Devia ter perdido a hora também. Abriu seu livro na página solicitada pela professora, mas não conseguiu prestar muita atenção no que tentava ler. Estava ansiosa e nervosa demais para isso. A porta se abriu e ela olhou apreensiva, mas era só uma garota entrando. A professora parou a aula para repreendê-la, tirando 5 pontos da casa dela.

Lily sentiu seus ombros descerem com a frustração, nem ao menos havia percebido que os tinha levantado em tensão. Coçou a cabeça, pensando em como ficaria envergonhada de olhar para ele e já sentiu seu rosto ferver. _Já estava_ corada.

Pensava, tensa, sobre a possibilidade dele não sentir por ela o mesmo que ela sentia. Novamente lhe vinha aquele medo de que ele passasse a ignorá-la agora que havia conseguido finalmente alcançar seu objetivo, frustrado durante anos com os sucessivos foras que ela lhe dera.

A porta se abriu, fazendo-a virar a cabeça mais uma vez com os ombros tensos em expectativa.

Seu medo, contudo, evaporou quando James entrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Piscou para ela e foi até a frente da sala, onde a professora o olhava repreensivamente, de braços cruzados. Ele puxou sua varinha e transfigurou a varinha na mão da professora em um lindo lírio vermelho, tão perfeito que emanava o aroma suave da flor, a coloração rubra viva em cada pétala. Mcgonagall parecia realmente impressionada, posto que nem ao menos reclamou do fato dele estar atrasado.

- Bom dia, professora. – ele ainda sorriu, antes de se virar e ir se sentar na carteira atrás de Lily, dizendo baixinho no ouvido dela – Bom dia, minha _flor_.

A professora simplesmente sacudiu o lírio e logo estava com a varinha na mão de novo. Retomou a aula, mas a mente de Lily não a acompanhou. Estava entretida demais com o perfume delicioso que vinha de trás dela, e tentando acalmar seu acelerado coração. Apenas quando a aula terminou foi que Lily se virou para trás.

- Flor? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto os outros alunos deixavam a sala.

- Sim... "_meu amor_" era só pra implicar com você.

- Claro. – ela revirou os olhos, mas riu – Por que você sabia que iria me irritar.

- E não deu certo?

- Sim, no início. – ela sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Srta. Evans. – chamou a professora.

- Sim. – disse Lily, ficando séria rapidamente.

Ela se levantou para ir até a mesa da diretora da Grifinória, acenando para James ir junto - É sobre isto aqui. – disse ela.

Lily entregou a foto para Mcgonagall, que torceu o nariz para conter um rápido riso, logo em seguida pressionando os lábios em desaprovação. Notou que James balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas rindo.

- Coloque-o em detenção. – ela levantou os olhos e depois encarou James, depois voltou a se dirigir a ela – E se assegure de que ele a cumprirá. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita cuidará bem do caso.

- Sim, senhora.

James saiu um tanto quanto revoltado da sala.

- Eu também cuidaria bem do caso! – contestou, enquanto se dirigiam à próxima aula – Não iria deixar de aplicar a detenção só porque o Sirius é meu amigo!

- Tem certeza? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E porque ela não se preocupa com a possibilidade de você pegar pesado demais com ele por ser amiga da vítima em questão?!

- Por que ela sabe que eu não vou extrapolar, nem vou deixá-lo sair impune.

- Como ela pode saber isso?

- Confiando em mim, eu sou monitora há mais de dois anos!

- E eu tenho um péssimo histórico de ficar em detenções. – James passou a mãos por entre os cabelos, cedendo aos argumentos. – E qual vai ser a detenção?

- Ainda não sei. – ela parou na porta da sala, ainda pensativa.

- Bom, pode pegar pesado, mas pode não ser na hora do treino? – pediu James, com um leve sorriso – Temos jogo no sábado.

Ora, como negar? Lily sentiu-se derreter diante daquele sorriso. Perder um treino era exatamente o que Sirius Black merecia, por fazer algo tão horrível assim com Anne, denegrindo a imagem dela. Mas como negar um pedido assim de James?

- Tudo bem. – acabou cedendo.

Os dois entraram na sala de aula de poções e se deparam com Sirius e Anne discutindo.

- Você _realmente_ achava que podia me sacanear na frente de todas as garotas do castelo sem que eu fizesse _nada_?? – dizia Sirius.

- Essa palhaçada que você fez foi totalmente desproporcional as minhas brincadeirinhas! – gritou Anne.

Lily resolveu intervir antes que o professor Sonserino chegasse.

- Sirius! – gritou ela, para chamar a atenção dos dois – Detenção comigo pelo resto da semana, depois da aula. E Anne, pare de discutir pra não acabar sobrando uma detenção pra você também.

- _ISSO_ é injusto! – disse Sirius, jogando-se na cadeira, frustrado.

- E você ainda me deve 10 galeões! – Anne apontava o dedo indicador para Sirius enquanto falava.

- O quê? – Sirius se levantou bruscamente, então se virou para James – E você nem ia me contar??

- Calma, cara, não deu tempo!

- Porra, faltava tão pouco tempo!! – Sirius levantou as mãos revoltado, jogando-se na cadeira novamente.

- Cara, você apostou _contra mim_ e ainda reclama?!

- Do que vocês estão falando?? – perguntou uma revoltada Lily, vendo que era a única fora do assunto.

- Eu apostei _em vocês_. – disse Anne, enfatizando a parte de que de acreditava neles, enquanto apontava de Lily para James e vice-versa.

- Eu também! – protestou Sirius – Só que _não antes_ do segundo mês de aula!

- _O quê_?! – Lily estava vermelha, mas agora de raiva, como não ficava havia muito tempo – Vocês fizeram _uma aposta_?? Sobre _nós dois_?!

- É. – disse Anne, mas voltando-se para Sirius – E não pense que eu vou esquecer da aposta por causa dessa brincadeira de mau gosto, ou que eu vou deixar sair barato essa foto!

- Você não pode se vingar da vingança! – Sirius estava de pé novamente.

- Aaaah, posso sim!

Vendo que o professor entrava na sala, a ruiva puxou a amiga pelo braço para sentá-la longe de Sirius, deixando que James se sentasse com ele. Assim evitariam possíveis novas explosões.

* * *

No fim da tarde, após as aulas, Sirius foi para a sala dos monitores juntamente com James, de forma que James e Lily não ficaram um único momento sozinhos. Ela apenas deu um rápido sorriso ao outro antes de sair da sala com Sirius.

- Para onde você está me levando? – perguntou Sirius no caminho, um tom sarcástico – Parece que a sua idéia de detenção envolve um lugar deserto, isolado... não sei se o James vai gostar disso não...

- Engraçadinho – disse Lily, fazendo uma careta –, vamos ver se o humor continua quando chegarmos lá.

De fato, o sorriso de Sirius se desfez totalmente no momento em que o corredor só levava a um único local.

- O corujal??

Lily deu um sorriso sádico. Entrou no recinto, pegou o esfregão e o balde e os entregou ao outro.

- Mãos à obra. Literalmente.

Boquiaberto, o chocado garoto ficou inerte na entrada do corujal, olhando as inúmeras aves que entravam e saiam, deixando milhares de penas e excremento por toda a grande sala.

- Você _tem_ de estar brincando.

- _Você _estava? Ao fazer aquela foto humilhante??

- Qual é?! A Anne _vive_ me humilhando em público!! _Ela_ nunca ficou em detenção!

- Porque eram _boatos!_ Você fez uma _foto!_ E não fui eu quem decidiu, a diretora colocou você em detenção! Agora anda logo porque eu não quero perder o jantar.

Lily cruzou os braços e ficou esperando, recostada à porta. Sirius, a muito contragosto e muito mal humorado, enfiou o esfregão no balde, espirrando água para todos os lados (por sorte a ruiva estava um pouco afastada) e começou a limpar o chão.

- Ainda não estou acreditando que você e a Anne fizeram uma aposta! O que exatamente vocês apostaram?

Sirius deu de ombros, como quem acha que algo não é importante, e respondeu sem tirar os olhos do chão imundo.

- A Anne apostou que você e o James teriam um beijo _de verdade_ logo no primeiro mês de aula. Eu só achei que você demoraria mais a ceder!

- _Ceder?­_ – ela perguntou por entre os dentes cerrados.

A ruiva sentiu que não apenas seus cabelos estavam vermelhos naquele momento. Sirius revirou os olhos, jogando o esfregão no balde novamente para encharcá-lo e voltando a esfregar o piso. Ela se lembrou das palavras de Annabelle para ele na aula de poções: "não pense que eu vou esquecer da aposta". Pensou que isso tinha um significado.

- Não foi só os dez galeões que vocês apostaram, não é mesmo?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas fez uma careta.

- E aí? O que mais você vai ter de fazer?

- Eu não vou fazer.

Lily franziu a sobrancelha. O que poderia ser tão ruim assim para ele se negar a fazer? Perguntaria a Anne depois.

Após cerca de uma hora o corujal estava parcialmente limpo. O problema de se fazer limpeza onde habitam animais é que logo após limpar-se o local, os animais voltam a sujá-lo. A ruiva estava se divertindo com este fato, enquanto Sirius ficava cada vez mais furioso. Quando já estava na hora do jantar, ela terminou a sessão de tortura.

- Finalmente! – gritou Sirius, largando o esfregão ao lado da porta, onde estava quando chegaram.

A monitora foi rindo o caminho inteiro até o salão principal. Sentou-se à mesa da grifinória ao lado de James, enquanto Sirius se jogava na cadeira em frente, batendo o punho na mesa. James, Remus e Peter começaram a rir também.

- Isso _não é_ engraçado! – gritou Sirius, socando a mesa novamente – E muito menos justo!

A ruiva observou que Anne se sentara com as outras meninas no final da mesa.

- Pense que podia ser pior! – disse Lily, mas o riso atrapalhou a intenção de consolo da frase.

- Pior? COMO? – perguntou ele.

- Sim!! Se fosse todos os dias no horário do treino! – respondeu ela.

Lily notou pelo canto do olho que James sorriu discretamente, enquanto encarava seu próprio prato.

- PORRA! – gritou Sirius – Aí eu _matava_ ela.

- Engraçado – começou Remus, malícia nos lábios e na voz – quando _eu _era monitor a Lily não mudava o horário da detenção pra não prejudicar treinos...

Ela corou imediatamente. Observou, surpresa, que James corara levemente também, mas exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

- O poder da influência... – brincou ele – é só pra quem pode...

Remus riu, mas Sirius continuava furioso demais.

- Meu charme é irresistível. – continuou James.

- _Charme_? – Lily revirou os olhos – Se fosse uma questão de _charme_ eu não tinha te dado _tantos_ foras durante _tanto_ tempo.

- OUTCH. – fez Sirius, finalmente abrandando a fúria.

James apenas pressionou os lábios, sem ter o que responder. Só então Lily percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Não era hora para se lembrar dos vários foras que ela havia dado nele. Não num momento tão delicado quando este. Em compensação, esta era uma oportunidade única de mudar esse histórico deles, esse passado negro. Ela sorriu, um sorriso ao mesmo tempo feliz, ansioso e nervoso.

- Me pergunta! – disse, de repente.

Todos a olharam sem entender.

- Anda, me pergunta o que você sempre perguntava e eu sempre negava!

- Oh! – fez James, entendendo, então ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos, se sentou de frente para ela e pegou a mão dela entre as suas – Lils, você quer sair comigo?

- Sim. – respondeu ela.

- Aêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Sirius, Remus e Peter batiam palmas.

Lily encolheu os ombros envergonhada, mas rindo bastante. James tinha um sorriso pomposo no rosto, daqueles que ele exibe quando pega o pomo de ouro no final do jogo.

- Te pego depois do treino, _flor_. – disse James, voltando a se sentar direito e piscando para ela.

A ruiva corou mais uma vez, como se ter o cabelo avermelhado já não fosse o suficiente. Todos eles ignoraram as várias cabeças que se viraram para ver o motivo da agitação naquela parte da mesa da grifinória.

Após o jantar Lily foi para a sala de monitoria, enquanto os garotos se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol. Concentrou-se no seu trabalho para poder terminá-lo o mais rápido possível. Calculou mais ou menos o tempo que geralmente levava o treino, mais o tempo dele se arrumar, comparando com o tempo que ela levaria para se arrumar e chegou ao horário que deveria sair. Assim que deu o horário, ela se levantou de um pulo, saiu e trancou a sala.

Chegando ao seu quarto, se deparou com Anne, sozinha, deitada na cama. Estranhou.

- Não foi ver o treino com as meninas?

- Não. – Anne tinha um tom de voz seco e ríspido – E você?

- Estava na monitoria. Vim me arrumar pra sair com o James.

Lily sorriu, esperando a reação da amiga, que não veio. Então, vendo que a outra ainda estava muito chateada, foi se sentar na cama dela.

- Anne, você não precisa ficar trancada no quarto. Todo mundo sabe que aquilo foi uma montagem mágica.

A garota mantinha os braços cruzados e os lábios em bico.

- E ele tem razão! – argumentou Lily – Depois de tudo o que você fez pra ele esse mês, você não podia esperar que ele não fosse se vingar!

- Eu sei... mas mesmo assim!

- Certo. – desistiu Lily, logo em seguida abrindo um amplo sorriso – Você não vai nem ajudar a me arrumar pro meu encontro?

- _Encontro_?! – os olhos da outra se arregalaram – James Potter te convidou pra sair e Lily Evans _ACEITOU_?! Isso tem de sair no Profeta Diário amanhã!!

A ruiva ficou feliz em ver a amiga rindo de novo, mesmo que fosse dela.

- Claro! – gritou Anne – Vamos trabalhar nisso agora!! O que você acha que vai ser?

- Hum... não sei... – Lily pensava nas possibilidades – Jardins? Torre de astronomia?

- Um armário de vassouras? – Anne ria – Uma sala isolada nos porões do castelo?

- Não faço idéia! – finalizou Lily.

- Bom, sendo esse o caso, é melhor uma roupa básica que não cause transtornos, acho que um biquíni é mais seguro...

- Annabelle! Dá pra levar isso a sério?!

- Owwww, você tá nervosa! – observou Anne – Que lindo! Tão apaixonada!

- ANNABELLE!!

- Tá bom, tá bom, foco... – Anne mexia no armário, passando a mão por várias roupas, até que puxou um vestido – Que tal esse aqui? Sem muito decote e sem ser muito fechado, acinturado, verde musgo pra puxar o verde dos seus olhos, na altura dos joelhos pra não ficar muito curto safada nem muito longo santinha...

- Parece ótimo! – Lily pegou o vestido, abraçou a amiga e foi se arrumar.

Começou com um banho quente para relaxar, esfriando a água depois para refrescar. Colocou o vestido, arrumou o cabelo, passou um batom cor-de-boca e saiu. Deu um giro em frente à Anne, que estava de volta à cama, fazendo o vestido rodar abertamente.

- Linda. – Anne piscou para ela e acrescentou – Não volte muito cedo.

Lily riu e saiu. Desceu as escadas em pulos a cada dois degraus. Parou no fim da escada, dando uma olhada geral na sala comunal. Ignorou os olhares sobre ela, sorrindo ao encontrar, ao lado da saída, um belo rapaz de camisa social preta, cabelos mais arrepiados que nunca e que tinha um belo sorriso para ela. Atravessou a sala comunal, segurou a mão que ele lhe estendia e ambos deixaram a sala.

Lily pensava ansiosa sobre para onde ele a levaria e, ao passo que caminhavam pelo castelo, subindo andar após andar, a ansiedade foi se transformando em decepção. Esperava que ele fosse um pouco mais criativo, tantos lugares naquele castelo e ele escolhe justamente o mais usado de todos?

- Torre de Astronomia? – perguntou quando estavam na escadaria da torre.

Ele apenas sorriu e indicou a escada, para que ela subisse. Ao chegar à parte aberta da torre, ele se dirigiu ao muro e puxou a varinha. Lily ouviu apenas a parte do _accio_, mas imaginou que ele estivesse convocando sua vassoura, então riu. Claro que o encontro não seria na Torre de Astronomia, ali seria apenas o ponto de partida. Logo ele tinha uma vassoura e uma grande manta nas mãos. Ela estreitou os olhos sem entender. James montou na vassoura e olhou para ela.

- Você não vem? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Lily montou na vassoura atrás dele e segurou firme em sua cintura.

* * *

**N/A**: Wow, o último capítulo de RECORD de reviews!! \o/

Eu nem sabia que tanta gente lia! haahahahaha

thanks pessoal! Deixem reviews! Eu vou tentar postar o próximo no domingo!


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove**

* * *

**Dois anos antes**

Seus olhos circulavam de um ponto para o outro, estreitos em uma análise crítica.

- E aquela morena ali? Aquela corvinal é bem gostosa. – disse Sirius, estreitando os olhos em direção a algum lugar atrás de James.

Ele se virou, analisou a garota e voltou-se para o amigo.

- É, ela é, mas eu já saí com ela na primeira semana.

- Então eu que vou investir nela hoje à noite. – Sirius tinha um belo sorriso dançando nos lábios.

- Certo. – disse James, sem emoção.

- Ah! Tem a Mari, do nosso ano, olha como ela cresceu...

James olhou na direção em que Sirius apontava e riu.

- É, eu notei isso ontem à noite, se é que você me entende...

Era uma tarde ensolarada de domingo, na qual os alunos aproveitavam o fim do verão nos jardins do castelo. Os quatro amigos estavam sentados à sombra de uma árvore, debatendo sobre o que fariam naquela noite quente de setembro.

- É... estou sem inspiração hoje... – disse James, recostando-se na árvore ao lado de Remus, levando para trás da cabeça e apoiando esta nos dedos entrelaçados.

- Ainda faltam quase três anos de escola e você já está ficando sem opções? – perguntou Remus, parando ler para mostrar sua expressão de descrença.

- O que eu posso fazer se há só cerca de 20 garotas por ano?

- E olha que esse mês nós estamos conseguindo sair com umas mais velhas também! – acrescentou Sirius.

Remus revirou os olhos e voltou para o seu livro.

- Hum! – fez Sirius, voltando a analisar as potenciais vítimas nos jardins – Aquela ruiva ali até que não é de se jogar fora.

James virou a cabeça e olhou, sem muito interesse.

- É... dá pro gasto... – disse, inclinando a cabeça enquanto avaliava melhor – Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

- Eu que vou saber?? – riu Sirius.

- Evans. – respondeu Remus, descrença e espanto em sua voz – ela é a monitora, esqueceram?! A monitora da _sua_ casa? Juntamente _comigo_!

- Ah tá... – fizeram os outros dois, sem muita emoção.

- Depois eu falo com ela... – disse James, voltando a sua confortável posição na árvore.

Sirius começou um assunto sobre quadribol, planejando mandar um pesado balaço na direção do apanhador da Sonserina no próximo jogo, o que deixou James mais animado. Apenas quando o sol já estava se pondo, fazendo com que a maioria dos alunos voltassem para o interior do castelo, foi que eles se levantaram.

- Eu vou falar com a Mari. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso confiante.

- É, eu vou ali atrás da ruiva. – disse James, passando a mão pelos cabelos para deixá-los arrepiados, e virou-se para Remus – Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Evans.

- Ah tá.

James colocou seu sorriso galanteador no rosto e foi em direção ao grupo de meninas da grifinória que iam em direção ao castelo.

- Evans! – gritou ele, fazendo a ruiva parar.

- Sim? – fez a garota, a testa franzida em uma expressão que misturava desprezo e curiosidade.

- Você parece tensa – começou ele, ainda sorridente, fazendo ela franzir ainda mais a testa, juntando as sobrancelhas. – aposto que eu posso ajudar a resolver isso... – finalizou piscando o olho.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

- Puxa, você _realmente_ precisa dos meus serviços de relaxamento hoje à noite. Que tal às oito horas na porta do castelo? A gente dá uma volta pelos jardins escuros, vai até o campo de quadribol deserto...

- Em primeiro lugar – a voz dela era firma e ríspida – eu não estou tensa, aliás, eu estava muito feliz antes de você vir me perturbar, em segundo lugar mesmo que eu estivesse tensa eu não iria querer os seus _serviços de relaxamento_ e, em terceiro lugar, eu _jamais_, em hipótese alguma, tive vontade de sair com você. Passar bem.

A garota então se virou, subiu as escadas e entrou no castelo, deixando James boquiaberto e totalmente chocado, ainda olhando na direção em que ela sumira.

Isso era algo extremamente raro para James, levar um fora. Algo que ele só havia experimentado em sua vida duas vezes: uma quando ainda era criança e não sabia que era bruxo, havia tentado dar um beijo na menina e ela havia ficado azul; e outra quando uma garota gentilmente disse que não poderia sair com ele porque já tinha namorado e o amava muito. Fora isso, no máximo recebia um "hoje não posso" ou um "talvez".

Mas nunca, jamais, uma garota havia falado com tamanho desprezo.

Ora, ele era James Potter! Um cara inteligente, divertido, popular, ótimo jogador de quadribol, totalmente irresistível, como uma garota poderia negar sair com ele, quando isso era tudo o que elas sempre desejaram?

- JAMES! – ouviu Sirius gritar ao seu lado e só então percebeu que ainda estava parado sozinho em frente à entrada, enquanto as pessoas passavam por ele – O que aconteceu??

- Ela... – era algo tão inconcebível em sua mente que era até mesmo difícil de acreditar – ela me deu um fora!

James, após dizer isso em voz alta, começou a rir, tamanho absurdo que era.

- Você acredita nisso?? Ela me deu um fora!

- Wow. – fez Sirius – Cara, ela não vai com a sua cara desde o primeiro dia!

- O quê?

- É, cara, não lembra? Primeiro ano! No vagão do trem! Ela e o seboso!!

- Oh! – fez James, entendendo, e em seguida fazendo uma careta. – Qual o problema dela?

- Sei lá!! Tem muita gente estranha no mundo! Esquece isso, vamos embora que eu 'tô com fome!

- Certo. – respondeu James, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

Mas ele não conseguiu esquecer. Aquilo ficou martelando em sua cabeça durante todo o jantar e depois lhe atrapalhou o sono. No dia seguinte, após as aulas, ele simplesmente não agüentou mais e foi falar com ela novamente. _Precisava_ falar com ela. _Precisava_ fazê-la sair com ele. _Precisava_ fazê-la perceber que ele não era nada desprezível, muito pelo contrário, que era um total desperdício dar um fora nele!

- Evans? – ele chamou, quando a encontrou em um corredor no castelo – Gostaria muito de falar com você.

A garota parou e se virou para ele, revirando os olhos. Ele colocou seu sorriso galanteador no rosto.

- Por que você não me dá uma oportunidade de te mostrar o que você está perdendo?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- Eu achei que você tivesse entendido meu recado ontem. – respondeu ela.

- Ah, eu entendi, mas achei que você estava equivocada e que merecia uma segunda chance – ele viu que ela revirara os olhos de novo e se apressou em continuar antes que ela lhe desse outro fora: – e também porque eu te achei tão interessante, tão bonita, que não sei se consigo viver mais sem você...

Ela riu e ele entendeu isso como um progresso. Sorriu satisfeito.

- Engraçado – começou ela – você não tinha metade desse interesse ontem!

James estranhou o comentário dela, mas não disse nada, achou melhor deixá-la concluir o raciocínio.

- Potter, você não está atraído _por mim_. Está atraído pelo fato de eu _não_ estar atraída por você. Você não agüentou ser desprezado e agora deve estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de desafio. Então eu vou falar bem explicado pra você não entender errado: Eu. Não. Vou. Sair. Com. Você. Nunca! Agora me deixa em paz e vai atrás de uma outra garota qualquer.

A ruiva mais uma vez foi embora o deixando boquiaberto.

Desse momento em diante, quanto mais ela o ignorava, quanto mais ela o desprezava, mais ele pensava nela, mais ele queria tê-la.

* * *

James impulsionou com os pés e decolou suavemente. Sentiu as mãos delas em sua cintura, pressionando seu abdômen e sorriu. Uma sensação gostosa o percorria. Deu uma volta amena sobre o castelo, deixando a brisa fria noturna bater de leve. Depois, olhou para ela e disse para se segurar com força, então deu uma guinada rápida que a fez soltar um rápido grito e apertar os braços ao redor dele.

Logo estavam voando em alta velocidade sobre a Floresta Proibida, tão próximo das árvores que podiam sentir o cheiro das folhas; sobre o lago, quando era possível ver o reflexo da sombra deles voando na noite, tão perto da água que parecia que podiam mergulhar a qualquer momento; sobre o campo de quadribol, onde tinham voado juntos pela primeira vez, embora em vassouras separadas.

Divertia-se com o medo dela, que a fazia se segurar nele com força, apertando o corpo dele como se fosse cair a qualquer momento. Entretanto, quando olhou para ela novamente viu confiança em seus olhos e um sorriso feliz nos lábios. Ela sabia que ele nunca a deixaria cair.

--

Lily pensou na possibilidade de serem vistos, mas àquela velocidade eles certamente pareceriam apenas um borrão inidentificáveis aos olhos de uma possível testemunha. Eles subiram e deram mais uma volta sobre o castelo, até que James foi diminuindo a velocidade sobre a parte central da escola e eles pousaram no teto do Salão Principal.

Lily estava simplesmente boquiaberta, totalmente deslumbrada. A vista de lá de cima era inacreditável. Olhando para baixo era como estar flutuando sobre uma incrível altura, vendo o piso cintilante encerado do salão deserto. Ao redor podia ver o lago brilhando ao longe, refletindo a iluminação noturna propiciada pela lua minguante e pelas estrelas, que faziam parecer que havia milhares de pontos luminosos sobre a água. Também era possível ver o topo da floresta, uma colcha macia de árvores que farfalhavam ao sabor do vento. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficar ali, sem muros, sem teto, sem nada, propiciava uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade.

Lily sentiu as mãos dele chegando a sua cintura por trás para abraçá-la.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sorrindo, ela se virou e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. James lhe deu um beijo suave, gentil e demorado. Depois ele se afastou, pegou a tal manta que ela havia levado e a estendeu no telhado, onde eles se sentaram. Ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela e ela se recostou em seu braço, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

--

James a beijou suavemente e se afastou para olhá-la. Mais cedo, naquela noite, uma coisa estranha havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Uma dúvida. Um questionamento. E se depois de finalmente conseguir sair com ela, se depois de enfim ter superado seu desafio pessoal, se após atingir seu objetivo almejado há anos, descobrisse que estava então satisfeito e tudo voltaria ao normal, ao estado em que as coisas eram antes daquele dia fatídico em seu quinto ano em que ela lhe dera o fora? Se descobrisse que na verdade não sentia nada por ela, mas pelo desafio, o que faria? Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, ele definitivamente não queria magoar os sentimentos dela. Teria, então, um problema, depois do tão sonhado e esperado encontro de verdade?

Naquele momento, olhando os olhos verdes dela, segurando sua nuca por entre os cabelos avermelhados, ele se perguntava uma outra coisa. Como fora estúpido o suficiente para achar que não gostava dela? Ele sorriu, sabendo que queria muito mais do que aquele encontro, muito mais do que aquela noite. Queria _ela_. Para sempre.

Ele se deitou sobre a capa de invisibilidade, que impedia que alguém que passasse pelo salão principal os visse no telhado, e ela se deitou ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. A visão era simplesmente incrível, com a lua minguante e as milhares de estrelas brilhando no céu sobre eles. Provavelmente, ela podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, agora já desacelerando. Sentia-se tão bem com ela, tão confortável, tão pleno, tão leve.

Lily se virou, deitando de costas, ainda apoiada sobre ele e o encarou.

- No que você está pensando? – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu. Como explicar?

- Em como eu gosto de ficar com você... Em como eu estou totalmente perdido, sem saber como viver mais sem você.

Notou a expressão dela se tornar tensa, certamente ela não esperava algo tão sincero e profundo, mas ele só estava dizendo a verdade. Ele ajeitou o cabelo ruivo que caia sobre o rosto dela, admirando sua beleza.

- E você? – ele perguntou – No que estava pensando?

Ela riu e ele se sentiu contagiado a rir junto.

- Eu estava pensando... – ela ainda ria – que você tinha razão. Realmente foi um desperdício, eu não sabia o que estava perdendo...

James riu também. Parece que, assim como ele, Lily havia se lembrado das primeiras vezes em que se falaram naquele quinto ano.

Ele a segurou e rolou para cima dela, rindo e lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Está vendo! Eu sabia que tinha razão! – ela se contorcia rindo por debaixo dele. – Por isso eu nunca desisti!

James parou, percebendo que estava com quase seu corpo todo sobre o corpo dela. Os dois ficaram um momento presos no olhar um do outro. Até que James não agüentou e a beijou com entusiasmo, uma mão segurando por trás da orelha dela, a outra na cintura, os corpos em contato físico, até ficar sem fôlego. Depois foi descendo para lhe beijar o pescoço, os ombros, o colo, logo subindo novamente pelo mesmo trajeto e voltando ao beijo feroz que ela devolvia no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Sentiu as mãos dela segurando seu cabelo com força, depois descendo pelas suas costas e entrando por baixo de sua blusa. Ele fez o mesmo, passando a mão por baixo do vestido dela, na altura da coxa. Lily parou o beijo, ofegante, segurando a mão dele. Ele entendeu e voltou a mão para a sua cintura. Deitou, de lado, ao lado dela e passou a mão por seus cabelos ruivos. Eles permaneceram se olhando por um longo momento. James a beijou suavemente. Ficou a admirar a intensidade do olhar dela, até que notou ela franzir levemente a sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estava lembrando daquela noite na torre, em que você me ajudou a se livrar do Edgar... o que você foi fazer lá?

- Eu... – James passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados, pensando em como responder – eu fui lá atrás de você...

Notou que ela franziu ainda mais a testa.

- Como você poderia saber que eu estava lá??

- Eu... simplesmente sabia...

- E também sabia que ele estava lá, não é mesmo? Eu vi que você não entrou muito feliz...

- Sim. – respondeu, não conseguindo mentir para ela – Eu sabia.

- Você achou que eu estava saindo com ele?? – ela riu.

- Sim, achei.

- E mesmo assim você foi até lá? O que você pretendia fazer??

- Não sei! Eu não pensei. Eu só fui atrás de você. Estava revoltado! Não conseguia entender por que você estaria saindo com outro cara, depois de a gente começar a se entender... eu achei que você estava finalmente se interessando por mim, aí de repente eu vejo vocês dois sozinhos de tarde... então de noite eu fiquei furioso ao ver vocês na torre!

Lily passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele.

- Sim, eu já estava mesmo me interessando por você... só que ainda não conseguia admitir pra mim mesma... até aquela noite, naquela torre.

James sorriu, a felicidade correndo em todas as suas veias. A beijou suavemente.

- Espera um pouco – a ouviu dizer, se afastando – Como assim você _"viu"_ nós dois na torre? Como você _sabia_ que estávamos lá?

- Bom... – ele estava relutante em responder – é que... – ponderava se contava ou não, afinal não era um segredo só seu, mas que mal poderia haver se ela soubesse? – eu tenho um mapa. – disse finalmente.

- Um mapa? – descrença e sarcasmo na voz dela – Como um _mapa_ pode te ajudar em achar _alguém?_

- Assim. – disse ele, levando a mão ao bolso da calça.

James pegou o mapa do maroto e a varinha. Ativou o mapa e o entregou a ela.

- Por Merlin!! – gritou Lily, sentando-se bruscamente, os olhos arregalados no mapa – Remus sabe disso??

- Ele ajudou a criar. – riu James.

- Mas que filho da- – viu que Lily se forçou a não continuar a frase – Por que ele nunca usou isso nos nossos dias de ronda?? Ia facilitar TANTO o nosso trabalho!

James juntou as sobrancelhas, desacreditado na reação dela.

- Porque no ano passado você teria apreendido nosso magnífico mapa e levado pra Mcgonagall na mesma hora. E ainda teria dito que era muita prepotência nossa achar que estávamos acima de todo mundo pra vigiar os outros quando bem entendêssemos.

Notou que ela fez uma careta envergonhada.

- Er... parece mesmo a minha cara ter dito isso.

James riu.

- Parece que as coisas mudam.

- É, parece que sim.

Lily sorriu. Depois voltou a examinar, admirada, o mapa, até seus olhos pararam de repente de se mover.

- Espera aí – ela olhava fixamente para dois nomes no mapa – O que esses dois estão fazendo numa sala no final do corredor do 6º andar a essa hora??

- Errr... – James passou a mão pela nuca – Não é como se fosse a primeira vez...

- O quê?? – os olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque – Vamos lá agora! – disse Lily, levantando-se rapidamente.

James riu e a seguiu. Eles montaram na vassoura e voaram direto para a Torre de Astronomia. Lily desmontou rapidamente e correu para as escadas. James, atrás dela, pensava que seria uma cena engraçada de se ver. Os dois desceram mais um andar e foram na direção da sala de aula em questão. A ruiva parou em frente à porta e olhou para ele antes de girar a maçaneta. Ela abriu bruscamente a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente, ao passo que seu maxilar despencou.

- Annebelle!! – gritou Lily.

Anne estava suspensa por Sirius, recostada à parede, com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, enquanto se beijavam enlouquecidamente.

* * *

N/A: Thanks to Mari, pela maravilhosa idéia do local do encontro!

Deixem reviews!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

- Não suba ainda. – disse Lily, de braços cruzados na sala comunal da grifinória, o tom de voz ríspido.

Os outros três olharam, mas todos sabiam com quem ela estava falando. James lhe deu um beijo suava na bochecha, sussurrando em seu ouvido um "Boa noite, minha flor", e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino logo atrás de Sirius.

Anne se jogou no sofá vermelho, também de braços cruzados.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily, mágoa em sua voz.

- Porque ele é gostoso. – respondeu Anne, dando um sorriso sarcástico rápido, mas logo voltando a ficar séria por causa da expressão da outra – Ora, Lily, sei lá! Aconteceu! Ou melhor, vem acontecendo...

- Há quanto tempo?

- Bom... começou na última semana do sexto ano... muita tensão durante as provas...

Lily revirou os olhos, tentando não rir do jeito que a amiga falava. Descruzou os braços e se jogou no sofá ao lado dela.

- Por que você não me contou?

Então a ruiva viu sua amiga realmente séria, uma das coisas mais raras do mundo. Mais do que séria, Anne parecia triste.

- Porque eu não me machuco se não for real. Porque se for só por diversão, eu não levo a sério. Contar pra você seria materializar do que eu sinto, me trazendo pra realidade. Contar pra você significaria que eu estava levando isso a sério. E eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não posso correr esse risco.

Lily ficou sem palavras. Inerte no sofá, boquiaberta. Anne se levantou e foi para o quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

- Cara, não me olha assim!! – dizia James enquanto desviava de um travesseiro atirado em sua direção e fechava a porta do quarto – Foi uma cena _hilária!!_

Novamente teve de se abaixar para não ser atingido pelo travesseiro que magicamente pulara atrás dele.

- O que foi que perdemos? – perguntou Remus, sentando-se na cama.

Ao falar no plural ele provavelmente se referia a ele e a Peter, mas este roncava bravamente por debaixo de suas cobertas, então James se dirigiu apenas ao outro ao falar.

- Sirius e Annabelle! – James abrira os braços, como quem diz algo óbvio.

O travesseiro enfeitiçado voltou a perseguir o maroto, que teve de correr para não ser atingido.

- Só que agora a Lily viu, então a Anne não vai mais querer sair comigo!!

- Só porque agora a Lily sabe? – perguntou Remus, confuso.

James continuava andando pelo quarto, fugindo do travesseiro saltitante, enquanto Sirius continuava com a varinha apontada para ele. Remus parecia ignorar este fato, se atendo apenas a história do romance.

- É!! Por que uma das condições de sairmos era justamente _NINGUÉM_ saber!

- Mas nós sabíamos! – James fez uma pausa, ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos – E ela nunca reclamou disso!

- Porque ela não liga para o que vocês pensam!! – respondeu Sirius, sacudindo a varinha e fazendo James voltar a correr – Ela liga pro que o resto do castelo pensa! Principalmente a melhor amiga dela!!

- Aliás – Remus tinha um olhar pensativo, enquanto alisava o queixo com a mão direita – você nunca se perguntou por que ela não queria que nem a melhor amiga soubesse que vocês estavam saindo há tanto tempo??

- Claro que sim! – disse Sirius, num tom raivoso – Você acha que eu sou o quê? Um idiota?! Já meu perguntei, já perguntei a ela, praticamente escrevi uma carta a Merlin perguntando isso!

- E o que ela respondeu? – Remus estreitou os olhos.

- Que era nosso segredinho. – Sirius revirou os olhos – E fugiu do assunto. Mas é óbvio, né? Ela tem medo da exposição.

- Ela não teve esse medo ao sair comigo. – disse James, parado recostado ao pilar da cama de Sirius.

James recebeu um olhar tão fuzilador de Sirius que tratou de correr antes mesmo que este agitasse a varinha.

- Ela sabe que você gosta dela? – perguntou Remus, ainda pensativo.

- Nem eu sei disso, cara!

- Ah, qual é, Padfoot?! – disse James, parando novamente – Não vai dar uma de Lily Evans, não é mesmo?

Sirius fez seu olhar fuzilador mais uma vez, mas dessa vez James já tinha cansado da brincadeira, estava sério. Simplesmente puxou sua varinha, petrificou o outro e o desarmou. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Vamos imaginar – começou James, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo, enquanto gesticulava com o outro, como quem mostra um horizonte a frente deles – hipoteticamente falando, que você e a Anne continuem saindo e que todos saibam...

- Huhum... – fez Sirius, em concordância.

- O que isso parece?

- Que estamos saindo e que todos sabem? – Sirius fez uma pergunta retórica, em seu tom sarcástico.

- Não, que vocês estão namorando. – respondeu Remus.

O maxilar do moreno despencou drasticamente.

- Mas vocês não estão, não é mesmo? – perguntou James.

- Não! – Sirius negou com veemência, com um tom que quase chegava à raiva.

- Por isso ela não quer que ninguém saiba. – deduziu James.

Os três marotos encararam o chão, pensativos. O quarto maroto fazia as cobertas na cama subirem e descerem constantemente.

- Você tem saído com outras garotas, Padfoot?

- Claro, Mooney!

- Mas você quer continuar saindo com ela?

- Quero, Prongs!

- Então você tem um problema. – disse James, batendo nas costas do amigo.

- Só agora você viu isso? Nossa, que gênio!!

James pegou o travesseiro e acertou a nuca do outro.

- Viu? É assim que se faz!

Um furioso Sirius agarrou o travesseiro.

- Espera! – gritou James, a centímetros do travesseiro, as mãos espalmadas a sua frente para impedir ou amenizar a colisão – Você não quer minha ajuda?

- Que ajuda? – Sirius baixou levemente o travesseiro, mas ainda o segurava com intensa força.

- Eu vou falar com a Lily amanhã, pra saber qual é a da Anne, aí depois te passo a informação e então a gente pensa no que fazer, está bem?

Sirius respirou fundo, baixando por completo o travesseiro.

- E vocês, Prongs? – perguntou Remus – Estão namorando?

James deu de ombros.

- Oficialmente não, mas estamos vendo no que dá...

* * *

Aquela terça-feira foi mais um dia corrido em que Lily não teve um segundo sequer sozinha com James.

As aulas da manhã passaram tão rápido que Lily só percebeu o passar do tempo quando já estava no almoço, sentada no fim da mesa da grifinória com Anne. Por achar que esta estava evitando proximidade com os marotos, estranhou quando ela se levantou ao fim do almoço e foi até onde eles estavam. A ruiva foi atrás, em caso fosse preciso apartar uma briga. Para sua surpresa, Anne parou atrás de Sirius, colocou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu.

- Olá. – disse ela apenas.

- E aí, querida? – ele sorriu de volta.

- Você não está se esquecendo de nada, não? – a voz dela tinha um tom malicioso.

O moreno pareceu ter entendido prontamente, posto que suas sobrancelhas se fecharam num semblante sombrio e furioso.

- Eu já disse que não vou fazer. – disse ele, levantando-se e cruzando os braços.

Anne também cruzou os braços, como que mostra que não vai ceder.

- Achei que você fosse menos covarde. – ela tinha um tom de desafio – E sua palavra? Sua honra? Onde ficam?

- Isso tem exatamente a ver com honra! – contestou Sirius.

Ela riu abertamente.

- Então vai voltar atrás com a sua palavra pra não manchar sua reputação? – ela riu novamente.

- Você sabe que existe outra maneira de me afastar das mulheres!

Lily não entendeu o comentário de Sirius, muito menos o motivo de Anne ter ficado séria repentinamente. Esta com certeza havia entendido.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso. Aposta é aposta. Simples assim. Você apostou, seja homem o suficiente pra cumprir com a sua palavra!

Sirius a fuzilava com um olhar tão profundo e tão carrancudo que Lily teve medo do que ele iria fazer. Anne, por outro lado, apenas se mantinha em pé, a centímetros dele, de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha desafiadora levantada. Tinha um meio sorriso de quem sabia que iria conseguir o que queria.

Lily juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Viu que Sirius bufou, descruzando os braços. Ele olhou ao seu redor, primeiro para James, já de pé ao seu lado direito, e depois para Remus, ainda sentado ao seu lado esquerdo. Ele parecia ponderar o que fazer, parecia tomar uma decisão. Olhou novamente para a agora sorridente Anne e revirou os olhos. Então Sirius puxou a mão de Remus, fazendo-o se levantar, sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido deste, que arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas foi puxado por Sirius, que entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e ambos deram uma bela volta pelo salão principal, como um lindo casal, fazendo todos olharem chocados. O salão explodiu em risos, aplausos, assovios. O _casal_ retornou ao ponto de partido e os dois pararam em frente a Anne novamente. Sirius soltou a mão de Remus.

- Satisfeita? Fingimos um namoro por um minuto, como o combinado.

Anne estava em gargalhadas.

- MUITO satisfeita! – ela batia palmas.

- Pois eu ainda não estou. – disse Sirius, dando um passo para frente.

Ele passou a mão pela cintura da garota, puxando-a com violência. Com a outra mão ele agarrou com força os cabelos dela pela nuca e a beijou com ferocidade. O resto do salão silencioso parecia não respirar. Lily inspirou percebendo que havia prendido a respiração também. Então Sirius soltou Anne e foi embora, sem dizer nada, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Na aula da tarde, Lily tentava conversar com Anne.

- Eu não estou entendendo vocês. – disse Lily, enquanto escrevia em seu pergaminho.

- O que há pra entender? – perguntou Anne, analisando o livro aberto entre elas.

- Por que você age assim.

- Por que sim. Ora, Lil, foi só mais uma das minhas brincadeiras.

- Pra ele parecer gay perante todo o castelo?

- Como se alguém por um segundo sequer fosse acreditar que algum dos marotos é gay! Os mais galinhas do universo!

- Certo. – Lily a olhava desconfiada – Então pra que?

- Pra constrangê-lo... só isso...

- Parece que ele conseguiu devolver o constrangimento no final...

- Eu não fiquei constrangida... fiquei com raiva... ele _sabia_ que eu não queria nada em público!

- Como assim, Anne?

- Ora, beijar, na frente de todo mundo! Eu _sempre_ falei pra ele _NÃO_ fazer isso!

- Por quê? – Lily definitivamente não conseguia entender.

- Por que ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida! – Anne respondeu evasivamente – E você? Por que anda fugindo do James?

- Fugindo? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos – Eu não estou fugindo de ninguém!

- Está sim. Vocês mal têm se falado. Você está com medo.

Lily estreitou os olhos. Anne não tinha um tom de pergunta, mas uma certeza em sua voz.

- Nós só não tivemos muito tempo sozinhos pra conversar. Mas eu não estou com medo!

- Claro que está. – Anne riu – Está com medo das duas possibilidades: de ele te pedir em namoro e de ele _não_ te pedir em namoro.

Boquiaberta, a ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. A outra levantou uma sobrancelha num meio sorriso.

- Fácil analisar os outros, né?

- Pelo menos eu não estou enlouquecendo ninguém. – alfinetou Lily.

- Ele vai sobreviver.

- Se você está confusa, você podia ao menos dizer isso a ele. Por que com certeza ele não sabe o que você quer. Aliás, ninguém sabe, mas você já pensou em como isso pode afetá-lo??

- Ah, e agora você é amiguinha dele pra saber como ele está?? – ironizou.

- Não, Anne, mas basta observar um pouquinho pra ver que o sorriso sarcástico dele está tirando umas férias e que os professores estão dando aulas ilesos.

- Nossa, como eu sou importante! – ironizou novamente.

Lily revirou os olhos e voltou a escrever em seu pergaminho.

* * *

No final da tarde ela estava caminhando com Sirius em direção ao corujal quando notou que o outro estava demasiadamente calado.

- Como você está, Sirius? – perguntou ela, parando na frente dele.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Mas será que ninguém consegue me deixar em paz?!

Lily estreitou os olhos, sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Falou com a Anne hoje? Depois da aula? – Lily pensou na conversa que tivera com ela, se teria tido algum efeito – O que ela te disse?

Sirius cruzou os braços, enraivecido.

- _Falar?_ Ela não teve coragem de nem ao menos FALAR comigo.

- Como assim? – perguntou a ruiva.

O maroto puxou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e lhe entregou. Ela o abriu e reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada da amiga. Ela havia lhe escrito uma carta.

"_Querido Sirius,_

_Vou ser bem direta com você: Eu não sei o que eu sinto. E isso é horrível._

_Estou te escrevendo simplesmente porque eu me expresso melhor escrevendo do que falando, vai ser melhor assim._

_A situação chegou a um ponto em que eu precisava me explicar. Tornou-se insuportável. E acho que você precisa de (e merece) uma explicação._

_E a explicação é que eu verdadeiramente não sei. Não sei se eu gostei da idéia de ter Sirius Black, o cara mais cobiçado do castelo, ou se realmente gostei de ter Sirius Black, por Sirius Black ser você._

_Eu entendo que saber o que se sente deveria ser algo simples, uma garota conhece um cara, fica a fim dele, sai com ele, gosta, se apaixona e todos vivem felizes para sempre. Ou até o fim do namoro._

_Mas não é assim que funciona comigo. Não é tão simples assim. Porque eu não sou uma garota normal. Eu até gosto disso, mas nesses momentos eu gostaria de ser normal. Porque nessas horas é tão difícil ser eu..._

_Tentar descobrir o que eu sinto por você está me consumindo de uma maneira que está me enlouquecendo, mas simplesmente não sei a resposta. _

_Eu sinto muito. _

_Vou entender completamente se você achar melhor nos afastarmos, porque eu sou uma mulher complicada demais pra você. Não que eu queria me afastar, eu gosto de estar com você. Mas é que, no momento, eu não posso ser quem você quer que eu seja, não posso te dar o que você quer receber, não posso atender às suas expectativas._

_Com amor,_

_Anne._"

Lily dobrou a carta cuidadosamente. Estava chocada e confusa. Não esperava por aquilo. Sentia que não conhecia sua amiga tão bem quanto pensava. Ou sua amiga estava tão confusa consigo mesma que havia se interpretado mal.

- Espere, Sirius! – ela chamou, quando ele voltou a andar no corredor vazio – Eu acho que pode não ser bem isso...

- Como assim?! – perguntou ele, com descrença em sua voz.

- Eu acho que ela só está com medo... medo de se machucar com você... de se envolver com um cara que não quer compromisso...

- E quem disse que eu não quero compromisso?? Só o seu James que pode querer uma garota só?

- Bom... – Lily estava confusa – você quer?

Ele riu, um riso debochado.

- É claro que ela não te contou, por que ela iria contar?

- Contar o que, Sirius?

- Contar que há uma semana atrás eu a pedi em namoro e ela disse que não.

O maxilar de Lily cairia no chão se não estivesse grudado no rosto dela, bem seguro por ossos, músculos e pele.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Sirius jogou o esfregão de volta no balde com raiva.

- Que parte você ainda não entendeu, Lily? Nós estávamos dando uns amassos num armário de vassouras e eu disse a ela "eu quero você pra mim"!

- Não foi a maneira mais romântica do mundo, convenhamos, né? – a ruiva não conseguiu esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele foi a passos decididos em sua direção, parando a centímetros dela.

- Eu sei ser um cara romântico, eu faço isso a minha vida inteira, praticamente todo dia, toda hora, sempre galanteador. Mas a coisa mais sincera que eu já disse pra uma garota em toda a minha vida não saiu da "maneira mais romântica do mundo". Mas ela entendeu, ela entendeu muito bem, tanto que respondeu "Sirius, querido, – ele colocou a mão da cintura e imitou o tom de voz superior que ela usava – não vamos namorar, contente-se com nossas saídas furtivas!".

Lily engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder para aqueles olhos negros enfurecidos diante dela. Sirius então se virou, voltou ao balde e pegou o esfregão novamente.

A garota ficou ali parada por um tempo, pensativa, tentando juntar os quebra-cabeças da mente confusa de Anne e arrumar um jeito de ajudar os dois.

- Ela sabe disso? – perguntou, de repente, completando em seguida ao ver a expressão confusa do outro – Que foi a coisa mais sincera que você já disse a uma garota?

- Claro que sabe. – Sirius deu de ombros, como quem acha algo óbvio.

- Pode ser algo óbvio pra você, mas uma garota _precisa _ouvir esse tipo de coisa pra ter certeza. Você precisa _dizer_ isso pra ela.

O maroto parou e se apoiou no esfregão.

- Eu acho que ela já deixou bem claro, várias vezes, que não quer nada sério comigo.

- Apenas porque ela acha que nunca daria certo.

- E por que diabos não daria certo?? – perguntou um revoltado Sirius, deixando o esfregão cair e bater sonoramente contra o chão.

- Isso você tem de perguntar a ela... e explicar que daria certo sim.

- Eu não vou me humilhar de novo. – respondeu ele, decidido.

- Dizer o que você sente não é se humilhar.

- Então vai lá falar com o James e me deixa em paz!

Lily riu, observando enquanto ele pegava o esfregão e voltava a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, dizer o que se sente é algo realmente difícil de fazer, principalmente quando já houve uma rejeição anterior. Pelo que tinha entendido Anne já deixara claro que não queria nada publicamente e já tinha rejeitado um pedido de namoro. Como proceder em uma situação dessas? Ele corria o risco de ser rejeitado mais uma vez.

Rejeição. De repente Lily entendeu. Anne rejeitava tanto exatamente por medo de ser ela própria rejeitada. Com medo de que o mulherengo maroto se cansasse dela e a largasse, o que seria uma rejeição comentada por todo o castelo. E Lily entendia muito bem desse medo, pois ela mesma o sentia em relação ao outro maroto. Afinal eles sempre foram assim e oportunidade para voltar a essa vida promíscua é o que não vai faltar, pois sempre haverá garotas atrás deles.

- Certo, vamos lá. Eu vou te ajudar. – disse Lily, fazendo Sirius parar o trabalho mais uma vez e revirar os olhos.

- Por acaso você tem um plano mágico?

- Quase isso. – Lily tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto – Vamos passo a passo e eu vou te dando dicas de como prosseguir com ela, do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo quando eu precisava convencer o James a namorar comigo no final do ano passado.

Sirius respirou fundo.

- E vai fazer eu me arrepender de ter te ajudado, não é mesmo?

Lily riu.

- Não vai ser tão ruim, pelo menos você não me odeia. Receber ordens de você me irritava profundamente!

O maroto riu também.

- Eu adorava aquilo.

- E eu vou adorar isso. – rebateu Lily, sorrindo triunfante.

- Certo. – Sirius revirou os olhos – O que eu tenho de fazer?

- O Passo 1 será conversar com ela, dizendo que tudo bem, vai pedir desculpas por tê-la beijado no salão principal quando você sabia que ela não queria isso e dizer que tudo bem, se ela prefere encontros furtivos, é isso que vocês vão ter.

- Passo 1: jogar o jogo dela. Saquei. – então foi a vez de Sirius abrir um sorriso triunfante.

* * *

Lily procurou Anne para tentar falar com ela antes do jantar, mas só a encontrou na mesa da grifinória. Afinal, estava tentando ajudá-la, ela era sua amiga, mas nada disso a impedia de sentir-se como se sentia: traída. Sentou-se ao lado dela e falou o mais baixo possível.

- Por que diabos você não me contou que o Sirius te pediu em namoro??

A reação de Anne foi como quem reage a uma informação sobre o tempo. Nada de olhos arregalados, sobrancelhas levantadas ou músculos tensos, ela continuou sua refeição como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ora, Lil, porque não achei relevante. Eu nem aceitei. Eu disse que não e pronto, não mudou nada.

- Como assim não mudou nada? Ele está furioso contigo!

- Está? – perguntou Anne, expressando um mínimo de reação ao parar o garfo no ar, a meio caminho de sua boca.

- Claro!

- Hum... puro orgulho. Esse cara é movido por ego. – concluiu ela, levando finalmente o garfo à boca.

- E você acha que é por _ego_ que ele quer namorar você? – Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Talvez... a escola está acabando e ele nunca teve uma namorada por mais de uma semana! Vai ver ele quer ostentar uma...

- Claro, muito mais possível ser _por isso_ do que ser _por ele gostar de você_! – ironizou a ruiva.

- Lil, você está aqui pra brigar comigo ou pra fugir de novo do James?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que não estou fugindo dele!!

- Certo, qual foi a última vez que você _conversou_ com ele?

Lily desviou o olhar, pensativa, tentando se lembrar. Havia falado coisas rápidas e irrelevantes com ele apenas, conversar mesmo havia sido apenas durante o encontro no teto do castelo na noite anterior.

- Não mude de assunto, Anne!

- Não mude _você_!

- Você que mudou, eu só _voltei _ao assunto!

- Certo, Lil, vamos fazer assim: hoje depois do treino você fala com o James e eu falo com o Sirius. Depois no quarto a gente conversa. Fechado?

- Fechado.

"Perfeito", pensou Lily. Ela já estava pensando em dar uma passada no treino mesmo, além do que isso ajudaria no plano com o Sirius.

* * *

James largou a pena em cima da pilha de pergaminhos e recostou-se em sua cadeira, jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos no teto. Parecia que dias haviam se passado desde que saíra pela primeira vez em um encontro de verdade com Lily Evans, o que acontecera apenas na noite anterior. O engraçado é que ainda não havia conseguido falar com ela direito.

Essas detenções do Sirius estavam começando a irritá-lo, estava fazendo com que ele e Lily se desencontrassem na monitoria. Depois do jantar ele teria treino e quando voltasse ela já teria ido.

Como conseguiria conversar com ela?

Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já estava na hora do jantar. Levantou-se de um pulo, pegou o suéter, o jogou no ombro e saiu, enquanto ajeitava a gravata. Essa coisa de ser monitor-chefe às vezes era um saco.

James parou em frente à mesa da grifinória, notou que os outros já estavam lá e que Lily parecia cochichar alguma coisa com Anne no final da longa mesa. Tentou ignorar o fato de que a ruiva mais uma vez estava se sentando bem longe dele e sentou-se no lugar vago ao lado de Sirius.

James ajeitou os óculos no nariz, notando que os outros três estavam muito calados na mesa. Abriu um sorriso zombeteiro, tendo uma boa idéia.

- Mooney, esse lugar não tava reservado pra você, não? Se quiser eu posso trocar... pra você ficar do ladinho do Sirius...

Remus, do outro lado da mesa, franziu a testa e o metralhou com seus olhos cor-de-mel. Sirius apenas deu um belo soco no braço de James.

- Ora, é que vocês ficam tão bonitinhos de mãos dadas! – disse James, entre risos.

- Cara, tu tá abusando da sorte... – ameaçou Sirius.

- Eu só queria dizer – James agora tinha o semblante sério, um olhar compreensivo e um sorriso incentivador – que eu entendo como é ter de passar pelo estágio do "namoro de aparências" pra se acostumar com a idéia antes de finalmente aceitar o que sente... deu muito certo isso com a Lily, acho que pode dar certo pra vocês também!

- CHEGA! – gritou Sirius, batendo o punho na mesa, fazendo um estrondoso barulho.

James gargalhava em seu assento descontroladamente. Todas as cabeças próximas já estavam viradas para eles. Peter também gargalhava, até Remus ria, apenas Sirius mantinha-se furioso.

Após o jantar, James e Sirius estavam no quarto trocando o uniforme da escola pelo uniforme do time.

- Padfoot, você conversou com a Lily hoje, ela falou ou perguntou algo sobre mim?

- Nem uma palavra, Prongs, sinto muito.

James puxou a cotoveleira do pulso para o cotovelo com força. Fez o mesmo com o outro braço.

- Eu acho que ela está me evitando.

- Ah, Prongos, de repente não é isso... a Anne está me evitando e a Lily anda tendo muito o que conversar com ela... – Sirius deu uma risada rápida – Eu tenho certeza de que hoje no jantar a Lily estava perguntando furiosa pra amiguinha-

James estreitou os olhos quando Sirius parou de fazer abruptamente.

- Perguntando o quê?

- Sobre mim. – Sirius respondeu evasivamente.

- Sobre você o quê, Padfoot?

Sirius bufou, parecia estar arrependido de ter começado o assunto.

- Perguntando por que a Anne não tinha contado pra ela que eu a pedi em namoro semana passada. Pronto, contei.

O maxilar de James despencou, depois se recuperou em um sorriso.

- Cara, você pediu alguém em namoro!!

- É, e ela não aceitou.

O sorriso de James se desfez instantaneamente.

- Claro, por isso você não me contou.

- É, é... mas enfim, a Lily tá tentando me ajudar em como agir com a Anne...

- Então ela não está fugindo de mim?

- Ah, pode ser isso também. – Sirius riu, logo levando um soco de James no braço – Como eu posso saber o que se passa na cabeça dessas mulheres??

James sentou-se na cama para calçar os sapatos. Quando se levantou percebeu que Sirius ainda estava parado, parecia raciocinar algo que lhe era engraçado, posto que ria.

- Prongs, se você e a Lily já estavam oficialmente namorando, você não precisa pedi-la em namoro, certo? É só não terminar!

- Sirius, você é brilhante. – ironizou James – Mas é por aí que eu vou começar.

Sirius deu um sorriso sacana para o amigo. James revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Prongs, você não era de revirar os olhos até conhecer a Lily, sabia? – disse Sirius, seguindo o outro pela escada abaixo.

- E você não era tão inconveniente antes de conhecer a Anne. – respondeu Anne, parando no degrau para olhar para o outro, rindo – Ahhhh, já era sim, sempre foi!

Sirius deu-lhe um empurrão e James pulou uns quatro degraus para não cair. Os dois seguiram para o campo enumerando esse tipo de qualidades um do outro.

O treino passou normalmente, sem muitas alterações, principalmente para James, que trabalha mais sozinho do que com o resto do grupo. Ele dependia apenas dos batedores para livrá-lo de um eventual balaço que lhe tiraria da mira do pomo, mas mesmo assim era não era freqüente, pois os balaços geralmente tinham os atacantes como alvos. Ao final James estava todo coberto de areia, devido a uma tentativa de pegar o pomo que dera errado e ele acabara dando cambalhotas na areia do campo, por isso seu cabelo, além de bagunçado, estava recheado.

James saiu do campo com sua vassoura pendurada no ombro, sacudindo o cabelo com a outra mão para diminuir a quantidade de areia em seu cabelo. Parecia que havia levado vários caixotes numa praia.

- Gracioso. – disse Sirius, surgindo ao seu lado, saindo do campo também – Sempre gracioso depois dos treinos. – Sirius deu uma gargalhada sonora – Tinha faltado esse na lista.

- Pior do que você rolando na floresta proibida com seus pêlos caninos cheios de terra eu nunca fico. – disse James, fazendo uma careta – E importunante, amolador e irritante já estavam na sua lista, então não tenho nada a acrescentar.

- Eu sei que eu sou admirável, magnífico! E por isso mesmo eu vou te deixar sozinho agora. – dito isto, Sirius sorriu e, piscando o olho, se afastou.

James não entendeu de imediato o que o outro queria dizer, apenas alguns passos a frente que viu o motivo: uma bela garota vinha com aquele andar rebolado em sua direção, uma grifinória do sexto ano, muito bonita e com um belo decote. James nem reparou que seu maxilar havia meio que despencado.

- Oi, homem-areia. – disse ela sorrindo, parando na sua frente – Assistir seus treinos é sempre divertido.

- Bom saber que somos um entretenimento. – respondeu ele, sorridente, passando a mão pelos cabelos de novo.

- James – começou ela, se aproximando mais – eu quero muito te fazer uma pergunta.

- Claro. – respondeu, engolindo em seco.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai continuar namorando? Ou sendo fiel?

James sentiu que prendera a respiração. Ou estava faltando ar ou ele havia esquecido como funciona seu sistema respiratório, embora seu coração bombeasse o sangue na velocidade máxima.

Para piorar a situação, que já era embaraçosa o suficiente, ele notou que Lily estava entrando no campo de quadribol naquele exato momento. Observou que a ruiva parou ao vê-los, estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços. James não pôde conter um sorriso de lábios fechados, estava gostando de ver a outra com ciúmes dele.

- Por que não damos uma volta agora, aproveitando que a sua namorada não está aqui? – a garota deu mais um passo, fazendo com que a distancia entre os dois ficasse a mínima possível em um local público.

- Dar uma volta? – repetiu James apenas para ganhar tempo, passando a mão pelos cabelos mais para arrepiá-los do que para tirara a areia.

Deu uma rápida olhada por cima da garota novamente e sorriu ao ver que Lily se aproximava a passos largos e furiosos.

- Sim. – respondeu a garota, com um sorriso insinuante – Onde está ela?

- A namorada dele? Bem aqui. – respondeu Lily, parando de braços cruzados atrás da garota, que se afastou de James em um pulo.

- Oi, Lily! – disse a grifinória de uma maneira embaraçosa – Estava perguntando a ele por você.

- Eu ouvi. – a voz da ruiva era seca e ríspida.

- Mas eu já nem lembro mais o porquê! – a menina deu um riso falso – Então eu já vou indo, vou deixar vocês sozinhos, até mais.

A outra se afastou em passos ligeiros. Lily se manteve de braços cruzados e olhos estreitos na direção do maroto, que sorria abertamente.

- Você não ia dar um fora nela. – disse Lily, em um tom que não era questionador.

- Não, eu estava enrolando ela pra ver o que você faria.

James notou chocado que a raiva na expressão da garota aumentou.

- Ora, Lils, o que você achou que eu fosse fazer? Pegar a mão dela e levá-lo pra trás da arquibancada?

- Se eu não chegasse naquela hora parecia que sim.

James se sentiu insultado. Como ela podia pensar isso dele? Depois de todo esse tempo. Estava boquiaberto. Largou a vassoura no chão.

- Lily, eu saí com você _ontem!_ Você acha que eu já estaria com outra? Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você esse tempo todo? Eu pensei que já tivesse deixado bem claro eu o que eu sentia por você.

- Sei lá! Eu achei que talvez você pudesse não querer mais ficar comigo depois de finalmente ter conseguido sair comigo!

Ele revirou os olhos, mal podendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- LILY EVANS, eu te disse _ontem_ que eu não sei mais viver sem você! Você é surda ou totalmente ignorou o que eu d-

James não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Lily deu um rápido impulso em sua direção e segurou o seu rosto para lhe beijar. Quando os lábios dela se afastaram dos seus, estes se transformaram em um sorriso.

- Então você ouviu agora ou acreditou agora? – perguntou ele.

- Acreditei. – ela sorriu timidamente, o abraçando.

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma grande quantidade de areia cair sobre ela. Lily se afastou imediatamente, tirando a areia dela. Eles riram e ela voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Adorei quando você disse que era a minha namorada, com toda aquela certeza.

James sentiu que ela iria se afastar dele e a abraçou com mais força, não a deixando se soltar.

- Ela está com sorte que eu não dei uma boa surra nela! Ou ao menos uma detenção!

James riu.

- Então – começou ele, meio incerto – agora o namoro é de verdade?

Lily se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dele e sorriu.

- Sim, agora é.

* * *

**N/A**: ainda tem mais.

deixem reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

- Ele me pediu desculpas e então disse "Eu não quero parar de sair com você, Anne, eu realmente gosto de estar com você", aí naquele momento eu totalmente entrei em pânico.

Lily franziu a testa, sem entender ao certo o que a amiga quis dizer com aquilo. Anne se ajeitou, ficando de joelhos na cama de Lily, empolgada com a narrativa.

- Eu achei que ele fosse me pedir em namoro!! E eu? O que eu iria responder se ele pedisse?? Mas aí ele continuou naquele tom de voz sereno dizendo que respeitava minha vontade de manter em segredo nossos encontros e que, se era assim que eu queria, era assim que seria.

A ruiva sorriu, mentalmente parabenizando o maroto por ter seguido à risca suas orientações. Observou a expressão chocada da amiga e concluiu que optara pelo melhor caminho. Sabia que Anne não estava preparada para encarar um relacionamento sério com Sirius, que precisava se acostumar com a idéia, do mesmo jeito que ela própria precisara se acostumar com a idéia de estar com James Potter.

- Tem noção? Eu achei aquilo tudo _muito_ estranho. Desde quando o Sirius é do tipo compreensivo? Vou te falar: desde NUNCA. Ele é do tipo "você me quer, ótimo, não quer, próxima!".

- Talvez ele esteja amadurecendo... como o James amadureceu...

- Querida, o James levou _anos_ pra amadurecer, você espera que eu acredite que o Sirius mudou do dia pra noite?

- Não, Anne, mas acho que ele cansou dessa história de "próxima" o tempo todo e viu como o James tem estado com uma garota só e esteja disposto a tentar isso também. Por que você não fica simplesmente feliz por ele ter escolhido _você_ pra isso??

Anne abriu a boca para argumentar, mas palavra alguma saiu. Lily notou que a amiga deixou os ombros tensos caírem enquanto olhava para o lado, pensativa. Parecia que finalmente ela estava aceitando essa possibilidade.

* * *

A quinta-feira amanheceu sorrateiramente para Lily. Quando ela acordou se deu conta de que estava sozinha no quarto e extremamente atrasada. A ruiva levantou-se de um pulo, trocou de roupa em segundos. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo, pegou a mochila e saiu. Desceu pulando os degraus de três em três, até parar bruscamente na sala comunal _quase _vazia.

- Que belo exemplo, Srta. monitora-chefe, se atrasando desse jeito... – o tom de voz irônico não chegou a irritá-la.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? Me esperando? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- _Oui, ma chéri_. – Sirius, sentado confortavelmente no sofá, abriu seu sorriso orgulhoso – Estou esperando pra saber meu Passo 2.

Lily riu. Aquele maroto, com toda a sua pose de realeza, havia conseguido inverter as posições: ao invés de ela estar lhe dando ordens (como ele fizera com ela no passado), ele estava demandando que ela lhe ajudasse, como se ela fosse sua mera secretária.

- Conversamos no caminho, estamos atrasados. – ela disse, se dirigindo à porta.

Sirius se levantou do sofá vermelho e a seguiu.

- Pelo que eu conversei com ela – dizia Lily enquanto andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores vazios do castelo – o primeiro passo deu certo.

- Claro que sim. – disse Sirius, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Então eu acho que o segundo passo é fazê-la se sentir bem com você.

- Alguém pode não se sentir bem comigo? – perguntou Sirius, presunçoso, num tom de voz tão sério que fez Lily levantar as sobrancelhas – Não acho que isso seja possível...

- Vou ignorar isso... – disse ela, mais para si mesma do que para o outro – Enfim, você deve bajulá-la de tal forma que ela sentiria falta se você um dia não o fizesse mais.

- Saquei. Passo 2: Paparicar a garota.

- Uma garota não resiste a um cara que faz tudo por ela. – finalizou Lily, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, _chéri_. – disse Sirius, pegando uma maçã no bolso e jogando para a ruiva – James mandou isso pra você.

Lily pegou a maçã no ar, surpresa. Os dois já estavam em frente à sala. Sirius abriu a porta e gesticulou para ela entrar.

- Parece que meu amigo conhece sua tese. – Sirius piscou para ela e entrou em seguida.

Aparentemente a aula já havia começado. Ela e Sirius permaneceram no fundo da sala, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Entretanto, o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas interrompeu o pequeno duelo que travava com um aluno. Lily deu uma mordida em sua maçã.

- Fico feliz que tenham se juntado a nós. – disse o sorridente professor.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, professor. – disse Lily, em seu tom solene.

- Estarão perdoados se forem os próximos a participar do exercício. – o professor sorria gentilmente – Senhor Black?

- Não era "primeiro as damas"? – brincou Sirius, recebendo uma careta de Lily, antes de ir à frente.

O professor costumava fazer esses pequenos duelos com os alunos, individualmente, para testar as habilidades de defesa deles. Sem mesas ou cadeiras na sala, a turma fazia um círculo ao redor dos duelistas. Dentre as regras estavam a impossibilidade de utilizar os feitiços de desarmar e de escudo, para expandir o conhecimento dos alunos em diversos feitiços.

Mal o rapaz havia chegado ao centro da roda e o professor já tinha sua varinha a postos e sussurrando um feitiço em latim. Uma alta barreira de tijolos surgiu entre ele e Sirius. Este olhou para seus amigos e sorriu confiante.

- _Bombarda!_ – gritou Sirius, fazendo grandes pedaços de tijolos voarem para todos os lados.

- _Locomotor tijolos!­ _– disse o professor fazendo os imensos estilhaços ficarem imóveis no ar e à mercê de seus comandos. Então ele projetou os pesados estilhaços de tijolos na direção do aluno como se fossem balas de canhão.

Sirius rapidamente transfigurou os pesados objetos em leves penas brancas, que dançaram suavemente no ar até caírem no chão sem vida.

As penas mal haviam tocado o piso quando se ouviu o professor sussurrar "_Lacarnun Inflamarae"_ e um jato de fogo surgira da varinha deste. As chamas azuladas e quentes iam envolvendo o aluno, que sumiu em meio ao fogo.

-_ Aguamenti!_ – ouviu-se gritar Sirius, conjurando uma grande quantidade de água que logo se sobressaiu ao fogo, apagando-o.

O professor aproveitou a água e lançou um feitiço de atmosfera, assim a água se condensou em uma grande nuvem ao invés de alcançá-lo e ele jogou a nuvem negra sobre Sirius. Uma tempestade atingiu apenas o garoto. Quando parecia que ele seria atingido por um raio, ele apenas apontou a varinha para cima e sussurrou "_Finite Incantatem_".

- Muito bem. – disse o professor, baixando sua varinha – Feitiços simples, mas eficientes.

Um ensopado Sirius fez uma reverência para o professor e para a turma, como os atores fazem após apresentarem um espetáculo e se retirou. Ele piscou para Lily, que se livrou do resto de sua maçã sussurrando um "_Ev__anesco"._

- Exibida. - sussurrou Sirius para ela.

- Olha quem fala. - sussurrou ela de volta.

- _Avis_! - ouvira o professor gritar antes mesmo dela chegar a sua posição.

Lily foi imediatamente atacada por um bando feroz de pássaros selvagens. Ela soltou um grito, mais de surpresa do que de medo. Rapidamente já tinha sua varinha apontada para cima. Ela gritou um feitiço repelente, com sua voz se sobressair ao barulho dos pássaros, fazendo o ataque cessar e repelindo-os para longe dela.

- _Incarcerous!_ - disse o professor.

Correntes duras e frias surgiram nos pés dela, fechando-se ao redor dos tornozelos num sonoro "click" e numa força tão grande que a fez cair no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pulsos também foram presos na sua frente por correntes de aço na altura de sua cintura. Lily segurara fortemente sua varinha para não perdê-la no processo.

- _Libertare!_ - gritou a ruiva, fazendo as correntes se abrirem.

A garota se levantou furiosa. Estreitou os olhos, se preparando para o próximo ataque.

- _Alarte - _começou o professor, então Lily raciocinou rapidamente que teria duas opções: um simples feitiço que inibisse o dele, que deveria ser dito antes do outro finalizar o pronunciamento do feitiço, ou um feitço ricochete, que deveria ser dito logo após o dele. Ela esperou - _Ascenderae!_

- _Revertere!_ - gritou ela, imediatamente após o professor terminar de falar.

O professor foi lançado para o alto, em seguida caiu fortemente no chão. Caído e desarmado, o professor sorriu para a ruiva, cujo rosto estava no mesmo tom dos cabelos.

- Essa é a minha garota. – ouviu a voz de James.

Se Lily já não estivesse com a face avermelhada, teria corado naquele momento. Ela sorriu timidamente e saiu do centro da roda, parando ao lado de James, que passou a mão pela cintura dela em um abraço forte.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, enquanto o professor duelava com outro aluno.

- Sim, estou. – respondeu a ruiva, retirando algumas penas de seu cabelo.

- Ah, não foi nada! – disse Sirius, atrás dela – Eu é que fui envolto em fogo!

Lily notou o olhar preocupado de Anne logo adiante.

- E você está bem? – ela perguntou para Sirius, já que Anne não perguntaria.

- Claro! Eu sou duro na queda! – respondeu ele, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Lily e James riram, enquanto Anne revirou os olhos. Então Sirius foi cercado por um grupo de garotas que falavam sem parar.

- Vocês está bem?

- Nossa, aquele fogo todo em cima de você!

- Você foi tão corajoso!

- Tão esperto!

- Não se queimou?

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

- Foi a melhor aula de todas!

Lily levou a mão à boca, escondendo o riso, diante do olhar furioso de Anne. Entretanto, esta apenas girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala. A ruiva abriu passagem por entre as saltitantes meninas e disse ao ouvido de Sirius:

- Ainda não está na hora de fazer ciúmes! Vai atrás dela!

Sirius, ainda que relutante, se despediu das meninas e deixou a sala. Lily foi atrás para ver o que ele faria. No corredor, ele correu para alcançar a morena. Logo o galanteador maroto esta carregando os livros dela. Embora ele andasse jogando os livros pelo ar, divertindo-se com um malabarismo pelo corredor. Isso fez Lily se lembrar que precisava voltar ao seu quarto pegar seu livro para a próxima aula. De repente suas bochechas coraram ao sentir uma mãe em sua cintura

- Flor? - chamou James – Por que está parada no meio do corredor?

- Ah, estava vendo Sirius e Annabelle. - respondeu, enquanto tentava fazer passar a onda de calor que atingira seu rosto. - Preciso pegar meu livro, te encontro na sala.

Antes que ela conseguisse sair, contudo, James a segurou pela mão e lhe falou ao ouvido.:

- Se continuar a corar desse jeito vão achar que não namoramos desde o final do sexto ano...

Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, que se transformou em um riso gostoso quando ela corou mais ainda. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela novamente.

- Ou ficarão com inveja pensando que, depois de tantos meses, eu ainda causo essa reação em você...

Lily imediatamente estreitou os olhos.

- E isso seria péssimo para o seu já inflado ego...

James apenas riu. A ruiva revirou os olhos, embora sorrisse, e foi ao seu quarto. Lily correu para não se atrasar em mais uma aula.

Ao chegar na sala notou que Anne estava toda sorridente sentada com Sirius, parecia ter gostado do fato dele ter deixado suas fans para acompanhá-la para a próxima aula. Orgulhosa de si mesma, Lily sentou-se ao lado de James.

- Parece que você está fazendo um bom trabalho. - disse ele, apontado para o casal na mesa à frente.

- Sim, digamos que eu entenda essa situação... - ela deu um sorriso constrangido.

- Como assim? - perguntou James.

Lily o encarou, tentando decifrar se ele realmente não havia entendido ou se apenas estava querendo deixá-la corada novamente. Ele ajeitou os óculos e continuou a encará-la com uma expressão ilegível, esperando uma explicação.

- Bom... você sabe... - começou ela, incerta – A Anne precisa se acostumar com a idéia de estar com o Sirius...

- E você entende isso porque...? - a expressão dele se mantinha séria e indecifrável.

- Porque eu meio que passei por isso...

- Lil, do que você está falando??

- Ora, James, você sabe!! Eu precisei de muito tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia de ter você por perto, de ter você como namorado, de ter você gostando de mim e, finalmente, de gostar de você, de não conseguir mais ficar longe de você, de não conseguir mais não tê-lo como namorado ou não gostando de mim! - Lily falou tudo tão rápido que somente após terminar percebeu o que tinha falado, corando intensamente.

O maroto sorriu satisfeito e a ruiva, boquiaberta e furiosa, soube que ele fizera aquilo de propósito para ouvi-la dizer essas coisas. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar, contudo, ele a beijou. Até que um nada delicado soco de Sirius os avisou que o professor estava entrando.

- Hoje tem treino? - perguntou Lily, enquanto eles iam para o salão principal.

- Não, meu amor, - James tinha o braço ao redor dela – hj eu vou estar com você na reunião dos monitores. É uma boa vantagem ser o organizador do quadro de horários do campo de quadribol, posso adequá-lo aos meus horários.

Ele piscou para ela e sorriu orgulhoso.

- Bom saber. - disse Lily.

* * *

Após as aulas da tarde as meninas tiveram uma surpresa ao entrar no quarto. Havia um belo arranjo de rosas vermelhas sobre uma das camas.

- Anne, você ganhou flores! - disse Claire.

- Vê de quem é! - disse Lily, suspeitando sobre o remetente.

A morena, ainda duvidando de que as flores fossem realmente para ela, pegou o arranjo e procurou por o cartão. Ao encontrá-lo, bufou frustrada. Virou-se para as amigas e leu em voz alta:

- "Para alguém que não pode viver sem mim". Sem assinatura.

- E precisa? - riu Lily.

Anne fingiu fazer pouco caso das flores, mas antes sair do quarto Lily notou que as rosas estavam dentro de um vaso de vidro com água na cabeceira da cama.

* * *

- Muito bem. - disse Lily para Siris, enquanto este esfregava o chão do corujal.

- Obrigado, eu até que estou pegando o jeito.

- Não estou falando da limpeza!

- Eu sei. - Sirius riu.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, até que Lily o quebrou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hoje não treino, você tem planos pra noite?

- Você sabe onde e com quem. - disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Muito bem. - repetiu ela.

- E você? Planos pra depois da reunião?

- Não... deveria ter? - perguntou Lily.

Sirius parou de trabalhar e se apoiou no esfregão. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Bom, se eu fosse monitor-chefe... namorando a monitora-chefe... iria aproveitar _bem_ melhor aquela sala que eu teria _só _com ela...

- Aquela sala é feita para trabalhar. - argumentou a ruiva.

- Até o final do expediente...

Lily franziu a testa sem, contudo, descordar dele.

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno... hahahaha

Ignorem qq erro, não reli tudo nem está betada, pra não demorar ainda mais! rs

Deixem reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

Lily fechou a porta após o último casal de monitores deixar a sala. Girou nos calcanhares e encostou as costas na porta. James estava arrumando a sala, colocando as cadeiras nos lugares, exceto por duas cadeiras que ele deixou onde estavam.

O maroto então puxou sua varinha e transfigurou as duas cadeiras em um sofá, onde sentou-se confortavelmente. A ruiva se sentou ao seu lado.

- Hora da nossa ronda, está com o mapa aí?

- Claro. - James pegou o mapa em seu bolso – Apesar do Sirius ter tentado ficar com ele essa noite...

- Oh. - fez Lily, com um sorriso malicioso – E como você o convenceu de ficar com o mapa?

- Dei outra coisa pra ele usar pra não ser pego...

James tinha um tom casual em sua voz. Estava tão entretido examinando o mapa que não havia percebido os olhos arregalados da outra.

- Quantos truques vocês têm? - perguntou ela, choque em sua voz.

- Muitos. - James sorriu. - Por isso sempre foi difícil nos pegar.

- Eu sei. É por isso que estou namorando você, faz parte do meu plano maligno pra descobrir todos os seus truques e te entregar pro diretor antes de você se formar.

- Oh. - fez James, fingindo seriedade – Mas se você me detesta tanto a ponto de bolar esse plano maligno só pra me entregar, como vai agüentar me namorar?

- Eu sou forte. Eu agüento.

- Será? - perguntou James, deixando o mapa de lado e se jogando em cima dela.

Eles riram e se beijaram.

- James, você terminou de examinar o castelo?

- Ah, tem monitores andando por todos os lados agora, voltando para suas casas...

- É, essa é a hora em que todos se escondem... - Lily riu – Aliás, como vocês sempre sabiam a hora que terminavam as reuniões?

- Bom – James voltou a se sentar direito, passando um braço pelos ombros dela – na maioria das vezes o Remus nos avisava...

- Como? Mandava um patrono? - Lily riu com a hipóteses esdrúxula, já que isso era magia muito avançada para meros alunos.

- Não, mas até que é uma boa idéia. - respondeu James sério – Nós usávamos mais um de nossos truques, um muito eficiente de comunicação. - ele sorriu e piscou para ela – Afinal, esse sempre foi o melhor horário para bagunçarmos o castelo, tínhamos de aproveitar.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso?

- Não, tanto que você nos deu muito trabalho por algum tempo... quando foi que desistiu de tentar nos pegar?

- Quando eu mudei a senha da sala comunal antes de vir pra reunião, tentando prender todo mundo na Torre, e vocês simplesmente saíram voando pela janela. - ela cruzou os braços, contrariada, mas não escondeu o riso – Aí eu entendi que não dava pra tomar conta de tudo o tempo todo.

- Ah, mas você conseguiu. - ele sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa dela – Desde que eu virei monitor-chefe e fico nas reuniões e o Sirius começou a sair escondido com a Anne à noite o castelo virou um lugar seguro.

Ambos riram.

- Não se gabe tanto, existem outros alunos problemáticos também...

- Melhores do que nós? - James tinha uma expressão de choque – Que conseguem despistar o Filch, a gata dele e o Peeves??

Lily estreitou os olhos, pensativas.

- Eu nunca soube como vocês conseguiam isso... o que vocês faziam?

- Ah, enganar o Filch era mole, uma pista falsa sempre dava certo... quanto à gata dele, digamos que ela tem medo de cachorros... - James riu, aparentemente se lembrando de algo – e quanto ao Peeves, tínhamos alguns truques, ou então alguns fantasmas nos ajudavam, como a Murta Que Geme, ou então fazíamos algum acordo com ele, pra não nos entregar...

- Cachorro? - perguntou Lily, numa mistura de descrença e choque.

- É, eu sei, nós somos surpreendentes!

- Muito. - respondeu ela, com um olhar desconfiado.

Vendo que ele não daria maiores explicações, ela não fez mais perguntas. Lily apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, logo sentiu a mão dele mexendo delicadamente em seus cabelos ruivos dela. Já estava na hora em que eles costumavam voltar para a Torre, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a sair dali.

* * *

James estava gostando muito desse negócio de namorar, momentos como esse eram algo que ele nunca tinha tido com nenhuma garota antes. Tinha vontade de ficar ali sentindo o corpo dela ao seu lado para sempre. Até o silêncio era reconfortante. Mas conversar com ela lhe dava uma sensação de cumplicidade que o fazia pensar que poderia contar qualquer coisa. Bom, para contar _certas_ coisas precisaria de uma permissão dos outros primeiro. E isso sabia que só conseguiria com o tempo, afinal uma semana de namoro não conferia credibilidade a ninguém ainda.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido pelo suave movimento do corpo dela, que tirava a gravata vermelha e dourada e desabotoava os botões superiores da blusa. Ele já havia há tempos se livrado das formalidades do uniforme, mas vê-la fazer isso o fez prender a respiração. Do ângulo em que estava tinha uma visão superior da cena e a blusa levemente aberta lhe proporcionava uma boa vista do sutiã branco de renda dela, bem como do conteúdo dele.

James remexeu seu quadril no sofá, expelindo o ar fortemente, tentando se controlar antes que os efeitos daquela visão fossem visíveis. Sabia que era muito cedo para aquilo e não queria assustá-la, mas sua respiração estava ficando ofegante e não sabia o que fazer.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Nada. - mentiu descaradamente.

Ela sorriu, um lindo sorriso que só piorou ainda mais a situação.

- Você está corado! - disse Lily.

- Estou? - perguntou ele, remexendo-se no sofá novamente e abrindo mais botões da sua blusa.

O gesto fez com que ela olhasse para a própria blusa, ela pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, pois corou intensamente. Então sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso.

- Parece que descobri algo que faz você corar, James.

O maroto passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo envergonhado.

- É melhor você não abusar em relação a isso... - advertiu ele.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, o sorrio malicioso ainda presente.

- Quem disse que eu tenho medo?

- Lils... - o tom dele era de advertência mais uma vez.

A garota abriu mais um botão da blusa, na exata altura do bojo do sutiã. James inspirou intensamente, depois expirou em um sorriso. Se ela queria brincar, ele não iria negar. Só um pouco não faria mal.

James manteve a mão nos cabelos dela e a beijou.

* * *

James mal havia deitado em sua cama quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e fechando. Ele afastou o cortinado e viu Sirius, que parou ao vê-lo e foi em direção a ele. Como a cama de James era ao lado da janela, Sirius sentou-se no parapeito desta, de frente para o outro maroto.

- Porra, cara, tu não tem noção, aquela mulher me deixa maluco!

James riu vendo que Sirius passava a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de desespero.

- Isso, ri da desgraça do teu amigo! Tu fica rindo porque já conseguiu a tua gata, agora é só questão de tempo até as coisas esquentarem...

- Wow. - fez James, endireitando-se na cama – Eu gosto da Lily, não estou com ela só por isso...

- E até parece que isso te conforta quando você está em desespero! - Sirius começou a gargalhar.

- Eu definitivamente não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso... - disse James rindo.

- Ah, mas comigo é o oposto cara! A Anne é fogo puro, mas eu não consigo segurar a gata!

- Quem disse que a Lily não é fogosa? - James abriu um sorriso malicioso, mas logo o transformou em zombeteiro – E Quem diria que Sirius Black reclamaria por uma garota não querer nada sério com ele!

- Pois é, mas eu tô te falando, ela me deixa maluco! E ela sabe disso!! Ela fecha aquela porta, tira o suéter e quando eu vejo ela está com um puta decote, daqueles hipnotizadores, sabe? Daqueles que você simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos de cima? Aí ela vem rebolando, balançando aquele quadril e fazendo os peitões dançarem pra cima e pra baixo a cada passo e-

- Você quer mesmo que eu imagine essa cena? - perguntou James – Tipo, nada contra, ela é bem gostosa... mas já que você gosta dela, se eu imaginar a cena, depois eu vou acabar levando um soco, cara, te conheço...

- Certo. - Sirius se remexeu desconfortável na janela – Você tem razão, esquece a cena...

- Mas e aí? Tá tendo algum progresso?

- Sim, sim, a Lily tá me dando umas boas dicas, gente boa a sua garota... acho que eu tô conseguindo me aproximar da Anne sim... o problema é que essa parada é muito lenta e eu não tenho paciência! Cara, eu tô ficando maluco!

- Porra, Padfoot, vai aproveitando o que você tem com ela agora e pronto!

- Prongs, tu não tá entendendo, ela me deixa maluco e só! Depois ela vai embora e eu continuo maluco, sacou?

- Sei como é, também tô nessa, a Lily me deixou maluco hoje! Pera aí – James piscou lentamente, como quem entende algo só depois, e encarou Sirius – Wow! Tá de sacanagem que você quer namorá-la só pra concluir a parada!

- Não, seu idiota, claro que não! Se fosse só isso eu pegava as outras que eu sei que fazem, né! Duh! Nem que pegasse a Anne todo dia eu ia deixar de querê-la...

- Ohhh, que bunitinho. - zombou James, em um tom de voz supostamente meloso – Já pensou em dizer isso a ela?

- O quê? Você acha que ela acha que esse é meu objetivo com o pedido de namoro?

- Sei lá, tudo é possível, né? Ainda mais com aquela garota maluca... ops, foi mal, cara, forma de falar...

- Tranqüilo, eu sei que ela tem um parafuso a menos...

- Ou a mais... - James riu.

- Mas é isso que eu gosto nela... – Sirius tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto, algo que James nunca tinha visto antes – ela é diferente...

- Sei como é... - disse James, pela primeira vez em um tom realmente sério – É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã não é sábado ainda...

- Dormir?! - Sirius arregalou os olhos, levantando-se – Eu vou é tomar um banho frio!! _Bem frio_!!

- É, eu já tomei o meu... - disse James, rindo, e voltou a se deitar.

Sirius havia dado dois passos, mas parou ao ouvir o que o outros maroto dissera. Girou nos calcanhares e o encarou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Aproveitaram a sala? - ele mal continha um riso.

James sentiu que havia um duplo sentido naquela simples pergunta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, é que hoje eu meio que sugeri a sua namorada que aproveitasse melhor a sala que vocês tinham só pra vocês...

- Wow, isso é estranho... - disse James, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cama – O que exatamente você disse?

- Não! - apressou-se em explicar Sirius, fazendo uma careta de nojo – Eu não sugeri nada pra ela _fazer_, não conversamos sobre isso! Eu só disse que no lugar dela eu aproveitaria melhor a sala, literalmente só isso!

- Ah, tá. - disse James, visivelmente aliviado.

- Mas e aí? - Sirius voltou a se sentar na janela – O que ela fez? Ela é safada?

- Não! - James negou imediatamente, voltando a se sentar na cama, mas logo em seguida abriu um sorriso maldoso – Quero dizer, no momento certo até que é...

Sirius gesticulou para que ele continuasse a falar.

- Ela abriu a blusa.

- Uhhhh – fez Sirius.

James se endireitou na cama, empolgado com a narrativa.

- Primeiro foi sem querer, tirou a gravata e afrouxou a blusa... porra, cara, bem debaixo do meu nariz! Visão privilegiada, sabe? Aí quando ela viu a minha reação olhando pro sutiã dela ela começou a me provocar!

- Que delícia! - disse Sirius, logo levando uma travesseirada de James.

- Mais respeito! - advertiu James, embora estivesse rindo – E vá logo tomar esse banho antes que eu precise de outro!

* * *

Sirius pegou o esfregão no corujal naquela tarde de sexta-feira e sorriu maliciosamente.

- E aí? Aproveitou a sala dos monitores ontem à noite? - perguntou, enquanto começava a limpar o chão.

- E você? Aproveitou a sala deserta do sexto andar ontem à noite? - respondeu ela, no mesmo tom e sorriso maliciosos.

- Uhul! - fez Sirius – Bem que o James falou...

- Falou o quê? - de repente Lily ficara séria.

- Ah, que você não era tão inocente assim...

Lily instintivamente levou a mão ao nó da gravata, que se sobressaia no decote em "v" do suéter cinza do uniforme.

- Vocês conversam sobre isso? - perguntou Lily, logo vendo o sorriso de Sirius e batendo com a mão na própria testa – É claro que conversam! Homem adora falar sobre isso!

- Ah, vai dizer que você e a Anne não falam disso??

- Bom – começou a ruiva, pensativa – depois que eu fiquei sabendo de vocês dois, ela começou a contar até _demais_... - então fez uma careta e desviou o olhar, antes em Sirius, para o chão molhado – Ai! Isso é muito estranho! É melhor fingir que o James não te contou nada e que a Anne não me contou nada!

- Há, há! - riu Sirius, parando e se apoiando no esfregão – Duvido que agora você não vá ficar imaginando meu tórax trabalhado e meu abdômen sarado, me comendo com os olhos, toda vez que me encontrar...

- Wow! - Lily fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos protetivamente à sua frente, como se pudesse impedir as imagens de chegarem ao seu cérebro.

Sirius continuou rindo.

- Tudo bem, Lil, eu sei que eu sou gostoso e irresistível. Mas eu sinto muito, nós dois somos apenas bons amigos, não tenho interesse em você.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e os estreitou.

- Sem ofensas! – emendou ele – Você até que é _bem_ gostosinha...

Boquiaberta, Lily desejou ter algo pra jogar em cima dele.

- Vamos encerrar a detenção aqui, até mais.

Tendo plena consciência de que estava corada, Lily girou nos calcanhares e saiu o mais rápido que pôde do corujal.

- Se soubesse que isso acabaria com a detenção já tinha dito isso na primeira detenção!! - ainda o ouviu dizer, entre risos, antes de se afastar no corredor.

Atravessou velozmente o castelo até chegar à sala dos monitores-chefes. Entrou, fechou a porta e foi até a mesa de James, que sorria para ela. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Você contou pro Sirius? Ou melhor, você _descreveu_ pra ele? - perguntou, sem conter uma pitada de indignação na voz.

James espremeu os olhos, fechando-os, numa careta de quem percebe que fez algo errado.

- Sinto muito, ele está te perturbando? O que ele disse?

Então Lily começou a rir.

- Ele está só sendo ele mesmo... - respondeu ela, revirando os olhos – Mas não se preocupe, ele disse que somos apenas bons amigos e que ele não tem interesse por mim...

James se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se abaixando ao lado dela e segurando em sua mão.

- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês serem amigos assim, isso é muito importante pra mim.

- Pois é, quando ele se aproximou de mim pra te ajudar eu percebi que por trás daquele ego exacerbado e daquele humor ácido havia um cara legal...

- É claro que é, ele é meu amigo! - disse James, obviedade em sua voz.

- É, você, ele e seus egos são ótimos amigos! - brincou Lily.

James se levantou ao ouvir batidas na porta. A monitora sexto-anista da Lufa-Lufa entrou e o casal voltou a trabalhar.

* * *

O sábado amanheceu agitado. O castelo estava dividido em dois conjuntos de cores, como acontecia sempre que havia um jogo de quadribol entre a grifinória e a sonserina. Vários estudantes das outras duas casas carregavam pequenas bandeirinhas da grifinória nas mãos.

Lily se sentou ao lado de uma emburrada Annabelle.

- O que foi, Anne?

- Não gosto de dias de jogos. - respondeu de forma seca.

- Como assim? Você sempre gostou de quadribol!

A outra não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarar a quadra.

- Isso tem a ver com todas aquelas lindas garotas desejando "boa sorte" animadamente aos jogadores?

- Não. - Anne respondeu de forma seca novamente – Mas isso não te incomoda?

- Claro que incomoda! Mas ele é meu! – Lily riu e fez uma expressão esnobe – então deixa elas verem o que não podem ter...

Anne finalmente sorriu.

- Hey, sumida!

Ao outro lado da ruiva sentaram-se Jake e a namorada. Lily os cumprimentou e o abraçou.

- Pois é, tá difícil sobrar tempo... aulas, monitoria, namorado e uma amiga problemática... – disse Lily, apontando para Anne, que lhe deu uma bela cotovelada na cintura.

- Hey! Eu não sou problemática!! - disse Anne, voltando a ficar emburrada.

- E aí? Você vai na festa de Halloween do Slug?

- É à fantasia, né? - perguntou Lily, fazendo uma careta.

- Ah, vai ser divertido!

- Ai, o professor já me perguntou umas mil vezes se eu vou!

- Já sei! - disse Jake animado – Você pode ir de pomo de ouro!

Anne começou a gargalhar imediatamente, juntamente com o corvinal e a namorada.

- Ia ser tudo, Lil! - encorajou Anne.

- Só se você for de bastão. - alfinetou Lily.

Anne mostrou a língua em uma careta para Lily.

- Você vai? - a ruiva perguntou para o amigo.

- Sim. - ele se aproximou para falar em voz baixa – Vamos de peças de xadrez, rei e rainha.

- Uau. - fez Lily, diante do sorriso orgulho do outro – Boa idéia! Queria ter uma idéia boa assim também.

- Acho que o pomo de ouro ia ficar ótimo... - brincou ele, levando um leve soco no braço.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO**

- E ENTÃO ELE REBATE O BALAÇO... - gritava James, sobre uma mesa na sala comunal da grifinória, segurando uma bola feita de meias embrulhadas redondamente, em posição de jogar a bola como se fosse um jogador de beisebol.

O maroto arremessou a bola para Sirius, que estava sobre outra mesa no lado oposto da sala comunal, segurando um livro enrolado de forma a simular um bastão. Este bateu na meia com o livro retorcido.

- E O BALAÇO ATINGE O POMO DE OURO!! - gritou Sirius, complementando a narrativa.

- UHHHHHHHHH! - fizeram os expectadores atentos na sala comunal lotada.

- Mas nem tudo estava perdido, meus caros torcedores! - disse Remus, de pé ao lado da mesa em que se encontrava James.

James começou a cavalgar em uma vassoura invisível, voando em direção a uma bola imaginária.

- E ele PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA o pomo!! - gritou Sirius.

- OS DOIS PEDAÇOS!! - completou Remus.

- Êeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - explodiu a torcida.

James e Sirius comemoravam no alto de suas mesas animados, levantando os braços e requebrando os quadris.

No sofá no meio da sala Anne estava de braços cruzados.

- Isso não te perturba, Lil??

Lily apenas ria, observando seu namorando rebolar em cima de uma mesa.

- Anne, se não fizessem esse tipo de coisa não seriam James Potter e Sirius Black. Ou você gosta deles assim e aceita ou desiste e vai pra outra.

- Você diz isso porque a maioria das garotas está ao redor da mesa do Sirius.

- Porque elas sabem que o James tem namorada e que o Sirius não.

- É exatamente por isso – disse Anne apontando para a mesa em que Sirius estava – que ele não tem namorada.

Lily olhou o maroto rebolante que a amiga apontava e não pôde deixar de notar que ele gostava daquela exacerbada atenção que recebia de suas fãs. Não que James não gostasse, ele também estava se divertindo sendo mais uma vez o astro do castelo, e ela sabia muito bem como o ego dele adorava uma garota lhe paquerando. É claro que ela tinha ciúmes, mas talvez por ser já uma coisa bem resolvida esse relacionamento entre eles que ela não se sentia tão ameaçada, tão incomodada como Anne se sentia. Parecia que toda a paparicação que esta recebeu nos últimos dias não havia servido pra nada. Nem todas as flores ou chocolates, deixados sobre sua cama ou entregues por algum primeiro-anista nos corredores, tinham sido o suficiente.

Procurando ser discreta, a ruiva escreveu um recado em um pedaço de pergaminho e, quando a amiga não estava olhando, o enviou para Sirius, lhe dizendo que o Passo 3 seria mostrar a Anne que ela era mais importante do que as fãs dele.

Logo que o maroto de cabelos negros e cumpridos recebeu um pergaminho voador, desceu da mesa, sob muitos sons de desaprovação, e foi até o sofá vermelho em que elas se encontravam.

- Por que vocês não estão aproveitando a festa? - perguntou ele, sentando-se e espremendo-se no meio das duas e passando os braços ao redor delas.

- Eu estou sim, está muito divertida essa festa! - disse Lily rindo, antes de se levantar – Eu vou... dar uma volta...

- Vai atrás do James – disse Sirius – nós sabemos...

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, em seguida se dirigiu à mesa de James. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e parou em frente a ele.

- Isso é exemplo que um monitor-chefe deve dar? - sua voz era séria, mas um leve sorriso escapava do canto de seus lábios.

- É verdade. - respondeu James sério, parecendo subitamente perceber algo importante.

Ele pulou da mesa e a puxou pela mão, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Que falta de cavalheirismo! - então começou a dançar com ela.

* * *

Quando Lily saiu do banheiro naquele sábado à noite, já de banho tomado, e entrou no quarto, notou que Anne olhava para um livro aberto em suas mãos, sentada na cama.

- O que foi?

Anne fez uma careta e estendeu o objeto para ela.

- Olha o que ele escreveu no meu livro!

Lily pegou o livro aberto e percebeu a letra de Sirius no canto da página sobre a matéria que estudaram na sexta.

A frase "_Eu amo Sirius Black_" estava envolta por vários coraçõezinhos. Lily teve de controlar seriamente seu impulso de rir, tendo em vista a indignação que emanava de sua amiga.

- Eu tava arrumando as minhas coisas quando o livro caiu aberto nessa página. Eu nem o vi escrever isso, mas obviamente foi ele!

- Ele só está brincando. - a ruiva tentou amenizar

Ela folheou o livro e viu que a frase se repetia em diversas páginas. Novamente se controlou para não rir. Lembrou-se de como odiava quando James dizia que ela deveria sair com ele porque sabia que ela gostava dele, o que nem era verdade, pois naquela época ela realmente o detestava. Entretanto, este não era o caso de sua amiga.

Lily olhou para a mesa de cabeceira da amiga, onde o jarro de vidro transbordava de flores e onde sabia haver muitos chocolates dentro da gaveta. Fechou o livro em suas mãos e se sentou ao lado da amiga na cama.

- Anne, pra alguém que não leva nada a sério, você não acha que está sendo muito teimosa e dramática?

A morena encarou a amiga por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Eu tenho medo de ter escolhido a coisa errada pra levar a sério...

- Anne, querida, medo todos temos. - disse, a abraçando – Mas somos corajosos e não deixamos de fazer nada por medo...

- Eu sei, mas ultimamente não tenho me sentindo tão leão assim... - Anne imitou um rugido mudo de um leão.

Lily riu, depois apontou para a mesa de cabeceira.

- Você devia levar em conta o fato de que ele nunca fez tanta coisa assim por uma garota antes.

- Eu sei. - Anne abriu um sorriso sonhador – E você viu como ele largou todas aquelas garotas pra ir sentar comigo no sofá?

- Claro que vi! E não foi a primeira vez que ele abandona as fãs pra ficar do seu lado! - disse Lily, com um sorriso animador.

A ruiva sentiu que estavam fazendo progressos ali naquele momento. Esse pensamento desmoronou, contudo, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Anne mudou completamente de assunto e expressão devido à presença das outras meninas. Lily concluiu que, se não tivesse descoberto sobre as saídas furtivas do casal, Anne ainda não teria contado nada a ela.

* * *

Na tarde ensolarada de domingo Lily estava recostada a uma árvore nos jardins do castelo lendo um livro, que segurava com a mão esquerda, enquanto brincava com os cabelos arrepiados de James, deitado em seu colo, com a mão direita.

- Flor, - chamou ele - você já escolheu a fantasia que vai usar na festa do Slug?

- Não. - respondeu ela, somente, enquanto virava a página do livro.

- Eu já escolhi a minha.

Lily desviou o olhar do livro apenas para ver o sorriso divertido no rosto do outro. Levantou uma sobrancelha, pensando se deveria se preocupar com isso.

- É mesmo? Vai de que?

- É surpresa. - respondeu James, o sorriso maroto havia crescido.

- É algo decente? - perguntou ela, a sobrancelha receosa ainda levantada.

- Claro!

- Então tudo bem.

A ruiva riu e voltou a ler.

- Flor – chamou ele novamente.

Ela o olhou e viu que o sorriso agora era mais malicioso.

- Você me imaginou em uma fantasia indecente, foi?

Lily riu e corou ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, mas não duvido nada da possibilidade de você e Sirius aparecerem de nudistas ou algo do tipo...

- Fato... - concordou ele, pensativo, depois voltou o sorriso para ela – E você? Alguma fantasia indecente?

- Claro que não, James!

- Aquela roupa em panos rasgados da Jane do filme do Tarzan até que não seria uma má idéia!

- Você e o castelo inteiro iriam gostar, não é mesmo?

Lily viu o sorriso dele se desfazer instantaneamente, então sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

- É verdade, é melhor você ir bem comportada. Essa fantasia você guarda pra mim depois.

Ela riu. Logo votou a ler seu livro. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram enquanto o sol descia e se aproximava do horizonte.

- Flor – mais uma vez chamou ele.

A ruiva respirou fundo, impaciente, e disse em tom repreensivo, porém suave:

- Amor, eu estou tentando estudar...

James se sentou de um pulo e ficou a encará-la sorridente. Lily, desistindo, fechou o livro e o encarou de volta.

- O que foi? - perguntou, vendo que ele nada dizia.

- Você me chamou de _'amor'_.

- E daí? - perguntou Lily.

- É a primeira vez que me chama assim.

Então o maxilar da ruiva despencou, entendendo a expressão feliz dele. Sentiu que corou levemente.

- Eu preciso ir. - disse James, dando-lhe um beijo suave – Até amanhã, minha linda.

- Certo. - respondeu ela, ainda um tanto quanto sem graça – Até amanhã.

James se levantou, ainda sorridente, e foi em direção a Sirius e Remus na porta do castelo. Lily respirou fundo e reabriu o livro.

* * *

James estava sentado no chão frio e empoeirado da Casa das Gritos, recostado a uma das paredes do quarto escuro, com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada para cima, sobre a qual ele apoiava o braço direito. Remus estava sentado recostado à parede oposta, encolhido, aguardando em silêncio, enquanto Sirius andava de um lado o outro no quarto. Apenas o som de um roedor andando pelo rodapé do quarto era ouvido.

- Vocês sabem que eu contei pra Lily sobre o mapa do maroto... - foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Sim. - respondeu Remus, levantando os olhos, antes no chão, para o amigo – Não tem problema.

- É, tá tranquilo, cara. - disse Sirius.

- É que eu não consigo mentir pra ela, ela perguntou como eu sabia onde ela estava e eu acabei contando... eu me sinto mal com tantos segredos, parece que estou escondendo metade do que eu sou pra ela...

- Prongs, não tem problema, eu confio na Lily. - disse Remus, entendendo o que o outro queria dizer – Você não podia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor pra se abrir. Ela sempre me ajudou, sem nem ao menos questionar nada. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela me acobertou quando os outros faziam perguntas indiscretas sobre meus sumiços...

- É, cara, já te disse, sua garota é gente boa... - completou Sirius.

- Valeu, pessoal. - agradeceu James, bem a tempo do sol se pôr.

* * *

Lily fechou seu livro quando seus olhos já não conseguiam mais distinguir as letras devido à falta de luminosidade nos jardins. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao castelo. Ao entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória encontrou Anne sentada sozinha no sofá vermelhado perto da lareira, de braços cruzados, enquanto as outras garotas conversavam no chão mais adiante. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga carrancuda.

- O que houve?

- Por acaso ele acha que eu sou idiota? - perguntou Anne, como se já estivessem no meio de uma conversa.

Mesmo não estando, Lily entendeu do que a outra estava falando.

- O que o Sirius fez?

Anne deu uma risadinha debochada.

- Saiu de fininho dando uma desculpa tão esfarrapada que eu me sinto insultada! Ele acha que eu não sei que ele foi sair com outra garota?! E ainda foi cara de pau o suficiente pra dizer que não poderia me ver pelo resto do dia, deu 'até amanhã' e tudo!

Lily relaxou os ombros, vendo que se tratava de um mal entendido.

- Por acaso a desculpa esfarrapada era a de que ele e os outros estariam com Remus?

Anne, em um primeiro momento, levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora e, em seguida, estreitou os olhos.

- O James deu a mesma desculpa? Não acredito que eles estão se acobertando!!

- Anne, - começou Lily, tentando manter o tom de voz calmo apesar da acusação infundada – lembra que eu trabalhei com o Remus por um ano inteiro? - ela esperou que a amiga meneasse a cabeça afirmativamente para prosseguir – Então, eu não tenho dúvida alguma de que ele tem uma doença grave que lhe traz crises mensais... tanto que ele costuma faltar no mínimo umas três aulas seguidas por mês e está péssimo em outras...

- Bom, pode ser, mas o que-

- E antes mesmo de namorar o James – continuou Lily, interrompendo a outra – eu presenciei a dedicação dele com o amigo nessa época de crises, faltando a monitoria e aparecendo bem acabado nas aulas...

- Mas o que eles têm a ver com a doença do Remus?

- Anne, tudo o que temos de saber é que eles estão cuidando de um amigo. E, no seu caso, que ele não está saindo escondido com nenhuma outra garota. Então relaxa e vai aproveitar o resto do domingo...

Lily já estava começando a perder a paciência com a neurose de sua amiga. Recostou-se no sofá e abriu seu livro na página marcada.

- Você confia mesmo nele, não é mesmo? - perguntou Anne.

- É claro que sim! Ele _escolheu _ficar comigo, ele _gosta_ de mim, por que eu não confiaria nele? Além do mais, é recíproco. Isso se chama _namoro_.

A ruiva, ainda que olhando para seu livro, pôde ver que sua amiga cruzara os braços, bufando contrariada.

- Certo – disse Anne –, já entendi.

E pareceu ter entendido mesmo. Durante as aulas no dia seguinte Lily notou que Anne se sentou com Sirius e que o casal não brigou em momento algum. Talvez a alfinetada tivesse surtido efeito. James aparentava estar normal nas aulas, mas ela sabia que ele havia virado a noite acordado, assim como os outros. Os quatro estavam tão acostumados a assistir aulas sem terem dormido nessa época que um observador desavisado não perceberia os sinais de cansaço.

De noite, Lily estava sozinha na sala comunal, havia liberado James em decorrência do pouco trabalho às segundas-feiras, como se costume. Estava terminando de ler o único relatório que lhe havia sido entregue quando a porta se abriu.

- Oi. - disse Anne, um tanto quanto embaraçosamente.

- Pode entrar. - disse Lily, com um sorriso amigável – Não está atrapalhando, não, está bem calmo aqui hoje...

- Que bom. - o tom de Anne era ansioso.

A morena fechou a porta e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Lily. Anne puxou uma parte de seu longo cabelo para frente e ficou a mexer no cabelo. Lily estreitou olhos na direção da amiga em desconfiança.

- Você não veio aqui pra checar se o James também não está e, assim, confirmar o paradeiro do Sirius, não né??

- Não! - respondeu Anne prontamente – Muito pelo contrário, eu vim conversar com você, sabendo que o James também não estaria aqui. É que depois no quarto tem as outras meninas...

Lily revirou os olhos, desaprovava inteiramente esse comportamento furtivo da outra.

- Você precisa parar com esse negócio de querer esconder de todo mundo que você e o Sirius estão saindo, até porque ninguém vai estranhar isso, é meio óbvio que vocês dois se gostam... e isso já faz tempo...

- Diz isso por experiência própria? - alfinetou Anne.

- Não, querida, meu caso foi o contrário, eu já saía publicamente com ele _antes_ de gostar dele! E, depois, eu não podia admitir pros outros o que eu não admitia pra mim mesma... o seu caso é puro medo de levar um fora público...

- Nossa... - fez Anne, recostando-se na cadeira – você tem sido tão sincera e dura ultimamente... - Lily preparou-se para responder, mas Anne não deu tempo – O que eu tenho merecido, eu totalmente te entendendo, eu tenho sido uma chata, teimosa e você só está tentando me ajudar...

A ruiva sorriu, feliz em ver que a amiga estava progredindo.

- E sobre o que veio conversar comigo aqui?

A morena então abriu um sorriso malicioso. Então começou a disparar como uma metralhadora:

- É que eu estou disposta a tentar ficar com o Sirius e não sei como fazer isso... eu não posso simplesmente chegar pra ele agora e dizer "Ei, lembra que você me pediu em namoro séculos atrás? Agora eu aceito, se ainda estiver de pé, é claro"! – Anne falava tudo rapidamente, de forma que Lily não conseguia fazer comentário ou pergunta alguma – Como eu sei que você tem ajudado-o a lidar comigo – Lily abriu a boca mais uma vez pra tentar falar e foi interrompida –, sim, eu sei, então achei que você poderia sugerir a ele que ele fizesse o pedido de novo e, assim, eu não precisaria dar tanto mole descaradamente pra ele, porque eu o conheço o suficiente pra saber que o ego dele explodiria e ele ficaria insuportável e eu desistiria de aceitar e eu não posso correr o risco de não aceitar novamente porque eu simplesmente preciso ficar com ele.

Anne finalmente respirou, precisou inspirar fundo para angariar ar o suficiente depois de tanto tempo falando sem parar. Lily levantou-se de um pulo e abraçou a amiga, por cima da mesa mesmo, desajeitadamente, de tanta animação.

- Finalmente! - gritou a ruiva.

- Você não vai me fazer me arrepender de ter vindo aqui, vai?

- Pode deixar comigo. – Lily soltara a outra e, ignorado a última pergunta sarcástica, colocou as mãos na cintura, abrindo sorriso confiante no rosto – Eu sei como fazer isso.

Notou que os olhos de Anne brilhavam. A ruiva desfez o sorriso, pensativa.

- Mas essa semana isso vai ser difícil, até mesmo falar com ele sozinha vai ser difícil.

O sorriso de Anne se transformou em uma expressão frustrada e o brilho em seus olhos se apagou.

- Calma, você só vai ter de esperar uns dias, mas vai dar tudo certo. - garantiu Lily.

* * *

**N/A**: Foi mal a demora, galera, e infelizmente deve demorar o próximo tb, pq eu vou fazer uma viagem semana q vem.

Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, não planejei o final ainda, então se vcs acharem q a história se perdeu e que tá enrolando 9eu tô tentando passar o desenvolvimento do namoro, mas não sou mt boa nisso rs) me avisem!

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

A semana se passou um tanto quanto lenta e sem vida para Lily, pois ao mesmo tempo em que tinha muitos trabalhos da monitoria e das aulas para fazer, não lhe sobrava tempo para curtir um sofá no fim do dia com as amigas nem tinha seu namorado para lhe animar na sala dos monitores.

Pela falta de horário viável para conversas e também pelo fato de Sirius, assim como os outros, aparecer apenas nas refeições (e nem todas, porque às vezes o cansaço era maior do que a fome) e se trancar no quarto o resto do tempo, ela ainda não tinha conseguido colocar seu plano em prática. Mas o tempo estava se esgotando, seu planejamento envolvia aquela noite de sábado e, pior, fazia necessário um importante detalhe antes.

Assim sendo, Lily deu um jeito de tirar Sirius para um lugar mais sossegado após o almoço.

- É mais importante do que o meu precioso sono da beleza? - bufou Sirius – Eu tenho uma festa pra ir esta noite, preciso estar bem disposto!

- É exatamente sobre isso!! - disse uma ruiva impaciente.

- Explique-se.

- É simples. - Lily tinhas as palmas das mãos juntas, gesticulando como se desse aula a uma criança – Eu sei que a sua fantasia vai ser para atrair garotas.

- Elementar, minha cara.

- Por acaso você convidou alguém pra ir com você?

- Bom... - Sirius titubeou – Todos sabem que o time de quadribol tem entrada garantida nas famosas festas do Slug, então sempre somos um grande alvo dos que querem ir à festa... - ele sorriu orgulhoso e a outra soube que uma frase prepotente estava por vir, o que a fez revirar os olhos antes mesmo de ouvir – E normalmente eu já sou um grande alvo para garotas... então... bem... já _fui convidado_ diversas vezes para a festa, mas não _convidei_ ninguém...

- Convide a Anne. - demandou Lily.

- Tá maluca?? - gritou Sirius, em choque.

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.

- Medo de levar outro 'não'?

- Medo é quando se corre um risco, o que eu tenho vai além disso, é _certeza_! Ela jamais iria numa festa comigo, sair publicamente comigo é o fim pra ela!

- Confia em mim, _Padfoot_, ela já está pronta pra isso.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Medo e ansiedade se misturavam em seus olhos negros, enquanto um sorriso dançando em seus lábios demonstrava seu real sentimento.

- Ela já está pronta até pra _mais_ do que isso. Mas vamos com calma, se ela aceitar ir com você pra festa já vai ser meio caminho andado, não é mesmo?

- "SE"??? - questionou Sirius – Você não está certa disso??

- Ora, você sabe como Annabelle é imprevisível! - Lily riu, divertindo-se com o desespero do maroto.

- Eu não sou como o James que gosta de levar sucessivos "não"s, está bem??

- Outch, - fez Lily, com uma expressão magoada – também não precisava bater...

- Não se preocupe, ele achava muito engraçado levar teus foras, te chamava pra sair só pela diversão da tua revolta...

- E eu achando que era porque ele queria sair comigo?! - brincou ela – Mas então, vai convidá-la? Eu prometo que vou preparar o terreno pra você.

Sirius inspirou fortemente, respirando fundo, angariando forças.

- Claro que sim. - respondeu com um sorriso caloroso.

A ruiva virou-se para ir embora quando ele lhe falou novamente.

- "_Padfoot_"? - interrogou ele.

Ela abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ora, você acha que nunca percebi os apelidos que vocês usam entre si?? Eu não sei o motivo do apelido, mas sei o que significa pra vocês...

- Então usou como uma espécie de chantagem emocional? - Sirius estava falsamente ofendido.

- Não fiz nada que você não faria. - respondeu ela, piscando para ele.

* * *

- Você vai aceitar, não é mesmo? - perguntou uma receosa ruiva, momentos depois, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

- É claro que vou! - respondeu Anne, com uma expressão de quem não entende o motivo da preocupação.

Lily respirou aliviada. Mas logo seus músculos ficaram tensos novamente.

- Outra coisa: você vai precisar se controlar.

- Por quê? - a morena então estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Ora, é óbvio que ele vai com alguma fantasia provocante, então você vai precisar segurar a onda.

- Defina provocante. - demandou Anne.

- Sirius Black.

As duas amigas riram.

- Provocante do tipo que quer atrair garotas, como se te desafiasse a deixá-lo ficar com outras garotas. - esclareceu Lily – Então não deixe. Mas não por vias transversas como você sempre faz, afastando as outras, seja _você _essa garota, _fique _com ele. - ela fez uma pausa enfática – A noite toda. – e outra pausa – Na frente da festa inteira.

Anne fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, como se meditasse.

- Certo. - disse finalmente. Em seguida emendou – Você não sabe mesmo qual a fantasia dele?

- Eu não sei nem qual vai ser a do James! - desabafou Lily – Ele só me prometeu que não seria nada indecente...

- E qual vai ser a sua?

A ruiva corou levemente.

- Você vai ver na hora... e você? Já pensou em alguma coisa? Está tão em cima da hora...

- Não sei ainda. - Anne sorriu maliciosamente – Mas tem de ser uma de arrasar.

- Bom, vamos descer! - disse Lily, pegando a amiga pelo braço – Eu vou fazer um sinal positivo pra ele e vou te deixar sozinha, aí você sai da sala comunal que ele vai atrás de você.

- Certo. - concordou a outra, rindo dos planos da amiga.

E assim foi.

Logo Sirius estava andando atrás de Annabelle no corredor. Ele apenas a seguiu de longe por um bom tempo, até que abriu um largo sorriso ao ver para onde ela o estava levando. Ao chegar à porta da sala onde eles geralmente se encontravam, Sirius a puxou pelo braço para dentro da sala, fechou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que a segurava pela cintura e a puxava para junto de si, para um beijo longo e voraz.

Quando se separaram, Anne respirou fundo, tentando estabilizar as batidas do seu coração.

- Aposto que estava sentindo falta disso. - Sirius tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Então acabou de ganhar a aposta. - respondeu ela.

- Hum... bom isso! - riu Sirius, ainda com as mãos ao redor do quadril dela – Isso quer dizer que você está em dívida comigo.

- Praticamente uma escrava por um dia. - brincou Anne.

- Uau, tudo o que eu sempre quis! Eu mando e você obedece! E sem argumentar em contrário!

- Ai, me ferrei. - disse Anne, falsamente arrependida.

- Você vai à festa hoje comigo. - o tom dele não era uma pergunta.

- Certo. - concordou ela.

- Não precisa aceitar, é uma ordem.

- Então tá, né!

- E eu já escolhi sua fantasia.

Sirius lhe disse ao ouvido o que queria. Anne abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe que não é uma festa particular, né? - perguntou ela.

- Eu não sou ciumento, gosto de exibir meus troféus. Diferente de você, que gosta de escondê-los...

Anne se afastou dele, fazendo as mãos dele saírem de sua cintura.

- Calma, gata, eu tô brincando! - disse Sirius, puxando-a para perto de novo – É que eu não entendo como alguém pode ter a mim e não querer que todos saibam!!

- Sempre prepotente. - disse ela, mais séria do que brincando.

- Sempre louco por você. - disse ele, partindo para atacar o pescoço dela.

* * *

Cansada de passar o dia sozinha estudando, Lily jogou todo o seu material para o lado no sofá e bufou, cruzando os braços. A sala comunal estava um tanto vazia, afinal era uma das últimas tardes de sábado antes do inverno rigoroso. Sem sinal de Anne e Sirius, não era preciso muito raciocínio para saber onde eles estavam. A ruiva olhou pela janela da sala, sem muita disposição para ir aos jardins. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, pela futilidade da situação, estava sentindo falta do seu namorado. Uma semana inteira sem ele havia se passado. Ao menos esta noite estariam juntos na festa.

Olhou para o relógio trouxa de pulso, logo estaria na hora do jantar, ele teria de acordar de qualquer forma. Pegou sua varinha, enviou o material para seu quarto e se levantou. Subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino e bateu de leve à porta do quarto dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Como esperava, não houve resposta. Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta lentamente. Três rapazes dormiam de forma profunda. Entrou sorrateiramente e se sentou ao lado do travesseiro de um deles, que dormia de bruços e esparramado pela cama. As costas nuas deixavam à mostra os machucados daquela noite.

Arranhões apenas. Ainda que feitos por garras selvagens, nada demais se comparados aos machucados produzidos no auge da lua cheia. Havia também uma mordida no braço direito, que se encontrava jogado para fora da cama, suspenso no ar, sem encostar-se a quase nada. Lily sempre se perguntava como eles conseguiam dormir machucados daquele jeito. Talvez já tivessem se acostumado com as dores, talvez o cansaço fosse maior. O fato era que eles se curavam uns aos outros quando a dor era insuportável e se jogavam na cama sem se preocupar com o restante dos machucados.

Ela puxou sua varinha e sussurrou encantamentos medicinais. Notou que ele se ajeitou de forma mais confortável na cama macia depois disso. Pretendia dar uma olhada em Remus também, mas foi impedida pelo fato de seu braço ter sido feito de travesseiro. Permaneceu refém por mais algum tempo. Foi apenas depois de uma meia hora que James acordou. Ele girou na cama, se espreguiçou lentamente e sorriu sonolento para ela.

- Eu já acordei ou continuo sonhando? - perguntou, enquanto pegava seus óculos.

- Continua sonhando. - brincou ela.

- Então se é meu sonho, eu posso fazer o que quiser. - disse ele, puxando-a para deitar com ele na cama.

Lily riu divertida, entretanto apontou para os outros dois dormindo e tentou segurar o riso para não acordá-los. Mas já era tarde demais, Remus se remexeu na cama e soltou um gemido dolorido.

- É melhor descermos, ele precisa descansar.

James meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e se levantou. Trajava apenas um short azul escuro com pequenos animais desenhados. Lily estreitou os olhos para distinguir os desenhos e notou que eram renas com enfeites de natal. Levou a mão à boca para evitar que os risos produzissem som.

- Presente do Sirius. – explicou ele, fazendo uma leve careta debochada – Foi o mais próximo de cervos que ele encontrou.

Então Lily subiu os olhos e engoliu em seco, tentou desviar o olhar baixando-o, mas foi pior ainda. Acabou corando intensamente, o que só denunciava ainda mais que o estava admirando. James apenas sorriu orgulhoso e divertido e foi pegar suas roupas.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – disse ele em um tom de voz razoavelmente baixo – você quer vir? – perguntou, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

A garota arregalou os olhos instantaneamente e seu rosto ganhou uma coloração mais intensa, literalmente vermelha, "corada" já não era mais uma definição adequada.

- Calma, flor, estou brincando. – explicou ele, rindo divertido.

Ela estreitou os olhos em reprovação e ele entrou no banheiro. Em apenas alguns minutos ele já estava de volta, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos com força. Depois jogou a toalha na cama e pegou um pente.

- Você _penteia_ seu cabelo?? – perguntou uma Lily estonteada.

- Claro? Você acha que eu simplesmente o deixo desarrumado? Eu _arrumo_ meu cabelo desarrumado! É toda uma técnica, uma arte!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Estava com saudade disso, sabia?

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e se levantou.

- Vamos logo antes que ele acorde de novo?

- Claro, meu amor.

Lily o encarou, as sobrancelhas franzidas, pensando se deveria encarar aquilo como um apelido carinhoso ou como um deboche para irritá-la. Ele apenas sorriu e foi até ela, lhe deu um beijo e foi em direção à porta, a qual abriu e gesticulou para que ela saísse.

Então, agora sim, com seu namorado, Lily foi aos jardins.

- Você andou me curando? – perguntou James, esfregando o braço saudável.

- Sim. – respondeu orgulhosa.

- Obrigada, flor. – disse sorridente, porém logo desfez o sorriso – Eu não vai me perguntar como eu me machuquei?

- Eu nunca pergunto.

- Eu sei, não estou reclamando... é que... você não tem curiosidade? Geralmente não são machucados comuns, principalmente esse que eu tinha no braço...

A ruiva sorriu compreensivamente e James a abraçou. Até que se afastou bruscamente, como se de repente uma idéia tivesse surgido em sua mente.

- Espera um pouco, você _sabe_!

O sorriso dela aumentou, enquanto ela meneava a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Claro que sabe, você é inteligente, é amiga dele, trabalhou com ele durante um ano... como eu pude pensar que você não saberia? Acho até que o Remus sabe que você sabe!

- Na verdade, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar na doença do Remus até que Severus começou a me contar suas teorias...

A expressão de James rapidamente endureceu.

- Mas isso não importa. – disse Lily, dando-lhe um rápido beijo – Eu sei sim, jamais contei ou contaria a alguém e estou sempre disposta a ajudá-lo.

O maroto a abraçou novamente.

- Eu sei, Lil.

- O que eu não sei ou entendo é _como_ vocês o ajudam. E eu fico preocupada, sem saber onde vocês estão, se estão bem... o que vocês fazer, o que quer que seja, parece ser muito perigoso, seus machucados mostram isso. Só não fico mais preocupada porque sei que vocês fazem isso há muito tempo e que sempre voltaram inteiros no dia seguinte...

James se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não podia contar antes, porque esse segredo não é só meu, mas eles me autorizaram a te contar.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a levou para um local mais afastado nos jardins, seguindo a beira do lago, onde não houvesse ninguém nem mesmo alguém ao longe. Os dois se sentaram e ele olhou nas esmeraldas serenas dela. O Remus tinha razão em confiar nela. Sabia que, mesmo que um dia eles terminassem o namoro, mesmo que um dia ela viesse a odiá-lo, o segredo estaria a salvo.

Inicialmente, explicou como o diretor ajudou o maroto lobisomem, possibilitando sua estadia no castelo sem colocar em risco os demais alunos.

- Não tem como ninguém estar com ele quando ele se transforma. Seria perigoso demais. – continuou ele – Mas a gente queria muito poder ajudá-lo, estar com ele nessas horas, porque a gente sabe o quanto ele sofre. Mesmo quando ele não fala, dá pra ver nos olhos dele.

Lily meneou a cabeça, concordando.

- Então a gente começou a bolar um plano pra poder estar com ele. Pensamos em vários feitiços, várias coisas, até que um dia a idéia veio: somente um animal poderia lidar com outro animal.

A ruiva piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, pensando se havia entendido o que ele realmente tinha dito.

- Isso mesmo, a gente se transforma. Vamos todos pra Casa dos Gritos e, antes do sol se pôr, nos transformamos. Aí ele se vira o lobo e a gente tenta contê-lo. O Sirius acha que é uma grande brincadeira, como cães brincando de luta.

Apesar do sorriso divertido de James, Lily estava boquiaberta.

- Animagos? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Mas... _como_?

- Bom, passamos meses pesquisando e praticando.

- Vocês são mesmo irresponsáveis e inconseqüentes! – reprovou Lily.

- Hey! Sempre fomos cuidadosos! – respondeu um ofendido James – Estudamos muito antes de começarmos os feitiços e poções!

A ruiva expirou fortemente, jogando todo o ar preso em seus pulmões para fora.

- Eu sei, desculpa, mas é que isso é muito perigoso!

- Sempre soubemos disso, Lil, mas nós somos bons no que fazemos.

Ela revirou levemente os olhos, ainda que sorrindo. Contudo, logo voltou a ficar séria.

- Mas se ninguém sabe, vocês não são registrados. E se vocês não são registrados, são ilegais!

- Sim, somos, mas acorda, Lil, estamos em guerra, quantas bruxos não devem existir por aí sendo animagos ilegais??

- Certo, você tem razão. – ela se deu por convencida, lembrando-se de um detalhe importante – E no que vocês se transformam??

- Você não consegue adivinhar? – James abriu um sorriso divertido, ao que ela acompanhou.

- Sirius só pode ser um cachorro!

Ambos riram.

- Sim, mas um enorme cão negro.

- E você... – ela levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa – já sei! Pelo que o Sirius te sacaneia, você deve ser um veado!

- Poxa, até a minha própria namorada!! – reclamou ele – CERVO!

- Certo, desculpe. – ela ria – Mas e o Peter?

- Ah, ele vira um ratinho... não é muito útil pra conter o Remus, mas é bem útil pra outras coisas, ele pode passar por qualquer buraco...

- Entendi.

- Então, não se preocupe, meu amor, nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela, embora não estivesse totalmente convencida e livre de preocupações.

- Agora precisamos ir, minha fantasia não é tão rápida de se fazer.

- Nem a minha. – provocou ela.

* * *

Ao entrar no quarto Lily parou, ainda antes de fechar a porta, simplesmente boquiaberta.

- Isso não é justo, minha fantasia vai ser tão sem graça ao seu lado!

Annabelle sorriu orgulhosa, aquele mesmo sorriso que Sirius e James sempre tinham. Colocou as mãos na cintura e deu uma volta completa para que a outra pudesse admirar sua fantasia. Ela vestia um minúsculo short azul-escuro, uma blusa tomara-que-caia vermelha, sendo dourada no decote, botas vermelhas, enormes braceletes prateados e uma tiara dourada.

- Mulher maravilha. – disse Anne, mesmo sendo desnecessário – Foi exigência do Sirius. Ainda falta o cabelo e maquiagem. E você? Não está atrasada?

- Não. – respondeu Lily, finalmente fechando a porta e entrando no quarto – A minha é só um vestido, feitiço de cor no cabelo e maquiagem.

A ruiva foi tomar um banho rápido para depois se arrumar. Então foi a vez de Anne ficar boquiaberta.

- Você vai LOIRA? E que vestido retrô é esse??

Lily usava um vestido preto, cujas alças grossas passavam pelos braços abaixo do ombro, com um ambicioso decote em "V". O vestido era justo e ia até a altura dos joelhos.

- Brigitte Bardot. Uma atriz de cinema trouxa. – explicou Lily.

- Eu sei quem é! – protestou Anne – E você está um arraso, amiga!

As duas, após finalizarem as fantasias, desceram para a sala comunal e lá ficaram, conversando com outros amigos, esperando por James e Sirius.

Lily não entendeu a princípio o porquê do riso de Annabelle ter se transformado em uma expressão de choque. Notou que um silêncio se abateu sobre a sala comunal e que um clima tenso se instalou. Seguindo o olhar da amiga, viu que Sirius havia descido e parado no último degrau da escadaria do dormitório masculino, sorria orgulhoso, ostentando sua estranha fantasia.

A ex-ruiva demorou alguns segundos para entender do que se tratava. Ele trajava uma roupa social normal, calça preta e blusa branca, provavelmente a do uniforme. O diferencial estava em sua cabeça. Havia uma espécie de coroa, presa da testa até a parte posterior de sua cabeça, de onde despendia uma planta, fazendo-a ficar imediatamente na frente dele, mas alta o suficiente para não ficar na frente de seu rosto.

O detalhe mais importante dessa estranha fantasia era que a planta se tratava de um visco. Lily se lembrou de que havia uma lenda que determinava que, se um casal ficasse junto sobre um visco, eles deveriam se beijar.

E essa era a fantasia dele: homem sobre um visco. Assim, qualquer garota que se aproximasse dele naturalmente ficaria debaixo do visgo e teria de beijá-lo.

A tensão era nítida nas expressões das garotas presentes. Anne engoliu em seco, ainda tomada pelo choque.

* * *

N/A: Foi mal a demora pessoal, mas vcs sabem como é, quando temos tempo, falta criatividade; quando não é um bloqueio, é falta de tempo!

Bom, mas aí está, finalmente. Não foi betado, nem mesmo relido em alguns pontos, então relevem eventuais erros. Eu quis postar logo pra não demorar ainda mais. ;P

Deixem reviews!!


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS**

Annabelle teve de pensar muito rápido. _Apesar_ da raiva que sentia. Como aquele maroto arrogante e prepotente podia fazer isto com ela, logo agora que ela havia aceitado sair com ele publicamente? Aquilo era, no mínimo, um desaforo, posto que se ele havia se comprometido a ficar com ela, como poderia querer atrair inúmeras garotas para cima dele?? Era totalmente contraditório, um absurdo. Mas se a intenção dele era receber o maior número de beijos possível, ele iria ficar completamente frustrado naquela noite, pois Anne não deixaria aquele plano _ridículo_ obter sucesso de maneira alguma.

Dando uma rápida olhada geral na sala, notou que três garotas pretendiam avançar no maroto. Uma ao seu lado, uma no outro canto da sala e uma potencialmente próxima à escadaria do dormitório masculino.

Com movimentos sincronizados, ela puxou sua varinha, colocou o pé na frente da baranga ao seu lado (que tropeçou e caiu dolorosamente no chão), azarou a baranga ao lado das escadas (paralisando-a) e correu, pondo-se de frente para o maroto antes da baranga mais distante chegar.

Agora, impedindo que qualquer outra ficasse sob o visco sem, contudo, estar sob ele, Anne estreitou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura. Tendo em vista sua fantasia, aquela posição parecia definitivamente saída de uma História em Quadrinhos.

- O que RAIOS significa isto?

- Uma planta, mon chere! – respondeu um sínico e sorridente Sirius.

- E você pretende sair comigo usando isto??

- Claro, gata! Assim, ficando perto de mim, você vai ter de me beijar o tempo todo!

Sirius piscou o olho para Anne, que nem sequer esboçou um sorriso. Ela sabia que das duas, uma: ou o plano dele era mantê-la por perto a festa inteira, tornando público o 'relacionamento' deles (o que quer que isto fosse, namoro ou não), ou era apenas para sacaneá-la, tendo em vista tudo o que ela já havia feito para ele. Porém, de repente uma terceira opção surgiu em sua mente: talvez aquilo fosse um teste, cuja conseqüência era imediata. Se ela gostasse mesmo dele, teria de ficar com ele a festa inteira (como Lily havia lhe dito para fazer) e, inclusive, beijando-o, de forma que não mais seria escondido; caso contrário ela o perderia na hora, para a primeira baranga que conseguisse chegar até ele.

De qualquer forma, ele tinha de ser pretensioso demais para achar que todas as garotas ficariam se esbofeteando para chegar até ele e conseguir um beijo. Certo, isso, de fato, provavelmente aconteceria. Mas ela não estava disposta a deixar. Mesmo que fosse para dar um fora nele no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, ele era dela.

Annabelle deu um passo para frente e, estando agora debaixo da planta, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo suave.

- Se você se separar de mim, nem que seja por um segundo – ela sussurrava por entre os dentes – eu te mato.

- Sempre delicada e amável, essa é a minha garota. – ironizou Sirius.

O maroto ofereceu o braço a ela, que o segurou. Já que estava agora _ao lado _dele, Anne moveu magicamente o visco para o lado, fazendo-o ficar sobre ela.

- Desse jeito não vamos chegar até o salão. – disse o maroto.

- Não, querido, repare bem. O visco não está sobre _nós dois_, está apenas sobre _mim_. E ele só vai voltar a ficar sobre você quando _eu_ estiver _também_ sobre ele.

Sirius gargalhou feliz. Ela havia enfeitiçado o visco.

* * *

Lily ainda estava rindo do excêntrico casal que acabara de sair da agitada sala comunal da Grifinória quando o repentino silêncio lhe chamou a atenção. Logo um novo burburinho tomou conta da sala e a ruiva (agora loira) notou que o motivo vinha, mais uma vez, da escadaria do dormitório masculino. Antes mesmo de se virar completamente para ver já sabia que se tratava do seu namorado.

James vestia um longo blazer branco sobre uma camisa social preta, cujas golas estavam voltadas para cima no pescoço, e uma calça social preta. Seu cabelo, pela primeira vez arrumado, formava um enorme topete. Seu óculos de grau foi transfigurado em um óculos escuro.

Já tenho atraído a atenção de todos os presentes, James conjurou um longo microfone trouxa, o qual segurou diagonalmente para o lado, se inclinando junto com o microfone, e começou a cantar.

- A Wop-bop-a-loo-mop alop-bam-boom.

Então ele estalou os dedos e, do nada, surgiu um acompanhamento instrumental para sua música (uma batida extremamente agitada), a qual ele continuou a cantar, imitando a dança do seu personagem.

- Tutti Frutti, all over rootie, Tutti Frutti, all over rootie, Tutti Frutti, all over rootie,

A platéia se agitou instantaneamente e assovios, palmas e gritos femininos foram ouvidos, vindo de todos os lados. Lily se limitava a rir.

Os instrumentos pararam para um outro solo:

- Awop-bop-a-loo-mop alop bam boom.

O som retornou, assim como a agitação da platéia.

- I got a girl, named _Lily_,

She knows just what to do

I got a girl, named _Lily_,

She knows just what to do

I bop to the east,

She bop to the west,

but she's the girl

That I love the best.

Tutti Frutti, all over rootie, Tutti Frutti, all over rootie, Tutti Frutti, all over rootie,

Awop-bop-a-loo-mop alop bam boom.

Sorrindo, James parou de cantar e fez uma reverência para sua adorada e calorosa platéia, que o aplaudia como se ele fosse o próprio Elvis Presley. Depois ele se dirigiu, embora com a testa franzida, à loira de vestido preto.

- Perfeito! – disse ele – Estamos na mesma época! Anos 60!

- Gostei da sua. – Lily continuava a rir.

- E eu da sua, gata!

Lily corou levemente. James lhe estendeu a mão e o casal então se dirigiu à festa. Às vezes, em momentos como este, em que andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores, Lily se lembrava da época em que eles faziam isto apenas para fingir estarem namorando e de como era difícil para ela, no início, andar de mãos dadas com ele. Agora não sabia mais viver sem aquilo. Instintivamente apertou a mão dele com mais força do que deveria, fazendo-o levantar uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Nada. – respondeu somente, sorrindo.

James sorriu de volta e apertou também a mão dela, carinhosamente.

Ao entrarem no salão os dois pararam, estonteados com a mistura de luzes e formas. Havia fantasias das mais estranhas possíveis. Uma corvinal do quinto ano passou na frente deles, levemente transparente, fantasiada de fantasma. Em seguida passou um lufa-lufa, enrolado em uma cortina de boxe, de toca amarela e preta e um chuveiro flutuando sobre sua cabeça. Lily então notou um casal de peças de xadrez gigante e foi até eles, puxando James consigo.

- Jake! Fernanda! – gritou ela.

- Oi, Lily! Olá, James!

- Vocês estão ótimos! – disse Fernanda.

- Obrigado. – disse James.

- Vocês também! – respondeu Lily.

- Slughorn já andou perguntando por vocês! – Jake tinha um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ah, hoje não. Não quero ser monitora nem aluna agora!

- Aproveita o disfarce do cabelo loiro pra fugir dele!

Todos riram.

- Ah, olha lá! – apontou James para a entrada.

Um homem de cabelos e barba longos e brancos entrava, trajando uma túnica roxa, um chapéu triangular caído para o lado e óculos de meia-lua.

- Dumbledore? – perguntou Lily.

- REMUS! – respondeu James.

- Minha nossa, está perfeito!

De repente eles foram atropelados por dois garotos que corriam desenfreadamente pelo salão. Inicialmente Lily achou que o primeiro menino estava fantasiado de laranja, posto que sua roupa era uma enorme bola dourada, até que o viu direito (após ser atropelada por ele) e notou que a fantasia era um pomo de ouro. O segundo menino, que corria atrás do primeiro, vestia uma roupa de quadribol vermelha e amarela, com um enorme "7" nas costas.

- Que legal! Ele está fantasiado de mim!! – disse James.

- E está correndo atrás do pomo de ouro. – completou Jake, rindo.

- Literalmente! – disse Lily.

Remus, Sirius e Anne logo se juntaram ao grupo. Animados, eles dançavam no meio do salão. De vez em quando passava alguém com uma fantasia criativa e divertida que fazia todos rirem. Os rapazes não riram, contudo, quando passou um grifinório sexto-anista com hélices no pescoço e nos pés.

- Está fantasiado de ventilador? – perguntou Anne.

- Sim! – respondeu o garoto, fazendo todas as hélices girarem, formando um vento vindo de baixo para cima, fazendo com que os vestidos todos voassem e subissem.

Logo ele foi posto para correr por James, Sirius e Jake.

Após um certo tempo, Anne discretamente foi puxando Sirius para longe do grupo, que dançava animado demais para perceber qualquer coisa, e o levou para um canto menos iluminado do salão. O encostou à parede de uma maneira nada delicada e começou a beijá-lo.

- Calma, gata, eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas pra isso não precisávamos vir pra festa! – brincou Sirius.

- Foi você que veio com essa fantasia de "Beije-me agora". – respondeu ela, enquanto o mordia em vários locais no pescoço, fazendo-o tremer.

- Não achei que você fosse levar isso tão a sério. – respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios que ela não podia ver, mas podia ouvir no tom de voz dele.

- Se você não quiser, eu posso parar. – ela desafiou.

- Mas é claro que não, gata.

Sirius então a pegou pelo quadril e trocou de lugar com ela, colocando-a na parede e tomando o controle da situação. Beijou com tanta vontade que parecia que aquela era a última noite do mundo, a qual eles tinham de aproveitar a qualquer custo.

Anne passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e negros dele, segurando com força, enquanto a outra mão dançava pelas costas dele. Sirius, por outro lado, tinha uma das mãos passando por baixo da saia curta de Mulher Maravilha e a outra na cintura, de forma a garantir que o corpo dela permanecesse colado ao seu. O beijo dele desceu para o pescoço dela e, em seguida, para o decote.

Então Anne começou a desabotoar a blusa dele e brincar com seu abdômen.

Em determinado momento os dois se separam, ofegantes.

- É melhor... – começou Sirius.

- Pararmos... – completou Anne – Eu sei...

Contraditoriamente, voltaram a se beijar ansiosamente.

Novamente pararam.

- Vamos voltar. – disse Sirius, o tom de voz rígido, enquanto abotoava a blusa.

- Sim. – respondeu Anne, com um sorriso instigante no canto dos lábios – Mais tarde continuamos em um local mais apropriado.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Tentar entender Anne era algo totalmente impossível. Como ela conseguia ser assim nesses assuntos, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia assumir um romance publicamente ou um compromisso para si mesma?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para expulsar as dúvidas, deu um último beijo nela e a puxou pela mão de volta ao centro da festa.

- Finalmente vocês voltaram! – disse Lily, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pois é, nos perdemos! – brincou Anne.

O desfile de fantasias continuava. Enquanto Lily conversava sorrateiramente com Anne, uma Lufa-Lufa de cabelos loiros curtos e encaracolados, cujo vestido branco rodado era esvoaçante, falava com James.

- Hey! Aquela Marilyn Moroe está dando em cima do James! – avisou Anne.

Lily arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta. A ex-ruiva, agora também loira, se aproximou do "casal".

- Não é muita coincidência nossas fantasias combinarem? – dizia a Marilyn.

- Cantada ultrapassada, amiga, - interveio Lily rispidamente – foi isso que ele me disse quando viu a minha. Muito legal, estamos todos de anos 60, agora com licença...

Lily puxou James pelo braço para o outro lado do grupo.

- Muito bonito, Sr. Potter! – brigou Lily, o tom de voz alto para se sobressair à música.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – James tentou se defender – E ela só estava falando comigo!

- Cantando você, mais precisamente!

- Calma, flor, eu não tenho culpa se as garotas ainda dão em cima de mim, independente do fato de eu ter namorada ou não!

- Se você deixa, você tem culpa sim!

- Ih, vamos dar uma volta, Lil? – interveio Anne – Essa discussão nesse barulho não vai levar a lugar algum! Vem comigo ao toilet, por favor?? – pediu Anne, já puxando a outra pela mão.

Foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu. Ao se separar de Sirius, o visco que estava sobre a cabeça do maroto acabou seguindo Anne, uma vez que ela o havia enfeitiçado para ficar apenas em cima dela, na intenção de o visco recusar qualquer outra garota.

Assim sendo, o visco seguiu Anne e, alguns passos depois, um sonserino se aproximou dela.

- Fantasia interessante, garota.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que todos pararam por alguns longos segundos até entender o que havia se passado. Em um momento tudo estava muito bem, o resto do grupo estava rindo e se divertindo na animada festa e, no outro, um clima pesado havia se abatido sobre todos.

Anne parou, ainda em estado de choque, sem saber o que fazer. Havia sido beijada. Fora tão rápido que ficara sem reação. Sentia o olhar furioso de Sirius sobre ela, mesmo sem ter coragem de se virar para olhá-lo. Como aquilo havia acontecido?

O maldito sonserino ainda piscou para ela antes de se virar e se afastar lentamente. Anne puxou com raiva o visco de cima de sua cabeça e o estraçalhou furiosamente em sua mão. Quando se virou, Sirius já estava a caminho da saída. Correu atrás dele e tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas ele era mais forte e não permitiu que ela o segurasse. Anne correu atrás dele pelo corredor tentando desesperadamente convencê-lo de que aquilo não fora culpa dela. Pelo contrário, a idéia idiota do visco tinha sido dele!

- Então você deixa um cara te beijar e a culpa ainda é minha? – perguntou ele, furioso.

- Desculpa se o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro! – respondeu, sarcástica – Não era _quase_ isso que você queria? Que as garotas todas caíssem nos seus braços debaixo daquela estúpida planta bem?? E bem na minha cara??

- Claro que não, Annabelle! Era justamente o contrário! Era pra forçar _você_ a ficar comigo a noite toda! Porque eu queria _você_ comigo! _Você!_ Não todas as outras garotas!

- Pois eu já ia ficar com você de qualquer forma, seu idiota! Não precisava desse truquezinho!

- Então por que não ficou antes? Todo esse tempo? Por que sempre fugiu de mim? Como eu ia saber que hoje seria diferente?

- Eu não sei!! – Anne levou as mãos à cabeça – Me desculpa! Eu não quero mais fugir! Eu não vou mais fugir!

- Pois agora talvez seja tarde demais! – disse Sirius, antes de se virar e voltar a andar.

- Sirius! Não! Por favor, me escuta!! Eu não deixei! Ele me agarrou! – ainda gritou Anne, inutilmente.

Anne correu para as mãos estendidas de Lily no corredor e chorou abraçada à amiga por alguns segundos. Mas logo se afastou e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando Lily tentou ir atrás dela.

James, por outro lado, correu atrás de Sirius.

* * *

No fim da noite, James voltou à sala da festa à procura de Lily. Ia entrando no salão quando a viu sentada nos últimos degraus da escada do corredor, por onde passavam os festeiros remanescentes que iam embora.

Diferente dele, cuja roupa já estava desarrumada, o óculos já de volta ao normal e o topete pela metade, ela parecia que havia acabado de se arrumar minutos atrás. O cabelo loiro perfeitamente arrumado, o vestido preto impecável, o sapato como se não machucasse os pés e o batom como se não o tivesse beijado a noite inteira.

- Você demorou. – ela disse, reparando no estado dele – O que aconteceu?

- Sirius. – respondeu somente, respirando fundo e se sentando ao lado dela – Você sabe como ele é temperamental. – então sussurrou no ouvido dela – Foi pra floresta. Eu fui atrás dele, mas logo o perdi de vista.

- Você acha que ele está bem? – perguntou alarmada.

- Sim, ele sabe se virar.

Então ela deu um sorriso divertido, olhando para o estado dele.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, sorrindo também.

Lily levantou a mão direita até os cabelos dele e os desarrumou.

- Há! Eu sempre soube que você adorava meu cabelo arrepiado!

Sem responder, a garota deu de ombros, como quem diz um debochado "_tanto faz_".

James então pegou sua varinha e fez o cabelo dela voltar a ser ruivo.

- Agora sim é a minha garota. – disse ela, enquanto ela se apoiava nele e ele a abraçava.

Era muito bonito esse negócio deles gostarem um do outro do jeito que eles são, mas uma pergunta ficou atravessada na garganta de Lily e ela só se sentiu aliviada quando a fez.

- Então quer dizer que você não gostaria de mim se eu fosse diferente, como loira, por exemplo?

O maroto a afastou para poder olhá-la nos olhos e gargalhou.

- Tá maluca? Mesmo que fosse uma metamorfomagos e acordasse a cada dia de manhã diferente, ainda assim eu a amaria.

Lily piscou duas vezes no que lhe pareceu ser uma eternidade. De repente o mundo parou ao seu redor, a música de fim de festa ficou muda, o corredor e a escada ficaram desertos e a sua respiração foi interrompida como se seus pulmões não precisassem mais de ar.

- Sim, Lily, eu amo você. – James respondeu, sorrindo e confiante, ao _"o quê?!"_ mudo dela.

Então, para lhe evitar uma situação constrangedora, James não lhe deu chance de dizer nada, apenas a beijou.

- Vamos dormir, flor? – perguntou ele em seguida – Já está muito tarde.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, que a aceitou lentamente, pois seu mundo ainda não tinha voltado à passagem de tempo normal.

Foi nesse estado anestesiado que ela seguiu todo o caminho e se despediu dele na sala comunal e foi para o seu quarto. A adrenalina, contudo, a fez despertar totalmente ao notar que a cama de Anne estava vazia.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Lily para Claire.

- Eu não sei, ela não veio pra cá.

- Não veio? – os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram o coração dela disparou.

Rapidamente ela deu meia volta e saiu, desceu as escarras correndo e entrou no outro corredor, por onde subiu aos pulos a escadaria, parando à porta dos grifinórios do sétimo ano. Após rápidas batidas na porta, a abriu e entrou.

O sorriso que James abriu logo se desfez ao ver a aflição nos olhos verdes dela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, levantando-se de um pulo e ajeitando os óculos no nariz.

- Anne sumiu. Ela não foi pro quarto. – Lily levava a mão direita aos cabelos ruivos nervosamente.

- Você acha que ela foi atrás do Sirius?

- Sim. Talvez. Veja o mapa, veja se ela ainda está no castelo.

James puxou seu mapa e o abriu sobre a cama. Os dois se ajoelharam em frente a ele e começaram a procurar minuciosamente.

* * *

**N/A: Foi mal a demora, pessoal, eu continuo sem tempo. **

**Mas enfim, a fic está chegando ao fim, o próximo capítulo será o último e será curtinho. **

**Deixem reviews!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE**

Após procurar minuciosamente pelo nome de Annabelle em cada parte do mapa, até mesmo com o auxílio de magia, o coração de Lily acelerou nervosamente.

- Ela deve ter seguido o Sirius. Ela deve estar na Floresta Proibida. – Lily levou a mão à boca, como se o fato de impedi-la de falar aquilo fosse impedir Anne de estar em perigo. – James, o que vamos fazer??

- Eu vou avisar o Sirius e vou atrás deles. – disse o maroto, já se levantando e com a varinha na mão – Você deve procurar o diretor ou quem possa ajudar.

James conjurou um cervo prateado saído de sua varinha, que correu galopante em direção à floresta.

- Um patrono? – perguntou Lily, nervosa e confusa.

- Sim, agora vamos.

Os dois desceram rapidamente as escadas e logo deixaram a sala comunal, depois a torre da grifinória, em seguida desceram os andares do castelo, atravessaram o salão principal e James saiu do castelo. Lily sabia que deveria correr em direção à sala do diretor, mas não pôde deixar de observá-lo se embrenhar na floresta escura, temendo por seus amigos e, agora, por seu namorado. Sabia que eles estavam acostumados a ir à floresta, mas não conseguir deixar de se preocupar. Estreitou os olhos. Por um segundo achou tê-lo visto se transformar. Mas estava escuro e distante demais para visualizar direito.

* * *

Sirius deixou a forma canina, voltando à forma humana, imediatamente ao receber o aviso de James. O que aquela maluca estava fazendo? Olhou ao seu redor, nenhum sinal de qualquer pessoa. Ninguém o tinha seguido, como ela poderia saber que ele fora pra floresta? Certo, estava com raiva demais pra prestar atenção decentemente nas coisas ao seu redor. Talvez ela o tivesse seguido depois da festa. Mas ele havia corrido tanto...

Retornou à forma canina e aguçou os tímpanos. Não ouvia passos nem qualquer tipo de som produzido por humanos. Nada além dos sons noturnos da floresta. Aquela doida... se estivesse mesmo sozinha lá perdida devia estar morrendo de medo... Sirius sentiu a raiva tomando suas veias novamente. Então seria bem feito, um pouco de medo não lhe faria mal, ela bem que merecia, depois de tanto enlouquecê-lo com suas regras e brincadeiras e atitudes insanas. Mas e se algo realmente acontecesse com ela por ali, perdida e sozinha?

Imprimiu velocidade em suas patas e foi procurá-la pela floresta.

* * *

Annabelle, parada silenciosamente na escuridão da floresta, apoiou a mão esquerda em uma árvore e estreitou os olhos, forçando-os a enxergar no escuro.

- Aquele filho de uma comensal da morte corre demais. – sussurrou para si mesma – Ele vai acabar se matando nessa floresta! Que tipo de pessoa insana vai pra um lugar perigoso quando está com raiva? Tanto lugar deserto dentro daquele castelo pra ficar sozinho, precisava vir logo pra cá?

Bufou fortemente, impaciente. Continuou andando devagar, tomando muito cuidado com os sons e formas ao seu redor. Ainda nenhum sinal dele. A varinha na mão sempre preparada. Pensou em acender uma luz na varinha, mas temia que isso chamasse a atenção de animais nada bondosos. Preferiu continuar a andar no escuro.

* * *

James galopou pela floresta sem conseguir achar Sirius ou Anne. Passou por alguns Centauros, cumprimentou-os e seguiu adiante. As corujas piavam sobre os galhos altos das árvores grossas, cujas folhas farfalhavam com o vento forte. A lua pouco iluminava. Ele já estava acostumado à floresta, sabia os caminhos e trilhas, sabia como achar Sirius, mas o objetivo ali era encontrar alguém que não tinha essa familiaridade com a floresta, então seguir o óbvio não adiantaria. Quando percebeu que estava embrenhando demais, optou por retornar um pouco, pois duvidava muito que Anne fosse tão a fundo naquela mata sombria.

Esperava que o olfato canino apurado de Sirius fizesse com que ele encontrasse Anne antes que fosse perigoso demais pra ela. Mas o que mais o tranqüilizava era saber que sua Lily estava segura dentro do castelo. Com este pensamento, respirou fundo e voltou a galopar.

* * *

Lily continuou parada à porta dupla de entrada do castelo por alguns segundos. Racionalmente sabia que deveria entrar e procurar por ajuda, ir à sala do diretor, talvez de um professor ou da professora chefe da Grifinória, mas não pôde resistir ao seu impulso de sair do castelo, descer correndo os degraus e ir em direção à Floresta Proibida.

Ela sabia que era perigoso e era por isso mesmo que precisava ir até lá, precisava se certificar de que todos estavam bem e, se não estivessem, precisava ajudá-los. Tentou ir à direção em que vira James desaparecer, mas aquele caminho logo se provou ser impossível para ela, além de assustadoramente ir se embrenhando na mata selvagem e viva.

Com sua varinha à mão, mantinha longe qualquer criatura ameaçadora e continuava sua busca. Naquele momento desejou ser também um animago, talvez qualidades animalescas a ajudassem a encontrar os outros. Entretanto, ela era uma bruxa. Também sabia se defender.

* * *

Anne revirou os olhos e bufou mais uma vez, impaciente e entediada. Até mesmo com um pouco de raiva. Havia seguido aquele desgraçado porque se preocupava com ele. Tinha achado que ele poderia estar em perigoso sozinho naquela floresta obscura, tomado pela raiva e pela mágoa, triste por ter terminado com ela, triste por estar sem ela e, por isso mesmo, desprotegido e exposto em meio a árvores sinistras e seres perigosos.

Mas estava começando a questionar se devia mesmo ter ido atrás dele.

Em primeiro lugar porque não havia sido culpa sua se a fantasia idiota dele havia feito um cara beijá-la, sem o consentimento dela, ressalte-se. Em segundo, por ter brigado com ela justamente quando ela estava disposta a fazer tudo por ele, tudo o que ele sempre havia pedido. Estava disposta a se expor, a enfrentar seus medos, a enfrentar o mundo pra ficar com ele. E ele? No primeiro desafio a chutou sem lhe dar chance de se explicar. Em terceiro lugar porque aquele idiota não merecia que ela se arriscasse na floresta por ele.

Afinal, por que raios estava lá procurando por ele? Anne parou prontamente e deu meia volta. Voltaria para o castelo sozinha. Ele que se virasse na floresta. Pelo visto, ele não precisava dela. E se precisasse, não merecia.

Foi quando ouviu um violento uivo. Estancou e aguçou seus sentidos. Parecia que algo se aproximava rapidamente. Virou-se, com a varinha empunhada, para o local de onde pareciam vir os sons. Algumas folhas se mexeram e ouviu um galho seco se partir no chão. Apontou a varinha.

- _Petrific_ – interrompeu o encantamento bruscamente – _Sirius_?!

* * *

Lily arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o uivo. Não parecia ser boa coisa. Segurou a varinha com mais firmeza e começou a correr na direção de onde parecia ter vindo o som. Correu por entre as árvores, ignorando olhares sombrios sobre ela, pulando altas raízes que sobressaíam pela terra, forçando seus olhos a enxergarem através da escuridão, pronta para congelar qualquer criatura que se aproximasse dela. O vento forte lhe atrapalhava, pois fazia os galhos se mexerem intensamente por todos os lados e provocava ruídos indistinguíveis que lhe confundiam. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração estava descompassada, mas ela não parou, nem mesmo reduziu o passo, até que um enorme animal se postou a sua frente. Ela apontou a varinha imediatamente, contudo piscou os olhos, forçou a vista e não o azarou, pois viu, a tempo, que se tratava de um cervo.

Um cervo que, em segundos, se transformou em um homem e veio em sua direção.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou James – Eu falei pra você ficar no castelo e chamar ajuda! Aqui é perigoso!!

- É perigoso pra você também! – gritou ela igualmente, se fazendo ser ouvida em meio aos altos ruídos da noite – E pra Anne!! E pro Sirius! Eu não podia ficar lá sem fazer nada! Eu posso não ser um animago, mas sou uma Bruxa!

- Já tem gente demais correndo perigo por aqui, você tem de voltar!!

- Não! Nós temos é que parar de discutir e ir ver o que foi aquele uivo!!

- Foi o Sirius, ele deve ter encontrado a Anne. Eles estão bem, foi só um uivo de raiva. Sirius sabe se cuidar, você tem de voltar! Eu vou levar você de volta!

- Eu também sei me cuidar! – gritou Lily, indignada – Tanto que quase azarei você!

James baixou os ombros tensos e respirou fundo. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela.

- Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, você é muito boa em feitiços, mas eu não vou conseguir me concentrar se ficar preocupado com você.

- Então não fique, James, confie em mim. – ela o segurou pela mão e começou a andar – Vamos achá-los juntos.

Pelo tom de voz confiante e categórico dela, ele viu que de nada adiantaria contra-argumentar.

* * *

- Que bom que percebeu a tempo. – disse Sirius, sarcasmo e impaciência em sua voz – Agora vamos, o castelo fica pra lá.

Anne estreitou os olhos, franzindo a testa, em reprovação. Ele definitivamente não merecia que ela estivesse ali preocupada com ele. Deu meia volta e começou a andar na direção em que ele apontara. Estava furiosa demais pra falar qualquer coisa.

Ela andava calmamente, tentando distinguir o que era terra e o que era raiz no chão, bem como os vultos que passavam por eles em meio à penumbra. Os sons noturnos da floresta a deixavam tensa, mas o silêncio deles a deixava irritava. Então ela não mais agüentou e fez um comentário.

- Você não pareceu surpreso de me ver aqui.

- James me avisou, parece que alguém viu você me seguindo pra fora do castelo... – mentiu ele.

- Então na verdade você estava me procurando?

- Claro, você estava sozinha na floresta, eu precisava te achar, você devia estar precisando de ajuda!

- Você veio _me salvar_?? – ela parou de andar, sua expressão era inteiramente sarcástica, pena que era difícil enxergar isso na escuridão – _Eu_ é que vim te salvar! Você veio furioso se embrenhar nessa floresta escura e perigosa, totalmente sem noção e furioso! _Eu_ é que fui atrás de você ver se você estava bem!

- Pois fique sabendo, Annabelle, que eu sei me cuidar muito bem e que não tenho medo dessa floresta! – gritou ele, enraivecido.

- Pois devia ter, porque aqui é muito perigoso! – ela gritou também, logo baixando o tom de voz – E vamos falar baixo pra não atrairmos nenhuma criatura mal humorada! Já basta você de mal humorado aqui.

- E por que foi que eu fiquei de mal humor mesmo, heim, Annabelle?

- De uma vez por todas, pára com isso, Sirius! Eu já te falei que ele me agarrou!! E se tem alguém culpado aqui é você, por ter inventado aquela estúpida fantasia! Mas que saco! Eu fui naquela festa com você pra te mostrar que eu havia mudado! Eu quero _namorar_ você, porque eu iria beijar outro cara na sua frente? Que patético! Você podia ao menos raciocinar e ver que nada disso faz sentido!!!

Quando Anne finalmente parou de falar, olhou para Sirius e percebeu que ele estava congelado. Apesar da escuridão noturna ela conseguiu ver que ele a olhava boquiaberto e que havia surpresa em seus olhos negros.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele, em um tom de voz confuso.

Anne não conseguiu distinguir se era um questionamento ou um pedido. Até que percebeu que havia deixado escapulir isso quando falara sem parar. Mas antes que pudesse responder, uma sombra se mexeu atrás de Sirius, as folhas das árvores farfalharam velozes, ela levantou a varinha e lançou um encantamento paralisante. A criatura caiu dura no chão.

Respirou aliviada por um segundo. Mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Sirius pulando sobre ela para tirá-la do caminho. A última coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que aquela que ela petrificou não devia ser a única criatura. Ao caírem no chão ela bateu a cabeça em algo e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim, veio daquela direção. – disse James, já andando rapidamente.

Logo mais adiante o casal encontrou Sirius e Annabelle cercados por um grupo de centauros raivosos. Viram que Anne estava desmaiada no chão. Sirius na forma de um enorme cão negro. James se aproximou cautelosamente, a varinha firme na mão, um braço defensivo na frente de Lily.

- Houve um mal-entendido e nós já estamos nos retirando da sua floresta. – disse James com um tom de voz firme – Desculpe o incômodo.

- Vocês estão invadindo. – disse o líder das criaturas.

- Sim, mas não queremos brigar – infelizmente o som canino raivoso produzido por Sirius por entre os dentes afiados à mostra o contradizia – Peço que nos deixem ir em paz.

Um dos outros centauros falou ao ouvido do líder.

- Você também é um animago? – perguntou, o tom de voz altivo.

- Sim. – respondeu James somente.

- Eu disse que aquele cervo tinha cheiro de humano. – comentou o outro centauro – Esses animagos sempre se acham donos da nossa floresta.

- Não é bem isso, só ficamos preocupados com a garota. Viemos aqui por causa dela. – explicou James, apontando para Anne desmaiada no chão. – Agora que a encontramos vamos voltar para o castelo, que é o nosso lugar, com o diretor Dumbledore. – James citou o nome do diretor para lembrá-los de que não deviam machucar os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Certo. – disse o líder – Então vão logo.

O centauro deu meia volta e se embrenhou na mata escura, sendo seguido pelos outros. Sirius voltou à forma humana e pegou Anne em seus braços. Os quatro retornaram ao castelo rapidamente. Entraram e foram direto à enfermaria. Sirius colocou Anne em uma das macas enquanto Lily chamava a enfermeira. Após um rápido exame constatou-se que a garota apenas tinha desmaiado devido à batida na cabeça, mas que nada mais grave havia acontecido.

A enfermeira tentou expulsar os três, mas todos se recusaram terminantemente a sair dali antes que a menina acordasse. Dando de ombros, a enfermeira voltou ao seu quarto, deixando-os, contudo, no escuro.

- Precisava apagar as luzes? – bufou Sirius, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima a maca de Anne, na altura dos pés desta.

Lily puxou James pela mão para perto da saída e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Amor, pode ir dormir, eu vou ficar pra ter uma conversa com o Sirius.

James sorriu, sabendo que seria mais uma discussão do que uma conversa. Deu um beijo suave nela.

- Boa noite, Lil.

A ruiva ficou algum tempo parada na escuridão observando o corredor vazio por onde James tinha ido. Seu coração parecia ter vontade de explodir. Respirou fundo, deu meia volta e caminhou até a maca de Anne. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sirius.

Passado o susto, os dois ficaram sentados no escuro aguardando que Anne acordasse.

Foi Sirius quem quebrou o silêncio na enfermaria.

- Por que você está assim?? – perguntou.

- Assim como? – retrucou Lily.

- Assim, pensativa, quase preocupada.

- Não estou preocupada. – defendeu-se Lily, quase que agressivamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o James essa noite?

- Não, não aconteceu nada! – ela se mantinha passivo-agressiva.

- Aconteceu sim! – ele esboçou um riso, pela primeira vez desde o início do baile – Anda, conta!

- Não foi nada, nós só conversamos!

- Há! – fez Sirius, revirando os olhos – Aposto que ele disse que te ama e você não disse nada.

- O quê? – Lily pulou na cadeira – Como você... por que você acha isso?

- Ora, - ele abriu seu sorriso orgulhoso – eu já sabia que ele iria te contar logo, conheço o James melhor do que você.

- Ótimo, quer casar com ele?

- Não. – respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta séria – Prefiro ser padrinho de casamento. Ah! E do filho de vocês também, é claro.

- Filho?! – assustou-se Lily com a idéia – E quem disse que eu vou casar com ele??

- É verdade – Sirius passou a mão por entre os cabelos, exatamente como James costumava fazer – você nem ao menos o ama...

- É claro que amo, só não estou pensando ainda em casar e ter filhos! Não que eu não queria isso, é claro que toda mulher pensa nisso, mas não é um planejamento a curto prazo!!

Quanto terminou de falar Lily percebeu o sorriso zombeteiro de Sirius para ela.

- O que foi?

- Você acabou de dizer. – ele continuava a sorrir.

- Ãh?

- Só que disse pra pessoa errada.

Lily fez um grunido de raiva e cerrou os dentes.

- Não é como se eu não soubesse o que sinto ou como se não estivesse pronta pra dizer pra ele, eu só ainda não tive tempo de dizer isso a ele!

- O quê? – Sirius riu.

- É sério! Ele não me deixou falar!

- Vai ver ele ficou com medo de você não falar! – ele continuava a rir.

- Sirius, isso não é engraçado!! James apenas não me forçou a falar, ele não queria que eu me sentisse pressionada, então falou, mas não exigiu nada em troca. Isso é sensível e romântico, algo que você não entende!

- Como não entendo?? Eu sou o cara mais romântico do castelo, pode perguntar a qualquer garota!!

Instintivamente os dois se viraram para olhar para Anne.

- Menos ela. – acrescentou ele.

- Sirius, o seu romantismo é de fachada, apenas para conquistar a garota. Você não o sustenta por muito tempo! Esse é o seu problema com a Anne. Você não sabe manter um relacionamento.

- Como se ela soubesse!!

- Certo, concordo, ela também não sabe, mas ela estava se esforçando enquanto você tentava sabotar tudo com aquela fantasia idiota!

- Ai, a fantasia de novo... – Sirius escorregou na cadeira, sentando-se de forma mais jogada, sentindo o cansaço e o desânimo tomarem conta do seu corpo após a adrenalina ter passado por completo.

- Você precisa esquecer isso, perdoar a Anne e pedi-la em namoro. – disse Lily, de forma incisiva.

- Eu não preciso que você me diga isso. – respondeu ele, cruzando os braços. – E você precisa dizer ao James que o ama.

- Eu vou fazer isso, e também não preciso que você me diga isso.

- Certo.

- Certo. – Lily revirou os olhos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente e Sirius acabou adormecendo na cadeira. Algum tempo depois Anne acordou. Lily levantou-se de um pulo e logo estava ao lado da amiga.

- Você está bem? – a ruiva perguntou em voz baixa, não querendo acordar o outro.

- Minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas vou sobreviver. – Anne esboçou um sorriso – O que aconteceu?

- Eu e James achamos vocês na floresta, agora está tudo bem.

- Sirius está bem? – Anne perguntou, tentando se levantar um pouco na maca para olhar ao redor.

- Sim, ele está dormindo. – ela apontou para a cadeira.

- Ótimo. Antes que ele acorde, me conte, como está o humor dele?

- Acho que você não precisa se preocupar. – a ruiva deu um sorriso encorajador.

- Mesmo? – Anne arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

- O susto de te perder na floresta já foi o suficiente pra ele. Seja gentil e não brigue com ele que vocês se entenderão.

- Por que eu brigaria com ele?

Lily apenas revirou os olhos. Depois se virou e foi acordar Sirius. Foi preciso chacoalhá-lo um pouco na cadeira.

- O quê?? – perguntou o maroto, confuso.

- Anne acordou.

- Acordou? – ele levantou também de um pulo e logo estava à beira da maca – Você está bem? – perguntou, segurando a mão dela.

- Sim. – Anne respondeu com um sorriso.

Lily se despediu de sua amiga e virou-se para sair, estreitando os olhos na direção de Sirius antes de ir embora. O maroto fez um careta e esperou a ruiva deixar a sala.

- Anne, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – começou ele, meio sem jeito – Aliás, duas.

- Pode falar. – limitou-se a dizer, tentando não esboçar qualquer reação, embora seu coração pulasse de ansiedade.

- Em primeiro lugar, vamos esquecer a noite de hoje. – pediu ele.

Anne sabia que deveria responder apenas um "sim", no máximo um "tudo bem", mas não conseguiu se conter e impôs uma condição:

- Só se você reconhecer que eu não tive culpa.

Sirius bufou mais uma vez, mas não largou a mão dela.

- Certo, você tem razão, foi culpa minha, eu não deveria ter feito aquela fantasia idiota, deveria ter me comportado bem já que iria ao baile com você e jamais deveria ter brigado com você por causa daquele beijo porque o cara te agarrou e você não teve culpa.

- Uau. – fez Anne, recostando-se melhor na maca, os olhos arregalados. Logo abriu um enorme sorriso – Então, vamos esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

- Exato. – disse Sirus, abrindo um sorriso também.

O maroto inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas Anne recuou.

- Qual era a segunda coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Ãh? O quê? Ah! Claro!

Anne notou que a mão de Sirius começou a tremer levemente em sua mão. Percebeu, então, que ele nunca havia feito isso antes. Estava muito acostumado a chamar garotas para sair, a paquerá-las e cantá-las, mas nunca levava a diante. Por mais que houvesse ficado com a mesma garota por mais tempo, nunca chegara a ser um relacionamento sério, pelo menos do ponto de vista dele. Portanto, era inexperiente nessa parte.

- Anne... – começou ele, parecendo perdido – eu queria saber... saber se você... errr... gostaria... se gostaria de finalmente ter algo sério comigo.

- Finalmente?! – perguntou ela, uma sobrancelha questionadora levantada.

- É, você entendeu, nós já estamos junto há algum tempo, tanto tempo que já considero um relacionamento, só que eu quero oficializar, você sabe, tornar público, quero que todo mundo saiba que você é minha namorada.

Quanto mais falava, mais via nos olhos dela que estava indo pelo caminho errado.

- Por que você não consegue simplesmente pedir romanticamente como qualquer cara normal? – perguntou Anne.

- Porque não é uma situação normal! – desabafou Sirius – Nós temos todo um histórico de brigas e desentendimentos! E você tem todo um trauma de não querer namorar comigo!

- Sirius, onde foi parar toda aquela sua segurança?

- Você me deixa inseguro, Anne! Você faz isso comigo!

- Vai colocar a culpa em mim?

- Não em você, no que eu sinto por você!

- Cara, você é muito confuso!

Uma luz dourada começava a entrar pela janela, o sol estava nascendo. Sirius respirou fundo e se recompôs. Pensou no que Lily disse sobre ser sensível e romântico e no que Anne disse sobre ser confiante e seguro. Afinal, por que estava com medo, a garota era louco por ele e já havia dito horas antes na floresta que queria namorar ele. Portanto, seria praticamente uma pergunta retórica, que não precisa de resposta.

- Certo, vamos começar tudo de novo. – disse ele, sério.

O maroto virou-se e caminhou até a saída, deixando a sala vazia e uma Anne boquiaberta. Alguns segundos depois apareceu à porta. Caminhou lentamente até a maca, com uma das mãos para trás. Sorriu e puxou um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas detrás de si.

- Anne, você quer namorar comigo?

A garota sorriu feliz, pegando as rosas vermelhas.

- Sim, eu quero Sirius, quero muito.

- Ótimo, porque eu também quero muito.

Sirius então inclinou-se e a beijou.

* * *

Lily estava cansada e sonolenta, mas ainda havia uma coisa que precisava fazer antes de dormir. Caminhou lentamente em direção à torre da Grifinória, pensando em como faria isso. Não que tivesse alguma dúvida ou qualquer tipo de medo, apenas nunca havia feito isso antes.

Entrou na sala comunal da Grifinóia e subiu as escadas com o coração batendo cardiacamente em seu peito. A adrenalina em seu sangue disparava uma ansiedade em seu corpo que lhe despertou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma paz e uma tranqüilidade em razão da certeza de seus sentimentos e da felicidade que sentia.

Abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, entrou e a fechou com cuidado. Na ponta dos pés, andou até a cama, abriu o cortinado e se deitou, fechando-o em seguida. James se remexeu na cama para dar espaço a ela, abraçando-a sobre o seu peito nu.

- Eu te amo, também, James. – sussurrou ela.

- Eu sei Lily. – ele respondeu, com o maior sorriso que já havia dado na vida.

**FIM.**

**N/A: Queria agradecer a todos que me acompanharam nesta fic, que me enviaram reviews de incentivo, de elogio, de comentários engraçados, de ódio de alguma passagem em que as coisas não deram certo (hahaha, o Jake a Lily sofreram), além dos muitos "eu quero o James Potter pra mim!!" (e eu também quero!! rs). Gostei muito de escrever essa fic. Beijos a todos!**


	28. Epílogo

**N/A:** Pessoal, o final feliz ficou no capítulo 27. Se preferem a história alegrem, parem por lá. Não sei se vão gostar desse epílogo, mas eu senti uma necessidade de efetivamente chegar ao fim. Bom, é isso, deixem reviews.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**31 de outubro.**

Era um dia ensolarado em Godric's Hollow e os pássaros cantavam alegremente. Porém as pessoas reunidas sobre aquele chão cinzento estavam indiferentes ao belo dia e à suave canção. Atrás, os fundos da igreja que, silenciosa, participava da cerimônia como uma testemunha tão vazia e fria quanto os corações dos ali presentes. Havia apenas a voz do padre, recitando em latim. A lápide, indiferente às lágrimas ao seu redor, encarava os convidados que para ela choravam.

Lily, de cabeça baixa, tremia os ombros devido aos soluços do choro mudo. James tinha seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela, num meio abraço, enquanto segurava cuidadosamente o pequeno Harry no outro. O bebê, alheio aos últimos acontecimentos, franzia a testa, como que tentando entender o porquê da enorme tristeza de seus pais.

Sirius parecia uma estátua: dura, fria e sem vida. A expressão rígida, os músculos tensos. Seus olhos, contudo, demonstravam a dor absurda que sentia e lágrimas incessantes despendiam em direção ao chão.

Remus e Peter se mantinham inertes atrás dos três.

A lápide fria trazia o nome de Annabelle, sua data de aniversário e a data de seu falecimento. Em baixo, a frase:

_Meu coração ficará sempre com você_

Isto fora a última coisa que ela havia dito a Sirius.

Antes mesmo que a cerimônia terminasse, Sirius virou-se de repente e abandonou o melancólico grupo em direção aos portões do cemitério. Subiu em sua enorme motocicleta preta e fez rugir os motores. Lily virou-se para ir atrás dele, mas foi impedida por James, que balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela voltou a chorar nos braços dele e ele encontrou o olhar de Remus, que silenciosamente concordava que Sirius precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo. Mesmo que ficar sozinho fosse perigoso nas atuais circunstâncias.

Após o enterro Lily e James seguiram com o pequeno e silencioso Harry para sua casa, sabendo que aquele povoado mágico ainda era um dos mais seguros durante a guerra. Annabelle havia morrido em combate, juntamente com outros vários Aurores.

Lily pegou Harry no colo e sentou-se com ele no sofá da sala. Abraçou seu filho com força e carinho, temendo pela vida da pessoa mais preciosa no mundo para ela. Temia, também, pela sua própria vida e a de James, pela possibilidade de deixar seu filho sozinho no meio daquela guerra sangrenta. Lily passava boa parte do seu tempo pensando em como podia se arriscar tanto sendo Auror, correndo o risco de não voltar para cara para seu filho, chegando a pensar, certas vezes, que deveria deixar de lutar. Por outro lado, chegava sempre à conclusão de que precisava ajudar a tornar o mundo um lugar seguro para ele.

James, que tinha entrado indo direto para a cozinha, voltou com um copo de água para ela. A ruiva agradeceu e bebeu a água.

- Você acha que fizemos certo? – perguntou ela, o medo evidente em sua voz – Em trocar o fiel do segredo?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. – respondeu James, abraçando-a – tentando passar uma confiança e uma segurança que não existiam dentro dele.

Harry, agora no chão, brincava com a vassoura mágica que seu padrinho havia lhe dado de presente. Isso fez com que Lily pensasse em Sirius.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Não. – respondeu James. – Mas vai melhorar com o tempo.

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez.

- James – começou ela, a voz embargada pelo choro – eu não sei o que eu faria... se fosse você naquele túmulo...

- Não se preocupe, Lily. – disse ele, segurando-a fortemente em seus braços – Eu estarei sempre com você. – então ele a afastou para olhá-la – Vocês são o que eu mais amo no mundo.

Então, mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, a porta se abriu. E aquele-que-não-deve-ser nomeado entrou.

**Fim.**


	29. Nota da Autora

**  
Namoro de Aparências**

**Nota da autora**

**Sinto decepcioná-los, mas isto não é um novo capítulo ou epílogo, estou postando apenas para comunicar que NA está concorrendo na Premiação Potter Fics**** na categoria de Melhor Romance**** e pedir o seu voto!**

**Eu concorro como Melhor Autora com a minha atual fic "Cartas". Concorrem ainda, outras fics minhas, como "Adivinhando o próximo passo" (comédia) e "Um ombro para chorar" (oneshot).**

**O site é: www . ppfics . com (sem os espaços, claro rs).**

**Agradeço pelo voto!**

**Beijos!**

**Manoela. **


End file.
